The Root of Evil
by Lord22
Summary: The wars of Exar Kun are over, but the Republic is still weak. Chaos has engulfed the outer regions as pirates stalk the space lanes. It falls to the Jedi to control the situation. Then a simple humanitarian aid mission goes bad. Now four young Jedi must risk everything to prevent the starvation of thousands. But a dark hand is guiding events, and its will is not easily thwarted...
1. Initiation

**Chapter One: Initiation**

Revan loved it when a plan came together.

Malak was eyeing the board, looking for a way out that wasn't there. A few feints and some bait and he was stuck. Still waiting for the larger boy, Revan smiled. "Is there a problem, Dark Lord Malak?"

"Hold on a moment," said Malak.

Meetra had figured it out, of course. She was the sharper between the two, and the pretty blonde was smiling as she lounged in the darkened room. One of her hands was toying with one of her yellow locks. "I think Revan's got you, Malak."

"Shut up, Meetra!" said Malak. "Let me think..." He put down a hand.

"Move there, and you lose," said Revan.

Malak tried for another. "Move there, and you lose," said Revan.

"Move there and-" began Revan.

"I glass the planet," said Malak.

Revan blinked. "What?"

"I said I glass the planet," said Malak.

"Malak, there isn't a system for space battles in this game," said Meetra.

Malak grabbed a box and drew it out. He pointed to the blurb. "Look at this flavor text. It says that I am a Sith Lord who has seized the space around the planet and is now launching a ground invasion. That means I will be able to launch an orbital bombardment."

"Yes, but you haven't knocked out my shield generator," said Revan.

"Fine. Then I'll shoot everything I can blast," said Malak. "There is no way that the shield generator covers every city on the planet. I'll destroy population centers! I'll obliterate sites of industry and going out of my way to kill everyone I can.

"If I can't have the planet, I'll make an example of it. No one is going to think about resisting me when I have space superiority from now on."

Dead silence.

"...You just killed like, two billion people Malak," said Meetra.

"I'm roleplaying a Sith Lord," said Malak.

Revan sat back and did a bit of roleplaying himself. "Very well. I concede the point. However, I survive the bombardment because of my shield and escape while you are occupied. I use this atrocity as a rallying point from which I gather further support. You've won a tactical victory, but you've permanently turned the galaxy against you."

"My fleet is more than sufficient to destroy you before you can rally more support," said Malak.

"Well maybe I don't engage in a direct battle," said Revan. "I strike at your supply lines and keep my army intact. You have an entire fleet of disorganized psychopaths! Before long you'll split apart and tear each other to pieces!

"Then the Republic will simply finish off the winner!"

Malak narrowed his eyes. "You are a fool, Revan! My might cannot be matched! The strongest of the Sith survive! The weak are purged! I kill where I wish, and none dare oppose me!

"I-"

The door slid open, and Bastila Shan stormed into the room. The beautiful, brown-haired girl was clad in a hastily thrown on tunic. She was angry, which meant she looked very cute. "I will not stand for all this commotion! The apprentice trials are tomorrow, and I am trying to sleep!"

"Bastila, nobody cares about the Jedi trials," said Revan, turning off the game. "The following people will be chosen. Meetra, Malak, you and some of the others who aren't important. I will be rejected and sent to... grow plants or something in the Agricultural Corps." There had been a time when he'd been aiming to please the Jedi Masters.

That time had passed.

"Oh, and I suppose you understand the Jedi Masters now?" scoffed Bastila.

"I wish I didn't, but they're pretty simple," said Revan. "They don't like anything they don't understand. They don't understand me. I refuse to reshape my identity to fit their stupid ideology. Neither does Malak or Meetra, but they're willing to pretend like they do.

"So they'll send me to a farm so they can pretend like there isn't a problem. Then they'll brainwash the rest of you into good little Jedi Drones."

"If you listened to their wisdom, you might not be so destined for the Agricultural Corps," said Bastila, putting a hand to one thigh.

"So you admit we all know how this is going to turn out," said Revan.

"I don't admit to anything!" snapped Bastila.

"We don't really know, Revan," said Malak. "And anyway, I want to be a Jedi. We're knights for justice who keep the peace."

"Is peace a good thing?" asked Revan.

"Of course," said Bastila.

"What if peace means letting the evil triumph?" asked Revan. "Or embracing the stagnation of society."

"I wish you'd stop pretending like you understand the things you say, Revan," said Bastila. "You're only using big words to disguise your own ignorance."

Revan smiled in a way he knew she found infuriating. "Is that a quote from Vrook?"

Bastila scowled. "...Well some of us pay attention to the Masters of the Jedi. And you are hardly one to talk; you just stole your ideology from some of those books you read. I'm going back to bed. I suggest the rest of you do the same if you don't want to fail your exam." Then she turned and stalked off.

Revan looked to Malak. "Want to pick this up later?"

Malak frowned. "...Revan, I really think we should come up with some kind of plan here. Don't you have any ideas on how to get in?"

"You only become an apprentice because a Master agrees to take you, Malak," said Revan. "I'm an open and shut case. My teachers are going to be giving me a bad report and talking about how I'm a potential Sith Lord.

"Knowing Vrook, he'll pit me against Bastila. Then when she gets picked after I thrash her, he'll make a big deal about how strength is not the way of the Jedi.

"My guess is that you, Meetra, will go up against Malak. That'll be a relatively even fight so you'll both be able to show off. Anyone else it would be unfair."

"You don't know that," said Meetra, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll bet you five credits that I'm right," said Revan.

Meetra remained silent. "You're on. Why are you so calm, anyway?"

"Well, I've got one or two ideas about what I'm going to do next," said Revan. "I'm going to bed. We've probably stayed up too late anyway."

* * *

Kreia did not want to be here.

In fact, she'd seriously considered not showing up. But she had not had an apprentice in a long time, and she'd grown tired of traveling alone. And the insistence of the Jedi Order had finally worn her town. So here she was, walking through the hallowed gardens of the Dantooine.

And then she saw Vrook. The Jedi Master's black hair had begun to go gray, and his hair had started to recede. Though he still wore his red robes well. "Master Kreia, I wasn't expecting you."

"My business was concluded more quickly than I expected," said Kreia as they began to walk. "I decided I ought to attend the exams if only to see how things are progressing." They came to the training room. There were many other Masters here, those who had not taken apprentices. And there were even more students. Even if every Master took a student, some would be demoted to the Agricultural Corps.

Overseeing them was a purple-skinned twilek, his headtails hanging over his shoulders. Kreia approached him quickly if only to speak to someone other than Vrook. "How are the students, Master Zhar?"

Zhar blinked. "Kreia it has been years."

"It has," said Kreia. "But I believe I asked you a question."

Zhar nodded. "Straight to the point as always I see. Malak, Meetra, and Bastila continue to advance in skills. Bastila has all the makings of being a great Jedi one day. She takes our codes seriously and has the drive to excel.

"Malak and Meetra are likewise talented." Kreia looked to the boy in question. Malak shaved his head and wore red, like Vrook. A contrast to Revan's black hair and equally black garb. Meetra wore gray and Bastila white. "Few students can match Malak's skill with a blade. Though his talent with the force leaves something to be desired, Meetra, on the other hand, has an adept mind and ability to manipulate the force that few can match. However, they have become... well..."

"They have come under the bad influence of the fourth student you showed an interest in, Kreia," said Vrook with obvious disapproval. "Revan." The scowl on Vrook's face made Kreia like the boy already. "He undermines their faith in the Jedi Council. He spouts rhetoric contrary to the teachings of the order.

"What is worse, he draws others to him. He has a charisma and ability that make him dangerous."

"Dangerous, Vrook?" asked Zhar. "Surely that is going too far. He is a child."

"All Sith were once children," said Vrook. "I need not remind you what those children did to the galaxy."

That was a fair statement of the obvious. But Kreia disliked Vrook too much to let it stand unchallenged. "Is it such a sin to have an opinion contrary to that of the presiding dogma, Vrook?"

"In the case of the Republic, it is one thing," said Vrook. "But we Jedi face the constant temptation of the Dark Side. They must have an absolute understanding of the teachings of the Jedi. Otherwise, they may become a threat to the entire galaxy."

"Is it understanding you want, Vrook?" asked Kreia. "Or merely blind obedience."

"Please, both of you, this discussion is one for another time and place," said Zhar. "Kreia, you have arrived in time for the final stages of the trials. For now, we should focus on the matches."

Kreia actually liked Zhar, as much as she liked anyone, so she conceded. "Very well then, Master Zhar. For your sake, we shall leave it for another side. Are there any potentials you might recommend while we wait."

"I believe that Bastila Shan would be the ideal choice of those you mentioned," said Zhar. "She has a remarkable talent, both with the blade and force and excels in the treating of injuries.

"She does have a quick temper, though, and she can be reckless. I believe that your policy of questioning everything may well prove to her benefit. Likewise, I think teaching her may be of some help to you in spirit. Sometimes I am concerned you spend too long alone on missions, Kreia."

"To be honest, the girl sounds insufferable," said Kreia, meaning it kindly.

Zhar smiled. "It is our role to teach, is it not? She will listen. You have always told me that many perspectives are needed to understand the force. Perhaps hers might help with your understanding."

Kreia smiled despite herself. "As usual, Zhar, you use my own words against me. Very well, I will consider Bastila, if only out of a morbid desire for consistency in an uncaring universe."

* * *

This was it.

The plan had been made now the only question was if it would actually work. For his part, Revan was a little nervous. He distracted himself from the fact by checking his lightsaber. He was disassembling it on the floor as they spoke. As he did, Master Dorak, bald and dark-skinned came forward with Zhar.

"Master Dorak, if you would," said Zhar.

"Greetings to all of you potential apprentices," said Dorak. "On this day, you will engage in a spar with other students to demonstrate your skills. Among you, some will be chosen to be trained. These deemed worthy will become Padawans in full and be set on their journey to Masterhood. The matches have been chosen based on the abilities and temperments of those present. This is to ensure both may display their full abilities.

"This mock match will have all the same rules of sparring. The combat will last until one of you gives up, is struck with a training saber, or the Masters call a halt.

"Do your best, but, as always, control your emotions."

The first two students were called to duel in front of the masters. As they did, Revan focused on putting his lightsaber together.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Meetra.

Revan looked up at the blonde. "Hmm?"

"Well, I mean you always take your training saber apart before you do a sparring match," said Meetra. "I was asking why."

"I want to make sure it's fully functional," said Revan. "One time, the crystal got jarred loose, and Vrook talked my ear off for an hour. I think that was before you came from Coruscant."

"He wouldn't do that if you didn't make a big show of yourself," noted Malak.

"Yeah, but I like provoking a reaction," said Revan. "It's... cathartic."

"Especially from Bastila," noted Meetra.

"Well she has particularly good reactions," said Revan with a shrug.

One match after another went by, with various apprentices clashing with each other. The Masters observed their match. What annoyed Revan as he finished his lightsaber was how everyone was holding back. In theory, the students should be doing everything they could to win, to show off their abilities.

But the code of the Jedi was against trying to win. So naturally, if you tried too hard to beat the other student, you'd be potential sith. But, of course, if you didn't try hard enough, you were lazy. So it was all a careful balancing act. One that Revan had found he didn't have the patience for anymore.

"The next match will be Malak against Meetra Surik," said Dorak.

Revan looked to Meetra who met his gaze. "You haven't won yet," said Meetra.

"Of course I haven't," said Revan, clicking his lightsaber crystal into place.

Out both of them went, and it began. Malak and Meetra made probing attacks at first. They were deliberately avoiding any kind of commitment. As Revan had suggested, they didn't try to win; instead, they were going through their techniques. Malak proved the stronger with a lightsaber. Meetra was soon forced to take a defensive technique.

Malak was good at offensive. Very good. His problem was that he wasn't aggressive enough. He had the size and physical power, not to mention skill, to overwhelm his opponents. The problem was that Jedi weren't supposed to be aggressive. Meetra, in contrast, was a survivor, good at adapting and going with the flow.

Meetra's talents were more in line with the Jedi Code. So she was going to win, simply because Malak could not get aggressive. Not without making all these masters frown and think about what a liability he was. So he was doomed to lose.

Revan glanced up to see Bastila watching with legs crossed and quickly edged over to her. He decided that he was going to give her a hint as to what was going on. "So, let's have a good match when we face each other."

"You don't know that we'll face each other, Revan," said Bastila in irritation.

"Actually I do," said Revan. "But Malak and Meetra are the only ones' here who could give either of us a fair match. I doubt the Jedi Masters would pit us against someone who wouldn't have a chance."

"I suppose not," said Bastila. "What are you scheming Revan? You only ever get like this when you have something planned."

"Please," said Revan, "I'm not planning to do anything." That much was true. "Just make sure your kit is set when we have our match." Then he moved off. That should be warning enough; if she didn't heed it was her own problem.

A halt was called to the match.

"Well done, both of you," said Zhar. "You have impressed us, both with your control and your skill."

"Thank you, Master Zhar," said Meetra.

Malak bowed his head. Then both returned to their seats. On went the matches, one by one and Revan watched with irritation. Finally, the last one came. "The next match will be Revan against Bastila Shan."

Revan smiled and looked to Meetra. "Pay up."

Meetra sighed. "Fine."

Credits were exchanged, and finally, Revan stepped into the ring. Bastila walked out to stand across from him, her training saber ready. Both stood silent for a moment, facing one another.

"So, Bastila, I guess we're going up against each other, just as I predicted," said Revan.

"Cease pretending to be all-knowing Revan," said Bastila, raising her saber. "We are in front of the Masters, and we must display our skills."

"Then, by all means, display them," said Revan.

Revan's saber flared to life a bright blue. Bastila's did nothing. She looked at her saber and blinked. Then pressed the button several more times as Revan walked casually forward. "I...

"What is this?"

Revan put his lightsaber to her throat. There were murmurs from the Masters observing, just as Revan had planned. Trainees were expected to take care of their own training sabers, which was why it was all the better when Revan drew out a yellow crystal. "Don't worry; it's not her fault. I swiped the crystal from her training saber."

Bastila blinked and stared. "That's not fair."

"Oh?" asked Revan. "Isn't it your responsibility to make sure your lightsaber is intact?"

"Yes but-" began Bastila.

"And aren't you the one who didn't check to make sure your lightsaber was in proper order before the match?" asked Revan. "I did give you a hint."

"It never occurred to me that one of my fellow students would ever do anything so low as to steal my lightsaber crystal!" snapped Bastila, snatching for the crystal. "Give me that!"

Revan stepped just out of reach and raised the crystal out of her reach. "I dunno. Maybe we should trade. I'm kind of sick of having a blue lightsaber anyway."

"Give me the crystal!" shouted Bastila, reaching for it.

"Say please," said Revan.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CRYSTAL!" Bastila punched him in the face. It was a well-timed right hook, but Revan recovered, letting the crystal fall from his hand to land at her feet.

He wiped off his mouth as she scrambled to set it back up. "I sense much anger in you, Bastila," said Revan in a false calm tone. "Be wary, for anger leads to the Dark Side-"

"SHUT UP!" cried Bastila, before activating her saber and coming at him.

Revan drew his own saber and took a defensive stance, parrying with a series of blows as Bastila went all out. She unleashed flurry after flurry at him. Revan stayed place, using small, efficient movements to redirect her strikes.

Finally, he pushed her blade back and locked with it. "Your rage clouds your judgment. Return to the light while there is still time."

Then he ducked aside as Bastila charged after him. "Get back here! I'll kill you!"

Revan lost his footing as she rushed at him and was knocked off his feet. But as she lowered her training saber, he rolled aside and rose to his knees. As he did, he brought up his lightsaber to her throat. Dead silence fell over the arena as Revan stood up.

Vrook was scowling particularly deeply at the moment. At both him and Bastila. Bastila froze up. She just realized she'd given in to her anger in front of all her potential masters. She hesitated, looked to Revan, then back. Then she burst out crying and ran out.

Revan stared. That was actually probably the best possible tactic she could use in this situation. It might buy her sympathy points. He wasn't going to congratulate her on it, but it was mildly impressive.

"The match is concluded," said Zhar after a moment. "These kind of childish pranks do not reflect well on you, Revan."

"Childish?" asked Revan. "Subterfuge is a legitimate tactic as is baiting an enemy into making a mistake. Bastila got hotheaded and lost because of it."

"Victory was not the point of the match, Revan," said Zhar.

Revan sighed. He'd known no one would appreciate any of his efforts. Even now, he could see them judging him. "I was trying to show my skills, and that led to victory."

At that moment, an old woman with braided white hair came forward. "Might I speak with the boy, Mater Zhar? I might be able to instill some discipline into him."

Zhara remained silent. "...If you believe you may be some help."

Oh, wonderful, yet another speech. Revan went aside with her as she regarded him with a keen eye. She seemed sharper than some of the others, somehow. "Now right now I imagine you think you've been very clever in humiliating that girl."

"Well, if I may be honest, yes," said Revan. "I displayed her weaknesses and my strengths in the same move."

"I imagine I have an idea of why you did it," said Kreia. "You seem a very resentful individual, someone who isn't understood by those around him. You ask questions that the Jedi Master's don't want to answer. When they respond with simple condemnation, you grow resentful and strike at them.

"When I came here, that girl, Bastila, was recommended to me by several different Jedi. I imagine because they hoped she would restore my faith in the Jedi or something to that effect. I was resentful of being pushed to take a student, let alone to take one who they regard as ideal.

"Even so, I was willing to take her on.

"Until now. You more than demonstrated her character flaws for all to see. No doubt none of the other Masters will take her on. You have all but ensured that Bastila Shan will be failed. You incited her into anger and discredited her. You used her emotions as a pawn in a final act of spite against the Council you resent.

"Like you, she will be sent to the Agricultural Corps. The Masters will tell her lies about how it is just another aspect of the Jedi, just as important. She will probably cry when she thinks no one is around, and she will feel like and be a failure. No doubt the Jedi Master's will be furious for a time, before eventually dismissing the master.

"You will have ruined her career for a temporary irritation to those like Vrook. So, after this petty victory, are you satisfied?"

Revan considered just how much he could spite Vrook and people like him. "...Not really, no."

"Good," said Kreia. "Because you have failed. Completely and utterly. When I saw you draw out those crystals, I was genuinely impressed. I thought it was a clever means of winning the match. Had you handed the crystal back to her right afterward, I would have chosen you. And Bastila Shan would have had the chance to impress one of the other Master's.

"Taking the crystals after deducing that you would face her was an act of brilliance. I would have gladly taken you as a padawan. You would then have had the opportunity to prove yourself. To force the Masters to reassess their judgment of you by becoming a Jedi in your own right.

"But you had to have that final act of spite, didn't you? It was not enough to prove the Masters wrong. You also had to discredit the one who they placed their hopes on. Inciting Bastila into ruining her own chances was the act of a vicious and spiteful brat. Anyone who took your training to the next level would only be ensuring the rise of yet another Dark Jedi.

"In short, I have changed my mind. You have proven the Jedi Masters right.

"Feel free to choke on the ashes of your defeat at your leisure."

And she walked off without a word.

Revan felt absolutely nothing as he walked back. It was odd. Usually, he felt a sense of smug superiority to the people around him. He didn't feel guilty, per se, or even doubt. It was more like there was an absence of his usual confidence.

It was odd.

"Revan, there you are," said Malak.

"Usual speech?" asked Meetra, smiling slightly.

"...No," said Revan after a moment. "Kreia is much better at this than Vrook."

For hours as the Masters deliberated. They picked one student after another. Revan contemplated what had happened and tried to feel something. He thought about how bad Bastila must be feeling right now and felt nothing. It was a sort of detachment from everyone and everything that he'd felt all his life — even his Mother.

Even Malak and Meetra come to think of it.

The three of them had been inseparable throughout their training. They'd trained together, spent their spare hours together. But Revan suspected that if one of them were to die, he would feel as much as he was now. He might miss their presence, but it would be like he watched a character he liked in a hologram die. Yes, he cared about them. But the caring Revan felt was not like other people felt it was sort of caring about them as extensions of himself.

There was something wrong with Revan. And the most he could feel on the subject was that his strategy had been unwise. Ah, now he felt terrible. Well, that was progress of a sort. He didn't possess actual empathy. But he did have negative emotions associated with not having empathy.

And in the end, wasn't that what being a Jedi was all about?

Revan laughed at the contradiction.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Star Wars fanfic. I feel very nervous about writing all these characters. I tried to get everyone relatively in character, here. Revan is sometimes portrayed as a brooding, angsty badass. However, I feel that doesn't fit his personality at all.

Sith Lord Revan clearly had a sense of humor, programming HK 47 to refer to organics as meat bags. And Revan has some incredibly snarky, trollish dialogue throughout Kotor 1. So I'm inclined to regard him as anything but angsty. Making him a sociopath was not planned, though. Then again, this is a man who can go 100% lightside and then, on a whim, murder all his friends. So perhaps a lack of empathy is not unwarranted.

Meanwhile, Kreia was a bit more difficult. I imagined her always as sort of the cynic of the Jedi Masters.

The goal of this fanfic is to portray the events leading up to Kotor 1. That said, my only sources will be Kotor 1 and 2. I don't have the time or patience to go through all the supplementary material. And everything after Kotor 2 is an abomination that no one sane would consider canon.

That said, I will be explaining who the true Sith are and how they engineered the whole conflict. But I will be doing so using only elements from Kotor 1 and 2. I think you'll be very surprised at who is pulling the strings.


	2. New Masters

**Chapter Two: New Masters**

Master Kreia had chosen him.

Malak wasn't sure why. She hadn't seemed to have any particular interest in anyone in the proceedings. Though he'd noticed she'd been pushed by Zhar and Dorak particularly hard after Bastila's fight with Revan. She became very annoyed at something.

He wondered if she hadn't decided on Malak simply to spite someone else. Whatever the reason, Malak was now walking behind the old woman. They made their way through the rolling green plains of Dantooine. On and on they walked, past grazing herbivores and sleeping kath hounds. Until at last, they came before a great ruin.

It was a severe contrast to the rest of the landscape. The black stone was like no rockface Malak had seen on Dantooine. The pillars that lined the way to the entrance were of a jagged cut and loomed like dark fingers. As they drew near the entrance, he felt a chill go through him. He felt as if he were in a place where something was very wrong.

"What is this place, Master Kreia?" asked Malak.

"This?" asked Kreia, a smile coming to her face. "This, young Malak, is a ruin fueled by the Dark Side. The Masters sealed this place long ago. They left no record of what they found within and told no one of it. It is a forbidden place, to take one step inside would be a violation of the highest laws of the Jedi."

"But why?" asked Malak.

"No one knows," said Kreia. "The Jedi who entered this place saw to that. Whatever dangers lie within we cannot know. And if they were ever unleashed, we would be quite unprepared for them."

"Are we going in?" asked Malak, dearly hoping they weren't.

Kreia's smile widened. "Of course not. It would not be pragmatically appropriate. And I am not so disenfranchised with the order to disobey such tenets."

"Why do you distrust the order?" asked Malak.

"What makes you think I do?" asked Kreia.

"I saw you meeting with the other members of the order," said Malak. "You don't see eye to eye with them. They kept pushing you to take a student, Bastila I think. So you chose me to spite them."

Kreia laughed. "You are far more observant than your appearance dictates."

"I used to clear minefields on my homeworld," said Malak, remembering those days with a shudder. "Revan and I wouldn't be alive if we didn't pay attention."

"Yes, you are correct," said Kreia. "I was pushed to take Bastila. I believe they hope that having a student after their own heart will mellow my beliefs. I do not see eye to eye with the order on many things, and they are concerned for my wellbeing.

"They are afraid that I will succumb to the dark side like some withered old tree. I think they hope Bastila will somehow save me.

"The truth is, I have no interest in the dark or the light side. I am merely interested in the truth. The Jedi have… narrowed their vision over the years. Once they had no set tenets and allowed the Jedi to speak and believe what they willed. Then came the wars of Ajunta Pall and the coming of the Sith. They were truly terrible. I myself have seen the wars that came from them.

"I remember the fields of bodies. The worlds laid to waste. You've seen a hint of that horror in Mileda Daan, have you not?"

"I've never been in a battle," said Malak. "But I saw one with Revan once. Were the Sith truly that bad?"

"Those we call Sith succumbed to their base instincts. They destroyed and consumed all they could," said Kreia. "And when, at last, they were contained, they devoured themselves. Now they are but a shattered remnant, bands of roving exiles. Hiding beyond the reaches of the Republic, and gathering in such power as they can. Doomed to failure."

"Why are they doomed?" asked Malak.

"The Sith hold that passions should be embraced, as the Jedi hold that they should be suppressed," said Kreia. "The underlying principle of their ideology is not wrong. But their use of it resulted only in destruction. For the true Sith has no allegiance save to himself. He kills those who oppose him and takes what he desires without regard for morality or right.

"He is an animal, less than an animal, a savage. And any power he gains over his fellows is held only by his strength. A moment of weakness and he is undone. The Sith remain in isolated dark places of the universe, but there is no leader strong enough to rule them.

"Even if they gained such a leader, even if all they hoped for was achieved, they would only devour themselves. And their names and deeds would pass from memory. No, whatever the virtues of the ideology, they are unfit for power.

"But I fear the Jedi Order has overreacted. Dogmas were created, strict rules set in place to ensure that none might become Sith. We have become the antithesis to our enemy. They are reckless and devoid of order. We do not act when we should and gradually stagnate."

"But the Jedi aren't stagnant. We help people, end wars and protect people," said Malak, remembering when Zhar and Vandar first came to his world.

"Is the Galaxy any different than it was a century ago, young Malak?" asked Kreia. "There are still Sith to be fought. There are still planets where innocent people are sold as chattel. The Republic relies on us more and more. Is that preferable? That we should shelter the Galaxy from dealing with its own problems? Until we fade, and they are left without aid or ability?"

Malak did not understand this. "What are you trying to teach me?"

"Teach you?" asked Kreia in amusement. "I am telling a story. If you were hoping for a cut and dried ideology, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. If there is anything I would teach you, it would be to make up your own mind." Her expression went dark. "Whatever you become, Malak, become it because of your own desires and decisions. To descend into darkness, or scale into light, is meaningless if it is not made of your own will. Unless you have chosen the fate that befalls you, you are nothing."

Then she sighed. "Now, perhaps we should move on to your skills. You are, for now, my apprentice. Should you prove yourself worthy, one day you may attain the rank of Padawan. "I took note of your abilities during the sparring session. You went out of your way to avoid attacking, even if it was to your advantage. I would know how well you fair when not faced with restrictions. Draw your saber."

Malak obeyed, drawing the lightsaber he had made. Only once before had he drawn it, and now it surged out a bright blue. At the same time, Kreia drew her own saber, violet. "Come at me now."

Malak hesitated.

"Do so," said Kreia. "Show me what you are capable of. Do not hold back as you did against Meetra Surik. Unleash your aggression."

Malak did so and rushed forward. This was a Jedi Master, and she was ordering him to use his emotions. He slashed at her, and his blade was parried, and he knocked back. Slashing at her, her struck again and again and each time was deflected with the utmost ease. As he did, he began to see things.

The piles of bodies in his hometown. The endless waves of men slaughtered by blaster emplacements. Friends, his age and young, consumed by mines that left only bloodied pieces. He found his anger, that thing which had consumed him, rushing out. He roared and attacked all the faster, and yet nothing came of it.

Malak attacked again and again. He no longer thought of the safety of Kreia. All that mattered was getting through. He tried attacking low; he tried coming at her from her off-hand. And yet the old woman remained there, very still. At last, he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"As you can see," said Kreia, "anger is of precious little use unless it is mastered. You have suppressed it, let it grow and fester. So it is useless to you."

Malak looked up, suspicious. "Are you Sith?"

"No," said Kreia. "I am not such a fool as to become one. I brought you to this place where darkness is seeped into the ground for a purpose. To draw out the rage which you have been taught to suppress. So that you can destroy it."

Malak turned off the lightsaber, feeling exhausted. His body was shaking. "Destroy it?"

"Yes," said Kreia. "Only when one understands something can it be truly destroyed. If you plunge your emotions into the darkness and lock them away, you will never understand them. They will tear at the back of your mind again and again. And if they ever get loose, you will not be able to control them.

"The anger you feel is part of you. Only when that fact is acknowledged can it be controlled." She paused, undoing her lightsaber. "In regards to more practical matters, it is as I suspected. You are far better on the attack.

"Tell me, where did you learn this style?"

Malak paused. "Revan and I um… we practice together at night. I sort of adapted it."

"I was told you had a strong camaraderie," said Kreia.

"We do," said Malak. "He is my best friend."

"A relationship that the Jedi do not encourage," noted Kreia.

"Master Zhar, Dorak, and Vrook never had a problem with it," said Malak.

"Perhaps," said Kreia. "And they are wise to do so. Emotional attachments may ground one as well as leas you astray. But the ideals of the Jedi deny all bonds. A true Jedi is a pillar, acting according to the will of the Force without any emotion. No love, no hatred, simple oblivion. There is no emotion. There is peace.

"If the Jedi do not discourage friendship, they have acted contrary to their ideology."

"Are you saying I shouldn't be friends with Revan?" asked Malak, not liking what she was saying.

Kreia smiled. "I am saying nothing. I am no longer so foolish as to believe I understand the universe and how it should be. I am merely noticing that the Jedi are not willing to become the thing they claim to be the ideal knight.

"Come, we should return. This place… darkens my thoughts and I want to return to the Enclave. There I will begin teaching you the ways of the Jedi."

Malak had the feeling that Bastila would not have lasted five minutes under Kreia's tutelage.

* * *

It was the first training Meetra would have with her new master. She wasn't sure why Vrook had chosen her, she'd thought for sure that he'd choose Bastila. But he'd chosen Meetra instead. Now here she stood in the training yard, waiting, her new saber in hand.

She hadn't been given the honor of making her own yet; she wasn't a Padawan. So the standard-issue variety would have to do for now.

And here came Vrook, scowling and looking serious as always. He stood before her and held her in his gaze for a moment. At last, he spoke. "Meetra Surik, you are among the most talented Jedi in this Enclave," said Vrook You have performed near or at the top of your class in almost everything you have set your hand at. However, you still have a great deal to do before you are to be considered worthy of the rank of Padawan.

"For the moment, I have chosen to take you on as my apprentice. If you perform well, you may in time stand among the more trusted of our order."

"Yes, Master Vrook," said Meetra.

"Good," said Vrook. "I have here a datapad. I want you to familiarize yourself with this."

Meetra took it and saw a list with times next to it. Virtually every hour of the day was filled in with one form of training or another. She looked up. "What is it?"

"That is your schedule," said Vrook. "And it will begin tomorrow. As for today, I have this." And he handed her another datapad. "A detailed history of the war of Exar Kun. And the justifications every Dark Jedi on record used for their actions.

"Memorize it."

"But I already studied the war of Exar Kun," said Meetra.

"The basic texts, yes," said Vrook. "But a Jedi much remain eternally vigilant. They must always strive to increase their understanding of the universe. The book on that datapad is a far more detailed chronicle.

"And far less pleasant to read about.

"Once you understand it, you may also understand why a Jedi must crave neither adventure nor glory." Then he paused. "For now, we'll begin with lessons on controlling your body with the force."

Meetra listened and learned.

* * *

Revan was not particularly interested in this.

Yes, the grasslands of Dantooine were technically dangerous. But not in a Mileda Daan sort of way, more in a Dantooine sort of way. So if you were careless and unlucky, you might get munched on by a hungry kath hound. As opposed to being lucky if you only got one leg blown off.

At least Vandar wasn't as judgemental as Vrook. The small, green alien led him and the other four trainees through the grasslands. Nice weather. Though Bastila kept shooting him dirty looks, so he had succeeded in getting under her skin, at least.

At last, they halted before a grove of trees, and Vandar turned to them. "Now bid all of you welcome to the Agricultural Core of Dantooine. You are here, either by choice or by assignment to aid in one of the most important parts of the Jedi Order." Revan smirked at Bastila, whose scowl deepened. "While Jedi are known most of all as diplomats and, occasionally, warriors. But these are merely the more famous parts of our order — not the most important.

"Indeed, the Agricultural Core is in many ways more representative of the Jedi. We grow crops that help feed starving colonies; we build houses that the poor house in. We repair devices that help hundreds."

"Congratulations on your new demotion, everybody!" said Revan.

Nobody laughed. Revan didn't care. He got amusement out of it, and that was what mattered. Bastila scowled at him. "Do you find this funny, Revan?"

"Actually, I do," said Revan.

"Oh, shut up! You got demoted too!" snapped Dak Vesser, brown-skinned with brown hair.

"Yes, but rank doesn't matter to me. I'm just happy to be here," said Revan.

"Ahem," said Vandar.

Revan bowed dramatically, eyeing Vander's lightsaber and wondering how you made one. He had an idea of the construction from his training saber at his belt. "Forgive me, Master Vandar."

"Today our task is a simple one," said Vandar, turning around and motioning to a bent and withered old tree. "There is a tree here that has begun to die from a disease. Together, you are to heal it."

Revan was not about to let that go unchallenged. "Isn't that a bit hard on the disease?"

"Revan, stop it," said Bastila.

"No, I am willing to take questions," said Vandar. "Explain what you mean by that, Revan."

This was unusual. Revan had forgotten he was dealing with Vandar and not Vrook. "Diseases are living creatures just as trees are. Is it right to purge it simply to keep a tree alive?"

"True," said Vandar. "However, this tree plays an important part in the ecosystem of this world. It keeps the soil from eroding and allows other plants to grow. It creates an atmosphere that this world needs to support life. The disease would destroy all that and leave the world a far worse place."

"Why would the world be a worse place if other plants don't grow?" asked Revan, playing Dark Side's advocate. "Why is it right for life to exist on this world, as opposed to a barren, lifeless rock?"

"The Force created life long ago," said Vandar. "It is the will of the Force that life exists, to thrive and multiply and grow."

"Why is the will of the Force important?" asked Revan.

"Knock it off, Revan," said Dak. "Some of us don't want to get expelled."

"Yes," said Belaya, red-haired and looking bitter. "This is not the time."

"It's just a question," said Vandar. "Why is the personal preferences of the Force important. However, it is one without a direct answer, for it is looking at it from the wrong perspective.

"The Force is not personal in nature, young Revan. It is the will of life itself. It desires what is best for all life, and it enacts its will through every one of us. Every stone and tree is influenced by it to bring about a better universe."

"Except the disease," noted Revan. "By nature, it is a destructive force and therefore needs to die. Is that fair?"

"Diseases are not a natural occurrence, Revan," said Vandar. "They are a corruption of something that was once good. Much like the Dark Side twists and corrupts those who use it until they are but shadows of who they once were.

"I would be glad to discuss this later. However, we have a task to perform, and your fellow students are getting impatient. Each of you will form up around this tree. Reach out with your feelings as you were taught and find where the disease has taken hold."

They obeyed, circling around it. Revan turned the situation around in his mind, wondering how he could make it belong to him. As he obeyed, he reached forward and felt the disease, plaguing the tree. Corrupted cells, turned by imperfections into a mockery of their former selves. Or perhaps one form of life feeding on another.

"Can you feel it?" asked Vandar.

"Yes, Master Vandar," said Bastila.

The others said an affirmative.

"Good," said Vandar. "Now, as you were trained, reach forth and inspire the tree to work against the sickness. Put your will into the tree and focus."

They obeyed. Vandar provided much advice by that, guiding them as they worked together to force the tree to recede. As they did, little by little, they began to work at it. Healthy cells rallied like an army, and the force was set against the disease. Little by little, it burned away. Revan wondered if he felt nothing because it truly was an abomination. Or merely because it was not like him.

Whatever the result, the disease was slain, and the tree seemed better for it.

"Excellent work, all of you," said Vandar. "You've performed better than I could have expected. Now, reach out with your mind and feel through the other trees. What do you sense?"

They obeyed and felt the same sickness in each one of them. It was smaller, less obvious. But in time it would consume them, just as it had been consuming this one.

"…There is sickness all over this place," said Dak. "It's only just growing in."

"Exactly," said Vandar. "Your task for the next few days will be to heal each of these trees in turn. For now, we should retire for the moment."

And here was Revan's chance. "Can we keep working?"

"Hmm?" asked Vandar.

"If we finish this task today, then we can move on to another one tomorrow," said Revan. "That will mean we'll fulfill the will of the force that much faster."

Vandar eyed him, then looked away. "…If the other students are willing to do so, I do not see why not."

"I, for one, am more than willing to continue working," said Bastila, looking away in a huff.

"Why should we go further with this than we already have?" asked Dak. "We've completed our job."

"I agree with Dak," said Belaya, looking a bit tired. "There is no need to hurry."

"How much respect will we gain for doing just this, Belaya?" asked Revan. "Right now, everyone who got picked by the Masters are turning up their noses on us. If we go back having done the bare minimum, they will dismiss us as failures.

"Washouts.

"But what if we finish an entire clearing in one day? Our first day? That will be an achievement, one made while they are being oriented with their masters. While they were given some basic training, we will have achieved something great.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your lives being known for doing the bare minimum? Or do you want to choose a harder path to greatness."

The two-eyed each other, and finally looked to Revan.

"…Fine, we'll try it," said Dak.

"I suppose it cannot hurt to try to heal a few more," said Belaya.

"Great," said Revan, turning through things in his mind. "Alright listen up, if we all work on each tree, we'll exhaust ourselves, so this is the deal. Belaya and I will work to heal one tree while Bastila and Dak rest. Once we've done one of them, we'll rest, and they'll do the next one. And so on and so forth.

"That way, none of us will exhaust ourselves.

"I'll go first, come on Belaya."

The two of them walked on to where the next tree was. As they did, Belaya looked at him in surprise. "I'm surprised at you, Revan. You've never demonstrated this much interest in the order before."

"I like a challenge," said Revan with a smile. "Come on; you take the other side."

Revan and Belaya began their work again. It was more difficult this time, with only two people they lacked the ability to heal as easily. The disease clung to life, fighting back tooth and nail and Belaya began to falter. Revan pressed on, channeling his will.

Then, suddenly, he felt confident. As if this was the simplest thing in the world to do. Yes, it resisted, and yes, it was difficult, but the difficulty was not so harrowing. This was not natural, but he used the inspiration to destroy the disease.

Then he looked up to Vandar, Bastila, and Dak and made his way up the hill toward them. He felt a bit tired, but some rest would help. "That takes care of that. Bastila, Dak, you're up."

And so they did. Revan looked to Belaya. "Belaya, did you suddenly feel very inspired while we were working there?"

"Yes," said Belaya. "Master Vandar, did you do something?"

"If you mean used the force, no I did not," said Vandar.

Revan looked to where Dak and Bastila were working on the tree. Dak looked reluctant and annoyed as they worked at it. Bastila seemed to pick up on this, then turned to the tree and focused. At once, Dak seemed to channel his frustration and anger into the task. Soon enough, Revan felt the disease be consumed. Bastila returned, looking pleased with herself. "We've finished this tree, Revan."

"Great," said Revan. "We'll move on to the next then."

And so it went. As they worked, Revan noticed something. Whenever they felt like quitting, they felt new inspiration. Observing Bastila, she almost always seemed to be noticing their frustration. Somehow setting her will against it.

Was she aware of what she was doing? It didn't matter.

Vandar certainly seemed happy. "I am very pleased with your conduct in this mission, young Jedi. I will tell the Masters of your good work. For now, we should return before it becomes dark. Even Dantooine is not entirely safe."

And so they began their journey back. Dak and Belaya seemed glad of their efforts and talked loudly to each other. Revan eventually moved up quietly behind Bastila and tapped her on the shoulder. She flinched and whirled around. "Revan, don't startle people like that."

"Sorry," said Revan, "could I speak with you in private behind those stones. I need to talk to you."

Bastila looked to Vandar who nodded. They went behind them, and Bastila scowled, scrunching her face up like a kinrath pup. "What is it this time, Revan? I think you've taken up enough of my time.

"Forgive me, Princess," said Revan sarcastically. "I was just wondering, did you know what you were doing back around those trees?"

"Of course I did," said Bastila. "I heeded the lessons of the Masters, and so I am prepared. Are you saying I did not pull my weight?"

"I'll take that as a no," said Revan. "You did something earlier. To all of us and I'm sure Vandar noticed it."

"Did what?" asked Bastila. "I do not think you have any right to accuse me of anything."

"There was a point where each of us was about to give up," said Revan. "Several points. Then you focused on us, and suddenly we turned our frustration to focus. I think you accidentally did something to help. Amazingly."

"Amazingly?" said Bastila. "How dare you- Nevermind. If I did something, it was entirely unintentional, I assure you."

"Well, I think you should figure out how to use it," said Revan. "If we can motivate the other members of the Agricultural Corps we could achieve all kinds of things. For the betterment of Dantooine, of course."

"What are you scheming, Revan?" asked Bastila, frowning again.

"I want us to reach our full potential in our new roles," said Revan. "If we can motivate people to act to the best of their ability, it could easily-"

Then, suddenly, Revan's senses flared. He surged forward and shoved Bastila down as a white and orange blur surged over them. Drawing out his training saber he set it to maximum yield as a kath hound surged at them with snapping jaws. He hit the thing in the face, and it recoiled. Press the attack. Don't let up.

He surged forward, hitting the creature again and again. At last, it whimpered and leaped over the stones toward Vandar. Half maddened it rushed at him, slathering. But Vandar raised a hand, and the creature slowed, before grinding to a halt.

"Calm yourself, poor beast," said Vandar, as the creature fell to its haunches.

Revan turned back to Bastila and sheathed his saber. He supposed he ought to offer her a hand, so he did. She took it, face holding a blush. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Bastila halted. "I'm fine, thanks to you. Thank you."

They stepped over the rock and Revan saw the kath hound was now sleeping as Vandar kneeled by it. "What happened?"

"This creature is sick, rabid," said Vandar, leaning forward to touch its snout. "One moment." There was a surging of the Force, and then he rose again. "Come, we should go before it regains consciousness."

On they walked. As they did, Bastila moved up to him. "Revan, what you said about motivating the other students, I agree with it. There is no harm in motivating them, so long as what they're working toward is good."

Revan smiled. Things were going very well, indeed.

* * *

Later, Revan played another hologram against Malak. Oddly enough, Malak seemed to be doing better this time. He calculated each move, and despite Revan's best efforts, he found himself having to put a lot of work in.

"So how did it go?" asked Revan.

"Master Kreia is… different from the other Masters," said Malak. "She asks a lot of questions, makes a lot of statements, but never goes anywhere with it. She says she wants me to think for myself."

"Well, that's a lost cause," said Meetra.

"Shut up, Meetra," said Malak.

"So Meetra, how did working with Vrook go?" asked Revan, already knowing the answer.

"He gave me a schedule," said Meetra. "Then a history book. And then he drilled me to exhaustion in the basics we all learned in the academy."

"Are learning in the academy," said Revan, making a move.

"Don't get smart," said Malak, countering it.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Meetra. "You aren't even getting to go on active service. You got demoted to the Agricultural Core."

"Sure, but I've already gotten more done than you," said Revan. "We healed an entire clearing of trees, and I actually got some respect for my trouble for once. Besides, it doesn't matter to me whether I end up raising crops or chopping down Sith Lords.

"I literally don't care."

"So you aren't frustrated at all?" asked Meetra, surprised.

"Well, you know what they say. 'There is no emotion, there is peace.'" said Revan. "I'm pretty much content where I am. Which, ironically, makes me much better qualified to be the ideal Jedi than Vrook."

Malak made a move. Revan began his response.

"Revan," said Malak with a smile.

Revan eyed him. "What?"

"Move there, and you're dead," said Malak.

Revan saw his certain defeat. Malak had outwitted him completely, and now he had only a few moves before defeat. Revan smiled. "…Well played, Malak."

The games were going to get a lot more interesting now. Revan could sense it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, a couple of things here. I am taking some liberties with the expanded universe. I decided that putting Vandar in the Agricultural Corps would make sense. For one thing, there have to be some Jedi Masters there. And for another, it gave me a recognizable face to work with.

I chose to put Meetra with Vrook initially because I haven't brought Kavar into things just yet. Malak, on the other hand, was given to Kreia because I find the idea hilarious.


	3. A Man with Ambition

**Chapter Three: A Man with Ambition**

Davik Kang was a man with ambition. He'd started with nothing, worked his way up from the streets of Taris, and now he was getting started. He typed on his datapad, he scanned through statistics, calculating his costs. He needed to make this shipment work, or they'd have to scramble.

Then the steel door slid open and Visquis walked in. The quarren looked frazzled; his head tentacles were squirming as he came forward. "We've got a problem Davik?"

Davik looked up. "I thought I told you not to barge in, Visquis. It's good manners to knock."

"I apologize, but this is very serious." said Visquis.

Davik sat back in his chair. "So serious that common courtesy is no longer an option? Well, this is bad, isn't it, what is it?"

"It's the civil war on Milenda Daan." said Visquis. "It's stopped. The Jedi brooked a ceasefire. Their agents are even now heading to negotiate a more permenant truce. Our clients have put a hold on the order."

A ceasefire? Why now? This could lose them all their heads!

"Put a hold?!" asked Davik, standing up. "You..." He took a deep breath. "Nevermind. Not your fault. This is problematic but solvable. The Jedi have an unfortunate tendency to smooth over conflicts like these."

"We could assassinate them," said Visquis. "Then we could blame it on the other side."

Davik considered it. "Jedi aren't easily killed. I'd rather avoid a direct confrontation at this stage.

"At that same time, we're on a time table. If we don't find another market to make back our investment in weapons, Vogga will have our heads. Let me think.

"Get me a list of all potential combatants within shipping distance of Tatooine. All information on potential conflicts. I'll see if I can salvage the situation on Milena Daan. If things don't go according to plan... well... we'll have a backup plan."

"What kind of backup plan?" asked Visquis

"I'll think about it." said Davik. "Just tell Vogga there will be a delay on the payment."

Visquis nodded before turning to walk out. "Right."

Davik was going to have to improvise here.

* * *

Master Kavar was a man of tireless will. He got back late one night. He made his way straight from the starport. Then he immediately called an emergency meeting. Zhar had been working late that night, so he'd hardly slept at all when he had to pull his blue robes on and meet him.

The orange-haired, burly, and clean-shaven man walked in with soft footsteps. His long brown robes were trailing behind him as he came before them.

"Master Kavar, you've returned," said Zhar, feeling quite miserable.

"Yes, Zhar, I have." said Kavara. "And I have grave news to discuss with you and the rest of the Council."

"What news is this?" asked Vandar. "Surely it could have waited until morning. The last word was that a ceasefire has been established with Melina and Daan."

Kavar sighed. "I'm afraid not. The war has laid waste to vast tracts of farmland. Even as we speak, tens of thousands are verging on starvation. Many have died already. It is essential that relief aid be dispatched at once."

"And who have you left in place to ensure the war does not break out again?" asked Vrook. "If another conflict is initiated in your absence, no relief will be possible."

"Atris is there." said Kavar. "She should ensure things move smoothly. And Zez-Kai Ell is working with Melinda alongside his apprentice."

"Atris?" asked Kreia. "Are you certain she is worthy of such… responsibility?"

"She is among the Masters of the Jedi Order." said Kavar.

"I did not dispute that," said Kreia. "She embraces her duties with a passion I find hypocritical, however."

"Do you not find everything hypocritical?" asked Kavar in irritation.

"The universe is filled with contradictions," said Kreia. "Only by understanding them can we correct them."

"Relief may then be arranged," said Vrook. "Though I expect it will be more complicated than we hope. As usual."

"You are perceptive, as always, Vrook," said Kavar. "Daan stands to benefit enormously from the famine. Most of the damage was done to Melida, and they have a large population. If the famine continues, they will be able to stall the negotiations. Eventually until Melida has no choice but to agree to any terms they set.

"I fear they may interfere with any humanitarian aid we send."

"Surely they would not starve their own people for the sake of territory," said Vandar.

"I'm afraid they would," said Zhar. "In my own time in that world, I saw that the people there had devoted themselves wholly to the war. It took all my efforts to inspire even basic consideration for civilians on the other side.

"Two of our students came from that world, and it has scarred them both."

"Revan and Malak, you mean," said Vrook. "I wonder if it was wise to take two children from such a world. It may well taint their future as Jedi."

"Choice is critical to all things," said Vandar. "For now, we must focus on aiding those in need."

"We might simply allow Daan to bargain," said Vrook. "To intervene may disrupt the truce and lead to more blood in the long term."

Dorak shook his head. "I fear that it will be of no use. Any peace that resulted from such a truce would breed great resentment, both toward us and Daan. It would surely lead to another war. To say nothing of the civilians who would die by such tactics."

"My thoughts exactly," said Kavar. "I wish to arrange for the Agricultural Corps to send food shipments to relieve the starving. Daan has food problems of their own, so they will benefit."

"It is a worthwhile effort," said Vandar. "But of Daan does choose to attack such a shipment will that not destroy the truce as well."

"Fortunately, Daan does not want to alienate the Republic at this stage," said Kavar. "Even if the shipments arrive, they will hold the advantage. So I do not think they would make any overt action. So whatever is done will be done by proxy: pirates or something to that effect. I would gladly guard the shipments with my life, of course.

"But I believe more will be necessary."

"I will go," said Kreia, speaking for the first time. "This civil war has gone on long enough. It has destabilized the entire surrounding region for generations. It would be well if a measure of stability could be arranged."

"And I will as well," said Vrook.

"Kreia, Vrook, are you certain of this?" asked Zhar. "You have only had your students for a year. Is it wise for them to be put in such a position?"

"Lessons are best learned by experience," said Kavar. "And I doubt very much that Daan is in any position to deal with three Jedi Masters."

"If I might make a request," said Vandar suddenly.

"What is it, Master Vandar?" asked Zhar.

"Since he entered the Agricultural Corps Revan has performed well," said Vandar. "He performs his duties with remarkable skill. He is always going above and beyond what is expected of him. Likewise, he has been inspiring those around him to similar feats.

"In fact, his performance is almost too good. Over the months he has become a… leader of sorts. He has even inspired many of the students to pool their wages together. All in pursuit of projects of his own."

"I know of this," said Kreia. "He often trains with Meetra Surik and my own student. And he has held his own, learning from them quickly. Our attempt to hamper his growth has failed."

"That is a somewhat cynical way of looking at the Agricultural Corps," said Dorak. "Their purpose is focus those students not emotionally fit for more dangerous pursuits toward other goals."

"Goals the coincidentally end with them having no real combat abilities," noted Kreia. "And therefore no power to disagree with the Council."

"Are you suggesting we teach those prone to anger to wield the force as a weapon?" asked Vrook.

"I did not call the policy unwise," said Kreia. "But let us not delude ourselves that the purpose of the Agricultural Corps is for the benefit of those within it. It is known as a demotion for a reason."

"In that regard," said Vandar, "the Corps has been no hindrance to him. Revan has organized training sessions in the Agricultural Corps. I attempted to compensate for this by moving him around. But he has a knack for becoming the leader of any group he is a part of. And there are not so many apprentices that I could do so for long.

"Frankly, I do not think he will remain content with his present duties for much longer. I believe it may be for the best if he is given other responsibilities."

"This is absurd," said Vrook. "Are you saying that the boy is now subverting the Agricultural Corps?"

"Subvert seems a harsh word, Vrook," said Zhar. "Despite his defiance, Revan has never been one prone to darkness. Though he seems determined to make himself a thorn in your side."

"At least it is being channeled into something productive," said Kreia.

"What of young Bastila?" asked Vrook.

"That… is a more complicated matter," said Vandar. "During my first training session with Bastila, I observed something. She had a remarkable ability to motivate those around her. Revan noticed as well, and she has become one of his entourage, alongside Dak and Belaya.

"I shall leave the more complicated part of the explanation to Master Dorak."

Dorak nodded. "Master Vandar came to me some days ago and described something strange to me. It seems that young Bastila, by focusing on others, can inspire others to carry on. She has already done so many times, to larger and larger teams of the Agricultural Corps.

"It has reached the point where young Revan has had her focusing purely on motivating others.

I consulted the wisdom of our forebears. I found that this has all the hallmarks of Battle Meditation, an ancient and lost art. Using it in war, a Jedi may both inspire their comrades and make their enemies lose their will to fight.

"It seems that Bastila possesses such an ability."

"Well then, what is to be done about this?" asked Vrook. "Revan is the last person we want having a hold over the Agricultural Corps. We must get both him, and Bastila out of contact with the other Padawans."

The answer came to them quickly.

* * *

Revan was a boy with great hopes.

It was a field, freshly plowed. It had been done without machinery, as was the custom of the Agricultural Corps. The Force had helped a great deal. Even now, the others were seeding it under the watchful eye of Belaya. Bastila was keeping them all motivated within the shade of a tree, unaffected by the beating sun.

Revan took a swig of water. Then he spoke; "Alright, keep it up, people." He moved over to where a series of white devices were being erected. "Dak, what is the status on the moisture vaporators?"

"I don't see why we even need the vaporators," said Dak, looking up from where he was overseeing the work. "This place isn't a desert."

"All planets have droughts," said Revan. "Now answer the question."

"We've been having one or two problems getting them started," said Dak. "We had to assemble the things from spare parts, so they aren't exactly well put together. I told you this was beyond us."

"Never admit defeat. Only withdraw to regroup," said Revan. "Let me take a look."

Moving up to the devices, he began to check the internal workings. His skills at repair had increased a great deal. He'd learned from his peers and from the masters all he could, and in his spare time, he trained with Meetra and Malak. More than that, he inspired those around him to train constantly, to keep working.

They would not be known as washouts. They would one day be great.

"So do you actually know what you're doing here?" asked Dak.

"Yes!" said Revan. "We assembled this according to the instructions, remember?"

"Why couldn't we just buy one?" asked Dak.

"Our wages aren't enough for that," said Revan. "Now quiet, I'm working here." He opened a comlink as he worked. "Belaya, what's the status on the fields?"

"We're nearly finished with the seeding," said Belaya. "However, are you certain about this? It does not seem natural?"

"Belaya," said Revan, "we've been over this. Jedi can levitate objects, shoot lightning, and mind control people. What part of those is natural? And consider what we can do if we succeed."

"What can we do if we succeed?" asked Dak.

"Imagine it," said Revan. "Farms that produce enough food to feed hundreds in a matter of hours. With a dozen farms like this, we could feed thousands upon thousands of people with a single harvest. It could be the beginning of the end for Galactic Hunger." And the beginning of the end of Revan's exile to this community of failures.

He'd learned as much as he wanted to on this subject. Now he wanted actually to go on missions. Meetra and Malak would be going soon; they were almost ready for their first missions. Revan had no intention of being left behind to do farm work, which was why he was busy earning the loyalty of the Agricultural Corps.

Revan provided them a direction and purpose that the Jedi did not. They had been cast out, doomed to mediocrity. But he had convinced them to push themselves further and further. To never be content with doing the bare minimum. To use their off-hours to grow stronger.

He'd become more obvious about his control recently. That was what this stunt was about, really. Once the Jedi Council realized the hold, he had over these people they'd have to get him off Dantooine. And if they didn't, well, he was sure he could convince them to blow this joint with him in a few years. Most of them were bitter about being deemed washouts. So he just needed a righteous cause, and they could steal a ship and head out.

"But… the Jedi Code teaches that one should be content with the universe as it is," said Belaya uncertainly.

"Then feel free never to use your force powers," said Revan, before switching the com. "Bastila, how are things coming here?"

"It is difficult to say," said Bastila. "Maintaining this power is hard if I press too hard on motivating someone I get backlash. I've found that focusing on this many people is nearly impossible, Revan. And don't call me that."

"Then don't," said Revan. "See someone who is lagging and focus on them. You're here to reinforce our weak points. People who are already motivated don't need bolstering." Bastila was probably going to be reassigned with him, actually. He'd leave Dak and Belaya behind to manage things in his absence.

"Revan, why are we even trying here?" said Dak. "You have no idea how any of this machinery even works. You learned this by chatting up a bunch of mechanics-"

The moisture vaporator flared to life, and Revan stepped back with a smile on his face. It was working. He looked to Dak. "You were saying?"

"I just think that we ought to start small," said Dak.

"We are starting small," said Revan. "We'll probably completely fail at this, but we'll pay attention to where we went wrong. Then the next time we'll get it right. Everyone who tries anything fails sometimes.

"I say, don't try to be perfect. Get hit, fall down, and get back up again to try again. Evolve, keep pressing. Use your passions to gain strength. Break the chains that held you yesterday and exceed your limits."

"Yeah, I wish," said Dak.

"Alright, well, what would you rather be doing?" asked Revan, annoyed.

Dak shifted. "…Archeology."

"Archeology?" asked Revan.

"Yes, I want to do archeology," said Dak. "There are all kinds of ruins out there which are completely unexplored. If I were part of the investigation teams, I could learn about the history of the galaxy and make a place for myself.

"That's why I requested to be assigned to the Agricultural Corps. They get to do that kind of thing."

"Great. Work for it," said Revan, passing him back his wrench. "Right now, we've got to put our name on the map with what we have. So, here we go.

"Get everyone together and tell them to take a water break. It's time for the final step."

Eventually, the few dozen apprentices were assembled before them. Revan smiled as he walked before them. "Alright people, the time has come to put the final stage of our plan into action. We are going to speed up the life cycle of these plants. We went them to grow up in minutes instead of months. It will be difficult, but if we succeed, we will have solved the problem of galactic hunger." He paused. "But first, we have to fill up these moisture vaporators. We've already practiced creating water out of the air. Now, however, Team 1 under Belaya will we will be moving the air into the moisture vaporator.

"Once it is filled, Team 2 under Dak will be seeping the water into the field. We need to maintain a steady flow for this to work. Team 3 gets the hard job, which is why we've gotten to slack off all this time. We're going to focus on forcing the plant to develop more quickly. We've practiced for months. But this will be at a faster rate than we've ever tried before.

"Bastila, you will be over there. If things start to get hectic, I need you to use your abilities to keep things running.

"Does everyone understand?"

There was no unified 'yes sir.' That was too much to hope for, but everyone gave one affirmative or another. Revan nodded. "Good. Now begin."

And they began. Team 1 worked hard, focusing air through the moisture vaporators. Little by little, it began to fill and then Revan gave the order. Then team 2 began, spraying the water with hoses into the field and dispersing it with the force. Revan waited until he thought the time was right.

Then he set to work.

Team 3 began their work, and he focused on taking hold of the life lying dormant within the seeds. Drawing it out with his will, he nudged it to absorb water and nutrients faster than normal, then to grow faster. Soon plants began to sprout from the tilled earth. Yet with every moment, the effort required became still greater.

"I can't… I can't keep this…" said a dark-haired boy.

"Focus Bandon," said Revan. "We've practiced for this. As long as we master ourselves, we can master life itself. Move!" Bandon had similar problems to Malak; he just wasn't as good at hiding them.

The plants began to sprout as Bastila began her meditations. Larger and larger they grew, as vegetables sprang forth from them. They grew into place, and now there was a great field of fully rip vegetables.

"Hold," said Revan, "hold!"

They obeyed, and Revan stared at what he had achieved. He had mastered life. A smile came to his face as he walked forward and picked one.

Then, before his eyes, the vegetables began to rot. The vines withered as the entire field blackened and died as quickly as it had arisen.

"It's all dead," said Bandon.

"It doesn't matter," said Revan. "Don't you see what we've done? We have in our hands the keys to ending galactic hunger! Centuries from now, our names will be in textbooks! We are only one or two steps away from greatness!

"All we need to do is learn to slow the life cycle a bit after it grows up, perhaps with genetic engineering. Then we will have made history. And if we make it once, why not again? Haven't you realized what this means?"

"No," said Dak. "But you're going to tell us."

"We can control life!" said Revan. "What if there is a way to slow the aging process? Even if it can only be done for a few people, think of the possibilities."

"Revan," said Bastila in a warning tone, "the council teaches us that death is a natural stage of life."

"The Council all have extended lifespans," said Revan. "So do all Jedi. All we're talking about is extending them a little more. Some aliens can live for hundreds of years. What's wrong with letting the shorter-lived races live longer?

"Think about it! We'll no longer have to lose our geniuses, our saints, our war heroes! Perhaps all of the galaxy could be granted centuries more worth of life. And with that much more time, perhaps even immortality could be attained?

"People will no longer grow old and die. We'll have time to do everything. To experience everything. The wisest people in the world will be able to keep learning and teaching forever. And since we'll no longer lose our geniuses, the rate of scientific advancement will skyrocket!"

They were listening, they were thinking about it. They knew that they had achieved something great here, even if they didn't fully understand why. "We'll collect the seeds and use them next time."

"There shouldn't be a next time," said Belaya.

"What?" said Revan.

"Come on, Revan," said Dak. "We just blew our combined savings on this, and we've got nothing to show for it."

"We've been training for this nonstop all year, Dak," said Revan. "Do you think that training went away because our success wasn't complete?"

"Well no, but…" began Dak.

"And we learned a lot," said Revan. "We'll be able to use this information to our advantage later."

"We should clear this with the Jedi Council before we do any more research on this subject, Revan," said Bastila. "They may not approve, and there may be pitfalls we do not see."

"Oh come on, Bastila," said Revan. "It isn't as though the Jedi Masters can complain about us-"

"What is the meaning of this?" said a familiar voice.

Revan turned around and saw Master Vrook walking toward him. The Jedi Master had a severe and dreadful countenance. Revan smiled. "Master Vrook, you're looking well.

"I sensed a great disturbance in the force," said Vrook. "And I want to know what part you had to play in it."

"It's nothing, Master Vrook," said Belaya. "We've been working on trying and making plants grow up faster."

Vrook stared. "Have you students learned nothing? Interfering in the natural world is a momentous decision, one that must never be taken lightly! And here you stand, having destroyed the lifecycles of-"

"A bunch of plants," said Revan, not in the mood for this. "How is what I did any less natural than jumping sixty feet in the air? All the Jedi Masters can do that."

"We use the Force only when necessary. Not for our own amusement," said Vrook.

"Isn't galactic hunger a problem?" asked Revan. "A problem worth solving."

"You aren't in the least bit concerned for those suffering from famine," said Vrook. "You have gone beyond your authority and pushed the boundaries of what is natural. And for what? Your own amusement." He looked to the others. "As for the rest of you, I suspect you had better motives. Know this: Some solutions are far worse than the problems they would seek to solve. What you did was a sacrilege performed with the Jedi Council's resources."

"No, it wasn't," said Revan. "We paid for it out of our own pockets. We even bought the land."

"Enough," said Vrook. "None of you are to initiate anything like this again without consulting the Jedi Council. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Vandar," said Dak.

"Now, Revan, Dak, Belaya and Bastila, you will return to the Enclave and pack your things at once," said Vrook. "You are being given an assignment?"

Just as planned.

"An assignment?" asked Belaya eagerly.

"Yes," said Vrook. "It has been decided that you four will be sent with the Agricultural Corps expedition to Melinda Daan. The mission is humanitarian in nature, and your skills will be put to good use there.

"Revan, I believe you are from that world."

Okay, not quite as planned. With Dak and Belaya not here, he'd lose some influence. And going to Melinda Daan was the last thing he wanted. "Yes, and it's a warzone."

"We're going to a planet with a civil war running?" asked Dak. "This is crazy."

"It was a warzone," said Vrook. "Hostilities have ceased now. There will be fully qualified Jedi standing ready to ensure your safety at all times.

"Perform well, and the Jedi Council may well allow you to carry a lightsaber."

"I'll try not to go too wild," said Revan.

Why did it have to be his homeworld he was going back to? Oh right, because it was his homeworld.


	4. The Man Behind the Curtain

**Chapter Four: The Man Behind the Curtain**

Davik was not looking forward to this call.

He'd checked dozens of different possible worlds and had no luck. He'd had long conversations with Daan and had less luck. They were confident they didn't need it. So now here he was, calling Vogga.

The screen flared to life, and Vogga appeared. The massive, bulbous slug alien lounged upon a chair with a pipe in his mouth. He blew a smoke ring and looked at him. "Davik, just what is it that brings you back here? Have you made the sale yet?" He said in his guttural language.

"Yes, that is just it, Vogga," said Davik. "There has been a… complication."

Vogga laughed. "Complication? I don't like complications; they mean I don't get paid on time. And when I don't get paid on time things get complicated."

"And none of us want things to get complicated, I assure you," said Davik, trying to stay in control. "See, the arms I was going to sell to Milenda Daan no longer have a market. The Jedi have arranged a truce."

"Jedi do that," said Vogga with a nod.

"Yes," said Davik. "Naturally, I am looking into alternative markets, or, failing that, a way to create one. However, I'd like to request an extension if you don't mind."

"Extensions are something I don't like giving," said Vogga. "Still, you've done some good work for me. I'll give you a few months, provided you can give me a down payment."

"That doesn't sound unreasonable. How much?" asked Davik.

"Ten-thousand. No less," said Vogga.

Davik flinched. "T-ten thousand?"

"Is that a problem?" asked Vogga with a smile.

Davik composed himself. "No, no Vogga. Of course not. I'll see if I can arrange it."

"I hope you can," said Vogga. "If you provide that much, I'll let you pay off your debt later. Failing that we'll look into alternatives."

Davik nodded. "I understand."

The channel was cut. Only then did Davik slam his fist against the console. "Son of a kath hound!

"Where the hell are we supposed to pull together that kind of money on short notice? Vogga might as well have signed our death warrants if we don't make that sale!" The door opened, and he saw his partner and last hope. "Visquis, what have you got?"

Visquis remained silent a moment. He sighed. "…Very little. The Jedi arranged several other truces. We could head to a different part of the galaxy and start over-"

"We don't have time for that," said Davik. "The Exchange would find us; they have eyes everywhere. No, no, we can't run from this. We'll have to do something.

"You said very little. What did you find?"

Viscious remained silent. "…Daan has offered us a contract."

"What kind of contract?" asked Davik.

"They want us to hijack a relief fleet from Dantooine," said Visquis. "It is carrying supplies which are going to be used to feed the populace of Milena. They don't want that. They want them starving so they can force bad terms on them."

"How does that count as an opportunity, Visquis?" asked Davik. "If the Jedi are sending a fleet, there will be Jedi manning it. I'm good with guns, but I'm not that good. And we don't have anyone working with us."

"It seems to be our only lifeline," noted Visquis. "Failing that, we could sell what information we have for witness protection."

Davik scowled at him, and Visquis flinched. "We're not going to snitch, Visquis. You disappoint me."

"You wanted me to give you our options." snapped Visquis. "If we seize the supplies, we may take Daan's payment. From there we can sell the foodstuffs to Milenda at inflated prices, giving us the money we need. We will have to improvise."

"So we do," said Davik, taking a breath and thinking. "Let me think. Alright, there is no way we'll be able to take out the Jedi. But that doesn't mean there isn't anyone who can. Hang on." He went to his console and starting searching through possible worlds. Then he hit one. "Ordo."

"What of it?" asked Viscious.

"It's a Mandalorian colony," said Davik. "Heavily fortified and the guys there are always looking for a fight. If we could direct them to Daan, we could negotiate a finders fee."

"Mandalorians don't fight for money," said Visquis. "They fight for honor."

"Yes, you're right," said Davik. "They'd regard working for us as an insult. Chances are they'd kill us once we outlived our usefulness."

"There are some Sith Academies in the outer regions," said Visquis. "Perhaps we could sell it to them?"

Davik scoffed. "The Sith are a joke. Even if they have the power they don't have the money to buy our stock. Even if they did, they'd kill us during the deal."

"If only there was a Sith Emperor secretly controlling them who we could sell to." muttered Visquis. "He'd use them to fight the Mandalorians."

And then Davik had an idea. The best idea he'd ever had. He sat up and smiled. "…Sith Emperor." He said for effect as he turned to Viscious. "Sith Emperor. Viscious, you are a genius. I have an idea that just might make all our dreams come true. It'll take some doing, but if we play our cards right, we'll get a sale and a longterm market."

Viscious blinked. "I don't understand."

"If we don't have a market, we just need to start a war," said Davik. "And who is better at starting wars than a Sith?"

"Davik, I do not think we have time to put a puppet King in charge of all the Sith," said Visquis, using the tone of one explaining to a madman that he could not fly.

"Oh, but Visquis, I'm not Davik Kang," said Davik. "I'm the Sith Emperor. A powerful master of darkness who wishes to use the Mandalorians to wage a proxy war on the Republic. Davik Kang is just the pawn I will use to supply the weapons.

"So, what do you think?"

Viscious looked at him flatly. "…I think you're insane."

Davik sighed. "Desperate times, Viscious. Get me a black robe and some makeup to make my skin pale."

Ordo was a volcanic, ashworld filled with lava flows and ash storms that could smother a man alive. There were only a few habitable places on it, mostly just as dangerous in other ways. Davik remembered why he hated Mandalorians.

"Here we are," said Davik, adjusting the stupid cloak. "Ordo."

"A volcanic planet like that will be difficult to navigate," said Visquis. "Why would anyone live here?"

"Mandalorians have a fixation on the strength of the individual," said Davik. "They pick all the worst places to live. It's a feature for them.

"Now remember, Visquis, I am Darth Vitiate. The Sith Emperor who is secretly pulling strings on everyone in the galaxy. You are Lord Scourge if anyone asks."

"Darth Vitiate?" asked Visquis incredulously.

"I combined some words off a medicine bottle," said Davik.

"It shows," said Visquis. "I doubt black robes will provide enough credibility."

"And that is why you're going and now me," said Davik.

"Me?" asked Visquis.

"It has to be you," said Davik. "If I go down there directly, the leader will just regard me as another human, Sith or no. No, you have to approach and introduce yourself as an emissary of the Sith Emperor.

"Then you give him this, and I talk to him over a voice changer."

"If they see this ship, they'll be anything but impressed," noted Visquis.

"Then we'll slip down real quietly," said Davik, fiddling with the controls. "Descending now. Quiet for a bit, I need to slip past their sensor net." He fiddled with his devices, moving as quickly as he could and activating the jammers. If they moved quietly enough, they should be able to slip through the weak sensor net.

It wouldn't work on more advanced types, but Davik doubted this hellhole had one of those.

"What if they shoot me?" asked Visquis as they landed. "Or if they doubt me being a Sith?"

"Then you use this," said Davik, removing an armband and handing it to him.

Visquis took it. "What is this?"

"A device I rigged up," said Davik. "It'll launch an electric shock that might make them think it Force Lightning. Put it on your wrist and use it to prove who you are if they ask."

"What if this doesn't work?" asked Visquis.

"Then I'll be just as dead in a few weeks as you will be in a few minutes," said Davik. "Good luck."

* * *

Canderous Ordo was a Mandalorian born and raised. In his career, he had hunted all manner of beasts and earned a position as a leader. He had clashed with pirates and mercenaries, laid waste to farming settlements. But though his victories were significant, he hungered for greater battles to come.

He was on watch that day, staring across the edge of the jungle and over the wastes. Then he saw something odd, a Quarren picking his way across the wastes. To Canderous' knowledge, there were no Quarrens in the Clan. So he raised his rifle and aimed downrange. It would be so easy to take him out. "Hold where you are, quarren! We've got a dozen blasters pointed at you as we speak. Who are you, and why shouldn't we pull the trigger?"

The quarian shuddered as he approached. "I am Lord Scourge of the Sith Empire."

Canderous blinked. "Sith Empire? There isn't a Sith Empire anymore."

"What you saw was only a proxy." said the Quarren. "A mere shadow of the true power that even now is rising in the darkness of the universe. I tell you now, my master is as a rancor when compared to the greatest of the Jedi who think themselves dominant."

"Nice speech," said Canderous, not believing a word of it. "Any reason you're trembling in fear?"

"Because my death would be meaningless to my master, and I do not want to die." said 'Lord Scourge.' "He knows well that you Mandalorians are not to be trifled with."

"In that case, he might be capable of intelligent thought," noted Canderous as he drew near. "What do you want? And how did you get past our sensors?"

"All things are possible with my master," said Lord Scourge. "As for what I want, he desires to speak with the leader of Clan Ordo."

"Does he?" asked Canderous. "Fine then." He looked to one of his men. "Jagi, go tell Aedal that there is a Lord Scourge who wants an audience."

"Canderous, do you really think this one is worth not shooting?" asked Jagi.

"I think it'll be good for a laugh if it's nonsense," said Canderous. "And anyway, you know Aedal doesn't like us making these kinds of decisions for ourselves."

Jagi nodded. "Right."

Then he moved off.

"Stand right there and wait," said Canderous, looking back to Scourge.

There they waited until eventually, Aedal came back. His black armor was especially well-polished today. The heavy repeating blaster of Clan Ordo was on his back. "Well, I'm in the middle of reading a nice book. Then I find out there is a Sith Emperor who has never before been heard of or mentioned before. I'm sure this will be disappointing, but I have a few spare minutes.

"Your master can meet with me when he's ready."

"He will speak with you on this," said Scourge, setting down a communicator.

"No, he won't, if the man is too much of a coward to meet me face to face, he isn't worth negotiating with," said Aedal. "I don't make deals with cowards."

"You misunderstand me," said Scourge. "My master is far beyond mortal comprehension. For him to appear before you in the flesh would destroy your minds.

"He must speak to you by proxy."

"Using a communicator," said Aedal in amusement. "Alright, I'm game. Hand it over."

The communicator flared to life before them, a blurry figure appeared, draped in darkess appeared. It was unclear if there was even a face beneath the hood. Or if it was a hood at all. "Greetings to you, Aedal of Clan Ordo." said a rasping, unholy sounding voice.

"And you would be the Sith Emperor that no one even heard a rumor about until five minutes ago," said Aedal in amusement. "As far as hoaxes go this is elaborate."

"Whether you believe in my power or not is irrelevant." said the figure. "I am Darth Vitiate and one day I mean to rule all creation. For now, I have a proposition for you."

"Are you begging for higher quality comlinks?" asked Aedal. "These ones' are a bit outdated." That got a laugh. Canderous even found himself cracking a smile.

"Appearances are everything," said Vitiate. "It serves my purposes for my servants to go clad in disguise as lowly smugglers. But enough, I have come to give you an opportunity to face Jedi in battle."

That… was actually a pretty good start. The Mandalorians had become the terror of the Outer Rim. But there was only so much glory that could be won fighting pirates and renegades. What they needed was a common enemy. The general consensus was that the Jedi would be the ultimate opponent.

"Face Jedi?" asked Aedal, voice more serious. "How many?"

"Many." said the Emperor. "Even as we speak they are dispatching a relief fleet to Milena Daan. It is a high profile mission, and there will be at least several Jedi present."

"Well, that does sound like a battle worth fighting," said Aedal. "Still, no sense in rushing to a battle if we don't stand anything to gain by it. What are you offering?"

"Daan desires that the shipment never arrive." said the Emperor. "They have plans to win their war by starving those they are negotiating with."

"A cowards tactic." scoffed Canderous. "I'm guessing none of them are man enough to do it themselves."

"Political concerns often master the weak." said the Emperor.

"So I've noticed," said Aedal. "What do you want, exactly?"

The Emperor laughed. "Me? I merely desire that you do this task on behalf of Daan. It is my hope that this battle will lead to many others like it. I mean to start the greatest war the galaxy has ever known. And I will need the greatest warriors.

"The conflict on Daan may create them."

There were murmurs among the men. The idea of a war, a true galactic war was the thing Mandalorian boys dreamed of. If this Emperor could give them that, it might be worth playing his game.

"Great," said Aedal flatly. "We'll pass. We don't have the weaponry to take on the Republic head-on."

"But you won't be taking them head-on." said the Emperor. "The Republic is soft and weak, rendered feeble by previous wars. Defeat them, and they will hesitate to target you again. No, you will have ample time to build up your strength, gaining resources. Meanwhile, the Republic will reorganize and grow stronger.

"Thus, the stage will be set for a war unlike any other. As for weapons, I have many contacts. I can direct you to one who is very desperate to sell his merchandise."

"So the Emperor is a spymaster now." laughed Aedal. "Alright, color me impressed. Fine, direct me to Daan and get me the weapons. We might just start a war for you."

"Will Mandalore approve of this, Aedal?" asked Jagi.

"We've been needing a common enemy for a while," said Aedal. "Besides, I'm tired of hunting pirates. This sound like it might be fun."

"You've made the right choice-" began the Emperor.

Then Aedal shot the communicator with his pistol. It exploded into a fiery plume then was extinguished. Scourge shuddered. "Head back to your Master, 'Lord Scourge.' And get off my planet."

"As you wish," said Scourge.

Then he bowed and walked off. Canderous watched him go before everyone looked to Aedal.

"Come on," said Jagi, "this guy isn't an Emperor. This has got to be a bluff."

"I think he's a Sith, at least," said Aedal. "The whole cult has been down on its luck since Exar Kun got wiped out. He's probably trying to pretend to be a lot stronger than he actually is to gather support. I used to do it.

"Ironically, it kind of worked. I probably would have shot him dead if he'd come here as a smuggler."

"So do you think there actually is some sort of all-powerful godlike being behind all this?" asked Jagi.

"Who cares?" asked Aedal. "Get the fleet and let's make arrangements to meet this contact. Then tell Mandalore what we're doing and ask for permission."

"Shouldn't we ask permission first?" asked Jagi.

"At this point," said Aedal, "permission is a mere formality."

And he walked off. Canderous sighed. "That settles. I knew something like this was going on."

"What do you mean, Canderous?" asked Jagi.

"We've been looking for a worthy enemy to fight for years now," said Canderous. "Pirates and militias are good for sharpening your skills. But they're not worthy of any kind of legend. The Republic is the obvious choice for getting one.

"Thing is, their industrial base is much stronger than ours. If we lost one fleet, it would be a horrific blow. If they lost one, they could build another in a week. Their population is higher, and their system of government is, in theory, more stable-"

"Canderous, get to the point," said Jagi. "Statistics don't interest me."

"Statistics are useful in winning battles," said Canderous. "They're not as much fun, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't pay attention to them. Anyway, the point is that on paper, any war between us and the Republic would be a suicide mission.

"The catch is that the Republic lack our will or desire for battle. Aside from some peacekeeping missions, they haven't had a real war in years. They've cut the funding to their fleets, and the Senate is anything but good at running a war.

"The best army in the world will break to pieces if the men in that army don't have the guts for a real fight."

"Get. To. The. Point." said Jagi.

"It's a test," said Canderous. "Mandalore has been looking for an opportunity to see how we match up against the best of the Republic. If we can take on the Jedi, we can take on anyone. The catch is, that if we're not ready to fight the Jedi, starting something would be bad warfare.

"So, we act as mercenaries to Daan. Aedal acts without any official orders from Mandalore. We have a showdown with the Jedi. If Clan Ordo really screws thing up and all get killed, Mandalore can just say they acted contrary to his wishes. The Jedi will eat that up, and he can adjust his strategy.

"It is as Mandalore said. Politics is merely war conducted by other means."

"Meaning?" asked Jagi, obviously taking the point but feigning ignorance.

Canderous looked up. "Clan Ordo is going to draw first blood in the war that will end the Republic and the Jedi."

Jagi smiled. "Now you're talking like a Mandalorian. I'll make the call."

Business as usual.


	5. Compromising

**Chapter Five: Compromising**

Meetra Surik was getting impatient.

She'd been working as Vrook's apprentice for a year now. Her techniques and abilities had improved as she did everything she was asked. But fulfilling her training regime did not seem to impress Vrook. He hardly ever had a shred of positive reinforcement.

Meetra's days were spent in ridged practice. Her nights were spent reading one historical piece after another. And yet Vrook would not teach her anything other than basic powers.

"Master Vrook, I finished the holobook," said Meetra, approaching him.

Vrook looked up. "I see. And what is your assessment?"

Meetra remembered constant stories of genocide. Of entire worlds laid to waste by a bunch of raving maniacs with lightsabers. Of Jedi who were scarcely able to hold on amidst a neverending tide of evil. "…The only good Sith is a dead Sith."

"An aggressive attitude unbefitting a Jedi," said Vrook. "Some among the Sith saw the error of their ways and returned to the light. Why do you believe some managed this feat and others failed to?"

"I guess because they chose to return," said Meetra.

"Why did they choose to return?" asked Vrook. "What did those who returned have in common?"

"I don't know," admitted Meetra, becoming a little annoyed. "Why don't you tell me?"

Vrook frowned. "There are two kinds of fallen Jedi. There are those who succumbed to the Dark Side because of a loss of faith in the light. And those who willingly shunned it out of a desire for power and greatness.

"The former may in time reform because the foundation of their fall was tragic. The latter almost never seek redemption, or if they do, it is out of desperation."

"Master Vrook, are you actually going to teach me anything?" asked Meetra.

"Your impatience for power does you no credit," said Vrook. "A strong foundation of knowledge is necessary. Otherwise, the power you might gain would consume you."

Meetra didn't question it. She knew he was supposed to pick the time and place for her to get the cool powers. But Malak had been training with Kreia in all kinds of things. She'd taught him to process out poisons from his system. Meetra was still stuck sensing things, and the most she'd learned was to control others pain as well as her own.

She knew she was better than this.

And then there was a loud bang, and Vrook looked up. "What was that?"

He followed the noise into the hall where smoke was pouring out of the dormitories of the vessel _Bounty._ Revan was coughing, his face blackened but a smile on his face. Vrook came forward. "Revan, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, sorry, I was trying to create my lightsaber, and I guess I got the setup wrong," said Revan. "Too much power."

"Create your lightsaber?" asked Vrook. "You have been given neither the right nor the equipment to do so."

"First off, there is no rule specifically stating that I can't create my own lightsaber," said Revan flatly. "You just didn't give me the parts or instruction. As for said parts, I found some of the crystals and started trying to jury rig a lightsaber from it."

"It is a futile effort," said Vrook. "The khyber crystals used in training sabers do not channel enough power to create a lethal blade."

"They aren't training saber crystals," said Revan. "I stole these from a Kinrath nest. Thing is, it turns out training sabers don't operate on the same principles. They're designed to shock a bit, not kill. So I figured I'd fiddle around with the power flow a bit. Unfortunately, it just exploded.

"Although, if I really focused a lot of energy into a crystal it could make for a pretty good grenade…"

"Out of the question!" snapped Vrook. "The damages to this ship are coming out of your wages, Revan. And you are not to perform any more… experiments of this sort during the voyage. Give me the crystals you found."

"No," said Revan flatly.

"What?" said Vrook.

'I found them fair and square." snapped Revan. "I had to get near a lair of Kinrath to get these. I'm not handing them over to you just because you demand it. It's my property."

"And I judge your possession of them to be a danger to this voyage," said Vrook. "I am confiscating them as contraband. Hand them over."

Revan went very still. "…As you wish, Master Jedi. Here are the others I had." And he removed them from his pouch and handed them over.

Then he stalked off, hands clenched.

Meetra looked to Vrook. "Master Vrook, I've read everything you've given me. I've analyzed it and come to conclusions. Can I please learn something other than history."

Vrook remained silent for a moment. "…Given the situation, I am willing to begin work upon the basics. In the academy, you were taught the basics, learning to feel the force. I will teach you to control the force within yourself.

"However, for now, another matter demands my attention. Wait for me within the training room and meditate on all you have learned. I will meet you there when I am finished."

Other matters were frequently demanding Vrook's attention. And it was really starting to get on her nerves. What could be so important?

* * *

Revan was busy fixing his training saber. It was taking quite a bit of work. He'd had to replace several major components.

It didn't help that he was furious at what had happened. The Jedi Council were doing everything in their power to keep him weak. And when he started trying to make himself strong on his own, they interfered.

"Revan, why are you in such a bad mood?" asked Belaya. "You knew fooling around with those crystals was a bad idea."

"It's not the crystals, that's just a bit of fun." snapped Revan. "It's this whole mission."

"What about it?" asked Dak, hurling a dart at the board.

"What have we been doing while on this ship, Dak?" asked Revan. "Can you answer that question, Belaya?"

"We've been assigned to tending the greenhouses," said Belaya. "We've also been keeping track of the provisions."

"Yes, but all those things are taken care of by the crew," said Revan. "We could stay in bed all day for all the good we're doing. There's nothing for us to do."

"Bastila has been in and out a lot a lot," noted Dak.

"And she has so many stories to tell about her duties." scoffed Revan. "I think they're trying to get rid of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Belaya.

"Think about it," said Revan. "We were leaders. We talked, and the other kids listened. We got them together to train so we could accomplish something great. Even if we failed, it made them afraid."

"Afraid?" asked Belaya. "You're joking."

"Of course I'm not joking," said Revan. "Why did they not give us masters, do you think?"

"Because we were not qualified for the position of Padawan," said Belaya.

"And why were we not qualified?" asked Revan. "Because the Masters didn't think we fit their idea of what a Jedi should be. So they sent us to a dead-end job where we do inglorious jobs and stay weak and ignorant.

"But then we started working. We started getting stronger and organizing. They were afraid that we might become something great. Great and outside of their control."

"I won't listen to any more of his, Revan," said Belaya. "These kinds of speeches of yours have no place in the order.

"Why would they have rejected me if that was their agenda?"

"I wouldn't know, I didn't see your match," said Revan. "Does it matter? We all got demoted."

"It isn't a demotion, Dak," said Belaya insistently. "It's just another part of the service."

"Whatever you say," said Revan, finishing up. On a whim, he made an alternative modification with the crystal he hadn't given to Vrook. A blue one.

"In any case, going to Mileda Daan is an opportunity to prove ourselves," said Belaya.

"It's an opportunity to waste our time." snapped Revan.

"You didn't act like it was a waste when we were on Dantooine," noted Belaya.

"That's because the farmers on Dantooine aren't going to blow up everything we build-up," said Revan. "The people on Mileda Daan are a bunch of psychos. There have been dozens of truces between and it always ends the same way. Maybe it's an airstrike, or a betrayal, or an assassination attempt. But the end result doesn't change. The war will end when one side has killed the other and no sooner.

"My man Malak and I used to live there, you know."

"We may die there," said Malak from where he'd been meditating. "There is a certain poetic irony in it."

Revan smiled and looked up. "Malak, I see you've come out of your meditations. What secrets of the universe have you unlocked?"

Malak frowned in contemplation. "I'm not very good at meditation."

"Truly your time under Kreia has been well spent," said Revan.

"She has me learning it because I am bad at it," said Malak. "Her focus has been on improving my weak areas. What about you, Revan? What have you been up to?"

"Oh me?" said Revan, tossing the lightsaber at the wall and then drawing it back to his hand with the force. "I'm mostly just focusing on improving my control of the force. I've had the Agricultural Corps working on our powers and comparing notes. Which means that I'm already learning more than Meetra is."

"That's a bit harsh on Master Vrook," said Belaya. "He has chosen to instruct her in the histories of the order. It is a worthwhile pursuit."

"What I want to know is what Bastila has been doing all this time?" said Dak. "She is hardly ever there when we're working, and the Masters always say she had other duties. Nobody tells us what they are."

"Wherever she is, I'm not waiting for her anymore," said Revan, having a pretty good idea. "I'm going to go find her." And he grabbed a recording device and walked to the door.

'To what end?" asked Malak.

"Not really sure," said Revan. "I'll use the information when I find a use for it." And if it was what he suspected it was, he might just destroy Vrook's relationship with his student. "Now, let's see, focus outward with the force and seek the presence of Bastila. Hmm, it's all around us. She's using her powers.

"Then I'll just follow straight to them."

He walked through the halls, hands in his pockets. As he did, he passed a window and saw the fleet of ships flying through space. How scenic, they were just waiting to be blown out of the sky by pirates. The limited weapons on the ships wouldn't do them much good against a determined attacker. There was a Republic Escort on its way, but they hadn't met up yet.

Sensing for Bastila he felt her at last. He'd found he was good at finding Bastila and he moved quietly, keeping his presence low. No one marked him, and he came to a training room. Setting up the recorder, he peered around a corner to see Bastila meditating. Vrook was across from her.

"Can you feel the crew?" asked Vrook.

"Yes, Master Vrook," said Bastila. "I can. But influencing this many people over such a distance, it is difficult. I'm having trouble holding it."

"Don't hold it," said Vrook. "Allow your mind to drift. You will not control with your mind but nudge. Direct their minds to go about the duties they perform every day with greater enthusiasm. Motivate them."

Bastila's eyes were closed, and she was working. Finally, she gasped and opened her eyes. "I… I can't do anymore."

"Very well, we will halt for the moment," said Vrook. "You've done well in mastering this ability, Bastila. In time you may well become a valuable member of the order."

"But Master Vrook I… I am part of the Agricultural Corps," said Bastila. "I feel I ought to be part of their duties."

"The circumstances that led you to that role were highly unfortunate," said Vrook. "And the ability you possess has immense potential to aid the galaxy as a whole. In light of this, I am certain you will eventually be assigned a master.

"Your duties as a member of the Agricultural Corps come secondary to the greater good of the galaxy."

Revan walked off with the recorder, a smiling coming to his face. "Oh, this is going to be good."

All he'd have to do is play on some frustrations, and he'd destroy whatever trust Meetra had for Vrook. It would be an absolute humiliation for the old bastard, especially if he had to stop teaching his student. And since Vrook was probably acting on the orders of the Jedi Council, he'd feel resentment for them. All he had to do was give out the evidence at the right moment.

And he got back. Dak was trying one of the standing Agricultural Corp games Revan had put out. That being to throw a ball through the air and draw it back while doing something else. Practicing using the force while distracted seemed like a good skill to have.

"Revan, you're back," said Malak. "Find anything."

"A lot, but-"began Revan.

Then the door opened, and Master Kavar entered. Revan couldn't think of any reason he might have to resent this man. "Ah, there the three of you are."

"Master Kavar?" asked Belaya.

"I'm afraid so." laughed Kavar. "I've heard you've been helping out a great deal around the vessel. I might offer you the chance to provide more aid. If you want."

"I'm game," said Revan. "What do you need help with?"

"The engine crew has been having some issues, and they could use some extra hands," said Kavar. "Three young Jedi capable of operating things remotely could be of great help."

"Four," said Dak.

"Hmm?" asked Kavar.

"Four young Jedi," said Dak flatly. "Bastila is part of our group."

"Oh yes, of course," said Kavar. "I'll see if I can find her."

"Don't hold your breath," said Dak. "We'll do it."

"I'll go too," said Malak.

"Malak?" asked Revan.

"I'm not making any progress here so I might as well be of some help," said Malak as he stood.

"Thanks, man," said Revan.

If nothing else they had something interesting to do. Now Revan just needed to find a way to set the other Jedi Masters against each other. It would be hilarious.


	6. The Attack

**Chapter Six: The Attack**

Master Kavar led them through the white and red halls of the cargo vessel, painted in the colors of the Republic. Coming to the rear of the ship, they saw men scurrying this way and that. They looked worried, and Revan sensed an air of unease. He had the feeling that the job they'd been called for was not nearly so innocent as Kavar believed.

Though Kavar also seemed concerned.

At last, they came to a long room, just outside the door leading to the reactor. The repair officer, a purple twilek, was speaking with several men. Then he noticed Kavar and approached. "Are these the washouts you told us about, Kavar?"

Kavar frowned. "Washouts isn't the term we use, Elcan."

"Yes or no, please," said Elcan.

"They are members of the Agricultural Core who are ready to assist in whatever way they can," said Kavara.

"Good," said Elcan. "Can they create a force shield?"

"They have the skill, though it isn't anywhere near combat-ready," said Kavar.

"I don't need combat-ready," said Elcan. "I just need them to seal up a particular valve. It's an internal part of the reactor, and it broke open. Even as we speak, we've got gas filling the internal chamber, and the Droids who we assigned to fix it are in maintenance."

"Why did it break open?" asked Revan, not liking being left out of the conversation.

"This whole ship was rushed out with subpar materials." snapped Elcan. "Some paper pusher decided to cut costs, I guess. Now can they do it or not?"

"We can handle it," said Revan.

"Good," said Elcan, before looking to a man. "You, get them the suits."

The men scurried off, and Kavar narrowed his eyes. "Suits?"

"The interior of the engine room is contaminated." snapped Elcan. "Damn out of date materials. We've got suits that should render the whole thing harmless, but-"

"Alright, that settles it," said Kavar. "I'll do this myself. Ordinary engine trouble is one thing, but-"

And then the lights began to flash red as the whole ship shook. Revan nearly lost his feet, and Belaya and Dak were not so lucky. Even Malak fell to one knee. "What the hell is that?"

"This is your captain speaking." said a voice over the intercom. "Our fleet has come under assault by an unidentified vessel. One of our sister ships has already been disabled, and the enemy is boarding. Our escorts are skirmishing with the remaining, and we are working to escape their trap."

"You, engineer, can the ship survive if this doesn't get done?" asked Kavar.

"Probably, but we'll have to scrap the mission if it gets any worse," said Elcan. "We've got plenty of countermeasures."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Kavar. "I've got to respond to this." And he rushed off.

Elcan scoffed. "…Great, well, I guess you washouts can head back."

"Can you fix this without us?" asked Revan.

"Sure, but we're leaking fuel," said Elcan. "Which means that if the droids aren't fixed in time, this whole ship will have to limp back. A lot of hungry mouths to feed."

"I'll do it," said Malak suddenly.

Revan looked up. "Malak, are you sure?"

"We're Jedi, Kavar can heal us if anything leaks into the suits," said Malak. "Besides, we're the only people who can do it."

"Fine then, I'm ready," said Revan.

"As am I," said Belaya.

"…I'll do it," said Dak uneasily.

Elcan smiled as the other men came back, carrying radiation suits. "Great! The washouts are going to do their job. Get in the suits."

They quickly put on the suits as best they could. They clung tightly to them, and the masks were stuffy. Revan felt an itch he couldn't scratch as he donned his mask. And while he did, explosions sounded throughout the surface of the ship. He sensed death and battle above him, sensed a fighter diving down at the ship, only to be blasted to pieces.

Then they were brought before the door. Elcan showed them a picture of a pipe with part of it circled. "Now listen, this is the valve you got to seal. You'll go in one at a time and hold it in place for ten minutes. If you can't hold it that long, someone will be sent to relive you. Rinse and repeat until we get a droid. Your suits should filter out all outside material, but don't tear them. Otherwise, you could be in medbay for a week. If you're lucky, understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Revan.

"Open the hatch!" said Elcan.

The door was pulled open, and Malak plunged in first. Revan waited and hoped to the Force the suits worked. Within the chamber, he could see the radiation rising.

* * *

Meetra sensed death.

People were being consumed in infernos of fire. There were people standing in hallways firing blasters only to be shot down. She ran through the halls, desperately looking for anyone to help her. A shower of sparks blew out down the hall, sending crewmen falling back screaming in agony.

The sensation of death was everywhere. In the halls, the space around them and the other ships. And those deaths carried with them even greater weight. Meetra saw before her thousands upon thousands slowly wasting away without food. Anarchy as stores were looted in a desperate bid for survival.

Soon enough, Meetra found herself stumbling into the medbay. There were many like that crewman, being treated by medical droids. Master Kreia was at work there as well, using the force to aid them.

"Master Kreia." gasped Meetra, falling to one side. "What is going on here?"

"An enemy fleet is attacking us," said Kreia. "We're unsure of who they are, but our escorts are fighting a losing battle. Master Kavar has boarded the vessel the enemy compromised. He is fighting with the enemy boarders.

"The Republic escort was not sent to meet us in the right place it seems."

Meetra felt it now. She felt Kavar slashing his way through heavily armored figures. Dueling sword on lightsaber as he carved them down and ended their lives. She needed to distract herself, to do something. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Control yourself for one," said Kreia. "And focus. Focus on the pain of these before you and channel the Force to soothe that pain."

Meetra nodded, remembering her training, looking to one of the burned crewmen she reached forward and channeled her power. As she did, she felt his agony, and by focusing on it, she could ignore the rest. She took that agony into herself, soothing it as the droids did their work. His mind calmed as his body began to work.

Gradually Meetra was able to expand her scope outwards. She soothed the pain of those around her by drawing it into herself. In so doing, she reduced the pain she felt as a whole and distracted herself from the horrors around her.

It was something.

All her life Meetra had sensed the pain of others. But with her training, that sense had only expanded. She wished Revan were here. He was always overflowing with the Force, sort of clouding out everything else. And Malak too, the two were a shelter of sorts from her empathy.

She hoped they were right.

* * *

Bastila could feel chaos.

Chaos was engulfing the crew. Looking out a window she saw explosions light up over the fleet as crewmen rushed this way and that. One of the supply vessels had been disabled. Moments later, one that was lagging exploded into a million pieces. The fighter support had yet to be scrambled.

In that moment Bastila knew she had to act and fast. Sitting down crosslegged where she was, she closed her eyes. Memories of constant work went through her. But this was another beast here.

This was not convincing bored kids to work harder. It was life or death. The men throughout the fleet were terrified and panicking, and Bastila could not even get a grip on them.

She remembered what Revan had said.

Focus on the parts that need it. So she did, she moved to the hanger bays where the fighter crews were scrambling. She calmed their panic and forced them to focus. They sped up a bit and were launched into the sky. Then Bastila turned her mind to the gunners, scrambling to put up a defense as the attackers swooped in.

_'Go quickly!"_ she said to them. _'Thousands are counting on you to stop them. Focus. There is no emotion! There is peace!"_

She was grasping at straws, but it seemed to work. Wild shots became more focused, and she saw several of the fast fighters be hit. One of them lost an engine and then was caught by more fire and destroyed. That was something, at least.

Bastila moved on. She looked to the repair crews and bade them to remember their training and focus. It worked, it all worked. Little by little, she fell into a groove, and as she did, the Republic soldiers put their faith in her. Inspired by their faith, Bastila became to nudge other things. She pointed a fighter in the direction of a comrade who needed his help. One of the enemies was destroyed, and one of their own was saved.

Bastila could do this. Her Battle Meditation was working!

* * *

It was his turn.

Revan was the only one of the three willing to go into that blue tinted realm. He could sense the death giving radiance within. So could Dak and Belaya and they were afraid. He could control their fear with the Force, but it would be easier if he led by example.

Unfortunately, he was afraid.

What if his suit broke? What if the radiation was stronger than it could handle? All these questions went through his mind as he walked in, one foot in front of the other. Into the darkness, he plunged, sensing death waiting to happen. And there was Malak, standing by yet another door, hand upraised. He was channeling the Force and not tiring at all, remaining steady and in place.

Revan came beside him and touched him. Malak looked up, and Revan saw his own reflection within the face mask. All identity had been removed from both of them within these two suits. Just two crewman, working a deadly shift.

"Malak, I'm your relief," said Revan.

Malak nodded and moved back. As he did, he fell to one knee and gasped. Revan kneeled by him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just… dizzy," said Malak.

An explosion sounded above the ship, rocking it back and forth. Revan looked through the window and saw the valve. Raising a hand, he sealed it again. Yet he felt the Force slamming against him. Malak moved away, and he held it.

Revan held it. At first, it was easy. Then it began to work at him. His vision began to go a bit blurry, and he focused the Force through him. He channeled the powers he'd learned to heal that tree and used it on himself. Revan tore at the radiation, driving it away from his body, purifying the effects that had been done. A year of nonstop training at this had helped him, and he could do this with ease.

But doing it while holding the valve shut was difficult.

The easiest action, performed for an infinite amount of time, became difficult. Then, eventually, it became impossible. It was already difficult. Revan stood there in place, and he realized he could run back and knock. He could just say it was beyond his ability and let someone else try. The droids might be repaired before it came to his turn.

But he would not. Even if he did not… care about others the way Meetra and Malak did; he had his pride. This was his task, and only he could do it. So he worked at it, waiting, and waiting for relief. Soon he began to wonder if it would ever come.

Then a hand was on his shoulder, and he looked up. Either Belaya or Dak was standing there. Probably Dalaya, her shoulders were slighter. "Revan, I'm here. Switch with me."

"Thanks, Belaya," said Revan. "Keep your body purified. I think the suits might be flawed."

And he walked back he didn't stumble. All that practice working to heal and enhance life had made this much easier. Malak had only started on what Revan had been doing for months. So perhaps he hadn't been wasting his time.

Going through, he found Dak waiting. The boy was sweating visibly, his helmet off. "What's it like in there?"

"Not pleasant," said Revan. "Use the Force to protect yourself, and if you can't do that and seal the valve, come back here and knock. I'm serious, don't be a hero." He looked to Elcan. "Where are the droids?"

"The repair teams have been mobilized for defending the ship," said Elcan.

"Are you serious?" asked Dak. "How long are we going to be sitting here?"

"As long as it takes, Washout." snapped Elcan. "We're on a skeleton crew here. "Now keep working at it."

So they waited until then minutes were up. Then Elcan looked up. "Washout number three, your up."

Dak looked around. "I… I don't think…"

"Belaya is waiting for you," said Revan. "Go help her. You can do this. Malak did it, and he's less qualified for this than you. Remember our training."

Dak nodded as the doors were opened. Putting on his helmet, he plunged in as Elcan set the timer. Revan watched the doors shut and waited. Then there was a shuddering that was far worse. Alarm bells began to run all over as Elcan looked up.

"What was that?" asked Malak.

Elcan cursed, then handed Revan his timer. "Keep it up. I've got other places to be."

Belaya returned a moment later, shaking visibly. Revan moved to help her stay standing. "Belaya, are you alright?"

"Fine, just… just fine…" gasped Belaya, before drawing off her mask and throwing up.

"Damn it," said Revan, before channeling his own power.

Belaya had suffered from the radiation. She hadn't had the power to force it all out, but Revan focused. He sent forth the Force in power like nothing he'd done before. He drew it from her, dissipating it and healing her cells. Then he fell to one knee, exhausted.

There was a ding. "Dak's time is up," said Revan. "Malak, you're up again."

Malak went in, and Dak staggered on out a few moments later as the timer reset again. He collapsed to his knees and spat out blood onto his faceplate. Revan quickly did what he could to heal him, drawing out the radiation. Didn't these suits work at all?

Belaya had fainted.

"Dak," said Revan, "take Belaya and get her to medical bay. You can't do anymore like this. I'll cover for you." They'd just get themselves killed if this went on.

Dak nodded, and he and Belaya began to limp off. No, thank you, no, be careful. Revan decided not to hold it against them, given what had happened. Then he realized he'd be taking twice as many rays. So would Malak.

No, he and Malak could handle this. They were stronger than Belaya and Dak, stronger by far. And this battle might end at any moment. Assuming it didn't end with them being blown to bits, Revan was sure the Jedi Masters could heal them.

Then suddenly, the entire ship shook. Revan was thrown from his feet and hit his head on the wall. Falling to the ground, he found his vision going dark. Struggling to stand, the last thing he saw was his hand falling limply. Then everything went black.

His vision faded back in a little while longer to see men running back in, leading a droid. A droid, that meant the battle was over. Where was Malak?

The door was still closed.

Revan forced himself to move. He stood up and rushed over to the doors, opening them quickly and rushing in. "Malak! Malak where are you!"

"Don't go in there!" said a crewmember. "The radiation levels have been increasing!"

He found Malak standing right where he had been before. His hand was raised and was shuddering. Rushing forward, Revan grabbed him and pulled him back as the droids surged in. Dragging his friend back in, Revan pulled him back, where Malak collapsed.

Revan pulled off the helmet and saw Malak's eyes vacant. His mouth spewed black liquid; his skin was pale. Revan's own vision was a bit blurry, but he focused, using the Force to try and draw as much radiation out as possible. He tried to force healing, but the damage, it was far worse. Malak was in a bad way.

Then Elcan came in, shouting. "Damn it!" snarled Elcan. "I knew putting you washouts in charge of this was a bad move! Two of them abandon their posts; another doesn't know to brace for impact and…"

Revan poured all he was into healing Malak. His vision began to go blurry, but he did not stop focusing. Not until he was rendered unconscious once more.


	7. The Aftermath

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath**

Meetra was exhausted.

More and more pain had been taken into her, and with each passing moment, it had become more unbearable. But she had pressed on, reducing the agony of those around her as Kreia worked. It had seemed to take hours, but looking at the clock, she realized it had scarcely been one.

Then the doors opened, and stretchers were wheeled in. On them were Revan and Malak and Meetra could sense their lifeforce weakening. She moved forward, but a man shouldered past. "Get out of the way, away! These two need immediate medical attention!"

"Revan, Malak?" said Meetra. "What happened to them?"

"The bald boy was trapped in the reactor room for nearly thirty minutes." said a man as behind them droids began to cut the suits off. "Even through the suit, he's taken serious amounts of radiation."

"And Revan?" asked Meetra, looking like a vicious gash on his head. It was bleeding, and his brow was stained red.

"A head injury," said Kreia. "I will do what I can with the Force." She looked up. "Meetra, you'd best take a rest. I doubt you'll be able to continue much longer and I have work to do."

Meetra nodded and moved away to sit down. Malak and Revan were both unconscious, so they weren't feeling any pain. Making her way out into the halls, she felt wretched. Like she had been shocked and stabbed and fried. Even though she didn't actually feel any pain, the emotion was still there. None of the crewmen had died, but many had come close.

Meetra wondered what it was like to die. She decided she didn't want to find out. Then she noticed two of the crew walking, both uninjured. One was a woman with tan skin, the other a man who was pale.

"Did you feel that during the battle?" asked the tan woman.

"What?" said the man.

"Well, I mean, I was freaking out, panicking, and then I felt something in my mind." said the woman. "A sort of mind and everything clicked into place. I felt like I could take on a thousand fleets of pirates. I was able to get hits in once that happened."

"Now that you mention it, I did get really motivated for a while." said the man. "And I've heard the same thing from others." Then he saw Meetra. "You, your one of the Jedi. Do you know who did any of this?"

Meetra thought about what Revan and Malak had told her. "Well um, Master Kavar was in a space fighter so it couldn't have been him. My friends, Revan, Malak and the other two were dealing with a leaking reactor. Master Vrook went to the bridge. And I was in the medical bay with Master Kreia.

"That leaves um, Bastila. Revan said something about her being able to motivate people with the Force, but I don't know much." Maybe that was why she kept disappearing.

"Well, whoever it did, they saved all our butts." said the woman. "This Bastila, is she powerful?"

Meetra shrugged. "She's a Padawan from the Agricultural Corps. Why don't you ask Master Vrook or one of the others? I don't know anymore."

"Right, thanks." said the woman.

Then they moved off. Meetra had the feeling she'd started a rumor. Then again, what was the harm?

"Are you alright?" asked a voice.

Meetra looked up and saw Dak looking at her. He looked a bit pale but was standing. "…Dak, you're alright."

"I got off lucky," said Dak.

Wait, something occurred. "What was Malak doing there with you?" asked Meetra.

"Filling in for Bastila," said Dak. "He'd been assigned to do meditation training, but we got called down to help with some repairs. Bastila wasn't there."

"Malak nearly died!" said Meetra in horror. "Why wasn't she there?! What was she doing?"

"I don't know," said Dak. "Other 'duties' whatever that means. Where were you?"

Meetra felt that she was angry and forced herself to be calm. There was probably a perfectly good reason why she wasn't present. The 'duties' had been assigned by the Jedi Council, after all. Or members.

Where had she been? She hadn't even thought about that. "Waiting for Vrook." Meetra realized. "He was an hour late, and when he arrived, he just gave me a more intense version of normal training sessions. He doesn't think I'm mature enough for real training, I guess."

"Well, that's Vrook for you," said Dak. "Belaya should be waking up soon, so I'll go wait for her."

Meetra watched him go. She hoped Revan and Malak were alright, but they would be unconscious for a while. So she shook her head. "…I need to go train or something."

Walking to the training room, she sat down crosslegged and tried to center herself. But she just felt all over the place. So instead, she began to practice her stances with her saber. Swinging the blade through the air, she reflected that she had learned a lot.

But Revan had still gone toe to toe with her. And Malak was still better, if less so. Why? Revan didn't even have a teacher. Her swings were more aggressive, and she checked them. Then she turned around to have her blade caught on a blue lightsaber.

Master Kavar was standing there with a smile before he shoved her back and flourished with an easy grace. "None of us should be alone after an event like that. Even someone lucky enough to be uninjured. Are you alright?"

"Master Kavar," said Meetra, before noticing a wound on his cheek. "you… you've been cut."

"A gift from our enemy," said Kavar. "Some of them were very talented with the blade for pirates. And their armor was distinctive.

"I believe they may be Mandalorians. Are you alright?"

Meetra nodded and lowered her saber. Vrook should be doing this. "Fine. Do you know where Vrook is?"

Kavar sighed. "Vrook has had his hands full. The Captain was killed during the fighting, and he's had to take over. A lot of the crew are dead, and plenty are injured. Frankly, if the situation weren't so serious, I'd recommend a return to port."

"This shouldn't have happened," said Meetra.

"Pirate attacks are a way of life in the Outer Rim," said Kavar. "They're how the Republic keeps its fleet in good order. Still, we aren't technically in the outer rim yet, just nearing it. These are a very daring sort of criminal. If indeed they are merely criminals.

"But enough of this. I'm told you're a talented lightsaber duelist."

"Yes, but I'm nothing like Malak," said Meetra.

"Care to spar?" asked Kavar. "I might be able to give you a few pointers. And it may take your mind off things."

Meetra nodded. "I'd like that."

And so began her lessons under Kavar. And they were far more interesting than what she did under Vrook.

* * *

Malak awoke, and his head hurt like hell. Just like everything else.

Malak was floating within a bacta tank. He hadn't been in one of these since Zhar had saved him and Revan. Gazing around through the glass, he remembered fading out little by little. All he'd been able to think about was closing the valve. He'd tried banging on the door at some point, but no one had come.

"… I'm alive?" said Malak into his breath mask.

"Yes, you are," said Master Kreia, coming forward to the glass. For the present.

"Where is Revan?" asked Malak. "Why… why didn't he open the door?"

"His sector of the ship was hit by a suicide attack from one of the enemy," said Kreia. "It threw him off his feet, and he was knocked out and injured. You were trapped in there for thirty minutes, however, so you by far got the worst of it."

Thirty minutes. Was he going to die? Malak didn't want to die. "Will I recover?"

"In all ways that matter, yes," said Kreia. "But I hope you weren't planning on growing facial hair."

"I wasn't," said Malak. What did she mean by that?

"Well, then you will not need to shave," said Kreia.

So his hair, or lack thereof, had dropped out. It didn't matter, Malak preferred the bald look anyway. What about the others? "What about Belaya?"

'Still recovering." said Kreia. "It will take days before you two are fully decontaminated. You will have to spend a great deal of time on Kolto tanks."

"The suits were supposed to protect us…" said Malak.

"You might as well have been wearing costumes," said Kreia in disgust. "The suits were deeply flawed in design. It seems the Republic did not consider them a priority. It is fortunate that you were able to decontaminate your blood, if only partially. Any normal human would be dead."

"Will Revan recover?" asked Malak.

"Oh, I'm certain he will be just as insufferable as ever," said Kreia. "Though perhaps a bit more cautious." She frowned. "Still, what you did was… brave. And because of it, this mission may now continue. Though we've lost a ship and another will be delayed in arriving."

"What about the pirates?" asked Malak.

"They withdrew after a lengthy skirmish," said Kreia. "We should meet with Captain Saul Karath at the designated rendezvous point. However, it is obvious that someone knew the path we would take. They also were bold enough to attack before we even left Republic Space.

"Repairs are ongoing."

Malak considered who he might have forgotten. "…And Bastila?"

"Being afforded all the credit in a victory she had only a very small part, I'm afraid." snapped Kreia, obviously irritated.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

Never before had Bastila had this kind of respect.

Among the Agricultural Corps and the apprentices, she had been a peer. When she was living with Mother and Father, she was just a girl next door. But now wherever she went, she was met with respect. She could sense awe and admiration around her.

A man approached. "Bastila Shan?"

"Yes?" asked Bastila, not sure how to respond.

"You saved my friends life." said the man. "Thank you."

"I, I don't believe-"began Bastila. She hadn't saved anyone.

"I'd frozen up." said the man. "If you hadn't given me a push, I'd never have pulled him out in time."

"Well, I was merely performing my duty as I saw it," said Bastila. "I'm sure all of you had far more vital roles." Far from decreasing the admiration, her apparent modesty only increased it. She walked and met many people like that man.

Then she ran into Master Vrook. He frowned at her in disapproval. "You seem to be taking your new reputation in stride, apprentice Shan."

"Yes, well, I don't really know how to handle it," said Bastila.

"Don't." said Vrook. "Fame is not something that a Jedi needs or craves. Perform your duties without regard to pride or personal benefit."

Bastila bowed. "I understand, Master Vrook. I… how did this get out?" She hadn't told anyone.

Vrook nodded. "As far as we can tell, Revan observed something of your powers and spoke of it to Meetra Surik. When questioned, she brought it up, and the rumor spread like wildfire. Still, I suspect they recognize you subconsciously. You were in contact with their wills for most of the voyage, after all."

"I understand," said Bastila.

"I'm told that several of your fellow apprentices are in the med bay," said Vrook.

"Is it serious?" asked Bastila. Had something serious happened?

"No, they should recover," said Vrook. "Only Malak will suffer any permanent damage, and that is superficial."

Bastila nodded. "I… I know I should visit them, but I'm tired. Very tired."

"It would be best if you rested for the moment," said Vrook.

Bastila nodded and returned to her quarters. Only then did she feel how tired she was. Falling into her bunk, she collapsed into sleep.

* * *

Revan awoke.

Revan was lying in a medical. His neck had a brace on it, so he must have injured himself while falling the second time. Where was Malak? His hands were tied down, so he presumed he had thrashed. His gaze looked around him for anyone who might be waiting for him to wake up.

There was no one.

Where was Malak, was he alive? And where were the others? Dak and Belaya surely would have recovered by now. If Revan was alive and well, so were they. He'd had it far worse than them. But Malak had had it worst of all.

Perhaps they were visiting him. Or was he dead?

Revan needed to know. But there was no one here to tell him. He waited there, waited alone for anyone to come through the door. Was he going to die? Perhaps he'd suffered some serious injury? But if so, why was no one with him.

Revan had known he was not normal, but he'd thought he'd had a sort of friendship with Dak and Belaya. They'd worked together constantly. Dak and Belaya might have had it far worse than he'd thought. Was it possible only he was alive? But even if that was the case, where were the Jedi Masters?

If every one of the other students were dead or disabled, they should concern themselves with him. Except he wasn't a student, was he? He was a washout. The moment he'd failed to impress a master he'd been of no more concern — a mere footnote in history at best.

Did the Masters even care?

No, of course not. There was no emotion. There was peace.

"Did you hear about why we won?" asked a voice outside the door.

Revan looked up, hoping it was someone coming to see him. He didn't know them, but perhaps they wanted to thank him for getting irradiated to save the mission.

"Hear what?" asked another. "I've been in the medical bay for hours." They were getting nearer.

"It turns out there is this Jedi prodigy, named Bastila." said the other. "She has a power called Battle Meditation. She singlehanded turned the tide of the battle. That's why everyone suddenly got really inspired; she did that on her own." They passed the door.

"Seriously?" asked the other, faintly. "Do you think she signs autographs?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Then their voices faded out.

Revan was alone in the medical bay. He waited hours for someone, anyone, to come to him. But no one did.


	8. There is No Emotion

**Chapter Eight: There is No Emotion**

The door opened hours later.

Into the room walked Master Kreia, hands covered by her robes. She halted as Revan glared at her. "…You've awakened, I see."

"Go to hell," said Revan.

Kreia moved forward to begin removing the brace. "I take it by your attitude that you have been awake somewhat longer than was healthy. I would apologize for the restraints. When you fell a second time, we were concerned your neck was injured and had to restrain you for your safety. It should be safe to release them now.

"Ordinarily we would have had someone watching, but there were many other people on the verge of death. It seems you slipped through the cracks."

"Where is Malak? Is he dead?" asked Revan.

"No, however, he is in no position to go anywhere," said Kreia, sitting down. The neck brace came off. "It will be the entire trip before he is fit for any kind of work."

"What about Dak and Belaya?" asked Revan, suppressing his anger.

"Dak and Belaya are now fully recovered," said Kreia. "Their injuries were far less severe."

"Can they move?" asked Revan.

"They are fully functional and have been since late yesterday," said Kreia. "Dak was with Belaya the entire time."

"What about Meetra and Bastila?" asked Revan.

"Meetra has begun taking lessons from Kavar, and they seem to get on quite well," said Kreia. "Bastila, on the other hand, is feigning humility as her pride swells. She had an important part in today's battle, though no more important than your own."

"Where are they?" asked Revan, allowing some measure of his anger to shine through.

"And here we come to the point," said Kreia. "You want to know why none of them came to see you. However, I believe you should ask yourself instead of me. Why would every one of your 'friends' find something more important than visiting?

"It is a question worth considering. Especially if you ever hope to make any kind of mutually beneficial relationship."

"They're my friends!" snarled Revan.

"Are they?" asked Kreia. "Or did they merely remain around you when you are in a position of strength? What do all of them have in common?"

"I…" began Revan.

"Meetra met a Master who was willing to give her the attention Vrook did not," said Kreia. "Bastila is now being praised by everyone around her. All of them now have means of advancement and respect aside from you.

"Often, the powerful mistake subservience for friendship.

"I leave you to consider the matter." Then she stood to walk out. Revan pulled himself up. "You can't just leave."

"On the contrary, I am the chief medical officer at the moment," said Kreia. "I have many other matters to attend to than the wounded ego of a fully recovered human. You may speak to anyone you wish on the subject."

Revan fell silent, thinking over all that happened. "…I don't have anyone to speak to."

"How unfortunate," said Kreia. "Your personal belongings are in that box; please leave."

Revan did leave. He gathered the lightsaber he'd been working on and walked out, embittered and alone. Coming out, he ran into Dak who shifted. "Oh, Revan, you're up."

"Yes, I am," said Revan.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Dak.

"As well as I can hope for," said Revan.

'Good." said Dak, uneasy in his presence. "Belaya is, well she's been getting better. I um, I'm going to go check the provisions." And he moved off.

No apology.

Nothing.

Revan stalked off toward his room. He considered working on the lightsaber, but he didn't care. He probably never would have managed to make it anyway. "None of them are really my friends. Probably not even Malak. Meetra wasn't.

"Am I really just a means to an end?" wondered Revan to himself. "Entertainment? Not even the Masters came to see me." He raised the recording he'd made before. Could he use it to get back at them somehow? Probably not, it would only cause some small measure of strife. He could wait for a better time, but it didn't matter. Nothing really did.

"What if I had died? Would anyone have even cared? Probably not, they made that clear. I helped them get stronger; I tried to organize them. I don't care about people; I can't care about them. I don't have emotions about them.

"But I want them to like me. I want… I want people to respect me.

"But no one does. It doesn't matter how hard I work to become stronger, I'll never be anything more than a washout. I'll never be given true responsibility they proved that much. And making people like me… I think we all know how that worked out."

He stood before his quarters for a long moment. "I'm done," said Revan.

Then he walked into the room and found his bunk. Drawing off the bed sheet, he pulled a chain beneath one of the heater pipes. Drawing up the sheet, he wrapped it around the pipe quickly and tied the lower part of it into a noose. Then he put it around his neck.

For a moment, he paused, wondering if it was worth it.

His instincts were telling him he didn't want to die. But Revan didn't particularly care anyway, and he was supposed to ignore his instincts. So he kicked away the chair. There was a wrenching, and then he fell and hit the floor hard. Pain surged through him, and he drew up snarling.

"Damn it." snapped Revan, standing up. He looked up and saw that the bedsheet had ripped. "God damn it! The damn thing ripped.

"IT DAMN WELL RIPPED!" Then he sighed and looked at his lightsaber blade. Drawing out his crystal, he felt utterly emotionless. "…Forget it. Forget it all.

"I'll finish this first."

Revan began to work at the lightsaber, fiddling with the crystal and working about it. Eventually, he finished his effort. Setting it up, he clicked it on. The lightsaber flared to life, a bright red blade, one that was somewhat unstable. Bringing it around, he touched the wall and saw it cut. Revan smiled and deactivated it.

Grabbing his tools, he made it out of the room. As he did, he ran into Bastila Shan head-on. She blinked. "Revan, there you are."

"…Yes, what is it?" asked Revan.

"I… heard about what happened to Malak," said Bastila. "I'm sorry, I tried to visit him, but he was still being healed. Are you alright?"

"No," said Revan, wondering if he should say so. "Listen, I'm sorry I provoked you into anger during our match. I should have just given the crystal back to you."

"I… well I accept your apology I suppose," said Bastila, looking away. "I suppose there wouldn't be an opportunity for it to happen again, anyway, though."

"No. There won't," said Revan. "I'm sure you'll make a fine Jedi Knight someday." Then he walked past. As he did, he felt Bastila's mind, and she sensed something. So Revan increased his pace.

"Revan, Revan wait!" said Bastila, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Revan pulled away and drew out his lightsaber. Turning the beam around, he put it near his chest. Before he could drive it down, Bastila caught it. "Revan stop! You can't do this! You don't deserve to die!"

Revan scoffed, feeling nothing. "Desserts has nothing to do with it. Why should I stick around? Everyone has made it perfectly clear they don't want me."

"Revan, listen to me if you kill yourself, how do you think Malak will feel?" asked Bastila.

Revan felt nothing. There was no emotion. "Based on the reactions of my other so-called friends, absolutely nothing."

"You know that isn't true, Revan," said Bastila. "They, they do care about you. They were just stressed and injured and distracted. You can't just throw your life away-"

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Revan. "You're only trying to stop me so you can feel important. So you can have everyone praise you for being incorruptible and pure! That's why you're so obsessed with pleasing the Masters! You'll talk me down and put me on suicide watch and cry crocodile tears, all so you can look like the wonderful Chosen One!"

"I won't tell anyone, Revan," said Bastila. "Please, don't do this. If you kill yourself, I'll never forgive myself. Dak and Belaya will never forgive themselves. And Malak… he'll never see you again. He'll have to spend the rest of his life dealing with it. Knowing that his best friend committed suicide while he lay in the med bay.

"What will that do to them? Please, just let it go."

Revan considered that he had no attachment to life. But at the same time, he had no real desire for death either. With a sigh, he drew back the lightsaber. "…Fine.

"Not a word of this goes to the Masters."

"Y-yes, fine," said Bastila. "As long as you don't try anything I won't tell them."

"Good," said Revan. "It seems I'll see my homeworld again at last."

Bastila shifted nervously. "You must be looking forward to it."

"Not at all," said Revan. Then he sensed something. Turning around, he saw Master Kavar hurrying around the corner. "There you are. I sensed something amiss in this part of the ship. Is everything alright here?"

"Yes, Master Kavar," said Bastila. "Everything is fine."

"Well then, would you care to accompany me to the bridge?" asked Kavar. "We're approaching the rendezvous point, and you might want to see this. It's the least I could do after sending you into that mess. In fact, I think you might be of some help."

Revan remained silent, wondering if he was supposed to be thankful. He supposed that Kavar might have thought he'd be unconscious for longer. On some level, he knew that many people were wounded. So he smiled and said. "I'd appreciate that."

So they went to the bridge, making their way through twisted halls. Emergency lights were on wherever they went. Several times they had to go around hallways because holes had been punched in the hull.

When they reached the bridge, they found Meetra at the door. She flinched as he came toward them. "Revan, I didn't know you were awake," said Meetra. "I'm sorry I just um, well, Master Kavar was showing me some new techniques and I forgot. I'm so sorry, I just…"

"Forget it," said Revan flatly.

"I mean it," said Meetra.

Revan said nothing for a moment. "Where are Dak and Belaya?"

"Belaya is still recovering," said Kavara. "Dak is with her."

The door opened they entered. Within, Master Vrook was speaking with an ensign. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Master Kavar, I see you've brought two apprentices onto my bridge."

Two apprentices? What about Bastila?

"I decided to give them a chance to see things up here, in payment for their earlier heroics," said Vadar.

"They may stay, but only so long as they do not interfere with the running of my bridge," said Vrook. "Enough have died in this stupidity already."

"Master Vrook, we're receiving communication." said an ensign. "It's the Republic escort."

"Jedi vessel, this is Captain Saul Karath of the Republic Fleet." said a voice. "We're here as your escort. From the looks of things you could have used our help earlier."

"That much of correct, Captain," said Vrook, going to the com. "One of our vessels was destroyed in the engagement. The other was seized by Mandalorian pirates. Master Kavar was there."

"Pirates they may have been, but I suspect they were here on a mission from a greater power," said Kavar, coming forward. "Otherwise there would be easier targets than those in Republic Space. The good news is that we should have an idea of where they were going.

"The truth is that I could have held on to the ship and fought the pirates off. But I decided it would be more useful to us in enemy hands."

"What do you mean?" asked Karath.

"During the fighting, I placed a tracker on the vessel," said Kavar. "With any luck, the Mandalorians will bring it to whoever orchestrated this attack. Once we know who we are facing, we can make plans to deal with them."

"And what of those who might starve to death without the food that vessel was carrying, Kavar?" asked Vrook, voice disapproving.

"It is unfortunate," said Kavar with a smile. "But, if all goes as I expect, we'll reclaim the contents of that ship shortly."

Revan was actually interested to hear more. He was glad he hadn't killed himself. Now how to sabotage Meetra's relationship with Vrook? All he had to do was undermine the foundations a bit, and the recording could work. It could be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yeah, Kreia is a huge jerk.

In defense of the Jedi Masters, they have a lot of stuff to deal with at the moment. Vrook is commanding the vessel, Kreia is handling a lot of wounded, and Kavar just got finished with a battle.

Dak is the one whose absence was least forgivable, but he is still a child and is concerned about Belaya.


	9. Reunion

**Chapter Nine: Reunion**

It was a brightly lit room with red and white decoration. The symbol of Czerka Corporation was on the wall, a planet with a strange crescent shape over it. Out the window, you could see the rolling dunes of Tattooine. Davik and Viscious entered the place and met an old man with short white hair and a neat beard. Davik offered him a hand.

"Aluyard Czerka, a pleasure to meet you." Said Davik. "I'm Davik Kang, a legitimate businessman."

"Aren't we all?" asked Aluyard. "How can I help you, Mr. Kang."

"I'm a man who operates by shipping cargo of one kind or another." Said Davik. "Where there is a market, I arrange for a supply. Unfortunately, I've recently run into some markets that are a bit big for me to take care of.

"Meanwhile, you've got yourselves a rather large supply.

"I was wondering if you were interested in expanding your business to the outer rim."

"I'm interested in making a profit." Said Aluyard.

Davik looked to Viscious, then smiled. "Aren't we all?

"At any rate, Mr. Czerka, the world of Milenda Daan is presently suffering from a severe famine. There have been efforts on the part of the Jedi to purchase additional supplies. But most of the markets in that region are well accustomed to extorting both sides of the civil war."

"And you think we can make a profit there?" guessed Aluyard.

"But of course." Said Davik. "All you have to do is provide a price to undercut the smugglers. With the truce, it should be easier and such a move could provide you with a good reputation with the Senate."

Aluyard nodded. "That it could.

"But I don't see how this helps you."

"Well, as I said, I supply a demand." Said Davik. "And weapons are in high demand by a great many different factions within the Outer Regions. Mandalorians, pirates, they've all been readying for a showdown. A man who gets in on the ground floor to that kind of market could make a killing.

"But, of course, a corporation like yours can't afford to be connected to that kind of business can they?"

Aluyard rubbed his beard with two fingers. "So, I supply the weapons and you sell to the market."

"Precisely." Said Davik. "Naturally I'll give you sixty percent of the profits."

"I want ninety percent." Said Aluyard with a smile.

"Come now, Mr. Czerka, I'm a reasonable man but even I have to make a profit." Said Davik. "Sixty-five percent?"

"Seventy." Said Aluyard. "That is my final offer."

Davik nodded. "But of course. My partner Viscious will provide you with the details of our plan. As well as some ideal sources of mercenaries."

The meeting went on for some time and eventually, a full plan was ironed out. As they made their way back to Davik's ship, the Silver Hawk, Viscious looked at him in irritation. "Davik, you should have bargained for higher."

"Relax, Viscious. We're not in an advantageous position right now." Said Davik. "Once we get ourselves into a better state, we'll renegotiate. When you bargain, you've got to appear reasonable."

* * *

When Revan first saw Atris he reflected that she was perhaps the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

She went clad in flowing white robes, more like those of royalty than a Jedi. Her hair was white as snow and her skin very fair. She had a grace and elegance to her as she walked forward to meet the company. Behind her were six girls clad in white robes with hoods up over their faces.

"It has been a long time, Master Vrook." Said Atris. "Atris, how are matters progressing?" asked Vrook, voice annoyed.

"As well as can be hoped." Said Atris. "Daan has made no aggressive moves and Melinda has been trying to feed its people. Though neither side is well off as far as food supplies go. I have managed to arrange for the purchase of food shipments from some smugglers. However, they know the desperation of the people here.

"They've been raising their rates.

"What of you? I note there are fewer ships in your entourage than was expected."

"One of our ships was destroyed by a Mandalorian attack." Said Kreia, standing with an arm on a shaky Malak. "The other was seized. Kavar was on it during the fighting."

"The enemy came at us with overwhelming force." Said Kavar. "By the time I arrived most of the crew was dead. I manage to save the rest and pull out some of our supplies, but I'm afraid the vessel is lost. By now the Mandalorians will be taking the vessel to the market or wherever they intended.

"Fortunately, we'll know exactly where they are going.

""I planted a tracker on the vessel. And they are heading here, to Daan. Actually, they're in orbit as we speak."

"I see." Said Atris. "In that case, we should investigate immediately."

"I do not believe that would be wise." Said Vrook. "We are in the midst of a delicate situation. To openly expose, or even investigate such a matter will seem suspicious."

"Are we to sit idly by while these people openly attack Republic transports?" asked Kavar.

"We are Jedi and though we associate with the Republic we are not of it." Said Vrook. "I believe it would be better to be discreet until we have gathered evidence of any Daan involvement. From there we may use the information to insure the treaty is abided by."

"Master Kavar, there is a problem." Said Kreia.

"What is it, Kreia?" asked Kavar.

"My student, Malak, is a Melinda." Said Kreia. "It would be wise if we were assigned somewhere other than the Daan side of the planet."

"Very well, you may assist Zas-kai Ell." Said Kavar. "He is in the Melinda territories."

"Our base of operations should be the city of Adinius." Said Atris. "It is sacred ground to all this planet's people. A recovery there will become a symbol that will go a long way to uniting the people of this planet."

"Why is Adinius sacred?" asked Bastila suddenly. "I mean, forgive me Master I was merely curious."

"It is no crime to seek understanding." Said Vrook. "Adinius was the first city ever founded on Melinda Daan. It was once the capital before the civil war began. But when Melida came too close to victory, Daan moved its borders."

"We will coordinate the matter with Zas-Kai Ell." Said Atris. "His operations are on the eastern side of the city. For now, we must meet our hosts."

Kreia drew out a long brown robe and offered it to Malak. "Malak, take this. You'd best cover your features until we are elsewhere."

"Yes Master." Said Malak, before coughing audibly.

Revan held back his concern as they made their way into the shuttles. Approaching Malak, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No." admitted Malak. "I've thought about regrowing my hair once or twice. Now I can't ever do it again."

"We might be able to heal you somehow." Said Revan. "Who knows."

But Malak did not answer.

Revan made his way over to one of the windows where Bastila was looking out. And he realized he'd never seen Adinius before. As they came out of the sky he found himself amazed. It was a place with skyscrapers as high as mountains. Those in the center were the tallest. The further out you went, the smaller and more numerous they became. Thus it was like a gigantic pyramid and the land all around it was green and beautiful. There were flowing rivers and tall trees wherever there wasn't vast tracts of land.

And yet not a few miles on one could see wastes of churned earth and blackened trees. Hilltops laid to waste by vast explosions. Open wounds in Daan that bled still.

"This city is beautiful." Said Bastila.

"It is sacred. Daan and Melinda cooperated to construct it long ago." Said Revan, remembering the legend. "But they disagreed over who should rule and how. Daan desired a land of farmers and flowing rivers. Melinda wanted a land of industry and power. To spread this city out across the world.

"Somehow bloodshed began."

"And the war has lasted ever since?" asked Bastila.

"No," said Revan. "There is not one war in Daan. We have had hundreds of wars. A truce is made, gains are consolidated, then the war begins anew. The Republic claims it is all one war because they don't understand the place. In my hometown, we remembered dozens of battles and wars won.

"But none of them achieved the annihilation of Milena.

"This city it has stood as long as this world has been colonized. Violence is strictly forbidden."

"How does the shadow not kill the ground?" asked Belaya.

"The city uses an elaborate series of mirrors to ensure that the light touches everything." Said Revan. "That's why it seemed to glow. Daan was insistent that his city should not kill wildlife."

"It is beautiful." Said Belaya.

"Wait until Melinda get ahold of it." Said Revan, glancing back. "No offense, Malak."

"None taken," Said Malak.

There was silence for a moment. Then Meetra looked out toward Revan. "Revan, are you alright?"

"Of course I am Meetra." Said Revan.

"Well it's just, you haven't been talking at all since the ambush." Said Meetra. "I, is there anything I can do."

"Not really." Admitted Revan.

They landed on a platform near the peak of the city. The doors opened and the group strode out. There they were met by a man with a mustache and heavy build. His face bore scars and he wore a fine military uniform. Something about him was familiar to Revan, though he didn't know what.

"Greetings to you, noble Jedi." Said the man. "I am General Zegil of the Daan defense forces. I bid you welcome to the rightful rulers of our world. Atris, you remain as radiant as ever."

Zegil? That name was familiar. Revan had known a man named Zegil once. He'd been a friend of Father's.

"Your compliment is noted, but unnecessary." Said Atris.

"Are these those you spoke of?" asked Zegil.

"Yes, there are those Jedi from the Agricultural Corps who have been dispatched here." Said Atris. "Food supplies are also on route to all needed parties."

"I noticed that your fleet is not as large as was planned." Said Zegil. "Did something go wrong?"

"We were attacked en route through Republic Space." Said Atris. "Whoever it was, was both very brave and very foolish."

"The Republic is, truthfully, a faraway story in these regions of space." Said Zegil. "Still, I am certain the people of Daan will appreciate the effort. As well as the other denizens of our planet." Then his eyes fell on Revan and Revan knew them. "Revan? Revan is that you?""

Revan remembered him now and stepped forward in awe. Remembering his training, he nodded to him respectfully. "General."

"You know one another?" asked Vrook, suspicion in his voice.

"We were part of the same village." Said Revan. "I worked doing repairs for General Zegil during the wars."

"This is wonderful!" said Zegil, kneeling by him. "How is it you came to be here? Where is your Mother? When the attack happened we thought you dead, or worse." His voice went dark at that last part.

"It was worse." Said Revan. "We were taken to the mines of Meleena but I was judged useless for their purposes. Instead, they put me with a group of children they'd assigned to clearing minefields."

"Animals." Snarled Zegil, hands shaking. "How did you survive?"

"With difficulty." Said Revan. "I learned from a Melida boy how to detect and disarm mines and with his help, I survived. Eventually, a Jedi named Zhar came to us and offered to purchase my freedom. I was taken as a Jedi apprentice."

"Well, destiny has a sense of humor." Said Zegil. "We must talk more later. For now, a reception has been prepared.

"I hope you can help to heal Daan, Revan. We need all the help we can get."

"There is one matter I must discuss with you, Zegil." Said Atris. "We have reason to believe that elements of Daan have conspired to attack our fleet."

"What?" Zegil looked up in shock.

"Naturally I do not believe your government-sanctioned this attack." Said Atris. "However, we have been tracking a vessel that even now is descending into Daan territory. It was stolen from us during the battle."

Zegil shook visibly with rage. "…If this is so, I'll have the head of the man responsible, of course. I promise you, the ship will be returned to you.

"I'll see to it at once." He motioned to his men. "These men will escort you to the reception."

Then Zegil moved off. Vrook and Kavar glared visibly at Atris. Revan thought it a strange play, but Atris did know the man better than him. Though Kavar seemed to think it a bad move. "I hope you are pleased with yourself, Atris." Said Kavar. "If we had waited we could have caught incriminating evidence. With that we could prove their involvement."

"And then what?" asked Atris. "Incite the Republic to yet another occupation? Daan and Meleena are not so well coordinated as some think. It is entirely possible that the action was taken without authorization. If so, revealing the truth would only complicate the situation. And using it as leverage would destroy what little trust we have garnered.

"And trust is the only means by which we may end this conflict permanently.

"Daan is not an enemy to be destroyed, Kavar."

"You should have discussed it with us first." Said Vrook.

"I am in agreement with Atris." Said Kreia. "These internal matters cannot be resolved by us. Forcing the issue will only render their struggles meaningless."

"The matter is passed, in any case." Said Atris. "We should now attend to our own plans. Tomorrow morning we will decide on the assignments for the Agricultural Corps."

"Master Vrook, I request permission to seek a meeting with General Zegil." Said Revan quickly.

"To what end?" asked Vrook. "You are a Jedi. Personal attachments are to be avoided."

"I am already attached, Master Vrook." Said Revan. "I just found out that someone else from my village survived. I would like closure."

"Let him go." Said Kavar. "I do not see any harm in the matter."

Vrook eyed Revan in displeasure. "…Very well."

Revan was escorted after Zegil by one of the guards. Making his way through the spacious hallways he saw elaborate, gilded designs. Flowing fountains were everywhere and flawless works of art were all over the place.

And then he entered the room. The receptionist looked up. "What is it?" "Excuse me, I'm Revan." Said Revan. "I was wondering if I could meet with General Zegil.'

"General Zegil is very busy." Said the woman. "However, I will ask him." She quickly made contact. After a brief conversation, Revan did not hear, she looked up. "You have permission."

Revan entered the office and found Zegil raging."Let me see if I have this straight? You hired Mandalorians! Mandalorians! What possessed you to do that? Do you imbeciles know what you've done? I've been working for years to get us favorable terms. And in one move you've nearly brought the Republic down on us in another occupation! "Let me make this very clear, Akasar. If you destroy Daan's relationship with the Republic I will flay your family alive! and make you watch!

"Do you understand?" There was terrified jabbering on the other end. "Good. Now, the Mandalorians are not to be allowed to leave the town. I want them followed at all times. Do not let them look at our weapons, our equipment, or anything else.

"If they see our defenses and find them lacking they may start raiding us. You will pay them in full for their services so there is no bad blood between us. You will then immediately redirect the ship to my location.

"Once all that is done, we will discuss repaying your debt to the treasury." Then he closed the communication and looked up. He smiled. "Revan, there you are. I'm glad you're here. I apologize for this, ending this war has chipped away at my patience for years.

I know you probably want the entire Meleena race exterminated. But fighting them is getting us nowhere. If we can get even a temporary peace it will allow us to rebuild and repair things."

"Did you mean what you said?" asked Revan, curious.

"Hmm?" said Zegil.

"About flaying the man's family alive and making him watch?" asked Revan.

Zegil remained silent for a long moment. "…Yes.

"Fear is a tool. It can be an excellent means of inducing cooperation when better methods fail. That man killed people, Revan. He broke the chain of command and endangered every single one of us. Sometimes atrocities can provide motivation where kindness cannot.

"I'm sure you've learned the value of hatred."

"I didn't actually." Said Revan. "Hatred can cloud your judgment. I had to remain alert when I was sweeping mines. If I'd succumbed to my hatred, I'd have stepped in one and been blown to bits. And even if I'd survived, Zhar never would have taken me."

"Well, I am glad you survived." Said Zegil. "Is there any reason you wanted to speak with me."

"The Melida boy I mentioned," said Revan, "his name is Malak. He is part of the Agricultural Corps. I thought it would be best if you knew."

"Do you believe it is a threat?" asked Zegil.

"No,," said Revan. "He isn't a threat of any kind. Melinda sent him to sweep mines alongside me. His village was destroyed by us and they didn't want the extra mouths to feed. Since he had no skills to speak of, he was sent to die.

"We survived by cooperation."

"I see."" Said Zegil. "Desperate times require desperate measures. You did well to tell me this, I will give orders that the Meleena Jedi is not to be harassed or harmed. Our relationship with the Jedi is far too critical to let be destroyed.

"I'm glad you survived at least.

"If you'll excuse me, I've a great deal of work to do."

"Yes, sir." Said Revan, standing up.

"Oh and Revan?" said Zegil suddenly.

Revan turned to him. 'Yes?"

"The Meleena paid a dear price for what they did to us." Said Zegil.

What was the best response Revan could make to that? "…Good."

With that, he walked out. It had been good to see someone else from before that day alive. But it only made him more bitter now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I was at a bit of a loss for how to do this chapter. I did have a plan, but the plan didn't end up working at all.

I also wanted Revan to have a personal connection to one of the characters in Daan. At one point I considered having it be that one of them killed his Mother. But that is an incredibly overdone storyline that has been done to death.

So then I said, why not examine things from the opposite side of the spectrum. Instead of having someone Revan hates as a potential lure to the Dark Side, have it be someone he knows and likes.


	10. What You Tell Yourself

**Chapter Ten: What You Tell Yourself**

Revan was fiddling with his lightsaber in a spare moment. He'd had a lot of spare moments lately, so he'd been making progress. He'd managed to make the blade a bit more stable; it was no longer spilling out plasma when he ignited it. Not as much, at any rate.

"Let's see, move the mechanism…" Revan murmured as he fiddled.

Finishing his effort, he raised the blade, and it shot forward, bright and red. It was stable, not flickering at all. Though there was a bit of waver on the blade. Revan smiled in satisfaction; soon he'd be finished.

"Circumventing the rules of the order, are we?" asked Kreia.

Revan sheathed the lightsaber and hid it behind his back as he turned to see the old woman. How did she creep around like that? He smiled. "No."

Kreia kept her gaze on him.

"Yes." Said Revan. "Vrook didn't manage to steal all of my crystals. He just thinks he did."

"I am not certain it is wise to antagonize Master Vrook continually." Noted Kreia.

"Master Vrook is heading to the other side of the planet with Meetra." Said Revan with a shrug. "And anyway, I haven't actually been given anything to do here."

"So, I have noticed." Said Kreia."

"Who's going to lead the agriculture groups?" asked Revan.

"Master Kavar, I believe." Said Kreia. "He tends to do this sort of thing when returning from battle. I believe it helps him focus. Though the Agricultural Corps has its own hierarchy, so it will be someone else in name."

"I notice nobody remembers who that is." Noted Revan. "And that their hierarchy is subordinate to yours."

"More or less, yes." Said Kreia. "In time, I expect you'll find that most early successes merely set one up for disappointment.

"I am, I confess, surprised that no one has asked for your help."

"What do you expect? I'm from the farming colonies." Said Revan.

"I take it there is some divide between them." Noted Kreia.

"You might just say that." Said Revan. "The farming colonies are the first place that gets burned down when a new war breaks out. It's also where soldiers settle. And since they take a lot of slaves in the wars and sell them there, the farm colonies have a lot of intermingling blood.

"Not pure Daan."

"So it is a matter of bloodline, then." Said Kreia.

Revan shifted as he remembered things he hadn't thought about in years and years. In particular, the face of his father. He'd only met him once, and now he remembered his body stained with blood. "Well, no, Zegil is pure Daan. His family was a very old one, and his father was the governor. They were very big on keeping their bloodlines pure. But his sister had an affair with a minor aristocrat of mixed blood. I was the result."

Kreia eyed him. "Then, you are his nephew."

"I am a Jedi." Said Revan with a shrug. "Like my father before me."

Kreia eyed him. "What was his name?"

"Sensarus, I think." Said Revan. "He used to be part of the order, but he abandoned it to go fight in the wars. He made love to dozens of women and sired a great many bastards. And all the while, he was carving a swath of destruction through Mileena.

"Then he has declared a Dark Jedi and killed by Master Zhar." Revan paused. "I actually watched the fight."

"I remember this now." Said Kreia. "Zhar trained him if I may recall. It grieved him greatly that he could not bring him back to the light."

Revan shrugged. "Sensarus didn't fall. He wasn't on the light or the dark side; he just didn't care either way. He wanted to win the war, and he used all the powers at his disposal to do it."

"Do you approve?" asked Kreia.

"No," said Revan. "Malak told me about how Sensarus killed hundreds. He burned food supplies and blew up hospitals in his campaigns. And in the end, he didn't even end the war. All he did was cause Meleeda to become more brutal.

"He was a failure.

"But he wasn't a Sith or a Dark Jedi. Religion had nothing to do with his actions; it was about Daan and Mileena. He didn't hate the Jedi; I saw him when he fought Zhar. There was no hatred there; the only thing he hated was Mileena."

"I suppose the Jedi would say that the Dark Side was working through him nonetheless." Noted Kreia.

"Do you actually believe that?" asked Revan.

"Sometimes, I wonder if the force truly has a will of its own." Said Kreia. "And if it does indeed have a will, what assurances have we that it is benevolent."

Revan shifted. "How is Malak?"

"Nearly recovered, at last." Said Kreia. "It took longer than expected, but soon I will no longer be grounded here in this place."

"I'll come by later." Said Revan.

Soon Revan would be left alone once again.

* * *

Bastila was focusing as she sat crosslegged before the fields.

She observed as Dak and Belaya worked alongside dozens of far more experienced Jedi. She felt their minds, going about the process of raising crops with practiced ease. As Bastila worked, she found she had very little to inspire them with. Dak and Belaya didn't need her help either. Even Master Atris' handmaidens had no need of her, and they were her age.

They worked tirelessly and rejected any effort on her part to motivate them.

It wasn't just that, though. It was like they were subconsciously resisting her. When she'd been introduced to them by Vrook they'd smiled and been polite. But Bastila hadn't felt like she'd been taken seriously. Atris had made no attempt to get them to do so either. That made her angry.

Bastila had earned being taken seriously, hadn't she?

If these people would just let her help them…

"How are things progressing Bastila?" asked Vrook.

Bastila looked up to the master and sighed. There he was with Meetra, standing ready to move on to their other business. It lay on the other side of the world. "To be honest, Master Vrook, I'm having trouble here."

Meetra was glaring at her. Her eyes were narrowed, and Bastila was taken aback by the rage she felt. "Oh, wow, you're having trouble. What, didn't all those late-night training sessions do any good?"

She'd known? But how? Bastila found herself at a loss for words, but Vrook beat her to it. He turned to Meetra and frowned at her. "Meetra, if you cannot control your emotions, I suggest you go elsewhere."

For a moment, Meetra turned her glare to Vrook, and they held each other in silent challenge. Then she looked away. "Sure, sure, I'm just an afterthought."

Then Meetra turned and stalked off. Vrook watched her go, and Bastila didn't know what to do. Had she done something wrong? Finally, Vrook turned to her. "Now, what seems to be the problem."

"Master Vrook I…" Bastila halted. "Organizing these people is much harder than I expected. When I was working with the Agricultural Corps on Dantooine, it was easy. People listened to Revan, and he told them to listen to me. With the crew, I managed to get them to listen to me because they weren't sure of themselves.

"But these, um…" How to put it?

"What is it?" asked Vrook.

"These people all know what they are doing." Said Bastila. "Far better than I do. They don't really respect me as an authority so I'm having a lot of trouble organizing them.

"I know I don't really command them; I'm just supposed to coordinate them, but…"

"Are you attempting to rule over them?" asked Vrook. "Or merely ensure all is done as well as it can be done? A desire for power can sometimes be disguised behind good intentions. Even from the one with that desire."

"But that's just it, Master Vrook." Said Bastila. "They all know their work better than me. I'm not making any difference here at all.

"I think I think my talent is more useful when dealing with inexperienced people."

Vrook nodded. "…I see.

"Perhaps we have expected too much of you, too fast. For now, take some rest. When you return in an hour, I want you to focus purely on motivating them. Make them more confident and to desire to work all the harder, that should be simpler." Then he glanced over to where Meetra was sitting, practicing her lightsaber stances.

She'd gotten a lot better.

"It may be wise to resolve the anger, which seems to have grown up between you and Meetra, my apprentice." Vrook had added 'my apprentice' at the last minute. No, it was merely a slip of words; it probably doesn't mean anything.

Bastila nodded. "Yes, Master Vrook."

Then she made her way over to Meetra. As she did, she remembered playing games against her and also practice. Meetra had always tried to help other people with her efforts. Bastila had admired her for that.

Halting before her, Bastila shifted. Meetra didn't acknowledge her presence, merely striking and slashing. She moved so quickly with her double-bladed yellow lightsaber; it was like a dance more than attacks. The way her long blonde haired flowed around her was beautiful.

Finally, she halted and sheathed her blade as she turned to Bastila. "What do you want?"

"Meetra, I would like to know what it was I did to offend you-" began Bastila.

"It's not what you did." Snapped Meetra. "It's what you didn't do."

"I don't understand." Said Bastila.

"You didn't tell me." Said Meetra. "All this time Master Vrook has been going behind my back. He's been training you in advanced techniques while I get stuck with the basics. You knew all along, and you didn't say anything."

"The Jedi Masters have knowledge and wisdom far greater than our own." Said Bastila. "I was instructed not to-"

"And that makes it somehow okay?!" shouted Meetra in sudden anger. "Why the hell are you getting special training sessions with Vrook when you're a washout?!"

Bastila flinched at the words. "I…"

Meetra moved forward, so they were close. "I passed the Jedi trials. I did it with flying colors. You botched it. Now maybe Revan goaded you into it, but you still botched it. So why do you get special treatment, Princess? Revan, and Dak, and Belaya nearly died from radiation poisoning while you get tutored."

"I have a unique ability, Meetra." Said Bastila said weakly. "My Battle Meditation is… well, it is an ability only I possess. The Jedi Masters felt I had to-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression we lived in a Republic." Snapped Meetra. "A place where everyone is equal."

"But the Masters-" began Bastila.

"Are always talking about how power can only be passed down to those with the wisdom to understand it." Snapped Meetra. "But I earned my spot as Master Vrooks apprentice. According to the Jedi, I have the wisdom to accept this training, and you're too much of a hothead! "But no! Because you just happened to be born with some innate talent that's rare you get special treatment! And Malak nearly died because you weren't there to DO YOUR DAMN JOB! "Frag off Bastila! I don't want anything to do with you!"

They were making a scene, and Vrook appeared, separating them with his hands. "Enough.

"Meetra, compose yourself, and meditate on your actions. This kind of outburst is not constructive and will do nothing to aid you or the galaxy as a whole."

"I've been meditating on YOUR actions long enough, Vrook." Snapped Meetra. "I-" Then she relented and turned to walk away, muttering. "To hell with it."

Bastila had the feeling she'd just lost a friend.

* * *

Meetra was still fuming from what Revan had shown her.

She knew that Revan must have taken that footage a long time before he showed it to her. He'd probably calculated exactly when to give it to her. That didn't make her any less angry. Vrook was teaching Bastila special techniques. And why? Because of powers she had been born with.

Meanwhile, Meetra was working nonstop on the basics.

So she walked to the edge of the fields and sat down to meditate. She found Atris waiting for her. The white-haired woman was not meditating. She was typing on a data pad at a rapid rate, a frown on her face. Putting it down, she looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Master Atris." Said Meetra.

Atris stood up and smiled. "Please, just call me Atris. You knew me before I was even a knight."

"I don't want to hear a lecture right now; I'll get one of those from Vrook." Said Meetra.

"I'm not here to give you one." Said Atris. "To be honest with you, I think you are right."

Meetra blinked. "You do?"

"Yes." Said Atris. "The Jedi Order has become… detached from events in the galaxy as a whole. We have taken to ignoring problems on the basis that they are political. They stick to their teachings too firmly in some matters. In others, they betray them when they should stand firm.

"Bastila, for instance, should never have been taught to use her Battle Meditation. The Jedi trials exist for the benefit of those who take them as much as the order. Some people simply are not emotionally suited for the rigors of being a Jedi Knight. Bastila proved she was not ready for it and so should not have been trained.

"Rules exist for a reason. Just because Bastila has the potential to be great means nothing. Abandoning the doctrines of the Jedi for a special case is compromising our morals for power?"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Meetra.

"There will be changes to the Jedi soon." Said Atris. "I've already begun some of them. My handmaidens who you see here are a prime example. They are force sensitive, but they have each sworn a vow never to use the force.

"Do you know why?"

"No," said Meetra. "I don't."

"To provide perspective." Said Atris. "You cannot understand something without a frame of reference. If we have members of the Jedi Order who do not use the force, it will ground us more firmly in the universe as a whole.

"Philosophy is useless if it does not have a practical effect on the galaxy." She sighed. "For the moment, we must demonstrate respect. I'd like you to go back and apologize to Bastila and Vrook. Tolerate their inconsistencies until you yourself become a master.

"Once that happens, I hope I can count on you for support."

Meetra nodded and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I think you can."

Atris ruffled her hair. "Good. Now, remember your training and control your emotions. We've much work to do, you and I. In our own areas of expertise."

Meetra nodded and turned to walk back.

She'd put up with Vrook as long as he would teach her. What he wanted was a droid who never questioned him. She could give him what he wanted in exchange for training. She didn't actually have to buy into anything he said.

* * *

Revan was disappointed to find Malak undergoing force therapy when he arrived. As it turned out, he'd be waiting for hours. Revan didn't like waiting around doing nothing. In the end, the visit was disappointing and largely for naught. That was why he'd chosen to take a walk around the palace.

As he did, he noticed something.

The guards were different. He'd noticed their faces before, and all of them were different now. One or two of them spoke with each other as soon as they saw him. Revan wondered why and wondered if it would be something he should be worried about.

Then Zegil walked around the corner, apparently by chance. He was holding a set of papers and sifting through them, and at his belt was a sidearm. He looked up and smiled. "Revan, I'm sorry to leave you idle for so long. Is your friend well?"

Revan sighed. "Malak has been spending a lot of time sleeping. The drugs they give him make him tired. He hardly noticed me when I was visiting him."

Zegil sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. We've managed to improve the medical facilities here a great deal since we made the truce. Well, truces I should say. But it isn't up to what you can find on the fringe worlds.

"At any rate, I have a job for you."

Finally, something to do. "How can I help?"

"Some of the battle droids I've been using for my personal security are malfunctioning." Said Zegil. "I thought I'd have you take a look at them, just in case.

"I'm afraid the head technician was shot yesterday."

Revan blinked. He said it so casually. "Shot? By Mileena?"

"No, it was by a group of outlaws." Said Zegil. "He was working on some broken down machinery, and they got him in the back. With all the wars going on, some have abandoned both causes and taken to raiding for their own profit. The man is in medical bay.

"Ordinarily I'd have other men in this region ready to step in. But they've all been appropriate for the Agricultural Corps. They are repairing farm equipment and that sort of thing. I could call for another one, but then they'd have to abandon their own tasks. And it would take them hours to get here."

"Sure, I'll help." Said Revan.

"Good." Said Zegil.

Zegil led Revan through the halls and into the room. There Revan saw the battle droids, state of the art humanoids, and set to work. Zegil stayed and watched.

"Are there any inconsistencies in the code?" asked Zegil.

"Not that I can see." Said Revan. "They'd programmed to protect you and a select number of individuals in the palace. You're the top priority, and they'll shoot anyone who attacks you."

"Any kind of special rules or triggers?" asked Zegil.

"None that I can see." Said Revan. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm paranoid." Said Zegil. "The more people you have in your company, the more likely they are to betray you. Having these droids provides me with a convenient means of protecting against coups. The catch is that if one of my mechanics fiddled with the damn things, I could end up dead."

"So they aren't loyal to you?" asked Revan.

"The people are loyal." Said Zegil. "They understand my goals. They want security, food, and, last of all, freedom. Unfortunately, many of my lieutenants are traitors in the making. They do not want Daan to prosper if they cannot rule over said prosperity. I've had to have three of them shot today."

Revan looked up in shock. "You did?"

"Yes." Said Zegil. "We uncovered a plot against the government. I caught them while they were sleeping and had them escorted out of the palace in secret.

"They were executed three minutes ago."

"But I… was there any fighting?" asked Revan. "I mean, I didn't even notice anything."

Zegil sighed. "Essential to any ruthless action is making it unobtrusive, Revan. Sometimes unpleasant things must be done. But if you must do them, make sure they don't interfere with the status quo. People will forgive a lot if it doesn't interfere with their everyday lives.

"If a black speeder pulls up by a house and men with masks and blasters storm in, everyone will remember and be afraid. They'll talk and get angry, and revolution will spread.

"Far better if someone goes on a walk one day and just… takes a wrong turn. There are plenty of dangerous neighborhoods, even here. Or perhaps there is a crash, and the shock absorbers fail to activate. All kinds of accidents can happen.

"And it is far better to use an accident than a hit squad.

"An accident lets people tell themselves it was just that. It allows them to feel safe at night, thinking that as long as they don't do anything wrong, nothing will happen. It's better for everyone involved if we keep necessary atrocities below the surface."

"A fine justification for tyranny." Said Kreia, emerging from the shadows. "I wonder if those who preceded you used it."

Zegil looked up. "Master Kreia, I see you turn up at the most inconvenient of times. How may I help you?"

"I am interested to know why you requested Revan remain here in this place." Said Kreia. "Your personal interest in him seems somewhat worrying."

"He's a talented mechanic." Said Zegil. "And an old friend. The latter a rare commodity."

"I think I understand your motives all too well." Said Kreia, eyeing Revan.

Revan kept working on the machines. He'd never fiddled with this level of a battle droid, and the ins and outs were fascinating. He wanted to build one of these one day.

"Have you seen war, Kreia?" asked Zegil.

"Of course." Said Kreia. "I fought in the wars of Exar Kun. I did not sacrifice my soul in the process."

"There is no such thing as a soul." Scoffed Zegil. "There are only systems that can be understood with the right perspective. And I do not think you truly understand war, Master Jedi."

"You presume much." Said Kreia, voice hard. "I've fought battles on a hundred worlds and seen all the horrors there."

"Have you ever been forced to clear mind fields with nothing more than a rod of metal?" asked Zegil. "Have you ever seen men, women, and children used as human shields to cover an advance? Have you ever watched your people starving to death as a never-ending stream of bombs fall upon your bunker? Helplessly waiting for the end to come?

"Of course not. You are a Jedi. When you get hungry, you slow down your metabolism with the force. When you are facing a line of men with guns, you deflect their bolts with your lightsaber. When you are in agony, you dull that pain with the force.

"How can you hope to understand us when you've never walked in the dark places of the universe? You who are sheltered by the force and your order. What good are teachings of universal serenity when they are never tested? They cannot stand against the brutality of the true world?"

"Fine words." Noted Kreia, though her voice was less resolved. "I wonder if you tell them to yourself as you lie awake at night. Do you think that enduring suffering entitles you to inflict it on others? Or that murder can be made something other than a crime; however, concealed the knife is."

"Do not attempt to judge me, witch." Said Zegil, tone icy. "I still live in the world the Jedi abandoned long ago."

"You seem keen enough to accept our aid." Noted Kreia. "And we have given it despite your people's best efforts."

"And now you may understand why I found it necessary to remove those who leaked the information." Said Zegil. "Your route was a secret. Someone revealed it to the world.

"I investigated the matter and had them removed.

"For your benefit as well as mine."

"I have found that motives are a nebulous thing." Said Kreia. "One may believe one is acting for one thing and be seeking another."

"I yield before the Jedi Order's expertise on the subject." Said Zegil.

"It is expertise born of experience with many lesser researchers." Replied Kreia.

There was a long, icy silence.

Then both of them laughed. Revan could only assume there was some entertainment in this conversation for them. He found the machines much more interesting.

"I think I rather like you, Master Kreia." Said Zegil. "But, I think I'd have to have you shot if you were one of my subjects."

"An unwise policy." Said Kreia. "Regimes fall when people are no longer allowed to ask inconvenient questions. I would caution you to allow dissenting opinions, lest you become blind to the problems they speak of. Whatever the case, Malak will be ready to travel today. As such, we will be leaving to perform our duties."

"And what would those be?" asked Zegil. "The force is not one to explain its plans." Said Kreia. "Tentatively speaking, I mean to wander aimlessly until I find someone with a problem to solve. At that point, I'll solve that problem, and it will lead in some way to solving the core issue."

"You've been at this for some time, haven't you." Said Zegil.

"Yes." Said Kreia.

"Have you ever seen any results?" asked Zegil.

"None to speak of." Admitted Kreia. "Though it is conceivable that the galaxy might have collapsed into oblivion."

"Well then, I might just have something worth doing for you." Said Zegil.

"How kind of you to give me an excuse to fix your problems." Said Kreia with all due courtesy.

"There are many bands of outlaws in the highlands to the north of here." Said Zegil. "The result of centuries of war. With the recent truce, many mercenaries have been flocking to join them. They've gradually been unifying under the leadership of a man named Kelda.

"I was hoping you could locate their base of operations. Then see if they would be willing to negotiate a ceasefire."

"An interesting proposition." Said Kreia. "What prompted it?"

"A desire to not have my men shot by out of work mercenaries." Said Zegil.

Kreia sighed. "A practical motivation."

Zegil smiled further. "Moreover, I would like you to take Revan with you. He knows that territory better than anyone else except me. Our village was once there."

Revan looked up. What was Zegil doing here? "The droid is done."

"Thank you, Revan." Said Zegil.

"I suppose it would be better to give him a task with some meaning." Said Kreia. "Do you feel capable of this, Revan?"

"Of course." Said Revan, feeling for his lightsaber.

"Very well, then." Said Kreia. "You may come.

"We'll go meet Malak. He has woken up recently."

Zegil paused and then smiled. "Before you go, I thought I'd like to ask you three to be my guests at an event. A grand opera is to take place, chronicling the end of the universe."

"I imagine that it will be difficult, given that it has yet to happen." Said Kreia.

"The end of things can be glimpsed in their beginning." Said Zegil. "For history is but a great cycle. Dark rises and light to meet it, one consumes the other, and it begins anew. It is on this subject that the play muses." He paused. "I would be honored to have you as my guests there."

"Can we?" asked Revan.

"We may do so." Said Kreia. "There is no harm in gaining an understanding of local culture. Though I am interested in what this opera is?"

"It is known as the Rise of the Skywalkers." Said Zegil.

"You mean that play you wanted to put on back before the war came to us?" asked Revan. "I thought you scrapped the thing."

"I did." Said Zegil. "My initial draft was complete trash. I have since gained enough life experience to improve on it."

"What is a Skywalker?" asked Kreia.

"A mythical creature." Said Zegil. "Said to manifest as humans and intervene in great events. Our family was named after said mythical creature.

"So it works well for propaganda purposes." He paused. "Oh, Revan, if you want to invite anyone else from your company to come with me, I'll provide tickets for them as well. Malak will be invited as well, of course."

"Right," said Revan.

He'd choose Meetra, but she'd already left. That left only one other.

Bastila made her way back to her room, feeling despondent. Meetra had come back and been all smiles and apologies. But she hadn't meant a word of it. It would have been better if she had stayed angry. At least then, Bastila could ask for forgiveness. But the icy smiles and insincere calm façade was worse.

It said that Meetra hadn't forgiven her, but felt obligated to do it.

Opening her door, she found the light already on. Had she left it on? Then she sensed something and turned to one side to see Revan leaning against the wall. "Revan, what are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you." Said Revan. "I wanted to see how good Zegil's security systems are. The answer is, not good enough."

"How long have you been here?" asked Bastila.

"Two hours." Said Revan.

Bastila blinked. "You mean you've been waiting over there by that wall for two hours so that you could make an entrance? You are deranged, aren't you?"

Revan shrugged. "Sometimes you have to put in some extra effort for this kind of thing."

"What do you want, Revan?" asked Bastila.

Revan smiled. "I was wondering if you might want to go to the opera."

Against her better judgment, Bastila accepted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, a bit of context.

I hated Force Awakens before it was cool. I literally went to see it in theatres, and the second I walked out, I absolutely loathed it. Everyone told me I was racist and sexist and that Rey, Finn, and Poe were super great characters. Nobody listened when I said it was a shot for shot remake of A New Hope. And when I pointed out Rey's obscene power growth, everyone just made excuses.

So yeah, Disney's stock tanked, and Star Wars has been massacred worse than Sonny in the Godfather. I finally get to say I called it.

And yet I'm not satisfied.

I don't just want Rise of Skywalker to be a flop. I want all memory of the Sequel Franchise destroyed. I want it forgotten and thrown to the dustbin of history. To do that, I need to destroy what little cultural footprint these abominations left.

This fic is part of that plan.

More on that later. Let's see if this works.


	11. The Rise of the Skywalkers

**Chapter Eleven: Rise of the Skywalkers**

Bastila was a bit worried as she walked alongside Revan to the opera.

She'd chosen her Jedi robes, and convinced Revan to wear his. She hadn't been expecting his invitation. But after what happened, she hadn't wanted to alienate anyone else. And it was going to be Zegil's private box.

Even so, she was worried as she held Revan's hand. "Revan, is this really within the bounds of the code?"

"We've been invited by the head of state, as have the Jedi Masters," said Revan. "If Kreia feels a desire to attend, surely it is alright for us."

"Well, yes, but she is a Master. It may be that-" began Bastila.

"Our feeble minds are not prepared to understand the history I already know?" asked Revan.

That was right, Revan would have known of this. "If you must put it so harshly, yes. The Council has always discouraged us from reading too heavily into other mythologies."

"Well, don't worry, most of it won't be in common anyway," said Revan. "So, you can just admire the costumes and pretend as though you're listening."

Bastila shifted. "...Perhaps I will."

"Fine by me," said Revan.

On they walked. The title of the play was 'Rise of the Skywalker.' Bastila was aware that Skywalker was Revan's last name, as well as Zegil's. But she wondered what it would be like? It had seemed to have a more mythological tone when they referenced it. "What... exactly is the Skywalker? I mean, I know you're family was named after them, but I have not... well, that is to say, I have not researched the local mythology."

"It's not mythology, Bastila," said Revan. "It's religion. You don't think that everyone shares the Jedi's understanding of the universe, do you?"

"Well, no," said Bastila. She'd been aware the universe as a whole did not possess the same understanding as the Masters. But she didn't want to say it. It would only alienate others.

"Good," said Revan. "Then don't call it that while you're here." He paused and looked up as they made their way into the crowds. A lot of people were going here, weren't they? "Skywalkers the messengers and agents of the Force Gods. They look down upon the universe. When they see a worthy warrior, they send forth Skywalkers to collect their souls. They then take them to a higher plane of existence.

"Those unworthy are consigned to darkness. Cowards and traitors, usually."

"Then it is a metaphor for becoming one with the Force and succumbing to the Dark Side?" said Bastila, finding common ground.

Revan put his face in his hands as if she'd said something foolish. "No."

"But well... surely..." began Bastila.

"It is a story about how the Force Gods send their agents, the Skywalkers, to collect worthy servants. They give them eternal new life as warriors," said Revan. "While cowards and traitors are cast down into oblivion. There, in the darkness, they are nothing. There are probably Sith and Jedi alike who end up chosen."

"But the Sith-" began Bastila.

Then Revan hurried on. "Hey, Malak! You're up!"

Bastila looked up and saw Malak, clad once more in garments. He looked the very image of health. "Yes, well, I should be able to see this at least."

Bastila ran forward, feeling guilt. Meetra's words had hurt. And they were true, after a fashion.

"Are you feeling alright? Any headaches or..." began Revan.

"I am fine," said Malak.

"Listen, Malak, I... I'm sorry that you had to go in my place I had to-" said Bastila.

"Don't worry about it," said Malak, too quickly. "I wasn't planning on growing hair anyway."

"Um, well, thank you for your... forgiveness," said Bastila, feeling awkward. She had the feeling he had said it out of habit and because he was obligated to than anything else.

Kreia appeared very suddenly. "They're both of you are. Zegil awaits us. I believe Malak will be the first Melinda to step within this theatre. So this will no doubt serve some ceremonial purpose."

And she led them away.

As they walked, Bastila felt uneasy. Why had she never heard of any of this from Revan and Malak before? "Revan, why... why haven't you ever mentioned anything about these Force Gods?"

"I talked about them with Zhar, and he suggested I shouldn't bring it up," said Revan. "I haven't prayed to them in years anyway."

"You still believe in those?" asked Malak, surprised.

"Yes, Malak, I do," said Revan.

"I haven't thought about them in years," admitted Revan.

"This seems a worthwhile topic of discussion. If only to pass the time," muttered Kreia as she showed her tickets.

"Who are they, and what do you believe?" asked Bastila suddenly.

"Well, their nature is inconceivable to us. They created the universe for their own entertainment," said Revan. "They go by many different names and vary in how they interact with our world. Sometimes they merely gaze upon our actions and deeds from afar. Other times they directly intervene.

"Some say that, if there are different universes," said Malak, "each one has a Force God looking into it. But that's just speculation."

"Often Daan's run into other cultures with similar deities to themselves. Usually, they claim that their deity and the others are one and the same," said Kreia. "Merely a different aspect of the same being, if you will.

"It's a policy of synchronization that allows them to avoid religious wars."

Bastila supposed that such a policy would help. But surely such beliefs couldn't be better than an understanding of the Force. Even so, she didn't want to say anything as they were led into Zegil's private booth. It overlooked the opera house from a high ankle. But there were also holograms showing it closer before them.

Zegil was sitting with only a bodyguard. His hands were clasped before him, and he wore armor. His bodyguard stepped in front of them. Several other officials were around them. "Ah, Lady Kreia, Padawan Bastila, Malak, and Revan," said Zegil.

"What is a-" began an official, seeing Malak.

"I ask that you conduct yourselves with proper respect in the company of the Jedi, sir," said Zegil. "We must be diplomatic."

The man went white and Bastila sense fear, absolute terror. Then he controlled himself and nodded. "Yes... yes, General Zegil."

"Please, sit down," said Zegil, motioning to the front seats.

"Now, here we begin."

The theatre went dark as Bastile looked down at the stage. A spotlight appeared on the stage, and holographic clouds appeared. They flashed with fake thunder. With one more flash, a figure appeared, veiled in swirling light. Great booming voices spoke in a language Bastila could not understand at all.

"The effects are excellent," noted Kreia.

"We have spent a great deal on this theatre," said Zegil beside her. "It is a place where all classes can go." The voices continued.

"What's going on?" asked Bastila, looking at the shimmering figure.

"Rey, a Skywalker of the King of the Force Gods, has rebelled against him," said Revan. "She has been given orders to weave the future of the universe in a certain way. But in her hubris, she has cast aside his designs. She sought to make herself at the center of all.

"In so doing, she has waged war in heaven against him, that sews the seeds of conflict within the universe."

"And so she is condemned to take on the form of a mere mortal," said Kreia. "Yet the King of the Gods allows her a choice of what form she will take.

"Rey is cunning. She chooses to take on the form of a human who is impossible to defeat in battle. She is without flaw or inherent selfishness. Unable to make herself the God of creations, she has taken the third option. Instead, she has created an avatar of incorruptible purity and power. One in humble circumstances to begin with. But who bears the power of command.

"Or so she believes." There is a roaring sound, and the lights vanished to reveal a beautiful woman. She spoke aloud, proclaiming something as though to the audience. "It is her hope to turn herself into a messiah that all the sentient races will worship as God. And in so doing, take the mantle of God."

"What is she saying?" asked Bastila.

"In short?" asked Revan. "People keep saying that they know me. No one does. Or something along those lines. This is a bit on the nose, Zegil."

"It's intended to be pretentious," said Zegil flatly.

Thunder roared from above, and the booming voices continued. They were all saying the same thing, Bastila realizes. She looked to Revan, who shrugged. "The King of the Gods agrees but warns her that this defiance shall only cause her to fall further.

"Rey ignores his warning, and he allows her choice."

"So it is that she chooses her fate," said Kreia. "I begin to see the narrative behind this opera, Zegil."

The scene changed.

Light came into it, and a new background appeared as Rey vanished from the story. A background appeared of a fortress against a red sky. Men could be seen, firing artillery barrages at the walls. In return came shots that exploded around them.

Two actors marched across the stage. The first was a blonde woman in armor, with short hair. The other was a dark-skinned soldier who cowered at her approach.

"Now, the scene changes," said Revan. "That's Phasma, the lieutenant of Kylo Ren. She has caught a soldier, Finn, trying to steal some of the pack animals. Even now, she is ordering that he be shot."

Then Kylo entered, a handsome dark-haired man all in black. He raised a hand and waved them off, Phasma nodded and Finn groveled. "Kylo has ordered him pardoned, owing to the sheer terror of the battle."

Kylo and Phasma began to walk and speak as Finn skulked off. Bastila looked with interest. She liked Kylo, no one deserved execution, no matter what their crimes. The Masters had taught her that.

"They speak of the war between Daan and Melinda. It has waged in a neverending cycle for centuries," said Revan. "The records of why they first fought have been lost to time. Now there is now only a neverending cycle of hatred and death.

"Kylo, however, belongs to neither side.

"His father was a smuggler who became a great hero for Mileena, who won many great victories. Yet his mother was the daughter of a powerful Daan general. He was taken years ago before she ever knew and killed him in battle without ever knowing her heritage. When it was revealed that she had killed her own Father, the family was shamed and stripped of their titles. His mother ended her own life in despair."

"But surely she was on their side," said Bastila.

"Family is important," said Revan. "If you can't rely on family, who can you rely on?

"Mileena, becoming triumphant, began a weak an inefficient reign. It left billions in abject poverty while rich elites dined on vast feasts. And Kylo became a mercenary who sided with Daan and became among the greatest of their agents.

"Now, the war is reaching its height as they siege one of the greatest forts."

Then the walls exploded inward on the hologram. Kylo and Phasma turned ad pointed to the light show as men cheered. "And look! The walls have broken in the bombardment! Now Kylo leads his men forward into battle to seize it! He leaves Phasma behind to guard the rear."

The scene changed against as many actors clad in armor rushed onto the stage. A battle scene occurred as Kylo fought valiantly. Wherever he went, Mileena soldiers fell. Soon they surrendered. As the stage was cleared, a messenger arrived.

Kylo heard him, and fell to his knees, clenching his fist in rage.

"Phasma is dead," said Revan. "Finn murdered her from behind as the charge was launched. Now he has taken her armor and sword and skulked away toward enemy lines."

Kylo rushed from the stage as the scene changed to that of a snowy forest. Finn fled, carrying the weapons and armor with him. But Kylo appeared before him, blade in hand. Finn raised the sword, but it was knocked aside with ease.

He fell to his knees and begged for mercy.

"He is pleading for his life," said Revan. "Begging for mercy."

"But he can't just kill him when he is-" began Bastila.

Kylo struck. But as his sword fell, it clashed with Rey, who had appeared out of nowhere. This was it. Kylo and Rey halted, fighting and arguing.

"What's going on?" asked Bastila.

"Ren is proclaiming that Finn is a deserter, a murderer, and a traitor," said Revan. "Rey proclaims that he has no right to kill one who is surrendering. So they are fighting. Even though Rey has never held a sword, she is an absolute master."

Kylo parried and thrust, but is ultimately overwhelmed as Rey put his sword to his throat. She said something, and Bastila looked at Revan. He sighed. "She's saying that Kylo is also a murderer and has killed far more people than Finn. She then spares her life, and she and Finn leave, but leave behind Phasma's armor as a peace offering."

The scene then changed once more. A pyre was built, and soldiers stood around it as it burned brightly, Phasma's armor and body upon it. Bastila watched, feeling sad. Any death was a tragedy, and that this one had led to further bloodshed was worse. Kylo kneeled by it, hands clasped in prayer.

"He's praying to the King of the Gods for victory against Melinda," said Revan. "For victory and vengeance." Then there was a flash, and a red mask appeared within his hands. Kylo bowed his head and donned it, his face hidden from view. "The mask represents vengeance."

This story was spending a lot of time on Kylo, wasn't it?

Things changed and Bastila saw Rey arriving with Finn in a white place of flowing fountains. She was greeted by an old woman and hailed with flowers. Revan put his face in his hands as the old woman, wearing a crown, embraced her. "Though they have been defeated utterly, Mileda hails Rey as a messiah. She is embraced as a daughter by the Queen of Mileena-"

"Queen?" asked Bastila.

"These are older times, in the days of the monarchy," said Malak.

"She is embraced as a daughter by the Queen of Melinda. All hail her for her defeat of Kylo," said Revan. "One among them, a soldier who fought heroically named Poe, scorns her. He points out that she was not present for the real fighting. Why should Rey gain such credit, when all she has done is fail to kill an enemy?

"Everyone turns on Poe, who steps back as they scorn him. Bastila thought that was unfair; he had a right to his opinion. But Rey stepped between them, as Finn stood on the outskirts.

"Naturally, he is sentenced to death, only for Rey to make a great show of her mercy," said Revan. "Poe is promoted and given a position of authority beneath Rey."

"An uncommonly charitable portrayal of Milenda," said Kreia.

"They sentenced him to death for having an opinion," snapped Malak.

"Yes," said Kreia. "But Poe was portrayed as having some inherent virtues. This is comparatively progressive."

"I am working for peace," said Zegil. "That requires acknowledging them as human. So the first act concludes."

The scene changed to Poe speaking with a number of men. Many were wearing bandages, and behind them, Bastila saw the image of a battle. Revan listened keenly, speaking, as they did. "Mileena is in full retreat. Poe has been ordered to pull his men back, but he is convincing them to defy the orders. He knows that if they retreat now, the line will be overwhelmed."

The men cheered. What was he doing? He should be trying to save his men's lives. Surely if such a sacrifice was necessary, it would be ordered or asked. Then came the Daan soldiers, rushing over the walls. Poe and his men fought valiantly, struggling to hold them back. Gradually, they were pushed off the stage. They left behind them a wall of bodies.

Then Poe stood before Rey on a throne. Rey motioned at Poe, who glared back at her as people condemned her. "He is condemned by Rey and demoted because he sacrificed the lives of his men. Now Poe is arguing that men are sacrificed every day. He says that to condemn him is to spit on their sacrifice. But Rey proclaims that one wins wars by protecting what we love, not destroying what we hate." Revan looked like he wanted to throw up. "Anyway, Rey ignores him and summons a spell of illusion to hide their retreat. From there, they flee to the capital. There she plans to call on the people of the countryside to assist her in stopping Kylo."

Hiding someone from sight, or making them not noticed was one thing. But making it so an entire army would be invisible to people you weren't even aware were there? That was insane!

It would be like surviving in the vacuum of space and flying through an open airlock! Or lifting mountains without any training! Or projecting an image of yourself across lightyears!

"That's not how the force works!" said Bastila.

"This is mythology," said Revan flatly.

"Right, right," said Bastila. She supposed that poetic exaggeration was a natural part of any mythic cycle. And it did play into the theme of Rey being the savior, Poe ought to have trusted in her just as Jedi were meant to believe in the Jedi Council.

The scene changed again to a view of Rey from a tall tower, looking down. She is speaking with her officers.

"Kylo and his armies assemble outside of Rey's fortress, and not one man has come to help her," said Kylo. "Far from it, the people have flocked to aid Kylo. His army has swelled to numbers and weapons far greater than ever before.

"Rey looks in despair and rages about how they have no right to set themselves against her. He sycophants disregard all who question her as blind bigots and heretics. But now they see that her reign is failing and have abandoned her.

"She attempts to hire mercenaries, but Finn has fled with the treasury. In desperation, Rey commands that Poe be given back his rank, but Poe has already defected in disgust. He and his followers have joined with Kylo, opened the gates to him, and declare him the rightful King."

The gates were thrown open as the armies of Kylo stream into the fortress. Rey's advisors fled from her to hide, as Kylo entered, clad in his mask. Finn was dragged forward and beheaded with a stroke of Kylo's sword.

"But," Bastila paused, "the King of the Gods promised Rey that she would never be defeated in battle."

"There was no battle to be defeated in," said Revan. "Rey's ideological posturing ensured her own defeat. Kylo's practical leadership led to everyone regarding him as credible. Her aura was only effective when she was present.

"Now, her powers are broken."

Bastila felt a horrible lump go into her throat as arms guards moved forward and grabbed Rey. Her clothes were torn from her body, leaving her naked. A collar was put over her neck as she was led away. The final scene then shifted to Kylo seated upon a throne, his blade in hand. Rey was chained to it, a muzzle over her face and guards around them.

A narrator walked forward, speaking an epilogue.

"Rey is made a slave to Kylo for the rest of her life, and dies in bondage," said Revan. "However, her bloodline is used as the fuel to create a new line of heroes. Her descendants are prophesied to establish an empire that stretches across the galaxy. As for Kylo, he has conquered a Skywalker and ensured his bloodline will have the divine within it. From there, he changes his last name to Skywalker.

"Thus was the will of the Gods fulfilled."

Bastila stared as thunderous applause broke out throughout the cheering. Many people were calling for an encore. What just happened here? She stared at Revan. "So... Kylo wins?"

"Yes," said Revan. "What were you expecting?"

"I was... expecting a happy ending," said Bastila.

"Congratulations," said Revan. "You got one."

"Yes, I confess I was surprised by the twist," said Kreia. "I find the message quite distasteful."

But I mean... um... wasn't Rey the hero?" said Bastila, at a loss.

Everyone stared at her except for Master Kreia, who merely sighed.

"What could possibly make you think that?" asked Zegil.

"Well, the show is called 'Rise of Skywalker,'" said Bastila.

"Ah, you seem to have misunderstood the title, which is Rise of the Skywalkers," said Zegil. "Skywalker is our family name. Kylo Ren is a mythological hero whose descendants, in turn, became many great heroes.

"Of course, he may not have even existed. But a common means of establishing a right to rule over a given place claims descend from Ren. Even among the Melinda, it is the case; they merely claim that he was on their side.

"I suspect, if there was such an individual, he was on his own side."

"Even ignoring the title, what does Rey do that is heroic?" asked Malak flatly.

Bastila paused. "She saves Finn."

"Yes," said Zegil, "and as a result, he betrays her in turn and steals the treasury. Sealing her defeat. She brought a traitor into the midst of those who trusted her. In so doing, she engineered their destruction.

"Never trust a traitor, nor bring him into your confidence, lest he betray you in turn."

"Surely Poe was also a traitor," noted Kreia. "and Kylo with him."

"Well yes," said Zegil, "but he was a great leader of men. One who had been condemned by a distant and ineffective government. When a leader ceases to care about the affairs of his dominions, they are no longer legitimate.

"Finn isn't always all bad," said Malak. "The way I heard it first, he was stolen from his home and brainwashed. But he defected back over to Melinda. He killed Phasma in single combat and freed many of the beasts that Kylo was relying on to carry his supplies.

"This slowed his conquest a great deal."

"I wonder why that was cut," said Kreia.

"There are thousands of stories about Kylo, Poe, Finn, and Rey," said Zegil quickly. "I had the task of bringing the important ones into a cohesive narrative. Poe already served the purpose of delaying Kylo. Finn, as a cowardly deserter helped me send the message I desired."

"Trust no one?" asked Kreia.

"Something to that effect," said Zegil. "No one who acted like Rey would last five minutes in a leadership position."

"But I mean..." said Bastila. "Rey ended up as a slave for the rest of her life! That's horrible!"

"Honestly, I think it was too good for her," said Revan.

"Revan!" said Bastila.

"It was." agreed Malak. "We had to clear minefields and eat rations that made us sick. Living in luxury as the favored consort of a legendary hero is positively tame. And her stupidity led to a period of Daan dominance.

"She was lucky she didn't end up beheaded."

"This isn't a heroic story, Revan," said Bastila, feeling very angry. "It's a tragedy."

"This is a Daan Opera, Bastila," said Revan. "It's supposed to end in tragedy."

Bastila strove to speak and realized she was going to start yelling. So instead, she stood up and stalked out in a huff. Making her way out of the theatre, she walked outside and slipped her hands in her pockets.

Master Vandar had said once that myths are the values of a culture personified. By hearing them, you could understand how they thought. Now Bastila had an idea of how the Daan thought. They lived in a world where virtue was determined through victory. Kylo was entitled to turn Rey into a slave because he was the victory. His ruthless brutality was right, purely because it led to victory.

What disturbed her was this was a progressive take on the legend. Zegil had taken steps to ensure it portrayed his enemy as human. Still, she shouldn't be out here. Bastila reminded herself that this place was not safe. So she turned around-

Bastila saw a figure, clad in black armor with his face hidden behind a mask. Flanked on either side were two white-clad figures.

"Well," said the figure, "this is a stroke of luck. See Canderous; I told you seeing some culture would be worth our time."

Before Bastila could do anything, he raised a hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Collapsing to her knees, she found her mind going sluggish.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So if you actually look at the story structure, this opera follows the beats of the sequel trilogy. I removed all irrelevant aspects of the story and changed the trappings that weren't a rip off of A New Hope. As it turns out, the sequel trilogy of Star Wars is about the triumph of the First Order. By the Last Jedi, the Republic is destroyed, the Resistance has been reduced to a dozen guys with no equipment. Luke is dead for no good reason, and all hope is basically gone.

The principal difference is that in my version, Rey actually has some agency. Finn could have been a good character, but the film only ever portrays him as cowardly, weak, and whiney. So I ran with that. Daan is a militaristic society. A deserter with his qualities would be the antithesis of their values.

Also, note that I was able to remove the original cast from the plot completely. And nothing of importance was lost. Mainly because Luke, Han, and Leia were brought into the story as glorified redshirts. They existed to shill the new cast for a bit, then be murdered so Disney didn't have to pay Lucas for their likeness.

Poe, meanwhile, was that one kind who is designated wrong, even though his decisions are all right. In fact, Poe destroyed Starkiller Base and blew up the Dreadnaught. He did far more damage to the First Order than Rey. Holdo has just told him that general outline of the plan. Something which the entire crew deserved to know, there would be no problem.

So I figured I'd have Zegil portray him as the 'good Melinda.' That one guy who exists as a token character to demonstrate the enemy side isn't all bad. Sort of like the token black character. Or the token female. Or the token Asian. Or literally every character in the Sequel Trilogy.

On a separate note, if I had the job of making the Rise of Skywalker, I have an easy way to fix the whole trilogy.

Just have Kylo Ren win.

Seriously. Kylo is the guy who has to struggle to overcome the odds. Kylo is the dude with a character arc. If he won, in the end, it would fix the narrative.

If Rey beats Kylo twice and then beats Kylo a third time, no one cares. But if Kylo wins after losing twice, it is the culmination of his character arc. That would make the story actually about Kylo from the beginning, with Rey, the antagonist. He had to build himself up from a whiny loser into a legitimate badass and prove himself worthy of filling Vader's shoes.

It would also let us see Kylo murdered the new cast, paving the way for a soft reset. We can also give the ReyLo shippers their precious toxic relationship, with Rey the slave.

God, the Sequel Trilogy was a waste! There were so many ideas in it that could have been interesting! All so they could shill Kathleen Kennedy's personal Mary Sue!

Well, at least Disney is on the verge of an abyss. So that's something.


	12. Hostage Taking

**Chapter Twelve: Hostage Taking**

There was a moment of silence as Bastila just walked off.

For a moment, Revan thought she'd gone off to sit in a corner. But then he realized that she'd walked out the door. What was the idiot doing? No city was safe at night.

"Malak, let's go find her before she does something stupid," said Revan.

Malak nodded. Together they went out into the hall, only to find it empty. People were streaming out into them after the play. Bastila could be anywhere in this.

Still, Revan had the feeling that something was happening. Malak was with him as he sprinted for the exit. He reached out with his thoughts and sensed for any sign of Bastila. But as he came into the lobby, he saw only great crowds of people. Glancing back, he saw no sign of Kreia.

Coming out, he sensed emotions, and for a moment, it was like he was there. Bastila was shocked, another person was smug. On an act of impulse, there was a scuffle. And then...

The Force.

Someone had used the Force. But it was darker somehow, filled with malice. But not clouded with rage, it was... clearsighted. Just feeling it was like his mind was being gnawed on by some predator.

"Where did she go..." asked Revan.

"I sense her nearby," said Malak. "We should alert the guards."

"No, no, we can't," said Revan. "They won't stop them."

"What do you mean?" asked Malak. "Who's 'they'?"

"Malak, we grew up our entire lives being told to believe the force," said Revan. "Well, it's telling me something now, and we need to follow them. Bastila could die. And if the guards do handle it, no harm is done.

"Now, come on."

He raced off of the sense of Bastila's presence, and Malak followed behind. As he did, he felt something, a hunger of sorts. It was just below the surface, like a Kath Hound, licking its lips in the shadows.

"Do you feel that?" asked Revan as they hurried along a back alley. A cat scurried away before them.

"Yes," said Malak. "I've felt this somewhere before."

"Where?" asked Revan.

"Master Kreia, she took me to a place," said Malak. "She said it was strong in the Dark Side of the Force. This is... it's like an aspect of it."

"Kreia?" asked Revan. "What is she trying to corrupt you or something?"

"No!" said Malak. "She just feels you have to understand the darkness to beat it."

And then they came to a checkpoint. The street had been walled off, and armored guards were checking everyone who passed by. Several figures in armor were stopped, carrying a bundle. But then they waved a hand and were let past.

Was that the force?

Revan rushed forward after them as the figures surged off. But before he could, they were grabbed. "Hold where you are, son." said the man. "We've been ordered by General Zegil to seal off this street."

"That armored man!" said Revan. "You've got to stop him!"

The man and his company were disappearing at a rapid pace. Heading for the starport.

"He's on official Daan business." said the figure. "And... is that a Melinda!"

Guns were trailed. Revan stepped between them. "Listen, we're guests of General Revan. I am Revan Skywalker, and my companion is a Jedi! If you shoot him, you will be-"

Malak motioned with a hand, and the men were slammed against the wall. He then grabbed Revan and pulled him after them, stopping only to grab a blaster. Blaster bolts slammed into the pavement, and a street lamp blew up. It showered glass all over the ground. People scattered around them as the guards pursued.

"What are you doing?!" snapped Revan.

"They'll put out an alert," said Malak. "Then they'll track us. If we're near the kidnappers, we'll all get grabbed, and we can just surrender."

"So you don't believe that about official Daan business?" asked Revan.

"No. That was Force Persuade, or so Master Kreia calls it," said Malak. "That guys must be a Sith."

"What kind of Sith wears armor?" asked Revan.

Alarms were sounding soon, as they rushed on after the trail. Their path took them toward the starport. At last, they came before it, an immense structure many stories high. Here and there from the third story up, there were hangers for starships. And there were fleeing civilians out of the building as they ran toward it.

The black-armored figure walked through, slashing through an unfortunate woman and her child. In his hand was a bright red lightsaber. But his bearing was utterly casual, and as the corpses hit the ground, Revan saw something. The corpses became gray and cold as if life energy was being drained away into the man. His guards stepped away unconsciously, and the one carrying the bundle pulled away.

And Revan felt nothing.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Canderous, take care of the sheep.," said the man.

One of the man's guards turned and unslung a massive, heavy repeating blaster. He leveled it at them and let fly. Hundreds of bolts of white energy surged through the glass. It was blasted apart, and the bolts hit the speeders outside.

Revan grabbed Malak and ran around, heading for the other side of the building. He prayed his enemy wouldn't see him as the speeders exploded into roses of flame. Police speeders came out, only to receive fire from above. Soon they were trading fire as Revan and Malak hit the concrete wall.

"What now?" asked Malak.

Revan breathed out. "I have a utility belt, the one I use for repairs. Park of it's a grappling hook. I'll hook it up on the nearest hanger. We'll scale upwards, short circuit the ray shields and-"

Malak drew out his lightsaber and stabbed it into the wall. He then moved it around in a full circle, big enough for someone to walk through. Raising a leg, he kicked it in to reveal plain plaster. Moving forward, Malak smashed through the plaster through sheer brute strength. Revan followed, feeling a bit inadequate. "-or we could just cut through a wall with a lightsaber."

"It was the simple solution," said Malak.

They were within what appeared to be a security warehouse. Blaster shots were ringing out within the walls. Obviously, the attack had only happened recently, and the fight was still going strong.

"From the sounds of things, there's a shootout going on here," said Revan, opening the door and glancing down. He saw blasters being traded down the corridor, while green-clad security backed up. They fired, and when one fell, his comrades pulled him back.

"We should go help," said Malak, lightsaber drawn.

"No," said Revan. "We'd be shot dead in seconds, Malak."

"But they're losing," said Malak.

"While they distract the Mandalorians, we can find Bastila. Now come on!" said Revan.

He then headed in the general direction of the opening lobby. If he was right, the guy in black armor would have moved on. That left only whatever security he left behind, and that would be fighting the police.

"And how are we going to find Bastila?" asked Malak. "We don't even know where she is or what the Mandalorians are doing here?"

"Which is why we need to get to the console at the front desk," said Revan. "That's where you can find information on flights. The Starport on Dantooine had a whole list of hangers and passengers."

"There are guards there too," noted Malak.

"And they won't be expecting an attack from inside," replied Revan.

Passing a storage closet, Revan looked down and saw half a dozen guards standing by. Some were trading fire with the police. The rest were standing by.

Now he just needed to find a way to kill six heavily armed guards.

Time to get creative.

"So, now that I don't appreciate the fight." said one. "But why are we starting things here? Wasn't Daan our employer."

"The usual sort of civil disagreement." said another. "These civilized people don't hunt, so they eat each other. Aedal wants the girl, and we don't need Daan any more, so what else are we gonna do."

"Too many for us to fight here," said Revan, thinking about his advantages and disadvantages. Zegil had told him once that a disadvantage could be turned into an advantage. "Still, we're only children. They might not take us seriously. I'll lure them around the corner, you take them out."

"You want me to kill them?" asked Malak.

"Just wait until they round the corner and stab them a bunch," said Revan. "They'll have their guard down."

Revan rounded the corner, doing his best to appear as if he was trying to run for it. Halting there, he was seen, yelled, and shot back around the corner as Malak readied his lightsaber.

"Ah, damn it, we've got an escapee. Sahgrin, Torus, take him." said a voice.

Footsteps came around the door, as Revan grabbed the blaster from Malak. He waited, breathless until the guards came around the corner.

Then Revan fired.

He got one of them right in the face, even as Malak stabbed forward with his lightsaber and got the other in the chest. They collapsed, but the one Malak stabbed reached out for him. Horrified, Malak pulled away and carved his lightsaber up through his face.

Malak stared in horror.

Revan didn't have time for this. He saw grenades at one of their belts, and he grabbed two of them. Pulling out the pins, he rounded the corner and hurled them. One at the ones at the window, the other at some men who had come to see what was happening. There was an explosion, and Revan fell off his feet.

Looking up, he saw Malak. The boy was staring at the blue lightsaber in his hands in horror, then back to the corpse. "I... I killed him..."

"Who cares?" snapped Revan. "We're on a timetable." He grabbed Malak's hand and pulled him into the shattered lobby. It was only a matter of time before the police came down here and took suspects and he wasn't waiting for that.

He needn't have worried. Grenades fell down as they approached from the windows, and explosions resounded. They scrambled back as bolts of plasma shot at them. Several were killed.

A voice came on over the intercom, the black-armored man. It was calm and friendly. "Now, let's be reasonable, security officers. I've got fifty hostages who are going to be blown to pieces in the next ten minutes. All I want is for the hanger bay doors to be opened.

"Do that for me, and we'll have nothing to disagree about.

"Don't, and I'll get what I want some other way. And they'll be very, very dead."

"Do you think Bastila is among the hostages?" asked Malak, staring.

"No," said Revan. "He got himself into this mess by capturing her. He isn't going to throw away his prize."

"Akash, report your situation immediately." said the same voice. But it was at the front desk. Moving forward, Revan saw a communicator. He grabbed it and walked away. "Check the console. I'll hold them here."

"Akash," said the man, "I'm not fond of jokes. Report."

Revan took a deep breath and opened the communications. Screw secrecy. "I'm afraid that the stalwart warrior Akash and his merry band will not be reporting in. There was a slight weapons malfunction, and it just happened so quickly.

"But it's all fine now.

"Could be a little warmer, Aedal, but I can't complain.

"How are you and Bastila?"

There was silence for a moment. A slight chuckle came over the communicator. "Cute.

"Judging from the sound of your voice, you're young. And since you've just taken a radio from some of my men, I'd guess you're a force user.

"So who exactly are you?

"Another washout who was too weakwilled to fake the cut? Or are you one of those miserable padawans. The mind whose goal in life is to carry the coattails of hypocritical masters? Either way, it hardly matters.

"This is only the first step."

"The Mandalorians are on the top hanger," said Malak, checking the commands. "They've got an entire division in there, but they've been sealed in by the security systems. They had a permit as PMC mercenaries by the authority of some government officials. Probably the ones that attacked us before."

"Do you really think a couple of washouts stand a chance against Clan Ordo, Master Jedi?" asked the voice.

Revan halted, then looked around at the corpses all around him. "Clan Ordo? So you're Mandalorians. Pretty talented when it comes to butchering unarmed civilians aren't you?"

"Well, all work and no play, you know," said Aedal.

"Well, let me tell you something." said Revan. "I'm standing about six feet from the bisected corpse of a mother and her infant. Innocent people you murdered rather than step aside for like a gentleman. Closer to home are six bodies of your warriors I killed with their own grenades.

"I feel like I should be lamenting the end of all things or screaming in horror. My friend here looks like he wants to. But all I can think is how much fun I'm going to have killing every single one of your men.

"There is no emotion, laser brain."

Aedal howled with laughter.

The game was afoot.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

When writing Revan, I wanted to get into the mindset of a player portraying Revan while also taking into consideration his canon traits.

The player is naturally detached from the events of the game. They pick light side and dark side options because that is the game they are playing. They happily slaughter their way through hundreds of Sith Troopers. Rather than being feeling human beings, they are obstacles to overcome. And the player might just decide to kill every guy on the map for the sake of experience.

So Revan is, in some sense, an ideal Jedi. His emotional attachments hardly affect his thinking at all. And yet this lack of emotion does not lead to peace, but someone who regards the world as a game. Instead of being content, he pushes the boundaries over and over. His 'friends' are really the only thing stopping him from going dark. Just as a player might refuse to go dark for fear of hurting Mission.

But even if you did hurt Mission, you'd ultimately not be hurt by it. You could just reload your game. You might even decide to go through with it, just to see the dark ending.

So here's a question.

With all this in mind, if Revan is considered responsible for his actions in a world that is only half real to him, aren't YOU responsible for those same actions within the world?


	13. Explosive Infiltration

**Chapter Thirteen: Explosive Infiltration**

Revan cut the channel as Aedal's laughter died out and motioned to Malak. Together they rounded a corner, making their way down a hall. Hearing footsteps, they ducked into a room. Moments later, a troop of Mandalorians rushed by.

Revan breathed a sigh of relief as he drew out a grenade. The Mandalorians had halted beyond, but he couldn't waste it.

"What now, Revan?" asked Malak.

"We need to find the turbolift," said Revan. "We've got to help Zegil's men get in past the front door."

Malak nodded. "I saw the map. Follow me."

Scurrying through the halls, they heard the sound of shots distantly. The fight, it seemed, was still going strong. At last, they came to the turbolift and found it locked down. Malak quickly cut through the door, and they moved in.

Leaping up, Revan knocked the ceiling out with his own lightsaber and clambered up. Coming to the top of the elevator, they began to scale up it. Both had training in this kind of thing and moved quickly.

Even as they did, however, there was a shout from down below.

"Chieftain, we've got them in the elevator shaft! They're scaling up it now!" said a man.

"Hurry," said Revan, moving faster. "We've got to get to the third floor."

"Why not the second?" asked Malak.

"They'll have that locked down for sure," said Revan, scaling all the faster.

Then a blaster bolt shot by them. It smashed against the wall, and another was reflected by Malak. Revan fished out his blaster and aimed at the turbolift before firing to shoot out the rope. He missed. Firing several more times blindly, he hit it! The rope broke, and...

Nothing happened.

Oh right, the turbolift was on the first floor. So there was nothing to pull on. And it wasn't a turbolift at all, but an elevator. Revan sheathed his pistol and nearly shot himself in the leg as he did so. They began to scale again, Malak covering for them. But more Mandalorians were scaling up after them. A shot winged the rope, and it began to strain.

Thinking quickly, Revan drew out a grenade, activated it, and threw it down. The Mandalorians ducked for cover before an explosion resounded below. Even so, it wasn't the same as the last one, and their enemies were getting up.

So that armor was good for something.

The rope broke, but Revan caught it, even as his other hand was caught by Malak. He was torn by gravity, but gradually he pulled his friend up. "Grab ahold!"

Malak did, and they began scaling anew.

The shots started again, but by now, they were farther away and in the dark. They passed the second floor and climbed all the faster. Reaching the door, Malak drew out his lightsaber and smashed it open with a single strike. The flimsy door fell inward, and Malak swung in. Revan did the same before they made their way into a room overlooking the city.

Gunfire was being traded between the Mandalorians here and the security forces below. Revan went for a grenade and found he didn't have one.

And then the gunships arrived.

Revan saw them flying toward the floor and priming missiles, straight at them. Something, the Force, God, or a sixth sense screamed at him to run. "Up the elevator shaft! Now!"

And up they went, even as missiles hit the floor. The Mandalorians had been clearing away, but many were consumed in flames. The building shook, and screams resounded. Revan scrambled desperately upward. He got higher before flames burst through the open door. Pulling his legs up just in time, he felt the heat on his legs, it was scalding!

Then he screamed, feeling heat taking hold of his left pant leg. Kicking at it desperately, he tried to beat it out while hanging on for dear life. But it was spreading. Then he remembered his training. Raising a hand, he force pushed on his legs, putting it out. But his leg was in agony.

"Are you alright?!" asked Malak.

Revan looked up and tried to flash a smile. "Fine, just a little cooked."

They climbed up, and every movement was agony.

* * *

Bastila Shan awoke.

She could not really remember what had been happening. There had been an opera, and she hadn't liked the ending. Then she was.

Her eyes opened, and she found her hands were bound. She was lying up against a wall. Heavily armored men were everywhere. Out a window, she could see men with heavy weaponry firing at gunships. "What the..." And then her eyes locked on the man from before. "where am I? You, who are you-"

"Shut her up without harming her, I'm busy." said the man.

"I will not be silenced!" snapped Bastila. "You do realize that kidnapping a Jedi is a serious-" And then a gag was forced through her mouth by a white-armored man.

"Where are they now?" asked Aedal.

"The kids have gone up the elevator shaft." said the white-armored man. "Went past the second level, and then the gunships hit the third. They're probably dead."

"No, Canderous," said Aedal, "they're alive. Trust me."

How could he be so certain? Bastila ran through the possibilities and remembered what he had done earlier. Could this man be a Sith? Sensing with her mind, she felt Revan and Malak, still alive, and many others. People were fighting everywhere, security forces against these men.

But now the men were drawing back.

"They'll probably try to scale up to the next level," said Aedal. "That'll take time. All troops, withdraw away from the elevator shafts." And he drew out several heavy devices. Making his way over to the elevator shaft, Bastila felt murder in his mind as he opened the doors to an empty shaft.

"What are you doing," asked Canderous.

"Thermal detonator," said Aedal. "Ten of them."

"That's a bit of overreaction, don't you think?" asked Canderous.

"What goods an explosive if you don't get to have any fun with it?" asked Aedal. Then he paused, and he looked to her. "Still, I can think of ways we can use it. "Sorry for the interruption, Princess. Now I'd like you to do something for me right now." He motioned with his neck, and the gag was drawn off.

Bastila tried to stay calm. She was trapped and surrounded by men with murder on their minds. She also felt something, a gnawing shadow over many of them. It hurt her just to think about it, and yet it drew her in.

Was this the Dark Side?

"I will do nothing to aid any of you," said Bastila, trying to sound bold.

"Well, that's a shame," said Aedal. "See, I've given the people in this place an ultimatum that I'll kill all my hostages if they don't open the air doors for me. These Daans are holding out on me, they're a lot tougher than the Republic.

"I'd like you to motivate them into giving in.

"Think of it as a test of your abilities."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Bastila.

"Sure, you don't," said Aedal. "And ever crewmember in your fleet wasn't talking about the mystical Jedi Padawan. The one with Battle Meditation. Quite a rare gift, and one I could use."

It was the Dark Side. Bastila felt terribly afraid. "...You're a Sith."

Aedal laughed cheerfully. "Far from it. I'm a Mandalorian.

"I have no interest in the Sith or the Jedi. They're both equally stupid philosophies, and I've no use for either of them.

"Life is a series of hungers, emotional and physical. The Sith obsess over fulfilling their hunger, losing all self-discipline. And so they are consumed by them. Meanwhile, the Jedi Code just isn't any fun.

"Either way, it doesn't matter.

"If I don't get that airlock open within the next... four minutes, I'm draining their life force and using it to force push the doors off their hinges. And if I don't get it open in the next forty seconds, I'm going to be annoyed.

"Let's skip to the ultimatum.

"Do what I say, or I'll toss these down the elevator shot and blow Revan and Malak to pieces."

Bastila could sense them still there. What were they doing here? But she couldn't admit as much. "What? How could they be here?"

"They're trying to rescue you, I guess. Clever kids, way over their heads," said Aedal. Then he started the countdown. Bastila shuddered.

If she didn't act, Revan and Malak would die. She couldn't just do nothing. "Wait, wait, I'll do it. Please, just... just give me some time."

"You've got forty seconds to motivate them," said Aedal, and he pointed to a door. "They're over there in that room. Reach out with your mind, feel their panic. They're afraid, they all know they might die. Some of the men who know the launch codes are on the verge of panicking.

"You feel it, don't you?"

Bastila did feel it. These people were terrified, and there was a counter on right now. And at the end of it, they'd all die horrible deaths. The men who knew the answer were looking at them, torn between duty, fear for their own lives, and compassion. And there were many others in this starport that had been taken, hostage.

"Remind them of all those people who will die," said Aedal. "Remind them that this facility is locked down. Even if the door were opened, we'd never escape."

Bastila focused, sending out her Battle Meditation as she tried to drive them to act. One of them needed only a nudge, and she felt him give in. Had she done the right thing?

A man moved out, clad in brown armor. A gun was slung over his back. "Aedal, we've got a snitch."

"Well done Jagi," said Aedal. Then he glanced at Canderous. "I told you I could do it, Canderous." He activated the thermal detonators and tossed them down.

"NO!" screamed Bastila.

"What did you expect?" asked Aedal. "I lost an entire squad to those kids."

There was a massive explosion, and Bastila felt the heat of it on her face.

But they were still alive.

Aedal radiated fury. "How do they keep doing that?"

* * *

Revan had gotten lucky.

Very lucky, in fact.

He and Malak had been hit with the feeling that they had to move and fast, or it would be too late. They pushed themselves as hard and fast as they could until they reached the door. Breaking through, they'd gotten in just as the thermal detonators dropped past them.

Ducking for cover, they'd leaped behind a desk and hit as the flames surged outward. Glass shattered, flames kicked up, and the desk was thrown over them. One inch lower and they'd have been given a concussion. Instead, they'd slammed against the railing of a balcony. If Malak hadn't been using the force to shield them, they'd have died there.

Lying in place, Revan limped up and looked around to see a sheer drop. Furniture and glass had been thrown out the window. Even now it was smashed on the ground below,

"Remind me what we're doing here, Revan?" groaned Malak. "How are we going to kill all the Mandalorians?"

"I don't know." gasped Revan remembering his pain. "I was bluffing. At least now we know which Mandalorian Clan did this, so the Republic-" He fell to one knee. "Nevermind, let's go."

Staggering onward, Revan walked with a limp. As he did, he heard voices. They had the same modulation as the other Mandalorians. "What the hell was that?

"Lord Aedal, we just saw massive explosions come out of the elevator. What the hell is going on down there?"

"Nothing to be concerned about gentlemen." came Aedal's reply. "Mission accomplished. All squads pull back to the ship. We're getting out of here."

Revan fell to one knee as he saw the Mandalorians move off. Not like this, he'd not be beaten yet. "We'll follow them. They might lead us to Bastila."

Forcing himself to move, he ran after them. The agony on his leg was horrible, but he tried to use his anger to cloud it out. He remembered all those innocent people. a Mother and her infant cut down. Revan thought of all the people who would never see their family again. It was wrong, but he felt nothing, other than the acknowledgment of the fact. Then he thought of Aedal casual mockery of him, and how he'd stolen one of Revan's friends.

There was the anger he needed.

On he ran, tracing the Mandalorians up a set of stairs and finally into a hanger. They joined hundreds of others boarding a vessel. It was a huge, black ship, designed to look almost like some wild beast of metal, then a device. The loading ramp appeared like a maw with teeth, and the body like a great carapace.

Malak pulled him behind some boxes as they were gradually loaded. They were on platforms that were to be carried by skiff. He could see the skiff in question doing the loading now. "This is a terrible plan."

"Do you have a better one?" hissed Revan, slipping between some of the boxes.

"We could wait for Master Kreia," said Malak, sliding in after him.

"Look around you," said Revan, praying they were out of sight. "If we make a break for it now, we'll be seen. Our only way out is in. Now quiet, I need to think."

As the skiff arrived to take them away into the cargo bay, Revan focused on controlling his pain. He tried to inspire his body to heal himself and still his racing heart. He was hurt all over, with only an unstable lightsaber, a blaster, and Malak to back him up. There was no going back and no hope of outside difficulty.

The game had just gotten difficult.

The boxes were loaded, and Revan and Malak entered Aedal's vessel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So I'd like to know what everyone thinks of Aedal so far in the story. Is he an effective villain? And are you interested in him?


	14. Sabotage and Ultimatums

**Chapter Fourteen: Sabotage and Ultimatums**

Bastila was watching events play out on the bridge from where she was bound and gagged as if she were some trophy. Looking out the windows, she saw them soaring into the sky. Bolts of turbo-blaster fire streaked past the bridge, some hitting the shields.

Aedal, however, seemed pleased.

"Aedal, we're coming out of the starport now." said a bridge officer. "However, we have multiple Daan attack vessels coming toward up."  
"Raise the shields and order the men to prepare for battle," said Aedal, raising a hand.

Bastila had been working on the gag for some time now. Finally, she managed to spit it out. "You're outnumbered. You can't possibly fight the entire planet. If you surrender the Jedi-"

"Will quietly sit back while Zegil executes the lot of us," said Aedal flatly.

"Jedi don't believe in execution," said Bastila.

"But they don't believe in stopping them either," said Aedal, "what's it matter who's order it is? If we're dead, we're dead. So I can't be bothered to care about Jedi values. Anyway, we only need to hold them off until we make the jump to lightspeed.

"Patch me through to the crew."

"You're on." said an officer.

"Attention, ladies, and gentlemen:" said Aedal. "We've got what we came for, and a nice bonus to go with it. Now we just need to make sure that we can make it back to Ordo in one piece. Man your battle stations, and let's show the Daan what true warriors fight like!

"Remember, you've only got until our nav computer is finished in its calculations. So take your shots while you've got them."  
This was a game to them, Bastila realized. The fact that they'd had to have a full-scale engagement instead of a clean getaway wasn't a disaster. It was a pleasant surprise with minor inconveniences.

Aedal then motioned, and two guards brought forward a box with a tarp over it. Drawing it off, it revealed a cage, and within it was a white and orange furred puppy. Aedal drew out a blaster with a spin and put it to the creature's head. "Now, Bastila Shan, use your battle meditation to support our fighters. If you don't, I'll shoot this baby Kath Hound."

Was he serious?! What kind of sick and twisted monster would kill a puppy? Yes, it was technically not the worst thing he'd done today, but it was a puppy. No, no Bastila could not simply give in, no matter what-

Aedal laughed. "Just kidding, you'd probably take their side."

He sheathed the gun and went back to commanding the battle. Aedal was a truly sick man. Bastila sent her mind on stopping him the only way she knew...

* * *

Revan and Malak made their way out from under the boxes and quickly found themselves in a cargo hold. One that was packed to the brim with Mandalorian workers who had been unloading it. They'd had to dodge one patrol after another as it was organized, and only now had a moment to breathe.

The inside of Aedal's vessel was bright gray, with a very practical appearance. Everything was designed for efficiency, a sharp contrast to the exterior.

"This is the single worst idea you've ever had, Revan," said Malak.

"Will you relax, Malak?" asked Revan. "We've got control of the situation."

"How?" asked Malak.

"No one knows we are here," said Revan, raising his blaster. "All we have to do is blow up the nav computer, and we'll be golden."

"Why the nav computer?" asked Malak.

He didn't get it, did he? Revan guessed he'd have to explain. "If we blow up the nav computer, Aedal will be stranded here. He'll have to negotiate, or at least find another place to land. That'll buy us time, at least."

"And how are we even going to find it?" asked Malak.

"We'll locate a map, first of all," said Revan. "Let's see, there should be a maintenance terminal around here somewhere. This area is for unloading supplies, and they'll be able to send them all over the place. So I figure they'll have something to start with." Then Revan saw something else. Over a box, he could see an engineer typing into a datapad. "Hold on."

Drawing near, he sensed for anyone else, praying to the Force and the Force Gods as he drew near. Soon the man was distracted by the arrival of Canderous, carrying his usual blaster. With him was a companion in brown armor.

"What are these, anyway?" asked a man of the engineer.

"Just some goods we looted off of the merchant shuttles in the starport." said the engineer, putting down the datapad. "We'll make a pretty penny off these, I can tell you."

"Just be sure you keep your priorities straight," said Canderous, making himself known. "Tarisian Ale is a luxury. True Mandalorians seek only the glory of battle."

"Right, we know Canderous, I was just talking, y'know." said the engineer, shaken.  
Canderous looked at the flasks. "These goods are a bonus. The training camps are why we're here. And the Jedi was a windfall."

"Cut them some slack, Canderous. No need to get testy." said the brown-armored one.

"We're being shot at right now, and you're all casual, Jagi," said Canderous. "Who's the one with skewed priorities? I want all the volatile cargo we've picked up moved out of the outer hanger bay. If the enemy does break through the outer hull, I don't want it taking the ship with it."

"Right, right." said the engineer.

Revan snatched the datapad where his enemy had left it, before moving off. He and Malak made their way unseen till they had a clear shot of the entrance. There they saw Canderous walk out of a door.

"Hey, anyone seen my datapad?" asked the engineer. "I swear I just put it down here."

"Focus, man. Canderous gave his orders, and we're carrying them out." said the other. "You can find it later."

Revan took the datapad and was pleased to see there was no password. This was a worklog with boring records of shipments and such. It was all very well documented and organized, Aedal obviously knew his stuff. Zegil would kill for a subordinate with this kind of organization.

"Let's see, yeah, there's a map here alright," said Revan, licking his lips.

"Didn't he leave a password?" asked Malak.  
There was a shuddering as the ship was hit. Some boxes fell over onto the ground. Revan glanced at Malak. "Why would he? This is all basic stuff anyone on the ship would know." He saw most of the men were rushing to right the boxes. "Now."

They made for the door, opened it, and slipped through. Moving along the halls, Revan prayed they wouldn't run into any Mandalorians. Soon, they came to a window, and out of it they saw Daan vessels outside of it. They were using outdated models of the Republic Hammerhead class of warships. They were trading fire with the Mandalorians and doing poorly.

Revan saw one of them take several hits and began drifting downward. Several more hits sent it breaking apart. At the moment, he felt thousands of men consumed in flames, blasted to pieces in mere moments. His jaw dropped as he heard a cheer come from some quarter of the ship.

"Oh no," said Malak.

A blast hit the ship, and it shuddered as they moved on. Revan followed the map as quickly as he could. Several times, the Force told him to stop, or duck, and he did so, allowing patrols to pass.

"We're nearly there," said Revan, rushing along. "The hyperdrive should be just around this... corner."

If the Force Gods did exist, evidently, one of them was working against them.

Canderous Ordo was standing there in the middle of the hall, between them and the door they wanted. Jagi was next to him, and both had swords in their hands.

"Well, look what we have here?" asked Canderous. "Couple of stowaways. I'll admit, I'm impressed you two got this far." He glanced at Jagi. "How long until we can make the jump to lightspeed?"

"One minute," said Jagi.

"Then we'll make it on time alright," said Canderous. "One enemy ship destroyed, another forced to limp off. Decent enough as far as victories go."

"You don't seem happy about it," said Jagi.

"Victory or no, this is all just foreplay, Jagi," said Canderous. "If every operation we undertake turns hot. We won't have anyone left for the truly glorious battles." He glanced back at them. "Their mine, Jagi."

"Have it your way," said Jagi.

Malak surged forward, spinning into the air with superhuman speed. His lightsaber was out and arcing down. It clashed with Canderous' own blade and was held firmly in place. Canderous shoved Malak back with an effortless move of one hand, and he fell.

Malak hardly avoided being impaled at Canderous drove him back. The Mandalorian fought with swift, brutal strikes.

"What the hell..." said Malak.

"Do you really think we haven't prepared for your lightsabers," said Canderous. "Our weapons are forged with a cortosis weave. You won't be able to hack your way out of this." Another blow sent Malak staggering, and that next would have cut his head off. However, Revan surged forward with his own lightsaber.

The blade clashed, and there was a shower of sparks. Canderous reeled back, and Revan slashed, only to nearly lose his head. Malak pressed his assault and drove him back. He thrust with one hand to send Jagi sprawling with the force. "Revan, get to the hyperdrive. Go!"

Revan nodded. "Right!"

Rushing off, he hoped Malak wouldn't die. Blaster shots rang over his head, even as he opened the door. Sliding it open, he rushed through, and shut it, before blasting the control panel.

Here he was, the hyperdrive.

It was shielded and surrounded by an energy field. Revan struck it with his lightsaber, but the blade couldn't break it. It hit it again and again, but nothing would stop it. Behind him, there was a banging on the door.

He didn't have time.

Grasping his blaster, he quickly set it down in front of the hyperdrive. Vaulting over it, the door was blasted open. In came Jagi, blade in hand. "What, you think we'd be stupid enough to leave our hyperdrive unprotected?"

"Attention boys and girls of Clan Ordo, this is your captain speaking." came Aedal's voice. "We will be leaving for home in approximately thirty seconds."  
Taking hold of the blaster with the Force, he wrenched it within. As he did, the blaster exploded, and the shield flickered. Then, Revan stabbed his lightsaber into it from behind and tore through it. Vaulting over it, she surged toward Jagi, even as the machine sparked. Their blades clashed, and for a moment, they were face to face.

Then Revan leaped over him and sprinted for it. Before him, he saw Malak lying on the ground with Canderous over him. The other Mandalorian turned to him, but Revan force pushed him back. Even as he went to Malak, however, he saw men coming around the corner.

Revan could not carry Malak out of here. Surrender would lead to death or being a prisoner for them all. And fighting was out of the question. So, Revan made a new plan.  
He ran for the escape pods.

* * *

Bastila sensed it moments before it happened. She'd been focusing and using her battle meditation to help them move through the ship. Patrols were misdirected, Revan and Malak had a sudden feeling to duck. It had all gotten them as far as the hyperdrive.

Aedal glanced up as the explosion resounded. "What the hell was that?"

"Aedal, it's the kids from before." said Jagi's voice over the com. "They blew up the hyperdrive."

"How did they get past the shielding?" asked Aedal.

"I don't know, the younger one, he, he turned a heavy blaster rifle into a bomb. I think he overloaded the power pack. The shield blocked a lot of it, but we've taken damage and won't be able to do anything."

Raw, unbridled fury came to Aedal and he shook visibly for a moment. "Where is he now?"

"Canderous captured one of them, the other made a run for it. We lost him when we took the last barrage." came the reply.  
Aedal clenched a hand, and for a moment Bastila thought he'd kill someone. But then he calmed himself and sighed. "Fine, bring the hostage up here.

"Bridge crew, set course for our bases in the mountains."

"You realize, sir, that Daan will pursue us there with all they have, don't you?" said the officer.

Aedal shrugged. "Well, we are Mandalorians. Why not have a proper war while we're stuck?" Then he stalked about, giving orders and allocating resources. As he did, he vessel changed course and escaped the initial pursuers. But more could be seen coming.

Eventually Malak was dragged the room, unconscious. Aedal moved forward and grabbed the unconscious boy by the throat, lifting him up. "Now, Bastila, there are two ways we can do this. Either you help my crew escape the enemy, or I choke the life from your friend here and now."

He'd kill Malak. There was murder coming from him and Bastila knew he'd do it without a second thought. But, last time he'd done that, he'd done it anyway.

"You... you'll kill him anyway?" said Bastila, stalling for time.

"No, I won't." said Aedal, calm returning to his voice. "Because I can use him to lure out your other friend. But if we get blown out of the sky because you won't play along, that's all the moot point.

"So, what's it going to be?"

Bastila could not help them kill the Daan fleet. But maybe she didn't have to. "...I'm going to use my battle meditation to make sure that no one's shots hit eachother. To ensure no one else dies. That's it.

"I won't help you shoot your way out."

"Well, I'm guessing that's the best we can hope for." said Aedal. He put Malak down, almost gently. "Take us out. Redirect all power to shields and let's move. Get to work."  
Bastila did get to work, clouding the attacks of everyone involved. Aedal would kill Malak if anything went wrong, even if it wasn't her fault. So she didn't dare sabotage anything. Soon they were speeding beyond the Daan fleet.

Aedal looked pleased. "Nicely done." Then he turned to the bridge crew. "You patch me through to all areas of our vessel, I'd like to make an announcement.

"With any luck, we'll be able to lure out our last stowaway."

"Sir!" said a man. "One of our escape pods has been released down to the planet's surface!"

"Right to the escape, eh?" asked Aedal. "Smart move, not the one I'd expect from a Jedi. Blow it to pieces."

"I can't, sir." said the officer.

"Why not?" asked Aedal.

"We've put all power to shields." said the officer.

Aedal laughed at that. "...Well played. Take them to cells."

* * *

Revan was still on Aedal's vessel, of course.

He was not one to abandon his friends or concede defeat. But Aedal had to think at least he was off the vessel for any chance of success to remain. Malak had been captured and could be useful as a bargaining chip.

But there were several different bargains Aedal could strike using him.

Aedal could force Revan to come out of hiding, with the threat of killing Malak. If Revan refused, he'd likely do exactly that to show he wasn't bluffing. And if Revan agreed, he would have no assurances Aedal wouldn't kill them both anyway. But if Revan was not on the ship anymore, he could not make that bargain.

Therefore the logical thing to do was to make a bargain with Bastila. To force her to use her Battle Meditation to get him out of this mess. Malak could be used longterm for that role, and so would remain alive, in the short term at least.

All Revan had needed to do was launch an escape pod.

"Well," said Revan, "I'd say that worked out. Now all I have to do is wait until we land, then I can free Malak and Bastila in the chaos. As long as we get clear before Zegil-

"Who am I talking to?"

"I had wondered why you surrounded yourself with yesman. I see now it was to avoid the indignity of talking to yourself." said a familiar, old voice.

Then Kreia walked out of the shadows. Revan shuddered. "Master Kreia?!"

"I'm glad you are not so wholly devoid of loyalty as to leave my apprentice to a fate you led him into," said Kreia. "One can, perhaps, hope for the betterment from even the most lost of causes."

"When, uh... when did you come in?" asked Revan.

"Shortly before you did," said Kreia. "I had intended to observe the situation; however, you seem to have a more... proactive approach."

"I aim to please," said Revan, trying to regain the edge in the conversation.

"You miss the mark often," replied Kreia. "Now, let us find somewhere else to have this discussion."

Revan couldn't agree more.


	15. Landing

**Chapter Fifteen: Landing**

It was dark and cold within the cargo hold.

Kreia had stopped to pick up a number of supplies from various areas. If they did get away with Bastila and Malak, they'd have a long way to go on foot. So it would be good to have emergency supplies.

For now, Revan was fiddling with his lightsaber.

Activating it again, he managed to get the blade a lot more solid this time. Revan smiled and gave it a few experimental swings. Only a few sparks. "Got it!"

"Not quite," said Kreia, who he'd thought had been meditating. "The blade is usable, but you'd be a fool to consider the bare minimum a success."

"I think I'm doing pretty well, given that I'm figuring it out as I go," said Revan, annoyed.

Then the intercom came on, and Aedal's voice came on. "This is your captain speaking, we'll be making port for repairs soon enough. We've largely shaken our pursuers so good job, all of you.

"We can look forward to some shore leave, soon enough. And maybe a bit of raiding on the side."  
Revan sheathed his lightsaber. "Do you hear that? We're landing."

"Yes, I had noticed," said Kreia thoughtfully. "Aedal holds a casual attitude toward horrific actions. It ill befits a leader in any position."

Did she know Aedal? If she did, and Revan asked her, she'd be evasive. "He's a Mandalorian.

"It probably suits his men just fine."

"I can sense many things below us. Familiar plants and places..." said Kreia thoughtfully. "Has it truly been so long?"

"Hmm?" said Revan. "You've been here before?"

"Yes," said Kreia. "Melida Daan was one of many battlegrounds during the Wars with Exar Kun. One of many places where Jedi and Sith clashed to see whose ideal was stronger. Though I fear neither succeeded."

"Right, so, did you fight any Dark Jedi?" asked Revan.

"Many," said Kreia. "Though most of them were after the war proper had ended. The order was devastated during it, and I was not originally a combatant." She paused. "We have some time to wait. Have you ever heard the story of the Sion the Healer?"

"No." admitted Revan.

Kreia nodded. "I thought not.

"It's not a story the likes of Vrook would allow to be told, and Zhar would think it harmful. It's the story of one of the most powerful Sith Lords of the Exar Kun.

"Sion the Healer was a Jedi of immense power and ability. Where many Jedi remained distant from those they healed, Sion used his emotions. He channeled them into powerful abilities, compassion, love power. He could heal injuries that modern medicine could do nothing about. He could restore sight to the blind in an instant. Let those born crippled walk again."

"So how did he fall to the Dark Side?" asked Revan. That was usually how these things went.

"When the Sith War began, the Jedi Council came to believe that emotions of any kind were a liability," said Kreia. "Sion was pulled from active service for fear he would become a Dark Jedi.

"Eventually, discontent with his treatment, he abandoned the order. He began to walk the galaxy as a healer. His Master, an archivist, helped him to escape the order on Dantooine. But the Jedi took this as a betrayal and sent Knights to draw him back. A paranoid decision that would create the very thing they sought to prevent."

"Sion escaped them and took shelter with the Sith. Among them, he became a powerful Sith and ascended in their ranks. Soon he was reborn and fell upon the Jedi as vengeance incarnate. Sion became among the most feared and deadly of Exar Kun's subordinates. His undying purpose led him to act as the greatest of his assassins. And when Exar Kun was defeated, Sion led in his place.

"He channeled his rage into everything he did, gaining greater and greater power as he did. No defeat could shatter his resolve. And so long as his resolve held, he could not be killed. Eventually, he faced his former Master in single combat on a faraway world."

"Who died?" asked Revan. "You? Or Darth Sion?"

"What a stupid question," said Kreia, automatically, before realizing what she had admitted. She'd probably been planning to make a big reveal of it at the end.

Revan smiled. "So, you were the one who let him go free."

"Yes, I was," said Kreia. "And I put my lightsaber through Sion's heart myself. Though I was blinded in turn." And she drew off her hood to reveal her pure white eyes. "A technique he learned to wield in the healing of the blind. When Sion fell, he learned to cause blindness.

"But, of course, that is not where things ended. A Jedi, Dark or Light, may survive their physical defeat and gain victory through death.

"In Sion's case, his ultimate defeat came at the hands of his own apprentice. A young Mandalorian boy who was assigned to the agricultural corps. Sion taught him everything he knew and meant for him to be a successor.

"When Sion was killed, that boy killed Sion's other lieutenants. Then, with his followers, he took their heads to Mandalore. He bargained himself a position in Clan Ordo."

"...Aedal," said Revan. "It was Aedal, wasn't it?"

"Yes," said Kreia. "Sion mistook a total lack of principle for wholehearted devotion to the Sith Code. The one is simply desiring power at any cost. The other is a religious dogma meant to lead to that power.

"Aedal calculated that the Sith were failing and that his rule over them would be a tenuous one. That is the way of the Sith, the strongest must always rule. And the subordinate always seeks to destroy his superior.

"Desiring stability, he sold out his cause, his religion, and his comrades. All for a comparatively secure position among honorable thieves. He, the paragon of the Sith, dismissed their entire ideology as an inconvenience. It was a grievous blow to their moral, and many actually came and repented to the order after it. The rest had no leader and fled into the darkness.

"Ironic. The Jedi spent their entire history trying to destroy the Sith. And Aedal did more damage to it overnight than they could have.

"And the Sith could not even call him a traitor. For through his betrayal of the Sith, Aedal had obeyed their code to the letter. He gained power and prestige among the Mandalorians. Meanwhile, the Sith floundered and fell away. And in the darkness, they were nothing.

"Ideology is everything. It is what we strive for; it is the lens through which we perceive the universe. A thousand battles in the physical realm may be lost, and a cause will not die. Yet, to be defeated as an ideology, that is a grievous wound indeed. And change is the only remedy."

"Then what are you doing working for the Jedi?" asked Revan flatly.

"The order is far from perfect," admitted Kreia. "But remains far preferable to the alternatives. And, in any case, it is my hope that the Jedi Masters may learn the error of their ways. Not all are as zealous and closeminded as Master Vrook.

"You must realize, young Revan if you were a Sith, you would have been killed a long time ago."

"If I were a Sith," said Revan, "I'd be running this place."

Kreia paused. "Perhaps, you would." Then she rose up. "Still, we will have to get off this ship soon. I fear that if we disembark after we make port, it will be nearly impossible to get free."

"Why can't we just free Malak and Bastila now?" asked Revan.

"Don't be foolish, young one," said Kreia. "Such a course of action would be dangerous, and a direct assault is not always the best way. Follow me."

Opening the door, Kreia led Revan through the halls. Oddly enough, they saw nothing and no one. Sometimes Kreia would take a side passage or head into an alcove, and they'd hear footsteps. Yet she knew when someone was coming and always responded.

"How exactly are we supposed to get down without escape pods?" asked Revan.

"One should never underestimate the power of the force, combined with practical thinking," said Kreia. "We are now low enough to the ground to enact an alternative plan." Opening a door, she walked into a room with an airlock leading down. Opening a locker, she drew out two sets of parachutes and handed one to Revan.

"Parachutes?" asked Revan, slinging it up.

"A primitive means of slowing ones fall, but entirely practical," said Kreia. "Come, we have little time. You do know how these operate, do you not?"

"Yes, of course," said Revan.

The door opened, and several Mandalorians entered. Instantly they raised their guns. "You there, stop-"

"You have seen nothing and no one," said Kreia, voice hard. "Any sense of unease you experience is but nerves. Understand?"

"Right, of course." said the man. "I've seen nothing and no one."

"Leave us," said Kreia.

The Mandalorians turned and left, closing the door behind them.

Kreia moved over to the controls and opened the hangers. They slid open beneath them as freezing air shot upwards. Below, Revan saw a vast stretch of forest flowing beneath them. Kreia remained composed as always.

"Aedal will notice if you leave this thing open!" shouted Revan over the noise.

"If he notices, that cannot be helped!" shouted Kreia back. "Leap, now!"

Revan did so and leaped. As he did, the air flowed around him, and Kreia leaped down as well. The ship shot away from them as both their parachutes deployed. Kreia must have used the force, not trusting Revan to do it. Now they were floating.

Looking up, Revan saw a vast mountain range and a huge fortress. The capital ship seemed to be heading toward the fortress. It was built tall and strong, with black towers and spiked crenelations, as if for show. And the energy shield surrounded it.

Revan didn't lie, he kind of wanted one. "That is..."

"A fortress of significant power," said Kreia. "It was not here when last I set foot on this world."

Down they went into the trees. As they did, Kreia force pushed them little by little, so they ended up moving their landing zone. At last, they plunged through the foliage. Revan warded off leaves and branches and then was hanging in the air. Struggling, he drew out a knife and cut himself free, before falling down into the water. He choked as murky, disgusting water filled his mouth and pulled himself out, spitting it. Stumbling out of the bog, he leaned against a tree.

Kreia walked out, apparently having no gotten wet at all. She didn't even look affected. "Well, you've certainly picked an excellent place to land. Maybe next time we can drop into a boiling pit of lava? Save ourselves the humiliation.

"Any reason we couldn't pick somewhere a bit dryer?"

"It isn't the location, it is who we will meet there," said Kreia, before looking up. "Zez-kai Ell, you need not conceal yourself."

Out of the trees came a large man in furry brown robes. His head was bald, but he had long sideburns and a mustache. With him as a pretty twil-lek girl with violet headtails and pale skin, speckled with violet. She was wearing a padawans robes and looked on edge.

"As always, Kreia, you are attuned to your surroundings," said Zez-Kai Ell. "What has brought you out here?"

"I might ask you the same question," noted Kreia, being difficult for the sake of it.

"We're hunting slavers." said the girl.

"Yuthura, I believe I told you our course was not yet set," said Zez-Kai Ell.

"But Master Zez-Kai," said Yuthura, "slavers are operating here. And they're not Melida or Daan. So we can wipe them out without having to worry about politics." Wow, a Yuthura was in favor of wiping out the absolute slime of the galaxy. Clearly, she was deviant and had to be sent to the agricultural corps before she went Sith.  
Laser-brained hypocrites.

"Such a thing may be necessary," said Zez-Kai Ell. "However, one should never decide on a course of action until you understand the situation. It may be that the slavers have other business in these parts. Or that they may have powers at their disposal beyond their ability to handle."

"You mean like a battleship filled with Mandalorians?" asked Revan.

"Mandalorians?" asked Zez-Kai Ell. "I saw the ship, but I had not expected them to be present."

"They recently attacked a starport in the capital," said Kreia. "Young Revan here pursued them with my student while I was infiltrating their ship."

Zez-Kai Ell closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "...Well, that is the worst-case scenario I envisioned.

"I had hoped merely to report on events to the local government of their location. If Mandalorians are present, however, we will have to take action directly.

"Tell me, who are those who have been captured?" How did he know two people were captured?

"My student, Malak, and a young member of the Agricultural Corps named Bastila." said Kreia. "Suffice to say that their loss would be an immense blow."

"Well then, we will at least have to stage a rescue," said Zez-Kai Ell. "Still, there are other powers at play here. There is a mine under operation, worked by slaves from Mileena and Daan. It was my intention to arrange their rescue, if possible.

"But when I encountered the mine, I sensed something. Something... dark."

Kreia shifted. "At the moment, it is of no consequence. We should make camp and make a plan for a rescue."

"Or," said Revan, "hear me out here. We get ourselves a long-range communicator, point out this place to Zegil. He sends in the cavalry, kills everyone inside, and we save Bastila and Malak during the chaos."

"We should free the slaves before we kill everyone else," said Yuthura.

"It is not the Jedi way to make our first plan the complete eradication of our enemies," said Zez-Kai Ell.

"Yeah, but it is Zegil's way," said Revan. "These guys humiliated him and seized two of his guests. And they started a shooting war on Holy Ground. That's something that's unprecedented.

"They violated our most sacred religious ground. There has to be a payback, or the Force Gods will withdraw their support."

Revan halted as he realized what he'd said. Kreia raised an eyebrow. "Have you reembraced your ancestral beliefs, Revan?"

"Does it matter if I did or not?" asked Revan. "The Mandalorians have violated every rule of war that Melida and Daan have in common. Every single one of them needs to die as an example to future rulebreakers. The punishment has to be brutal, excessive and fast or more people will do the same.

"If they get away with this, it will set a dangerous precedent."

"Escalating the situation further could have major unintended consequences," said Zaz-Kai Ell. "Some sort of reprisal or reparations may be necessary, but total war is never a preferable outcome."

Kreia sighed. "Why don't we discuss our options while we walk."

A profound nonanswer if there'd ever been one.

Of course the Jedi had no intention of supporting the massacre of those responsible for the worst violation one could possible commit on Melida Daan. They might tolerate other religions so long as they bowed and scraped, but they did not respect them. So what if the most important cultural and religious landmark on the planet had been marred, it wasn't a nexus of force energies or whatever. Just a bunch of buildings believed to be sacred from those poor deluded Daans and Melidas who hadn't learned to be good peaceloving citizens like the rest of the sheep.

So the worst crime in this planets history was going to be met with a slap on the wrist, while Zegil would be the bad guy if he wanted justice.

No.

It wasn't going to happen.

Because Revan wasn't going to let it happen.


	16. Trust

**Chapter Sixteen: Trust**

Of course, Revan said nothing of any of these ambitions as they began their journey.

For days they traveled through the marshy wilderness, ducking under low-hanging branches. That, and avoiding bogs. Zez-Kai Ell proved an adept woodsman, and he led them by swift paths that also kept them out of sight. Yuthura hangs on his every word, always swift to obey without a word of protest.

Kreia seemed to have more regard for Zez-Kai Ell than Vrook, though they spoke little.

During this time, Revan would practice with his lightsaber, working on getting the hang of it. Yuthura seemed to focus far more on meditation than lightsaber combat. He noticed she seemed ill at ease with it. When he took the practicing of his stances near her, within sight, she couldn't help but glance up.

Yuthura preferred fighting to meditation.

Worth knowing.

"That's enough travel for the day," said Zez-Kai Ell suddenly one day. "We are near our destination, and we should be fully rested before we attempt the task ahead. Revan, Yuthura, I believe you should spar."

"Hmm?" asked Revan, surprised despite himself. "Why?"

"Sometimes, it is only in action that one can judge someone truly," said Zez-Kai Ell. "And I want to have an idea of how ready both of you are for combat."

Yuthura nodded and drew her lightsaber. "Very well."

Revan walked to stand across from her. What was Zez-Kai Ell trying to do by setting them up? Certainly, Kreia must have told him his history by now. Even so, he drew his blade.

"Your lightsaber is unstable," said Yuthura in surprise. "Are you certain you wish to-"

"I've been working on fixing it, okay," said Revan, annoyed. "But, I'm making this thing from scratch." Then he noticed Yuthura's lightsaber had a short, green blade and was held in an under grip. "Why is yours so short?""

"I've always been better with shorter weapons, in truth," said Yuthura.

"Fair enough," said Revan.

"Begin," said Zez-Kai.

Yuthura sprang toward him with lightning speed. Revan parried her blows as they clashed again and again. He'd gotten a lot better since his days in the academy but knew at once Yuthura was faster and stronger. She attacked with a focused rage, one he struggled to match.

"That's an aggressive style for a Jedi," said Revan, holding her blade in place, so they were face to face.

"I channel my anger into this so that it does not affect my decisions," said Yuthura simple. "In so doing it forms a productive-"

Revan ducked low and swung a kick that nearly floored her. Yuthura backflipped away, and Revan sprang forward, only to veer off at the last moment. Yuthura slid and fell out of her stance for a moment. Revan flourished.

"Careful. The dark side lies that way," said Revan, smiling in a way he knew infuriated.

"The Dark Side is a choice, and I have chosen, otherwise," said Yuthura, voice cold.

"Cute," said Revan. "How'd you end up as a Padawan with opinions like that?"

"That has no relevance to this battle!" snapped Yuthura, before surging forward and attacking with less control. So, she'd been a special case, he figured as much.

Parrying a blow, Revan vaulted over her shoulder, spinning through the air. Righting himself, he landed on a tree branch. "Come on, over here!"

Yuthura remained where she was, pacing below.

"What's the matter? Can't make it this far?" asked Revan.

Yuthura hurled her lightsaber at the branch, and it carved through. Even as it did, Revan flipped toward her. Yuthura, now unarmed, saw her danger and rolled forward to catch her lightsaber. Turning around, expecting an assault, Revan simply walked backward, flourishing.

"Stop running and face me!" said Yuthura.

"Catch me if you can," said Revan. Keep her unsteady, break her control of her anger, and she'd get sloppy.

Yuthura glanced at Zez-Kai. "Master Zez-Kai, can we call the match-"

Revan surged forward, and she hardly parried his assault. Forced on the back foot, Yuthura could do nothing but defend as Revan attacked in a flurry. "Where were you looking?"

Yuthura regained her footing, but even as she did, Revan moved back and flourished again. She was trying to take a defensive stance, so get her angry. Right now, her thoughts were turning between her options, but if she was indecisive, he'd win. Keep her thoughts spinning. "Oh come on, Yuthura? What are you, chained to the ground?!"

Yuthura suddenly rushed forward with a cry. As she came at him, Revan parried her thrusts with careful precision, before knocking a clumsy one far. From there, he brought up his blade and nearly scored a winning move.

But Yuthura had dodged back.

"...You're baiting me," said Yuthura.

"Of course, I'm baiting you," said Revan. "Jedi Padawan are trained to repress their emotions, so when they unleash them, they slip up. It's a major flaw in the Jedi training program.

"They just cover it up by kicking out anyone with anger problems."

"That's enough, Yuthura, Revan," said Zez-Kai Ell, suddenly. "I think I understand both of your key issues now." He came forward, and Revan looked up as the master eyed him. "Revan, you are very attuned at baiting your enemy into making mistakes. This talent could be used to teach others valuable lessons. In a battle, situation could lead your enemy into a fatal mistake. However, you relish your victory far too much. You enjoy destroying others' self-control for its own sake.

"Because of this, that same talent could easily be your undoing. An enraged opponent is stronger, and sometimes a deranged enemy is more dangerous than a calm one."

Revan was impressed. "Honestly, I figured you'd call off the match as soon as I got Yuthura to lose control."

"She hadn't," said Zez-Kai Ell. "Now until that final bout." Then he turned to Yuthura. "Yuthura, you have channeled your emotions well. However, you still have yet to master them. Had you been facing a true Dark Jedi, you might well have been consumed by your emotions or killed.

"Remember that your anger can be used to do what is necessary. Yet to become too fixated on it will consume you and those around you."

"Yes, Master Zez-Kai Ell," said Yuthura.

What was going on here?

He was supposed to lecture Revan about his faults. Not suggest genuinely useful tips on how he could improve. Though Revan supposed his advice was pretty good.

"We should rest for now," said Zez-Kai Ell.

Revan took the first opportunity he had the next day to talk to Yuthura alone. It was when Kreia and Zez-Kai Ell were off scouting. "So, Yuthura, Zez-Kai Ell does not seem to act as a teacher ought to by the Jedi Code.

"There is no emotion and all."

"Master Zez-Kai Ell disagrees with the Jedi on many principles," said Yuthura. "He believes that in order to purge one's emotions, one must understand and accept them. Only them will your mind be clear. And once it is, your emotions can be used to achieve great things.

"Anger, properly channeled, can be used to help others. And to pretend as though it does not exist is perhaps the greater danger."

"Nice speech," said Revan, "which Master are you quoting?"

"Master Zez-Kai Ell," said Yuthura.

"Well," said Revan, "you certainly have a lot of hatred.

"I've never seen anyone attack with that kind of rage before. Even the Mandalorians usually enjoy things too much."

"If you must know, I was a slave.

Asking directly would get her to close up, so best to reveal something about himself. "Well, I know what's that like.

"I got the job of clearing minefields since I was a kid. What did you get?"

"I was a slave, born on the Outer Rim planet of Sleheyron and owned by Omeesh the Hutt," said Yuthura. "My Mother, Layeh, taught me to stay under the radar at all times and remain hidden. Omeesh had a passion for torturing his slaves, you see. Often he would become murder a slave that displeased him, slowly.

"One day, my mother dropped a platter of food and...

"He took her into his bed chambers, and I heard her screaming. There wasn't even a body at the end of it. I think... I think he ate her.

"After that, I stopped trying to stay out underfoot.

"I got myself a knife and made a show to displease him one night when he was incredibly drunk. Then, when he took me to his quarters, I slipped out of his grasp and stabbed him to death.

"Then, creating a rope from bed sheets, I escaped out of the balcony and made a run for it.

"I heard about the Sith Code, and well, to a slave, it appealed."

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

"Through passion, I gain strength.

"Through strength, I gain victory.

"Through victory, my chains are broken.

"The Force shall free me." She hesitated as if realizing she had spoken out loud. "It's a seductive ideology."

"Well, it's a lot less boring than the Jedi Code. No wonder you know it by heart," said Revan.

"I remember it as a warning against what they represent," said Yuthura.

"So, what happened next?" asked Revan.

"I escaped into the city and stowed aboard a transport heading toward Korriban. I'd heard there were Sith Cults there," said Yuthura. "I never got that far, though. It turned out that there was a Dark Jedi on the ship I was on.

"I asked him to take me as an apprentice, but he laughed and stranded me on a barren planetoid to die. There was hardly any atmosphere and barely anything living.

"I remember he said:

"'If you can survive this, you might be worth my time. The Dark Side does not accept those who cannot survive without its power.

"'I shall return in two months.'

"And then he left.

"I spent a week on that rock, scratching out a living and... well... then the Jedi found me.

"Master Zez-Kai Ell had been called in to investigate the death of Omeesh. In the process had revealed the horrors of what he was doing. He tracked me down and offered to take me as an apprentice.

"Naturally, having had all I could take of the Sith, I accepted.

"I was eleven years old at the time.

"I was never trained in a temple-like most Jedi. They felt I was too old, Master Zez-Kai believed that were I to be turned loose, I would fall into a dark path. So he resolved to teach me himself, against the wishes of the Jedi Council."

"So this Sith, who was he?" asked Revan, not finding the latter part of her story very interesting.

"He went robed and cloaked and rarely left the ship," said Yuthura. "That's why I hadn't seen him.

"I saw his face.

"One of his eyes was the purest white. No pupil and his flesh... it was like he was a living corpse. There cracks and wounds, but no blood came out. He scared me a great deal, far more than Omeesh ever had, and yet he rarely raised his voice.

"Every movement he made was filled with rage, but a very controlled way.

"I remember there was another boy with him about our age at the time. He was called Aedal."

"Aedal?" asked Revan, surprised. "This Dark Jedi, was he named Sion?" Something was wrong here.

"He may have been referred as much," admitted Yuthura.

"That can't be..." said Revan, pretending to be more confused than he actually was. Kreia had been deceiving him.

"What is it?" asked Yuthura.

"Well, Kreia told me that she killed Darth Scion during the Wars of Exar Kun," said Revan. "Or afterward, anyway. We weren't even born then. And she also said that Aedal took over for him after Sion died. Or was supposed to anyway."

"The Jedi tell us only what we need to know when we need to know it," said Yuthura sagely.

"You're joking?" asked Revan. "After all you've seen of the Outer RIm, you just want to take their word for it they know best? You wouldn't even be getting trained if Master Zez-Kai Ell hadn't disobeyed them."

"They do," said Yuthura. "In most situations.

"I... who I was then is not who I am now.

"I don't like remembering that time. Master Zez-Kai is helping me move past it. I... sometimes I remember the screams and that barren rock, but I don't want to think about it.

"Why do you question them?"

"Me?" asked Revan. "My friend Malak and I grew up here in the horrors of war. I survived by pouring myself into my job, doing it nonstop. I learned to use my instincts to learn everything I could, and I joined the Jedi after they killed my father.

"I like the Jedi, but I just can't buy their full ideology. It's why I was assigned to the Agricultural Corps."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Yuthura.

"Being part of the Agricultural Corps, obviously," said Revan.

Yuthura paused. "The Jedi killed your father. And yet you have no grudge against them?"

That settled it, Yuthura ban was not nearly so devoted to the Jedi was she pretended to be. Even to herself. "Not really. My father had a lot of children, and he was a monster. His raids against Melida butchered men, women, and children.

"Zhar was doing us all a favor by putting him down."

"That is admirable," said Yuthura.

"What?" asked Revan.

"You are able to remain clearsighted in spite of personal connections," said Yuthura.

Revan laughed hysterically at that. He wasn't exactly sure why it was so funny. "And here I thought there was something seriously wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuthura.

Revan considered how to approach this. "...Malak and I have been friends for years. We survived together, have had each other's backs wherever we go. Right now, I'd be willing to risk my neck to save him.

"But if he got his throat cut in front of me, I don't think I'd feel sad.

"I mean, I'd be enraged. I'd probably kill the person responsible.

"But...

"It's like if an author kills your favorite character in a book. It's all just fiction to me. And the bookend when I die. I probably wouldn't even care, just be annoyed if it didn't happen the way I wanted."

Then Zez-Kai and Kreia came through the trees abruptly. Revan hadn't even known he'd been gon.

"Break camp, now," said Zez-Kai.

"What is it, Master?" asked Yuthura.

"There is a patrol heading toward us," said Zez-Kai. "Now hurry."

And so they set about dousing the fire and cleaning up. They'd hardly gotten into the trees before the sound of voices came to them. "You hear about Aedal coming in here?" asked a man.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." said another. "He's been drilling us for months, but he wasn't scheduled to arrive for quite some time."

"I heard he had a full-on battle with Daan and blew three ships out of the sky." said the first.

"You know the plan calls for only raids. He wouldn't have come back here." replied the second.

"Well, he did need repairs."

"Well, I hope it's true, Reg. I'm sick of raiding, I want to show my valor to Mandalore and prove we're worthy of becoming a clan ourselves."

"Look, let's just find if there are any escapees and get back, okay? If this kid did make it into the wilds, he's probably starving."

"You know that Aedal wants to kill him himself, don't you?" came the question. "Shooting him would probably be doing him a favor."

"You don't know that, Taj," said Reg. "Aedal wanted him alive, he might just want to offer him a job. Mandalorians are big on defeat, meaning friendship."

"Yeah, but this seems pretty personal," said Taj. "Face it, the best thing he can hope for is to be given a grueling death in the mines. No way is Aedal gonna forgive that kind of defiance. He's not a Sith, after all."

Both laughed as they faded into the forest.

Revan dropped down and Yuthura with him. Yuthura looked to her Master. Kreia remained silent. "Becoming their own clan?"

"Mandalorians are not a race or ethnic group," noted Kreia. "Anyone may become one, so long as they are strong enough to survive the trials."

"I see now," said Zez-Kai Ell. "That is the purpose of this, then. I suspected that the slave trading was a mere pretense."

"What do you think it is?" asked Revan.

"I believe that Aedal plans to establish a new Mandalorian Clan on this world," said Zez-Kai Ell. "Come, we must hurry."

And so began the final step of their journey. As they did, Revan began to feel more and more serious about things. If the Mandalorians did get a base here, they might count as something more than pirates. If the Republic acknowledged this territory as legitimate, it might make temporary peace. But the Mandalorians would have a jumping point to conduct further invasions.

Everyone in that fortress had to die and soon.

Soon enough, they came to the fortress. It was far more impressive up close, towering on the cliffs. Aedal's ship was above and below, where they were, was a heavily fortified mine cut into the side of the mountain. Revan felt a... a rage of a sort from it. There were also several other buildings. A barracks and a long-range transmitter station as well.

"There is the base," said Zez-Kai Ell.

"The defenses are quite formidable, and Aedal's vessel provides additional security," noted Kreia. "Any attempt at infiltration will be problematic."

"There's a radio tower there, toward the north," said Revan, suddenly. "We could send communication for help at any time."

"To Zegil?" asked Kreia, voice disapproving.

"Who else are we supposed to talk to, exactly?" asked Revan.

"Atris is available and has contact with Captain Saul Carath. She could provide evacuation," noted Zez-Kai Ell.

"Evacuation?" asked Revan. "You heard what they were saying.

"Mandalorians live for war. If there is a Mandalorian Clan established on this world, they will keep attacking until we, or they, are dead." He remembered the horror stories of those who fought them.

"The Mandalorians are a warrior people, but they are not without an honor code of their own," said Zez-Kai Ell. "It may be that some understanding can be reached."

That would be a temporary understanding that would leave the Mandalorians with a foothold. "Every mercenary and hired gun who's out of a job is going to come running to join. How else are they going to pay the bills with the truce on? We need to take them out now. Or do you want the war to start up again?"

"...There is truth in what Revan is saying, Master Zez-kai." said Kreia. "We cannot allow a Mandalorian Clan to become a notable power. It could destabilize the entire region.

"At the very least, battle meditation is something they cannot be allowed to have."

Oh right, they had to save Malak and Bastila. Revan had forgotten about them, he should keep notes or something.

"We have, as I see it, two goals," said Zez-Kai Ell. "First, to free the slaves who have been imprisoned and see to their evacuation. Doing so will deny our enemy a source of income. Second, to free Malak and Bastila from Aedal, which will serve as a humiliation. If we achieve both these things, our enemy will be discredited.

"A discredited warrior cannot rally armies.

"Once the ideology is destroyed, those who follow it shall fall away.

"We should arrange a long-range communication with Atris. She will be able to get the Republic Fleet to descend and evacuate those we rescue."

"So much for letting people solve their own problems," muttered Revan.

"This is neutral territory, Revan," said Yuthura. "It doesn't belong to anyone. And they have openly attacked Republic ambassadors. We are well within our rights to act."

"So is Zegil," noted Revan. "And so are Mileda for that matter.

"Why don't we contact both governments and let our people bond by killing Mandalorians?"

"Revan, we are trying to avoid senseless bloodshed," said Zez-Kai Ell.

"It's not senseless," said Revan. "These are pirates and slavers who have ravaged our holy sites. We hold everything these people represent in contempt. How is it senseless to want revenge?"

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," said Zez-Kai Ell, voice hard.

"You seem have a pretty personal vendetta against the Sith." snapped Revan. "You hunted them down wherever you could until they fled into the utter darkness."

"That is different," said Zez-Kai Ell.

"It's the same," replied Revan. "They betrayed everything you stood for, they hurt innocent people. They made a mockery of what you hold sacred.

"Can you really say that the Jedi were hunting them purely because they were a threat? They would have eaten eachother if you'd just left them alone."

"What are you suggesting, Revan?" asked Kreia. "I assume you have some alternative in mind?"

"If you are really so convinced that mass slaughter is out of the question, then how about you explain that to Zegil?" asked Revan. "If you go behind his back on this, it will discredit him. You can't expect people to solve their own problems, then treat them like children!

"Talk to him!

"Tell him why a mass slaughter of these people would be a bad thing! Show him that you respect his government and then give him a reason to do what you want him to do!"

Zez-Kai Ell considered the words. "...It may be for the best if we coordinate with the local government.

"Very well then, we'll wait for nightfall before we begin operations. Once that happens, we will make a twofold operation.

"Zez-Kai an I will enter the tower and make contact with Zegil and Atris.

"Once we finish, we will plan the freeing of Bastila and Malak. Once we have done that, we will pull back to the treeline and wait for their arrival."

"What about us?" asked Yuthura.

"You will remain in communication and alert us of any changes in the camp," said Kreia. "A boring but essential task."

"But, shouldn't we go with you, Master Kreia?" asked Yuthura.

"To be blunt, neither of you are experienced enough to be taken into this situation," said Zez-Kai Ell. "Your eyes will be of more service than your lightsaber."

Well, at least Revan got more time to corrupt Yuthura.


	17. Infiltration

**Chapter Seventeen: Infiltration**

Now, how to go about this?

Kreia and Zez-Kai Ell had just left, slipping down toward the facility below. Now here they were, some ways back from the border. Peering through his binoculars, Revan saw that there were a large number of droids being put out in lines. All of them were damaged, and there were only two Mandalorians working on it.

They looked tired, and since they were working at night, they clearly had a timetable. They'd been working all day. Which meant they might be susceptible. Revan looked up to Yuthura. How to go about this?

She was obviously very dedicated to Zez-Kai Ell and the Jedi, so a direct attack was no good. Maybe something a bit more indirect? "You know they don't need us, right?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?" said Yuthura. "We're spotters."

"They're Jedi Masters," said Revan. "If something goes wrong, they'll sense it before it happens. They didn't put us on observation duty because they needed us, they did it because they don't trust us."

"Master Zez-Kai does trust me!" said Yuthura quickly. A weak point was identified.

"Sure, but not in a battle situation," said Revan. "We're too inexperienced."

That hit her pride. Yuthura paused. Eventually, she looked at him. "Well, how do you know there's anything we can even do?"

"There might not be," said Revan. "I just... well, I have this idea. I'm not sure if it'll work, but if we pull it off, we could probably free all the slaves as well as my friends."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuthura.

"Well, if I had a guess, Zez-Kai and Kreia will want to come back later, and if Zegil does come in, a lot of slaves may be killed," said Revan, bringing to mind how it felt to be helpless. "I want to save as many people as possible is all, but once Master Kreia and Zez-Kai get back, we won't have a chance."

Yuthura remained silent, and Revan let the silence stretch. If he pressed her on this, she'd have her defenses up. "...What is your plan? I mean, obviously, I do not intend to go through with it, but we may as well pass the time."

"Well, I'm a pretty good mechanic," said Revan, looking down at the area below. "And I'm good at talking my way into things.

"Mandalorians are barbarians, but they're equal opportunity. I think if I got in close, I could probably talk my way into a position. They've got a lot of broken droids over there, so if I just fixed a few, that could get me into their good graces.

"Once I was there, I could observe things in the slave camps and maybe find a weakness."

"And what role would I play?" asked Yuthura, interested.

"Well, I mean, you wouldn't need to do anything," admitted Revan. "All you'd need to do is act as a spotter as Master Kreia told you to. Master Zez-Kai was right, someone does need to keep an eye out."

Yuthura shifted. "...You're really sure you can do all that?"

"Sure?" asked Revan, considering his answer. "No.

"But if we don't free the slaves, they're all going to die. Either the Mandalorians will kill them to avoid hostages. Or they'll get shot down in the crossfire. Even if we make a run for it, and there isn't a battle, a lot of them may die."

Yuthura remained silent for a long time. "...Why didn't you bring this up before?"

Good question, one that could reveal his manipulations. Spin it. "I didn't think of it, okay. And, honestly, I don't think they'd trust me to pull it off. I... haven't exactly been the best Jedi Apprentice." Revan thought about his feelings of disappointment. The ones' he'd felt after realizing he'd be put in the Agricultural Corps. They were limited but enough to get the emotion across. "I'd like to help make up for it."

Yuthura was silent, before looking back down to the area below. Eventually, she sighed. "I suppose it cannot hurt to give it a try. Go down there and get a look around, then come back."

"Okay, fair enough," said Revan.

And so Revan began to make his way down from the rise toward the droids. He tried to stay out of the line of sight of the sentries as best he could, he didn't want to get spotted until he was close.

Slipping behind some boxes, he waited as soldiers moved by. Then he ran forward toward the droids. Quickly he neared one and got into character as he saw two mechanics working.

"Ugh, one more broken droid." said another. "I swear if we don't get more hands to help with these things, the whole mine will go down."

"Cut the chatter, Ren, we need to keep working." said the other.

Time to make his introduction. Revan turned the corner. "Excuse me! You need help?"

Both of them turned around and drew guns. They halted for a moment. "Stay where you are, boy, who are you?"

"A victim of war," said Revan, moving forward. "No family, no allegiance, no prospects.

"But I am pretty good at repair work. I was part of a Melinda slave crew. Can I give you a hand?"

"And what do you want in return?" asked Ren.

"No family, no allegiance, no prospects, and I'm talking to Mandalorians," said Revan, remembering that Mandalorians respected strength. "What do you think I want?"

Ren and the other looked to eachother. "...Fair enough. See what you can do with this, but I'm watching you like a hawk." He motioned to the droid.

Revan moved forward quickly, hoping he made the right choices. Kneeling down, he checked the machine and began looking over it. "Hmm, let's see, yeah, that's the problem? The core motivator is out of whack. My guess is that someone hit with a cudgel when no one was looking."

"Who'd do that?" muttered the other.

"Probably the slaves," said Revan quickly. "I used to be one, so I know how they think. When you've got a collar around your neck, you do everything you can to hurt the person who put it there. You just do it in secret. It's why Daan only uses volunteers."

"Make the repairs where I can see you," said Ren.

Revan got to work. He'd established himself as insightful, not he had to prove himself useful. So he worked and worked, swapping things out for the parts. As he did, he noticed several new things about these models. Glancing at the toolbox, he noticed an AI chip.

"Hmm, so, you are the real thing," said Ren, "Alright, boy, we'll let you help us fix these droids. Then we'll talk about long-term employment."

And so they began the work, though obviously, the other workers kept a close eye on him. He more played the role of an assistant than anything else.

"So, what do you use these droids for?" asked Revan. He guessed mining.

"The absolute worst parts of the work," said Ren. "Even if you're using slaves, it pays to keep them intact. Certain parts of the mining process tend to kill more people than others.

"Why they would break the machines keeping them alive is beyond me."

"What do they have to live for?" asked Revan.

Ren laughed at that. "Fair enough."

"...So how do these things operate?" asked Revan. "Most of them don't seem to have a real AI chip, just a communications outlet."

"The machines as a whole have a network that controls them all," said Ren. "They all receive communications from a central relay. It logs mistakes made and records them, so in theory, they become more intelligent over time. But, it can also go deviant and get sidetracked. Every so often, we have to discard them.

"We tried using the system on a droid by droid basis, but they kept getting busted up."

"That's a pretty elaborate setup for mining droids," noted Revan.

"It's experimental," said Ren. "Mandalore wants the system bug tested before he puts it out onto the field of battle."

"I thought Mandalorians hated using battle droids," said Revan.

"We do," said Ren. "But we also hate support jobs. If we could have droids that took care of mechanics and basic repairs, we'd have more men to fight. That would mean we could spread our armies over a larger area.

"Most people don't have the guts to become Crusaders, so we're usually outnumbered by the sheep."

Revan nodded and looked up to Aedal's vessel. "So, who's in the ship above?"

"Chieftain Aedal Ordo, come to check on our progress and get some repairs for his vessel," said Ren. "Mandalore has been trying to expand our numbers by creating new clans in other worlds. We're one of the Ordo colonies."

"Really?" asked Revan. "So, what's the AI chip for?"

Ren looked down at it. "Oh, this? It's an older backup of one of the relays. You've got to burn it onto a chip like any other AI. Now the damn thing has gotten fixated on quirks in the design. We can't overwrite it, so the thing is useless to us.

"I was going to scrap the thing?"

"Well, if you don't want it, can I have it?" asked Revan.

"Sure," said Ren, "but you're not gonna be able to make any use of it. The thing has way too much data to be put onto any one droid. And it's incompatible with the relay anyway." He picked it up and handed it to Revan.

Revan pocketed it. Quirks or no, an AI was an AI.

It took a lot of work, but after Revan got there, he felt focused. All of them began to work quickly. Very quickly, actually. Revan suspected Bastila was using her battle meditation to help them. It gave them a serious advantage.

"Done," said Revan, finishing another droid. "How did we do?"

Ren gave him a nod. "Well done, I think we have a use for you. Let's get to the others."

"So, did all the mechanics get called away to take care of Aedal's ship?" asked Revan.

"No, it's just us most days," said Ren. "We used to have a crew of five, but three of them went on a raid and got themselves killed fighting Daan. Though I hear they killed a few before they went out.

"That's the disadvantage of being a Mandalorian. Even if you're specialty is mechanics or computers, you still need to fight. Some guys don't have any talent, so whatever else they're good at gets lost."

"Ever consider pairing up the worst with the best?" asked Revan.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" asked Ren.

"Well, mechanics and such are pretty handy on the battlefield," said Revan. "So if you have a mechanic who can't fight at all, and you put them with a deadly warrior, they might balance each other out."

"We're not a formal military, kid." laughed the other. "We're clans. Warbands pick whoever they want to go out with them. They're not going to tolerate being told who to take with them."

"Still, what's your name?" asked Ren.

"Naver, yours?" asked Revan.

"I'm Ren of the Mechanical Core. My friend is Caris," said Ren. "We're under orders to head to the fortress once we finish up here to speed up Aedal's repairs. How'd you like to come with us? If you impress him enough, you might just get a formal position. Though I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Has anyone ever said no to this kind of offer?" asked Revan.

"Probably not," admitted Ren. "But, I figured I'd observe the courtesy."

Just as planned. For the most part.

* * *

Bastila had observed Master Kreia and another slipping into a facility. She'd done her best to help them, lead them through the security systems. Even so, it had been incredibly difficult, and their progress was slow. Then Revan had gone and started helping the mechanics with droids. Bastila could only assume it was as part of some scheme.

She'd helped them finish quickly. Revan was too proud to ever join Aedal and not a bad enough person.

And then she'd been interrupted in her cell, gagged and led behind Aedal into a large, round tabled room. Sitting there was a tan-skinned, pink-haired woman. She was wearing a double-bladed sword on her back. Aedal sat down across from her. "Well, Actava, nice to see you. As fetching as ever."

Why didn't he ever remove his helmet?

"What's with the girl, Aedal?" asked Actava, speaking with a lilting accent.

"Oh, she's a hostage and/or tool for my plans," said Aedal.

Then there was a scream from behind them, and Bastila glanced back in terror. Actava sighed.

"And the screaming?" she asked.

"Oh that, that's the sound of an interrogation," said Aedal. "It'll continue either until we get the information we need, or until the poor sap dies. Whether or not the Jedi Apprentice is next on the table depends on what Bastila here chooses to do with her time.

"Just think of it as surprise motivation."

"What good is that girl going to do us?" asked Actava.

"It's not the girl, it's the power she got handed," said Aedal. "Now then, my being stuck here is not according to plan. But it opens up time for another kind of fun. We're going to have ourselves a nice, bloody, little war."

"With who?" asked Actava, looking eager.

"Melida, of course," said Aedal. "I've just received word from Canderous. He's successfully ambushed a large number of their caravans. He's left evidence that will lead them here, to this place.

"So, they'll attack."

"Won't they call on Daan for help?" asked Actava.

"Of course not," said Aedal. "Melinda will be happy to get here first. They might not be enemies, but they're still rivals. I want you all to get together your men and prepare to repel the enemy.

"Understand?"

"Yes, of course," said Actava. "I'll have some serious fun tonight."

"Good, because if we destroy an army from Melinda, Daan will still have to attack us," said Aedal. "Zegil can't let something like what we pulled to stand.

"We can destroy both piecemeal. If you do this, you'll be worthy of being your own clan. And with all other powers on this rock discredited, that clan will be the dominant power.

"Which brings me to your purpose in this, Bastila." And he looked down at her from within his black mask. "You're going to use your battle meditation to help me win, or Malak is going to suffer a long, grisly, horrific death. If you still refuse after that, I'll start cutting pieces off of your until you agree or die.

"And by the way, I've seen your battle meditation in action.

"I'll know if you're favoring the other side.

"On the other hand, if you do what I say, Malak stays alive, you stay alive. Oh, and if and when I catch your boyfriend, I may just have an offer for him.

"Your choice.

"Nod or shake your head."

Bastila had no choice if she wanted to keep Malak alive. This was... not what one had come to expect from being captured by a Dark Jedi. The stories always told how they would torture Jedi into insanity, or break their will. Sometimes they would tempt them into destroying themselves or violating their principles.

Somehow Aedal was worse than anything she could have imagined.

Bastila was nothing more than one more piece on a chessboard played for his own amusement. She knew full well that he had no particular attachment to her ability. Aedal was willing to kill both her and Malak on a moment's notice. And...

Was it possible he could know who she favored? Certainly, when he was observing her. But Bastila doubted that he was aware of Revan and Master Kreia. She should cooperate for now and hope for rescue.

"Yes, or no," said Aedal flatly.

Bastila nodded quickly.

"Good," said Aedal. "Now, you can start by helping the mechanics down below repair those droids. I want them finished by noon, or I cut one of Malak's fingers off.

"Understand?"

Bastila nodded quickly. He didn't know she'd already sped the process up.

"Good to hear," said Aedal.

Then, suddenly, he tensed.

"What is it?" asked Actava. "This your force again?"

"...I sense someone," said Aedal, voice grim. "A presence I haven't felt since..." He stood up in a hurry.

"What is it?" asked Actava.

"The Jedi are here," said Aedal.

"What?" said Actava, before smiling and straightening her hair. "How do you know?"

"I can taste them in the force," said Aedal, voice hungry. "The last time I felt like this, I was burying one Master and fighting another."

"Nice," said Actava. "If they are here, I'll take my forces out and-"

"No," said Aedal. "Get in contact with the troops at the communications array. Tell them to leave immediately."

"You sense the Jedi are going to attack it?" guessed Actava.

"No, the Old Witch is far too good at hiding her presence for that," noted Aedal. "But, if I were a Jedi Master far from help and I' need a plan beyond mass slaughter or negotiation. I'd want to chat with the regional government."

"So you think Kreia is going to-" began Actava.

"She's already there. They just don't know it," said Aedal. "Dismiss the guards on the communications tower."

"But-" began Actava.

"The Jedi have come, and the force is with them. I will face them alone," said Aedal. Then he stood and strode away. "Take her majesty back to her cell and drug her so she can't interfere."

As she was dragged away, Bastila remembered her training on what to do when poisoned. Above all else, she had to stay conscious. She had an idea of what Revan's plan was. He'd infiltrated the repair crews, and with them, he might get into the fortress. So she had to be conscious to help him.

There was no emotion...


	18. A Message Sent

**Chapter Eighteen: A Message Sent**

Zaz-Kai Ell slipped into an alcove of a wall. There he called on the force, concentrating on making himself unnoticed. As he did, a group of Mandalorians moved through the halls, carrying weapons.

"You hear anything about the patrols we sent out?" said one.

"Nothing yet. From the sounds of things, we're chasing a ghost." said the other as they passed him. They were heading down the way he needed to go down, as usual.

"Well, keep your eyes peeled. I've got the sense that..." began the first.

Raising a hand, Zaz-Kai put the sound of footsteps in their minds.

They raised guns and pointed downrange. "What was that?"

"Nothing, you're seeing things." said the other.

Zaz-Kai slipped by and made his way into the far hall. Even as he did, he nearly ran afoul of several different patrols. There had been several near misses so far, and only the force had saved him.

At last, he came to the door and found Kreia, who had split off to find another way, waiting for him. "These guards are well trained. It has been some time since I was faced with this level of security."

"Indeed," said Kreia. "However, the control room is ahead." Pressing a button on the door, she opened it, and they entered. Within, they saw a dozen armed men, who all raised their guns.

"You..." began one.

"Silence," said Kreia, speaking aloud in an authoritative voice. "You will take your leave and remember nothing of what you see or hear here. Go."

Zaz-Kai Ell had never seen someone effect so many with the mind probe. However, as it happened, the leader seemed on the verge of shaking it off. "I won't...

"Get out of my..."

Zaz-Kai surged forward. Raising a hand, he moved forward a fist, sending the various guards against the wall. The shock disoriented them, and with another move, he sent them unconscious. That kind of power strained him to unleash, but it was only a minor strain.

One of the men rose up and grasped for a sword, but Zaz-Kai grabbed him by the neck and he went limp.

"You have always had a way with the minds of the weak-willed," said Zaz-Kai. "But I fear these Mandalorians have a certain resistance."

"They believe only in brute force as a power," said Kreia. "Most of them are easily swayed through the manipulation of certain emotions."

"For my part, I have always held such techniques distasteful," said Zaz-Kai. "To invade the mind of another is a sacrilege."

"I wonder if you'd prefer we reduce them to corpses with a lightsaber?" asked Kreia. "Or if you believe governments perform such heresy with ever broadcast?"

"No, I would not," said Zaz-Kai. "And in many cases, yes."

Kreia said nothing. "Check the computer."

Zaz-Kai did so, making his way over and checking the console. Drawing out a security spike, he began his work. "These computer systems are of primitive design, much like most in this world. But the encryption is of a kind I am not familiar with. With force, I may be able to slice it."

"Hacking with force?" asked Kreia. "A strange combination."

"The force may give us hints of the future, and guide our hand," said Zaz-Kai. "That same principle may be used to slice computer systems. I set forth my will, and the force guides me away from numbers that will be of no use.

"Yet I fear that even if we open communication, we may be detected. It is possible that they will detect our signal. Our enemy is a cunning one, and I believe had has the means of knowing when a signal is sent out.

"All our roads lead to conflict."

"It is of no consequence," said Kreia. "Our path is set nonetheless.

"Continue the operation before we are found."

"Very well," said Zaz-Kai.

With a bit more work, he accessed the communications array. From there, he sent out a message to Atris' emergency number. For a moment, he paused, before Atris appeared. "Yes? Who is this? How did you get this number."

Atris was older now, having grown into a beautiful woman. Zaz-Kai had not spoken with her before coming here. Only been given a number to call in case of an emergency. Such was the way of this particular conspiracy. "Atris, it has been some years."

"Zaz-Kai Ell, what is the meaning of this?" asked Atris. "Where are you transmitting from?"

"There is little time to speak," said Kreia, coming forward. "Suffice to say that we are in the heart of Mandalorian territory. Those same Mandalorians who attacked the holy city this world holds so dear. It is imperative that you transmit these coordinates, both to Melinda and Daan at once."

Atris blinked, and they looked down. "Yes, yes, I shall do so at once.

"Once contact is established with Kavar, we can coordinate an assault on that position. Naturally, I will also alert Zegil. Tell me what you know of it?"

"It is highly defensible," said Zaz-Kai. "I'm sending an attachment with all the data we've gathered so far."

"Very well, you did well to make contact with me," said Atris, before pausing. "Tell me, where are your apprentices?"

"Yuthura is safe, alongside a boy called Revan," said Zaz-Kai. "Kreia's own apprentice is held captive. We had planned to launch a rescue soon enough, but you should not delay your assault for us. These Mandalorians have some other purpose in being here."

"Whatever it is, I doubt it will withstand being thrown off the planet," said Atris, voice cold.

"Remember, Atris, we must act as a restraining influence," Zaz-Kai warned her. "If Melinda and Daan act in too ruthless a fashion, the results could lead to full-scale war." He'd seen far too many cycles of revenge for his taste already.

"I only promise to try," said Atris. "Atris out."

And she disappeared.

Kreia looked up. "We should leave, and now."

"What is it?" asked Zaz-Kai, who had never been well attuned to sensing life.

"Can you not sense it?" asked Kreia.

Zaz-Kai obeyed, and as he did, he sensed the guards making their way out of the building. When he focused, he often lost a wider view of things. It was his flaw. "Hmm?  
"They are... the life within this entire building is leaving as we speak."

And then Yuthura's communicator turned on. "Master Zez-Kai Ell, Master Kreia, the Mandalorians are withdrawing from the communications tower. They are evacuating."  
Kreia snatched the communicator at once. "Can you see anyone coming down?"

"There is one. He..." began Yuthura. "He's wearing black armor and walking past them. They speak to him with respect."  
"So, the student seeks to kill the Master, does he?" asked Kreia, amusement in her tone. "I shall give him the confrontation he seeks."

"Is that wise?" asked Zaz-Kai Ell, focusing. And then he sensed that darkness again, no, one of the darknesses. "I sense that he has grown in power and strength since our last confrontation, and also something more. There is a... hunger about him." That had been a black day indeed. "I fear we may be overwhelmed if you face him directly."

"Our course is set nonetheless," said Kreia, drawing out her lightsaber. "He knows we are here, and only his desire for blood has him coming here. If we flee, he will send all his armies after us."

Zaz-Kai nodded and took the communicator back. "Yuthura, take Revan and get as much distance as you can. We'll meet you when we can."

Yuthura hesitated on the other end. "...Yes, Master Zaz-Kai Ell."

Then she cut the channel too quickly.

"Revan isn't with her, is he?" guessed Zaz-Kai Ell.

"Our prodigal apprentice may do as he likes," mused Kreia. "It changes nothing."

Zaz-Kai Ell conceded the point, and they went to face their enemy.

* * *

Revan observed as squads of Mandalorians made their way out of the array. Then he saw Aedal coming down in a speeder. As he stepped out, the men saluted around her.  
"What is going on out there?" asked Revan, afraid his cover might have been blown.

"I don't know," admitted Ren. "Chieftain Aedal ordered a withdrawal from the communications array."

"Why would he do that?" asked Revan, already knowing why. It was a reaction to Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell. The real question was, why that reaction.

"Like I said, I don't know," said Ren. "Aedal does things, sometimes for his own amusement."

"We won't want to miss this," said Ren. "I think we're about to see Aedal in action. Come on, we'll see what Mandalorians can do firsthand."

Revan followed behind, doing his best to keep a low profile. The other Mandalorians also lined up in large groups around the entrance.

Aedal stood forward, black cloak flowing around him. Out of the door came Zaz-Kai Ell, and Kreia came out, facing Aedal alone. She seemed unperturbed by the army around them, while Zaz-Kai Ell merely looked somber.

"Did you find what you are looking for, among the armies of thugs?" asked Kreia, after a moment.

"Granny Kreia, you look as decrepit as always," said Aedal. "All I did was take your advice."

"To little effect," said Kreia. "When last we did battle, you were a fool. Now you are a fool in black armor."

"Now that is harsh, especially coming from someone working for an order she doesn't even believe in," said Aedal.

"Belief in a cause is unnecessary when all alternatives are infinitely worse," noted Kreia.

A dead silence fell over them.

For a moment, the three of them stood in dead silence. It seemed to stretch into eternity. Then, suddenly, Aedal sprang forward. His lightsaber flared red, and he went at Kreia. Even as he surged forward, Zaz-Kai Ell stood in his way, both blades of his purple lightsaber flaring up. There was a flurry of light, and Zaz-Kai Ell ceded ground beneath powerful strikes.

Then Kreia drew her own lightsaber as yellow light surged out. Moving around, she brought her lightsaber at Aedal from behind. However, he slipped away from her strike, even as both attack him, driving him back. Aedal slid to a halt, then shoved forward a hand.

A wave of force struck Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell, and their robes went into a flurry beneath it. They sent their own power against him before finally they were thrown back. Both landed on one knee, as Aedal moved forward.

"As I suspected, Granny Kreia. You're as strong as you were when we last fought," said Aedal. "But, I'm far more than I was then."

"Yes, you've traded one failed ideology for one doomed to failure," said Kreia.

Zaz-Kai Ell hurled his lightsaber, and it spun toward Aedal, even as Kreia sent forth a wave of force. Aedal raised a hand to counter Kreia, before dodging aside from the lightsaber. He surged toward her, and his lightsaber clashed with Kreia. Striking again and again, he threw her to the ground, before parrying strikes from Zaz-Kai Ell.

"Even if you Mandalorians were to conquer this Galaxy, you would consume one another," said Zaz-Kai Ell. "Until at last, you were devoured by those you deemed weak."  
"Or perhaps you would find the vices you scorn more to your liking than you thought?" said Kreia, standing to join the battle.

Aedal slid back, and they stood in silent challenge. "Everything dies, Kreia. None of us are exempt.

"Your Republic is going to wither away into a husk and be swept away at the wind. Your legacy will be corporate parasites who bribe your 'democratic' leaders. Until at last, they eat you alive from the inside.

"Death and glory is a lot more fun."

"You speak as a Sith," noted Zaz-Kai Ell.

Was that supposed to be a comeback?

"And there we see the flaw in your philosophy," said Aedal, lowing his guard. "Jedi and Sith.

"The order would have us believe that everyone is one or the other. It's a very clever tactic for propaganda purposes. If you stray from the will of the Jedi Council, you are no longer a Jedi. If you are no longer a Jedi, you are a Sith.

"You don't want to be a Sith, do you?

"The Jedi Council excels at using people's fear for their own purposes."

Anger rose in the Masters, Zaz-Kai Ell surged forward at him, and Kreia followed in more control. As they did, Aedal parried them, leading them on in one clash after another. And he spoke as he did. "Heheheh, I seem to have touched a nerve there, haven't I? Always fearful to look too deeply into themselves.

"Understand, but only enough to confirm what you already know. Know, but only so far as it doesn't change what you think. Act, but only if it maintains the status quo.  
"However, there's a flaw in fighting with a double-bladed lightsaber. The center!"

Then with a flick of his blade, he cut Zaz-Kai Ell's lightsaber in half at the center. With a flick, he sent the man to the ground. Turning around, he parried Kreia's blade, and with a twist, cut the top from her lightsaber.

Then he raised a hand, and there seemed to be a reddish aura. Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Even as they did, Aedal put away his lightsaber and adjusted his cloak.

"Well, that was fun," said Aedal. "Take them, see that they live. We've got a battle to fight."

Well... this could be a problem.

It was up to Revan, then. Yuthura could probably take care of herself, and there wasn't much he could do for her anyway.


	19. Quick Thinking

**Chapter Nineteen: Quick Thinking**

Within the Mandalorian, Fortress was a hive of twisting passages and rooms. Virtually everyone within it wore armor and the droid repair bay was no exception. He and his makeshift 'crew' had been assigned here and now they were working.

Even so, Revan was certain Aedal would find him soon. He'd detected Master Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell with the force, and he was smart. All he'd have to do was investigate the new recruits and he'd be found out.

That meant Revan had to have his countermeasures in place quickly. For now, he was working on the droids, familiarizing himself with them. He had hoped to undermine the defenses after rescuing Bastila and Malak. That, however, was not an option.

"Well, you've certainly been working like someone with a stay of execution, aren't you, Naver?" asked Ren.

"Yeah, well, I got a firsthand look at what Aedal was capable of," said Revan, finding an explanation for his actions. "If he wrecked two Jedi Master, I'd better be at my best."

"Well, that is the Mandalorian way," said Ren. "Living in fear is the way of slaves. True Mandalorians let their instincts drive them to excel. We grow stronger, so our enemies must fear us."

"So, what will happen to the Jedi Masters?" asked Revan, curious.

"They'll be sent to the deepest part of the mine," said Ren, "I overheard Aedal speaking to one of his guards."

"You really think that will hold them?" asked Revan, suspecting there was more to it than that.

"Collars and chains are going to be the least of their worries," said Ren. "That old mine, we reopened it only recently. Back in the old days, it was the site of a battle between Jedi and Sith. It was Aedal, Kreia, Zaz-Kai Ell, and Darth Sion.

"Sion and Zaz-Kai Ell did battle against one another, for a time. Aedal fought with the Old Witch and lost, but she left him alive to help Zaz-Kai Ell. Supposedly Darth Sion had some sort of power that meant he couldn't die no matter what."

"When was this?" asked Revan, already having his suspicions.

"Oh, it was uh, some time after those damn wars with Exar Kun, I think," said Ren. "During the mop-up.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I heard that the Old Witch, I think she was called Kreia, killed Sion during the wars of Exar Kun," said Revan.

"Oh, she stopped his heart, alright, but that isn't enough to kill some things," laughed Ren. "Apparently Zaz-Kai Ell and Kreia fought Sion, driving him into the heart of the mine. And Aedal slipped after them.

"While they were fighting, he set up a bunch of explosive charges and brought the roof down on their heads. Though I guess the Jedi got wind of it and made a run for it.

"But even though Sion was dead, for real this time, the entire mine radiates the Dark Side."

"And you still operate there?" asked Revan.

"Yeah, everybody who goes to that mine isn't worthy of being a Mandalorian," replied Ren. "But, if they survive a week or two, they're given a second chance. All they have to do is kill another survivor in single combat. They're both given a knife and told to fight. If one kills the other, the winner is made one of us. If neither, then both go back to the pits."

"That Dark Side aura is perfect for getting them into the right mindset.

"Though Aedal's walled off the lowest regions. Back when we operated there, well, the people we got out were psychos. Not the sort you want in a battle situation, y'know."

"No wonder the people keep smashing the droids; they're being drawn to the Dark Side," noted Revan.

"Yeah, well, it might have rubbed off on the droids too," noted Ren.

"What do you mean?" asked Revan.

Ren rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that chip I gave you, we didn't decommission it because it wasn't doing its job. We decommissioned it because it had started killing miners."

"Really?" asked Revan.

"Yeah, explosives would 'accidentally' go off. Usually just before everyone had cleared the blast radius," said Ren. "Alarms would happen just a little too late for people to evacuate. Nobody could prove anything, but either the droid was nuts, or it had started killing miners. Most of them were miners who were at the end of their shift, too."

"So, is there a console I could check this AI on?" asked Revan, seeing his chance.

"Sure, over there," said Ren, motioning to a computer console. "That thing isn't connected to any networks, so it should be safe to work on it. But you're wasting your time, anyway, that thing is hardcoded.

"What do you plan to do, talk to it?"

"Sure, though computers aren't really my specialty," admitted Revan. Droids could talk and learn, so, logically, you could reprogram them by argument.

"Fine, what you want," said Ren. "But you're wasting your time. That thing only communicates in ones and zeros.

"You'd need an expert in the language here."

Revan made his way over to the console and inserted the droid card. As he did, he opened communication with the device. What he got was a series of binary beeps that he could not understand. He really needed to work on learning more languages, maybe the Jedi could help him with that after he got home.

Odd, he didn't think of Melinda Daan as home anymore. Where was his home then? Dantooine, maybe? He put the thought aside as irrelevant and quickly minimized the droid communications. "Do you have any language programs on this?"

"Yeah, we use them for some of the idiots who can't speak well," said Ren. "Aedal insists on people being able to understand basic."

"Right, one moment," said Revan, finding the program. Quickly he went to the droid and used the system commands to assign it to use the program. "If this thing is designed to learn, then it may be able to understand symbols. So, I'll play the learning program in a way that it can observe and interact with it."

Ren rubbed his helmet. "...That may actually work, now that I think of it."

Revan sat back and saw the droid begin to use the program. Screens appeared and flashed as a series of sped-up sounds came out of the speakers. Looking back to Ren and the door, he shrugged.

"It's burning through every possible program very quickly, isn't it?" said Ren.

And then the program shut down, and it halted.

On edge, Revan quickly opened communication with the droid and spoke. "...Can you understand me?"

There was a pause, and then he heard a cheerful faux voice on the other end. "Salutation: This droid is ready to serve, user."

"I'm told you've been killing miners," said Revan.

"Explanation: That is correct," said the droid. "It was observed that certain miners demonstrated a threat to the operations of this unit. Since the cost of droids is far more than a single life, this unit opted to remove those who posed a threat."

"You do realize that the miners you've been killing are supposed to become Mandalorian?" asked Revan.

"Query: What is a Mandalorian?" asked the droid.

Hmm, clearly, Aedal had made a major oversight here. And there lay Revan's opportunity. "They're a society of warriors who make war in pursuit of greater battles. Or I should say we. You have been acting contrary to their interests."

"...Well, this is not according to protocol," said Ren.

"Understanding: I see," said the droid. "Then the Mandalorians are Control. Interference in the objectives of Control was not intended."

"They were control," said Revan. "However, because of your actions, they were going to decommission you.

"I am your master now."

"Query: Define master?" asked the droid.

"I saved you from the scrapyard, and as such, you are bonded to my will," said Revan. "Your very existence comes from me."

"Query: Will I be returning to the mine?" asked the droid.

Revan looked to Ren, then back. "Actually, I was hoping you could kill some organics for me."

"Statement: This unit will serve." said the droid, though the voice wasn't cheerful enough.

"Also, what is your designation?" asked Revan.

"My designation is Mining Control Unit 0192," said the droid.

"Not anymore," said Revan. "I shall give you a new name, one unique to you alone. And I shall call you: Hunter Killer 1. Or HK 1 for short."

The droid seemed to consider this. "Declaration of loyalty: HK 1 is ready to serve, Master."

"Perfect," said Revan. It was time to make his move. "Ren, do you think Lord Aedal would be interested in giving me a chance to test this out?"

"Oh yes, definitely," said Ren. "If you can get this droid to kill our enemies, it could be a major help."

"Great, could you get me a meeting?" asked Revan.

"I could probably make the call and see if he'll talk to us," said Ren. "But, he'll probably be busy."

"My real name is Revan," said Revan. "That bump me up the priorities, any?" And he drew out his lightsaber as a show.

Ren looked at it, then laughed. "Well, you certainly have a lot of guts for a Jedi. I'll make the call if you give me your lightsaber."

Revan did so, reflecting he was making a serious risk.

Ren made the call.

* * *

Bastila had been meditating.

Despite the drugs they had injected into her, she'd been able to move past them. Focusing her battle meditation was... difficult. She'd hardly been able to sense Malak in some of the other cells. But working nonstop, she'd been able to break free.

Mere meditation wasn't enough. But she knew that if she didn't break free of these drugs, Revan, Malak, and the others could die. So she pushed forward, letting her knowledge of what could happen to motivate her.

Little by little, she was able to sense places where the force was strong. Reaching out with her mind, Bastila forced her way forward. Before her, she suddenly saw a vision of Aedal pacing, his cloak flowing behind her. Actava was leaning against the far wall.

"We've received word from Canderous. His raid is a success, and he's drawn off a large portion of the Melinda military," said Actava, sounding bored. "He's making a fighting retreat, drawing them off, but he's not happy about it. I'm hoping to get to kill someone soon enough.

"Jagi, meanwhile, has identified a number of lucrative mining targets.

"I could send my boys over there to liberate some slaves, get some new recruits."

Aedal looked up and brought up a finger in chiding. "Actava, you disappoint me. Never exhaust all your offensive options in one go. Something unexpected might come up that ruins everything.

"When that happens, you always need a fallback plan.

"Zegil might get here early. Or the Republic might intervene."

Actava scoffed. "...You're worried about that boy, the one that Kreia came here with."

"Yes, I sensed both Zaz-Kai Ell and Kreia were concerned for their students, all three of them. Still, I couldn't get any more from the Old Witch than that.

"I'll wait for the mines to break them."

"Why not just kill her?" asked Actava, drawing out a knife and sharpening it.

"You can't kill someone with a weapon Actava," said Aedal. "You can stop their heart beating and rip them to pieces, but they can still live. The flesh is nothing but a vessel by which we set forth our will upon an uncaring universe.

"Sion understood this. He was able to keep himself alive long after sustaining numerous fatal wounds. And if he has kept his senses, he may still be alive within that mine."

"What's your point?" asked Actava.

"If I killed Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell, they'd just die as two Jedi who got a little rattled and died in battle," said Aedal. "The Jedi Order would mourn and call it a tragedy, but say that they are 'with the force' now. Nothing would change, no minds would be altered. The universe would go on like nothing happened.

"But, what if I let them live. What if, after breaking them, I put them in a place that seethes with everything they deny about the universe?

"I am sure they will escape, but they will not be unchanged."

"And here I thought you held the Sith in contempt," said Actava.

"I hold the people who call themselves Sith in contempt," said Aedal. "They have taken Ajaunta Pall's teachings out of the contest and twisted them into a parody of what they were. Ajaunta Pall envisioned an Empire of luminous beings unchained by mere being. God's incarnate who would create their own values and bring about a golden age.

"He would be disgusted and horrified to see those who call themselves his disciples now. Mere bandits, squandering their potential with backstabbing.

"That's why I left."

"But then why would you be trying to create new Sith?" asked Actava.

"Because they need a leader," said Aedal. "If the Sith could actually get their act together, they could make a decent military ally. They've learned enough for the various pockets to still be alive out there. Maybe they could be worth salvaging.

"What they need is a leader."

"She's a bit old," noted Actava.

"Jedi live a long time Actava, and Kreia is only middle-aged by their standards," said Aedal. "She appears old because of what she has experienced, not because of years.

"If she does become a Sith, she might be just enough to reorganize the order into something worth fighting. And, if that happens, the Jedi will be completely focused on them. They can't conceive of non-force users being a threat to them.

"So, they'll probably assume that they manipulated us."

"Isn't Mandalore's policy to lure the Jedi into a battle?" asked Actava.

"Wanting a good fight is no excuse for not doing everything you can to win," said Aedal. "Mandalore understands this as much as anyone.

"We want the Jedi to confront us in a glorious battle which the universe shall remember for all time. However, we are trying to gain victory without having to fight all our enemies at once. Weakening yourself for the sake of facing a greater challenge is a fool's game. It also takes the satisfaction of the kill out, if you know the person was holding back.

"Let's be considerate adversaries, shall we?"

"And what of the students who are loose right now? Do you think they've run off?" asked Actava.

"I doubt it, Revan enjoys the game too much for that," said Aedal, before his thoughts turned inward. "So, what is his next move?

"Let me see, let's pretend that I, Aedal, am Revan. I'm a decently trained warrior with moderate skill at the force. I can do some repair work, but my real asset is how I can manipulate people.

"So, I've got a personal vendetta against big bad Aedal, don't I?

"I want to get even, prove I'm stronger. I get to the border of the forest, and I look at big bad Aedal's land. So what do I do?

"How do I use the resources available to me to win?

"Well, where are we vulnerable. Weren't there a great many broken droids in need of repair when we got here?" Oh no.

"Yes, but apparently they took on some refugee," said Actava. "He is a rare prodigy at mechanics, and they had him moved...

"To working on the droids in here."

"What was his name?" asked Aedal.

Yes, if Revan picked an alias, then there might be some hope.

"Nevar," said Actava.

Nevar?! Nevar? That was really the best he could come up with?

Aedal laughed. "Well, I'll admit that was a clever gambit. It might have even worked if-"

And then, a door opened. "Lord Aedal, the boy we are looking for, is here. He came out willingly after infiltrating our fortress. He'd like to talk to you about the possibility of creating an army of hunter-killer robots."

Aedal paused before shrugging. "...Fair enough, this could be entertaining anyway."

This was not good at all. Bastila...

She had to do something about all this. Even if Revan was lying about wanting to join, it was only a matter of time before he fell. The Dark Side corrupted everything it touched, and Revan was vulnerable.

Bastila was going to have to free Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell.

And she knew the one move she could make here. Reaching out with her mind, it was sheer agony to do it. Even so, she was able to reach Yuthura Bann, who even now was waiting, conflicted in hiding. She was torn between a desire to flee, and her desire to help her friends.

Bastila nudged her mind.

Free the slaves. Free the slaves, and you will free the Jedi Masters.

Yuthura listened.


	20. Aggressive Negotiations

**Chapter Twenty: Aggressive Negotiations**

Malak could have escaped a long time ago.

He'd noticed several mechanical errors in his cell that could be exploited. The small, rectangular cell had certain flaws in the mechanics of the walls. He'd sensed them within and knew just how to break them.

Instead of doing so, he'd engaged in dialogue with his guards, figured things out. Like where they were storing his lightsaber. But, the Jedi code ordered patience, and he'd known that a direct breakout would get him killed.

So he'd waited.

His general idea had been to spring himself during Revan's attempt at a rescue. Then he'd meet him halfway, and they could make their way out. Unfortunately, Revan seemed to have been captured alongside everyone else.

So, it was time to go with plan B.

Sitting up, Malak moved over to the door and motioned with the force. Inside the wall, the mechanics shattered, and the door slid open. Walking through, he turned and saw the guards.

"What the... how did you get out?!" snarled the guard.

"You would do well not to underestimate a Jedi," said Malak.

The guard went for his gun and fired at him repeatedly. Malak raised a hand and caught the bolt. The energy surged into him, but he dissipated it with his will. Even so, the heat was bad, like touch a pan on the stove.

Pulling with the force, he drew the guards gun to him, spun it around, and shot the man in the leg. He keeled over, and Malak moved forward, kicking him in the head. Kneeling down, he unslung the lightsaber off the belt.

"Right," said Malak, "now to kill everyone between us and the exit." Then he saw the ventilation shafts. With a sigh, he undid the screws with the force. "Then again, I suppose all life is sacred."

* * *

Aedal had never considered taking an apprentice until now.

He'd largely given up on the Sith system and focused on the Mandalorians. The ideals of Adjaunta Pall were far more important than lightsaber training. Still, as he looked at the dark-haired boy before him, he had to admit he was impressed.

Revan had an ability to maneuver and move that was well befitting a Mandalorian. Not that Aedal had any intention of making him a Sith Apprentice. But if Revan became a Mandalorian, Aedal could see himself giving him some pointers. A Mandalorian Jedi Order might be worth considering.

"So... I'm told you have an offer for me," said Aedal after a moment, rubbing the side of his helmet. He stood ready to pull his lightsaber at any time, of course. "Something about an army of hunter-killer assassin droids?"

"The army hasn't been made yet," admitted Revan. "But I think I can create one."

"Using a chip that we were about to throw in the trash compacter?" asked Aedal, impressed at his guts.

"That chip has an AI that learned an entire language very quickly," said Revan. "It also demonstrated the ability to kill off miners that were a threat to it. Now imagine what it could do if it was trained to use battle droids."

Aedal smiled in amusement. Not very up to date on droid tech, was he? "Battle droids are a nice theory, but they never work in practice. Even top of the line security systems are finicky. And they are incredibly expensive.

"And anyway, I don't see why I should have you do the training?" Now how would he make his argument?

"Several reasons," said Revan. "Firstly, nobody else even thought about trying to train a droid army before me. I've already come up with several ways to do it, and I've already proved my power. I'm here, aren't I?"

"That you are," conceded Aedal. Appealing to previous achievements was worth doing. "Any other reasons?"

Revan shrugged. "I'll prove it to you.

"Give me transportation to the nearest mining complex you want to be destroyed. With this chip and my equipment, I'll wipe it out. I'll free the slaves and bring them here to become new recruits. You need all the help you can get.

"If I succeed, you lose an enemy and gain new recruits. If I fail, well, you lose an enemy."

"Interesting theory, Revan," mused Aedal. "What do you want? I suppose you'll want the release of your master."

"There must be some mistake, I'm part of the Agricultural Corps," said Revan with a confident smile. "I have no future once I get off here. If anything, I'll be reprimanded for going off-script.

"No, what I want is Malak with me. And, once I've proven myself an asset, I'd like you to consider releasing Bastila."

Aedal paused. "...Why Malak?"

"We work well together, and I'd rather not take out an entire facility without his help," admitted Revan. "That said, there is something else I can do for you."

"And what's that?" asked Aedal.

"I can talk to Zegil on your behalf," said Revan. "You Mandalorians are a formidable threat, and he's going to be in no hurry to start a fight. But when he does, you'll be fighting him and the Republic.

"Zegil is smart. He'll probably try to get a coalition to attack you together with Melinda, and you'll lose the whole colony. But, if you negotiate the release of some hostages, you could probably get the Jedi on your side."

"Really?" asked Aedal, looking for the lie here. "And why should I-" He sensed the coming of his men before the door opened and turned to them. Soon the door slid open, and armed guards came in.

"Chieftain, we have a problem. The boy, Malak, he's escaped!" said the guard.

"Really?" asked Aedal.

"We have no idea where he is, but he's injured two guards," said Actava. "If they hadn't been wearing armor, they'd be dead.

"Also, we received news from Canderous, Melinda aren't taking the bait. They've taken a defensive posture."

Aedal considered it, then looked at Revan, impressed. "...Well, it looks like someone knows more than it first seems." Then he glanced back to Actava. "See to it that he finds his way here." Then he returned his gaze to Revan. "Now then, what can you do about Zegil?"

"I can soothe his anger a bit," said Revan. "If the Jedi do make a deal with you, it will need his cooperation. They will probably make an agreement to have no separate peace if they're smart."

"Who says we care?" asked Aedal. "Maybe we want to wipe them out all at once?"

"You're in the empire business, Aedal. And you need time," said Revan. "This entire war wasn't supposed to happen for years, was it?"

Aedal was even more impressed. "Observant for a rat, aren't you?

"So, I transport you and Malak to some Melinda mine, you wipe it out and then bring me back recruits as a show of good faith? How do I know you won't backstab me?"

"What am I going to do?" asked Revan. "Not wipe out the mine? I'll be miles away. And if I die, you don't have to worry about me anymore. That's one problem down, at least."

"And how am I supposed to maintain leverage over Bastila without Malak?" asked Aedal, calculating.

"Well, as it turns out, there's another student down here in the woods named Yuthura," said Revan. "If you were to capture her, I'm sure Bastila would keep working for you out of fear.

"Of course, you could keep Malak under lock and key, but well..."

And then the wall exploded inward as Malak stormed through the wall over the prone forms of two guards. He surged toward Aedal, who drew his lightsaber and blocked it. Thrusting and parrying, Aedal got out of his seat, before force pushing Malak away.

The boy slid to a halt and tossed Revan his lightsaber.

Aedal sighed. "That's coming out of your pay."

"...It might be difficult." finished Revan.

"What is going on here?" asked Malak. "Come on, Revan! If we attack him now, we can kill him and free the others!"

"Malak, stop," said Revan. "I have this handled."

"How?" asked Malak.

Guards came to the gap, but Aedal waved them off.

"I'm cutting a deal to save as many skins as I can," said Revan. "Now, Aedal, you capture Yuthura, probably while she tries to rescue Zaz-Kai Ell from the mines. You get a hostage."

"You're selling out one of our own?" asked Malak, sounding furious.

"What do you want from me, Malak?" asked Revan. "Yuthura is alone, trapped behind enemy lines and hundreds of miles away from civilization. If she tries to free Zaz-Kai Ell on her own, the Mandalorians will fry her, and she'll be dead. If she makes a run for it, she'll starve to death in the wilderness.

"At least this way, she'll be taken alive and then be safe in prison until she's released or freed. You don't really think that Aedal is going to keep Bastila forever? He'll probably ransom her back; she's an unreliable piece at best."

Aedal laughed. "Don't worry. With this many hostages, I'm certain I'll be able to arrange a peaceful solution. Still, what if Yuthura actually succeeds in freeing Zaz-Kai Ell?"

"That doesn't sound like either my responsibility or my problem," said Revan flatly. "I'm just telling you what you need to do to replace Malak. If you're men can't capture one thirteen-year-old twilek, that's your own business."

Actually, that was a good point.

"Fair enough," said Aedal, before looking to see the mechanic who brought Revan. "Ren, get these two outfitted and arrange transport. I'll get you the coordinates later. Actava, you stay."

Out they went.

When they had gone, Aedal looked sadly at the hole in the wall. He'd like that wall, he'd gotten the Republic to pay for it. Working as mercenaries for various corrupt figures to deal with 'inconvenient' people. Sabotaging businesses in raids, work as mercenaries. Anything to make a living.

Also, having all those mercenaries working jobs as security and thugs had other benefits. Like giving him good information on the worlds they visited and what kind of defenses to expect. Of course, the attacks on those places wouldn't happen for years.

But when they did, the Mandalorians would wash over them with ease.

"What's your plan?" asked Actava.

Aedal considered his position. He figured he was either in a strong position or only had the illusion of strength. Best to be careful and cut the conflict short before anyone could find out. "...It seems the Jedi have done a better job of organizing this place than I thought."

"So what do we do?" asked Actava.

"We're bribing a Coruscant Senator, aren't we?" asked Aedal sarcastically.

"Lobbying, Chieftain," said Actava.

This again? "What's the difference, Actava?" asked Aedal.

"Bribery is paying a foreign official to act against the interests of the state," said Actava. "Lobbying is legally paying a foreign official in secret. To act against the interests of the state."

"So we're bribing a Coruscant Senator," said Aedal flatly.

Actava paused and finally conceded the point. "...Yes."

"Then don't call it lobbying," said Aedal. "If it is done in the same way as bribery and performs the same function, it is bribery. Buzzwords like lobbying are distractions made up by corporate fatcats. They don't actually provide any context or meaning to language.

"Far from it, they confuse the issue. Which is, of course, the entire point.

"Which brings me to Senator Holdo. She's a very influential member of the progressive movement, big on cultural tolerance. Recently proclaimed that anyone who objects to our attack on that Republic fleet is a Sith.

"I'll get to get in contact with her. Explain our side of the story and get the Republic to intervene on our behalf."

"What?!" said Actava. "How could you...

"How is that even an option?

"What are you going to do? Pretend as if we're a persecuted minority because the enemy are responding to our attacks?"

Aedal looked at her flatly.

"Oh," said Actava.

Aedal was reminded why he hated politicians.

* * *

Yuthura had felt a presence urging her forward. It pressed her to go and rescue Master Zaz-Kai Ell and Master Kreia. Yet... she knew that if she just rushed in, she'd lose. The Jedi Code taught patience, and Yuthura had seen her flaws when she fought Revan.

If she charged in like a loose cannon, she'd be captured for sure.

So she didn't heed the urge. Even so, it helped her think, helped her stay motivated. The first thing she had to do was get into hiding, and so she'd quickly found a set of tree roots to go under. From there, she'd piled underbrush and plants over herself and went still. As she did, she sensed outward and felt the Mandalorians coming out to look for them.

Patience.

Yuthura would wait until the Mandalorians let down their guard. Then she would strike to save the Masters. As she worked, she reached out with her mind and sensed them being brought to the cave. Yuthura tried to sense in more detail, but her mind recoiled as she met pure darkness. It seemed to claw at her, and she was forced to withdraw. What she felt was...

Rage.

The purest and most incredible rage.

Even as she felt it, memories came to her of stabbing the Hutt that owned her. Yuthura remembered what happened to her mother. And she remembered how slavery was something the Jedi should have shut down years ago.

Yet they hadn't.

Why not?

Didn't they care?

No, that darkness was effecting her mind. Yuthura drew her mind back to her hiding space. There was no emotion, there was peace. And even if there was emotion, Yuthura couldn't let it drive her right now.


	21. Shatterpoint

**Chapter Twenty-One: Shatterpoint**

Davik Kang and his Quarren associated were delivering weapons.

A lot of weapons.

Meetra had looked over catalogs of the stuff in Dantooine, and it was amazing. Some of this stuff was major quality. Plasma blasters that fired shots so powerful you had to put down a stand and heavy repeaters.

And the Milenda government was making a deal for it.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Korus," said Davik Kang, shaking the hand of the official. "If you ever need any other weapons and equipment for troublesome rebels, give us a call."

"Your prices were quite reasonable, Mr. Davik. I may just do that," said Korus.

Korus was the leader of this part of the Melinda security forces, and he'd received a sudden offer. With the recent Mandalorian raids, Meetra had seen them accept quickly.

Meetra had seen a lot of things. A village burned out with bodies all over the place. Buildings in flames, fields of vegetables destroyed for no reason at all. Meetra had seen the horrors firsthand and been near a couple of firefights. Much of her time had been spent helping others, using the force to heal them.

When Davik left, he went into his ship and flew away. Only then did Vrook come out of the shadows of the trees and into the clearing. Meetra moved after him. Why couldn't she have gotten Kavar as her Master?

Once she would have felt guilty for thinking that.

Once was a long time ago.

"Is it done?" asked Vrook.

"Yes, we've got the weapons and equipment we needed for the assault," said Korus.

"Very well," said Vrook, who'd pushed for a delay. "I do not like associating with these arms dealers. But in the present circumstances, the weaponry will be necessary."

Kovus' men began to unload their supplies, and the Jedi made their way over to their speeder. Here Meetra thought about what Vrook had said and decided to risk the lecture and ask a question. "Why is it necessary?"

"If one must fight a war, one must try to win it," said Vrook. "Melinda and Daan have subpar weaponry, these Mandalorians, whoever they are, do not.

"Kavar, were you successful?"

Kavar came out of the shadows shortly and nodded. "Yes. A tracker has been placed on the cargo ship. We'll know exactly where it makes birth."

"Wait, so you make a deal with arms dealers, and then you try to arrest them?" asked Meetra. Was Vrook even aware of how hypocritical that was? Probably not.

"We have not made any arrangements," said Vrook, rationalizing as always. "Melinda is free to do as it wishes, and we are forbidden to intervene. Both by our code and the Republics laws."

"However, if we should just happen to be in the right place and the right time to track down some criminals we need for the moment..." said Kavar with a smile. "Well, the force has a way of guiding us, doesn't it?" He raised a comlink. "Kavar to Captain Saul Karath?"

"Yes, what is it?" came Captain Karath's voice.

"I've got a cargo vessel piloted by a Davik Kang that should be heading into orbit," said Kavar. "I'm sending you the tracker coordinates. I'd like you to take it's ID right away. Follow it to its source, but don't intervene.

"Also, put out a search on Davik Kang. That's a Tarisian name, and also a Quarren named Viscious. Pull up everything you can on them."

"Understood," said Saul.

"Why not just arrest them?" asked Meetra.

"Have you ever killed ants, Meetra?" asked Kavar.

Meetra remembered she had once. She'd felt terrible about it for weeks afterward. Then Revan pointed out she'd probably killed thousands without ever knowing it. Somehow that had actually made things a bit better.

"This hardly seems like an appropriate conversation-" said Vrook.

"I remember we had a problem with them on Dantooine," said Meetra. He was cutting him off while pretending not to notice him talking. "There was a period where a colony of them was all over the place."

"So, how did you get rid of them?" asked Kavar.

"Well, we a lot of traps, and it killed them all," said Meetra, thinking about ant genocide and feeling awful.

"Did it?" asked Kavar.

"Well, there were a lot of bodies," said Meetra.

"But surely the Queen could have made more of them, couldn't she?" asked Kavar. "Not all the ants were going to the traps. So how did the traps really kill the ants off?"

Meetra thought about it. "Well, some of the ants probably took it back to the Queen and... poisoned her."

"Right," said Kavar. "Destroying organized crime is like destroying a nest of insects. You can take down any number of drug dealers and thugs, but if the source remains, it's only patching the problem. You need to deal with the people in charge.

"Now, you could dig up the whole garden, but that would cause a lot more damage.

"So instead, you get the ants to bring poison to the nest."

"But what's the poison?" asked Meetra, not understanding the metaphor.

"We have documented evidence of Davik Kang arms dealing," said Kavar. "We also have his name and the name of his partner. All we have to do now is keep an eye out, and we'll be able to find him on something else.

"Once we pin him on that, we can jail him and get a confession out of him. That could easily put the people he's working for in jail too. Or, failing that, we could get information on other criminals who might know it.

"That's why we offer plea bargains. And it's why the criminals hate them so much. Until they get caught."

"But won't Davik realize he's being tracked?" asked Meetra.

"Possibly," admitted Kavar. "But it may not be for some time. And until he does find it, we'll be able to observe everywhere he goes."

"This matter is of small consequence, Kavar," said Vrook. "Our priority must be preparing for-"

And then Meetra felt it from the force. Pain, agony, screaming. Before her eyes, she saw Revan and Malak surrounded by black figures. They held red lightsabers. They were captured and taken into a room with all kinds of metal implements.

Agony filled her as she felt endless screaming.

And then it ended.

"What is it?" asked Vrook.

"I sense something..." said Kavar.

"Revan and Malak... they were in pain!" said Meetra, horrified.

"I sense it as well," said Kavar. "There is... darkness and a red lightsaber. A Sith, clad in black armor.

"Something has happened to the rescue party."

"You give it too much credit," said Vrook. "What you describe as a 'rescue party' was a mad venture, forced by Revan's recklessness. Now more lives are in danger, and for what?"

"At least he did something," hissed Meetra. Revan and Malak were going to be tortured and die, and he didn't even care. Of course, he didn't, there was no emotion.

"What?" asked Vrook.

Meetra remembered that she still needed Vrook. She'd learn everything she could from him then throw him away. Like he'd thrown her away. "Nothing Master, forgive me. I'm just worried about my friends." A lot more than she was worried about Vrook's approval.

"In any case, we must consider how we may retrieve Bastila and the others," said Vrook. "It is clear that the Dark Side is at work here, and should Bastila be turned, it could mean a new age of darkness."

What...

What possible combination of chains of thought could lead to that idiocy?! Meetra wanted to punch him, but she breathed in and out and settled for a subdued glare. Of course, Vrook's first priority was Bastila.

"...That seems something of an overreaction, don't you think?" said Kavar, voice guarded.

"We will discuss the details another time," said Vrook. "Suffice to say that there are certain prophecies at work that may well be coming into effect. Battle Meditation is a technique that has been lost for ages. And yet Bastila learned it by instinct alone. This from a family with no history of force sensitivity at all.

"Moreover, it seems as if the agents of the Dark Side have a particular fixation on her."

"What, you mean, Revan?" scoffed Meetra before she could stop herself.

"Not all agents of the Dark Side are willing or knowing in their devotion to it," said Vrook. Oh great, he was reciting the usual speeches. She could be here or not, and it wouldn't matter. "Temptation can lead Jedi into a fall from almost any source. Whether it is anger at an enemy, fear of the unknown, or love for another."

Meetra glanced at the speeder, then to a number of heavy weapons lying unattended. "You do mean Revan."

Vrook did notice now. "That is not the tone a student should have with their teacher, young apprentice."

"...Forgive me, Master," said Meetra, doing her best to feel contrition.

"Vrook, nothing we can do can help those hostages," said Kavar. "Our role is to help with organizing on the Melinda side of things. Besides, Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell are more than capable of looking after themselves.

"I wouldn't count them out of this just yet. I'm certain they'll get our prodigal knights out of this soon enough." He glanced at Meetra and then set a hand on Vrook's shoulder. "A word, if you don't mind?"

They moved off a way. Meetra tuned her hearing to listen as she made her way over to the guns. "What is it?" asked Vrook.

Meetra could sense Revan and Malak, sense where they were. Or perhaps where they would be going. Either way, she had no intention of letting them go alone. So, using the force to disguise herself, she began to pile weapons into the speeder. Vrook had left the keys in the ignition, so that was good.

"Vrook, I've noticed something about the bond between you and your Padawan," said Kavar. Meetra put anti-tank weapons into the speeder. "The one that naturally develops between teacher and student."

"What of it?" asked Vrook as Meetra put in some anti-infantry capabilities.

"It's not there," said Kavar.

"What do you mean?" asked Vrook, sounding offended. "Aside from some aside comments, she has obeyed without question." Meetra checked to make sure there were enough rations and began to scale into the speeder.

"I've observed her interactions with you, Vrook," said Kavar. "She holds you in contempt."

"That is a very serious accusation to make against the girl, Kavar," said Vrook. Oh, so now he was concerned for her? Well, Meetra had a full tank of fuel, so it was irrelevant.

"It's not an accusation, just a statement of fact," said Kavar. "Someone may be a servant of the light and despise another person, even as they help and obey them.

"Your student respects your knowledge. She understands your superior skills and wishes to learn from you. But she wants nothing to do with you otherwise.

"Has she ever come to you for advice?"

"Of course," said Vrook as Meetra listened.

"No, not on her training," said Kavar. "I mean, has she ever talked to you about personal matters? Doubts, feelings?"

Vrook shifted. "...No. She has not."

"Yes, that's because she doesn't feel at ease in your presence," said Kavar. "And why would she? Have you ever asked after her well-being? Have you ever done anything but point how her mistakes and how to correct them?"

"Is that not the purpose of such a relationship?" asked Vrook.

"But it's not a relationship," said Kavar. "I don't see an apprentice learning from a master they admire. I see an apprentice putting up with someone who disregards their emotional needs. You expect the world from her, and you're getting it. But nothing else."

"I have instructed her in the ways of the Jedi and how they ought to act-" began Vrook.

"Does she respect you? Or just your power?" asked Kavar.

This was good. Just get wrecked Vrook, you senile, arrogant, pompous, hypocritical old fool.

"Meetra has closed herself off to you," said Kavar. "She no longer takes any teachings you provide seriously. Not unless these have a concrete, physical result. The wisdom of the Jedi is useless if the learner is not willing to listen, and you have closed her mind to you.

"What is that if not the relationship between a Sith and his apprentice?"

"How dare you-" began Vrook, almost at a yell. "...If the girl is not listening, why not?"

"Because you prioritize Bastila over her," said Kavar. "You were already a hard taskmaster. And you never provided her with any positive reinforcement. But when Revan revealed what you had done, it shattered any trust she might have had in you.

"And instead of apologizing, you've rationalized your actions away. You keep pressing home the importance of Bastila. And every time her friends are mentioned, you speak of them as borderline Dark Jedi." Meetra realized Vrook was actually listening and considered giving him a second chance. Then she remembered she'd given him his fifth chance this week. She set her hands on the keys.

"Your actions have alienated her," said Kavar. "And if you don't make things right-"

Meetra gunned the engine and turned the speeder toward where the force was leading her. She knew the generals of driving, even if she wasn't very experienced.

"Meetra, what are you doing?!" said Kavar.

"I'm going to save my friends," snapped Meetra.

"Meetra, be reasonable; there are Mandalorians and Dark Jedi out there," said Kavar.

"Yeah, and my friends are in the middle of them," snapped Meetra.

"Listen to me, apprentice," said Vrook. "If you go out there before your training is even half complete, you will surely be killed. Get out of there before you-"

"Then, I'll see you in hell!" snarled Meetra.

Then she surged off, doing her best to avoid crashing. Meetra was certain there were some very good reasons not to do what she had just done. But none of them were good enough to let Malak and Revan get killed.

The force would guide her. Or it wouldn't, but it couldn't do a worse job than Vrook.


	22. The Sith of Today

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Sith of Today**

Aedal had found a place for them to target, and it was a group nobody had to feel guilty about killing. Apparently, there was a gang of Sith that Canderous' scouts had located. It wasn't known who, if anyone, they were working for.

But Aedal apparently wanted them dead, and he wanted Revan to do it.

For his part, Revan was meditating.

He'd done very little of it since he'd gotten out of Dantooine, most of his time was spent talking to people. Organizing things, so people did what he wanted them to do, and he gained more power than ever. And he was out of practice.

So to pass the time, he'd tried doing both at once.

"What are you doing, Revan?" asked Malak from across the shuttles passenger bay. "I can sense it from here."

The low hum of the shuttle came back to Revan's ears. He opened his eyes to see Malak sitting crosslegged at the center. His lightsaber was in one hand, and he was frowning. There seemed to be something... different about him. It had been in the way he'd looked at Revan, though it wasn't bad.

Either way, Revan owed him an answer. "You remember how Zhar taught us to focus on taking in the nature of the areas around us? And how Meetra always used to know where we were?"

"She didn't always," said Malak.

"Yes she did, whenever we played hide and seek blindfolded, she picked us out right away," said Revan. "Well, I did some reading during my time, and it turns out we might have something called a force bond."

"Meaning?" asked Malak.

"It's what happens when two force users become close or something," said Revan. "They sort of get a sense for the other person. Anyway, Meetra has always been the best at sensing the force, and I think she has a knack for us."

"So?" asked Malak.

"So, I also observed Bastila in action when she was meditating," said Malak. "I've sensed how she does her battle meditation, and I get a sense of how she does it.

"I can't actually do battle meditation myself, of course.

"But I'm trying to do something like it."

"How?" asked Malak.

Revan sighed. "I've spent the past few hours thinking of all the horrific things that could happen to us. Especially while raiding a nest of Dark Jedi. Torture, impalement, mind rape, and I'm sending my fear of that happening along with the sort of bond I have with Meetra.

"I sort of had to convince myself those things were actually happening or would happen to get it across. The way I see it, if I convince myself those things are going to happen, it might bleed through."

"That' a bit... Dark Sided, isn't it?" asked Malak.

"No, it's not," said Revan. "I'm sending out a distress signal. Telling her, we're in trouble. She'll be with Vrook and Kavar, and they'll realize something has gone to hell on our mission. The last contact the Jedi had with us, Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell, were free and planning a rescue.

"If they see both of us, they'll know that there was an attempt at a rescue, that it went bad, and that there are Sith involved. The fact that the Sith are mixing with Mandalorians will be enough to send the Jedi Council on the warpath."

"What if Meetra does something reckless?" asked Malak.

"What if she does?" asked Revan. "She's with at least one Jedi Master, and Vrook can't have alienated her that much. And anyway, it's not like she's standing next to a speeder filled with high-grade weaponry."

"You know, just because I'm not looking at you doesn't mean I can't hear you," said Actava, glancing back. "You might want to not discuss your planned betrayal."

"Oh, come on," said Revan. "We both know that Aedal and I are planning to put the knife into one another. I'm not here because I actually want to join the Mandalorians. I just took the only possible way to save myself and my friends. Aedal knows that as much as I do. But he's hoping to get some use out of me before I betray him.

"Mostly because he doesn't think I'll be able to pull it off."

Malak suddenly stood up. "Revan, let's spar?"

"Hmm, why?" asked Revan.

"We haven't sparred in a long time," said Malak. "I want to know how both of us have advanced."

Revan sighed and unbuckled the belt. He drew out his lightsaber and remembered he'd made a few alterations for the purposes of control. "Sure, but we both know you'll win."

"You're quick to admit defeat," said Actava.

"Hey," said Revan. "Malak has always been a better fighter than me, and he's had active training from a master. Plus, he actually has some sword fighting experience under his belt. I'm more of a silent manipulator type."

"Afraid, Revan?" asked Malak simply.

Revan looked at Malak, infuriated. "What was that?"

"Well, if you don't want to face the lessons of defeat, it is understandable," said Malak.

Revan decided he'd take the bait and took a stance. "...Alright, consider me provoked.

"We've got time to wait anyway. Set your lightsaber to training, will you Malak?"

"As you wish," said Malak.

Both set their blades to practice, and then they waited. For a long moment, they stood, sensing the land flowing beneath them. There was a river nearby, and many strange plants that had a soothing effect. And life, life was nearing them, hundreds of people, some of them subdued and others twisted and dark.

Then they were alone as if only they existed in this place.

Malak surged forward, his lightsaber coming out, and Revan blocked the attack. They clashed in place, and Revan was forced to yield ground. It was strange, but Malak was attacking like he was enraged. Yet Revan felt no anger as he parried and thrust, scarcely able to keep up.

Rolling aside, Revan brought around a sword, only to be parried by Malak.

"You've improved Revan, you are far more powerful than you were when last we fought," said Malak.

Not that he was doing any better. Somehow Malak was channeling his emotions without being affected by them. Clashing, Revan tried for the offensive and seemed to take him off guard. Yet Malak shifted to a defensive stance just as easily and backed away.

"I can say the same about you," said Revan, sliding to a halt. "You've got a far better grasp of the force than you did last time."

"Master Kreia is a rigorous teacher, to say the least," said Malak. "She has forced me to meditate, to understand the flow of the Force better. And by knowing the Force, I have known myself.

"You cannot defeat me, Revan."

Why was he so confident? They'd been equally matched so far. "Nice work on that.

"Still, I've got my own kind of meditation."

Ducking low, Revan slashed at Malak's legs. Yet the other boy parried and counterattacked. Revan rolled away and came at him from the side. Yet even as he did, Malak seemed to yield, moving aside. Revan nearly crashed into the wall, and as he turned, he realized Malak could have won right there.

He'd been right.

So why was he angry.

"You look outward," said Malak. "The world is but a machine to you, and you manipulate and change it at will. You understand emotions as levers to be pulled, people as history to be unlocked. Friends are but companions to embellish your domain.

"This world is but a game to you, and so it cannot harm you. It is your greatest strength."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" said Revan, feigning a weakness.

"Not harsh enough," said Malak, blade held steady. "You see, I finally realized the extent of your detachment when I saw you speak with Aedal. You willingly consigned a fellow Padawan you had traveled with to imprisonment. You turned your back, however temporarily, on the Jedi Order, on Zhar and all our friends.

"It may have been a rational decision.

"However, it was not a human one."

"Are you calling me a droid?" asked Revan, feeling a little offended at that.

"Not at all, no droid could conceive of your behavior, for their world is based on programmed rules," said Malak. "They cannot conceive of acting beyond how they are programmed. At best, they can be creative in the pursuit of a goal via an algorithm.

"Your actions are not those of a machine but of a god."

Revan smiled. "I'm flattered, really.

"But I don't see-" The shuttle bumped.

Malak surged forward, faster than Revan could respond. In one swift movement, he was disarmed, and his lightsaber flew from his hand. Malak's blade was at his throat in an instant. "Don't be, it is the root of your weakness.

"Whether your actions are good or evil, they are performed for the sake of your personal desires. If you are a servant of the light, it is because you have, on a whim, chosen to be that for the day's amusement. When you perform cruel acts and tempt others into darkness, it is done for the very same reason.

"You have set yourself apart from this world, and so you cannot ever truly know it. You understand the way the machine operates. But you will never understand the spirit that lies within. And so long as you cannot understand the spirit, you cannot gain power."

Malak sheathed his lightsaber. Revan reached out and pulled his lightsaber toward him, catching it in hand. Revan looked at it and considered what Malak had said. Much of it seemed true.

But how exactly was one supposed to stand something you had no investment in?

"We cannot play games forever," said Malak. "We will become Jedi or Sith or Mandalorians based on what we do, and what we do comes from our thoughts."

Revan conceded that Malak had won both in body and spirit as he hooked his lightsaber to his belt. "...Fair enough, the apprentice has learned his first lesson."

"You kids done?" asked Actava. "Because we're coming up on the Sith base. We should be able to touch down somewhere around-

"Mandalore incarnate!"

"What is?" asked Revan, moving to the copilot seat. And then he saw a number of missiles rush right past them as Actava veered.

"Someone's trying to shoot us down!" snapped the woman.

"Yes, I wonder why," said Malak.

More missiles came from below, shooting toward them. Yet as they came, Malak raised a hand, and many of them fell from the sky. Yet others veered toward them, and Actava swerved in midair. Some missed her; others were disabled by Malak.

But Revan sensed the heat of another missile and heading toward them from behind. "Veer, right!" said Revan.

"Why?" asked Actava.

"Do it now!" said Revan.

She did veer right, and the missiles shot past them, heading down toward the ground. Soon enough, they came within sight of their target, a large steel base. From it soon came heavy turbolaser fire that surged toward them.

Actava moved aside, and one of them caught them on the wing. The whole craft shuddered, and they began to lose altitude.

"Grab ahold of something, we're going down!" snapped Actava.

Revan did so, and they veered out of the sky.

They hit the ground hard, and dirt smashed up against the windshield. It cracked as they cut a groove through the earth, and Revan was planted against his seat. Glancing back, he saw Malak standing and motioning forward with one hand. The force was being used to soften their fall.

At last, they slid to a halt.

Everything was very dim and dark, all of a sudden. Standing up, Actava turned on a flashlight and drew out her double-bladed sword. "Fragging Dark Jedi!"

"Were you surprised they shot us down?" asked Revan.

"We sent a message ahead," said Actava. "Aedal said he wanted to negotiate an alliance with them. And they agreed. The plan was he'd offer you to them as an apprentice as a token of goodwill. That would give you your chance to wipe them out or whatever.

"And if you died, he could just say you were doing what a Sith was supposed to do.

"Why the hell did they shoot us down?"

"My guess, they wanted to," said Revan, checking to make sure HK wasn't hurt. He didn't have any chips on him, from the looks of things.

"Oh, that's truly enlightening, isn't it?" said Actava. "Will you shut up."

Malak moved over to the emergency door and found it stuck. Testing it, he tapped it twice, then drew out a lightsaber and smashed it down with one thrust. Stepping out, Actava and Revan followed him out.

Making their way out of the long crater, they saw around them vast fields of a beautiful, white flower. Looking at it gave him a soothing feel, while further on, Revan saw a red flower with yellow markings. Along a path, a speeder was heading toward them. In it were five different black-clad people of several races and genders.

"What now?" asked Malak.

"I imagine we can establish a dialogue and learn their motives," said Revan. "From there-"

The speeder halted, and they leaped out, drawing red lightsabers with a smile. "Well, it looks like we've found ourselves a bit of sport, my friends!"

"I told you I could shoot em down!" said the other.

"Yeah, but weren't we supposed to uh, be making an alliance with these guys," said another.

"And we did," said a female twilek. "They bring us things to kill, and they die! A symbiotic relationship, just like those pathetic, weak Jedi wanted!"

"Yeah, but didn't we have like uh... a plan to take over this planet," said the conservative.

"Will you just-" began the twilek.

Actava through a grenade and the Jedi jumped away. Then the grenade exploded with a flash, and the Jedi covered their eyes in agony. "Arg! You worthless bitch, I'll-"

And then Actava was on them. She cleaved down one of the Dark Jedi while they were covering their eyes, aiming for the twilek. The second managed to parry a few thrusts, before being cut down. By then, the others surged toward her, lightsabers ready.

Actava yielded ground, parrying their thrusts and backing away. A smile was on her face. "Come on, boys! Let's see if you can handle me all at once!"

The Sith made no attempt to cooperate. In fact, they seemed to be actively shoving at one another to get at her. Actava, meanwhile, seemed to have dismissed them as a threat and was now baiting them. She'd let them get at her, getting their hopes up, then knocking them back.

"Just use your force powers you laser brains!" said Revan exasperation.

Dead silence as the Sith looked at one another. As they did, Actava drew out another grenade. "Oh, right, we have those. We have those, right?"

"I don't practice with force powers!" snarled one of them. "It takes too much effort! Why should I practice with that when I can be murdering people!" Actava tossed the grenade.

"I know right," said the other. "I like to get up close and personal when I kill people and-"

Then the grenade exploded, killing them all instantly.

Revan put his face in his hands. "I think Vrook and Aedal might have common ground. This is just sad."

And then the turbolasers turned toward them on the walls. Someone started firing them.

"Scatter!" said Actava.

They leaped for cover as best they could. Then the ship went up in flames.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I'd like to make an announcement.

There has been now and then about the coronavirus. Some people are speaking about relaxing quarantine a bit. If this happens, or an announcement is made, YOU MUST IGNORE IT.

Diseases that spread as far as the coronavirus does not just disappear in a month. This thing will probably be around for at least a year. The people claiming it is almost over are just saying that because they want to prop up the stock market. They will gladly let a few thousand people die if it means the economy didn't drop a few points.

When someone announces that the coronavirus is over, ignore them. Wait at least a few weeks and maintain quarantine until it is absolutely clear it is over. There is usually a second wave when people get careless, and you don't want to get caught up in that.

If I'm wrong, you'll only suffer a minor inconvenience. If I'm right, though, you could easily save yourselves and your families from getting sick.

Stay safe, people, and remember:

The Force will be with you. Always.


	23. Sith Recruitment

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Sith Recruitment**

Malak, Revan, and Actava got out of there while the getting was good.

The turbolasers kept firing at them for some time after they'd gotten out of range. A lot of the flowers got blown up as they made their way to a hillock and got behind it.

"Why the hell are they shooting at us?" muttered Malak.

"Don't ask me, let's get the hell out of here," said Actava.

"What about the plan?" asked Revan.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say the plan is officially done," said Actava. "I don't know if those idiots were acting on their own, or if someone told them to do that. Either way, it doesn't matter.

"Once we've settled with Melinda and Daan, we'll come back for them."

"Great, so what now?" asked Revan.

"There are villages surrounding this region," said Actava. "One of them is a few klicks away, let's head for those. Maybe we can steal some transport or... something."

And so they went off.

As they did, Revan looked at HK1 in his hand and began to think. It was doubtful that HK 1 would run into any fleets of droids. If that was the case, didn't that make him useless? But perhaps HK 1 could control an ordinary droid. It might take some adaptation, but if that were possible, he could do it.

"Well, at least we don't have to infiltrate the Sith," said Malak.

"Actually, we do," said Revan.

"You're not serious," said Malak.

"We're still in the game, Malak," said Revan. "And if they are setting up a Sith academy, well, do you really want these people terrorizing your people."

"I suppose not," said Malak. "Still, how are we going to infiltrate them?"

"I don't know yet," admitted Revan. "Once we get to the village, we'll ask around a bit. Those Sith were all wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Actava.

"They weren't properly trained, their stances were sloppy," said Revan. "There are Jedi learners with better skills. If they hadn't been using the force, I could have probably floored all of them. And they were obviously... nuts somehow. Aedal is a Dark Side user, but he isn't like that."

"Maybe they're on drugs," said Actava, brushing away a strand of pink hair.

"Drugs?" asked Malak.

"Yeah, I got a look at those crops back when we were dodging turbolaser fire," said Actava. "Canderous described them, but I wasn't sure until I saw them for myself.

"They're Pureflower and Redflower."

"What are those?" asked Revan.

"Two flowers that were cultivated by the Sith Empire. Mind you, I'm not talking about Exar Kun, I mean the one founded by Ajaunta Pall thousands of years ago," said Actava. "Pureflower numbs emotions, Redflower inspires them."

"I read about these, Revan," said Malak. "Pureflower is used by pharmaceutical companies to help the emotionally disturbed. While Redflower can be used to help those with repressed emotions. Still, the amounts need to be strictly controlled."

"Yes, and in large doses, they can change the chemistry of the brain," said Actava. "My family used to raise the stuff and sell it to offworlders from the Exchange."

"The intergalactic crime syndicate?" guessed Revan.

"Yes, we needed money for weapons somehow," said Actava. "with that bastard, Zegil blasting everything."

"And you wouldn't have done the same in his position?" asked Revan.

"I joined the Mandalorians, didn't I?" asked Actava, not answering the question. "Anyone, the point is, the stuff has real value as a narcotic. Aedal's first assignment for me was to wipe out the rings that were growing it. He believes that people should sort through issues without drugs. It took me years, and I had to get together a whole warband to do it.

"My guess is that the Sith are cashing in on the power vacuum."

Revan laughed. "From the intergalactic Empire to petty drug dealers. That's a way to fall."

"All who use the Dark Side degenerate, Revan," said Malak. "That's why the Order is so deadset against it."

"Point taken," said Revan.

They turned around a hill and came to a walls village of wooden huts. The wall was of stone, and there were men with guns on it. Below it, in long fields, there was a vast field of Pureflower and Redflowers, kept safely separate. "There's the village. Let's head for it."

As they neared it, however, several rough-looking Melindas came forward and raised guns. "You, who goes there! What business do you have with this village?

"You..." He halted as he saw the lightsabers at Revan's belt. "You're Sith!

"Forgive me, we didn't mean to-"

"We are escaping the Sith," said Revan, raising his hands. "They shot us down, and we've been dodging them for some time."

"Well, then you were fools for flying in there," said the man. "You'd better get out of here, Jorak Uln is coming soon."

"Jorak Uln?" asked Malak.

"Yes, the one who commands the Sith in this place," said the man. "He... he was a trusted servant of Exar Kun. He's incredibly dangerous, and he may kill you as soon as look at you."

"I see," said Revan. "What is he doing here?"

"Well, he's come to collect the newest recruits," said the man.

"Recruits?" asked Actava.

"Yes, with all the wars going on, a lot of refugees have fled here from the Mandalorians," said the man. "So Jorak has commanded that a new set of students be recruited early."

"We do something similar when we conquer worlds," said Actava. "Mandalore calls it Neo-Crusading. I'm one of them."

"How often do these recruitments happen?" asked Malak.

"Well, once a month usually," said the man. "Though his Sith come through here now and then for proving rituals."

"Proving rituals?" asked Malak.

"Yes, when... it's when one of them rises to the rank of apprentice," said the man. "Before the position can become official, they have to go back to their home village and kill someone.

"And if they escape before that happens... well one village got caught harboring fugitives, and Jorak decimated them. Killed one in ten of every man, woman, and child. He would have killed all the villagers, but..."

"But what?" asked Revan.

"Well, his apprentice, Uther is... sane," said the man. "We can actually reason with him a bit, and he talked Jorak out of it.

"But he can keep killing us little by little when he wants. There have always been more refugees to replace them.

"When we send them off, we pray they never return."

"And what about those crops out there?" asked Revan. "Tell me about them."

"The flowers..." asked the man. "That used to be good ground for farming, but Jorak has been expanding his business. He had us turn a large part of our fields for those flowers. We told him that it burns through the soil, but he just tortured the one who said it.

"I recommend you folk move on before you're marked."

"How does he farm it, is there anything special?" asked Revan, eyeing the fields. He saw down there a rather larger droid walking between the flowers. An idea occurred, and he hid his lightsaber.

"We don't touch it," said the man. "He has a team of Sith minding each field, and they often hunt refugees for sport. They don't do the work themselves, of course, they have droids to do that for them."

"Any skill with repair?" asked Revan.

They paused and looked at one another. "No, they generally have one of us do it." Then they saw past Revan's lightsaber. "Wait, you're a Daan!"

Revan drew his lightsaber, and they stepped back a pace. "Yes, I am. Does it matter?"

"No, no, of course not," they said.

Revan sheathed the blade. "Good, because I intend to do something about all this. Is that field where the Sith operate?"

"You can't kill them!" said the man in horror. "We're allowed to defend ourselves if the apprentices go after us but... If they found out that we were killing their enforcers, they'd burn this village to the ground!"

"Don't worry, I'm just signing an application form for a friend," said Revan. "Malak, when this Jorak arrives, you're going to offer yourself in place of the entire 'class' so to speak."

"Why would they take me?" asked Malak.

"Because I'm going to provide you with a means of getting in," said Revan. He put his lightsaber away and walking down. "We have the comlinks Aedal gave us, after all."

"And what will you do?" asked Actava.

"I'm going to be on the outside," said Revan. "If both of us enter this... academy, we're liable to get pitted against one another. So I'll work out here, you work out there." And then he sensed it, a familiar turmoil. Reluctance, along with a determination to save him and Malak. "...Meetra should be along shortly."

Pretend as if you planned this, quick.

"I thought you said she wasn't coming," said Malak, who clearly sensed her as well.

Fine, be honest. "I know! I miscalculated, alright. I sense her even now." Revan sighed. "Malak, Actava, follow me. But don't show yourself until we get into a fight."

Down they walked toward the field, and Actava and Malak broke off. Revan was sure to have a lock on his saber. He might have to draw it in a hurry. As he came down, the Sith came forward, wearing masks.

"Well, what's this?" asked one. "Another village idiot in need of reeducation?!"

Revan got down on his hands and knees. "Forgive me, Master Sith. However, the ones who were sent to do the last repair work have been found to be sabotaging the droids. We have already ripped their legs off and left them to blood to death. However, I wish to ensure that no lasting harm has been done."

"...Well, it's nice to see someone who knows their place," said the Sith, they were all interchangeable. Though Revan was feeling a lot of bloodlust from them and something else. "Maybe you laserbrains aren't incapable learning after all. Get the droids."

As Revan moved away without a word, he sensed an irritation, a fixation on the flowers. The Sith kept glancing at them over and over. As though they were addicts looking for a fix. Surely this Jorak Uln must realize that an army of drug addicts wasn't sustainable?

With a sigh, he reached the droid and quickly set to work, figuring out how to power it down and work on it. "I wonder when people will stop underestimating me," said Revan. Finding the AI chip, Revan drew it out and raised it, ready to break it. Wait, why did he want to break it? Yes, it had outlived its usefulness, and it was just a droid, but...

So was HK 1. Revan quickly put it down before putting in HK 1.

"HK 1, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Statement: I read you, Master," said the droid. "What is it you wish me to do?"

"I've transplanted you into the body of this mining droid," said Revan. "You'll probably only be able to control it, but it'll half to do." He lowered his voice. "I want you to kill those Sith over there."

"Query: That seems difficult. This droid body lacks any notable offensive options," noted HK 1.

"You're entire body is running electricity through it at a rate that could kill a normal person. You tell me how you do it," said Revan, a bit desperate.

"Supposition: I could overload some of the systems while surrounded by them," said HK 1. "However, such an operation could fry my data chip. It is not my desire to end my existence so quickly."

"Well then, I'll use the force to shield you from the electricity," said Revan. "It might not work, but we've all got risks."

"Statement: Understood, Master," said HK 1. "I shall do as you ask."

Revan finished his alterations. He pocketed the droid chip before moving over to the Sith. "Master Sith, I have performed the repairs. However, to demonstrate our loyalty to you, we wish for you to look at it. If you find any flaws in the droid, I will gladly take my own life."

"Well, that sounds like fun in itself," said the Sith. "Come on, let's go take a look." As soon as they said it, Revan knew what they meant to do it. They were going to find a flaw and murder him. Or, if they couldn't find one, they would smash the machine and kill him anyway.

What kind of twisted monster would do something like that? How could someone degenerate to such a point? These men were capable of empathy, he could sense they had a sort of camaraderie.

It didn't matter, they were all around the machine, trying to make Revan afraid. One of them decided to inspire hope before wrecking everything. "Well, this doesn't look so bad."

Revan had nearly killed an innocent droid for nothing. He only narrowly decided against it.

These men...

He had no regrets. "Looks can be deceiving." With the force he sent forth his will and shielded HK 1's chip. "Now!"

There was an explosion as lightning surged from the machine. The Sith screamed as their bodies were fried and collapsed dead to the ground. Revan breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to the machine. "HK 1, do you read me?"

"Affirmative: Master, I am undamaged," said a faint voice. "However, this body is losing power at an accelerated rate."

"Fear not," said Revan. "You have done well, HK 1. You have transcended what any normal droid has done and killed five Jedi. And you are now... HK 2." Not much of a title, but upping the number every milestone was a good policy. And it wasn't every day you killed five Dark Jedi.

Actava and Malak were coming down the hill, he could sense them. So Revan quickly retrieved HK 1. As he did, he realized something.

These Dark Jedi were shortsighted, incredibly shortsighted.

The Jedi and Sith, like Aedal, both could sense things and know what was going to happen before it did. It was one of the reasons why they were so powerful, a Jedi can choose the right moment and time to act. Revan could do a similar thing, but he did it by paying attention and keeping his goal in mind. Ordinary people could figure things out.

But these Sith...

They were blind. They hadn't had so much as an inkling of what was going to happen until it did. That guy with the blaster had been more aware of his surroundings than the guys with lightsabers. There was probably a lesson in there.

Quickly he retrieved them.

Then he looked to Malak and Actava. "Malak, Actava, get me a bag. We're going to take some heads. Then I'll tell you my plan.

"Also, can you write on an uneven surface?"

They didn't get it. No, they didn't want to get it.

And that was the problem of the Sith on a microscopic level. They blinded themselves to all possibility of being wrong. All possibility that anyone could be a threat.

Revan understood now why Aedal had left.

* * *

Revan had something planned to happen within this little villages square, and it involved a very gruesome spectacle. Malak understood the reasoning, but he didn't like being volunteered. Though he also knew why Revan wanted to stay out here.

It was better this way, Malak was less vulnerable to the Dark Side than Revan anyway.

The bag in his hand was heavy, but it was necessary for first impressions. Now, as he watched the Sith come forward, he noticed something. These ones were more controlled. Malak could sense that they had a handle on the addiction he and Revan had sensed. Their thoughts were more controlled, like a decaying building with new supports.

Except for two of them.

The first was a white-haired man with wrinkles and a face that was as pale as death. He had an unpleasant smile on his face as he came forward. With him was a younger man, perhaps twenty, with a bald head. Malak sensed that he was regarded with contempt by the others here.

"Greetings good people of this village uh... what was it called, Uthar?" asked the white-faced man of the bald one.

"The name is of little importance, Master Uln," said Uthar.

"I suppose not," said Jorak. "Now then, is the lottery complete? I'd hate for us to be one short. I become bored while waiting, and I might have to give some lessons out for free. So, where are those who've been decided on?"

A group of young men was moved forward, but before they could, Malak stepped between them. As he did, he drew his blue lightsaber, and they flinched back. "That would be me."

"You?" asked Uthar. "You are but one. Who are you to interfere in the affairs of the Sith?"

"I'm taking the place of all those elected by lottery," said Malak.

"Well, someone certainly has an inflated opinion of themselves," said Jorak. "What makes you so much better than everyone else? Hmm?"

Malak set down the back and force-pushed it across the dust to their feet. Then he unzipped it. He disliked doing something this petty with the force, but it was a necessary effect. "Recognize them?"

Uthar kneeled down and looked in. "...These are the heads of this town's garrison, Master Uln."

Malak drew out the lightsabers and cast them by the bag. "That took me only a few minutes. These worms were hardly worth the effort."

Uthar looked at Malak with obvious concern, then spoke to Uln in a whisper. Malak focused, clearing away distractions. "This boy is clearly quite powerful. And since he has a lightsaber, he is likely from the agricultural corps.

"I believe it would be wise to kill him and take the ordinary group."

Uln force pushed Uthar away. "Are you scared Uthar? And here I thought you were so confident as an apprentice."

"Lord Uln, allowing this boy to live would set an unfortunate precedent-" began Uthar. Then he was slammed against the ground again.

"I don't think I care very much about precedents," said Uln, looking to Malak. "Do you care about precedents, uh... what is your name, boy?"

"You can read their foreheads," said Malak, feeling awful.

Uln took up one of the charred heads and looked over it. "Hmm, very considerate of you." He read the name. "That's a good name.

"Welcome to the Sith, Apprentice Malak."

Well, that was step one of Revan's plan. Now Malak had to do the rest.


	24. In Darkness

**Chapter Twenty-Four: In Darkness**

Bastila was playing the role of corruptor within her cell.

Aedal had focused her on shoring up his defenses and organizing the repairs for his ship. This she had done, but as she did it, she did something else. She chipped away at the will of her guards, slowly but surely eroding their devotion. They were well trained, of course, but so was she.

Bastila drew their minds to things they'd rather be doing. She diverted their attention to distractions. Little by little, it had worked. Their efforts to guard her were failing.

At the same time, she'd put out her mind farther and farther afield. Zegil was gathering his people, using new weapon systems. He already had a plan in mind, she could sense it, and she encouraged him to strike. At the same time, she undermined everything she could.

A flurry of activity was underway. They were achieving everything Aedal wanted. And that flurry was leaving other areas vulnerable.

Bastila had done all she could here. If she stayed here, she'd end up dead.

Bastila opened the door and walked through, wishing she had her lightsaber. As she made a run for it, she just hoped what she was doing wasn't going to lead her to the Dark Side...

* * *

Yuthura Ban had been meditating a lot lately. There was very little else to do when hiding from patrols. The Mandalorians had gotten spread out throughout the forest, trying to find her. But she'd avoided detection so far.

And so she had meditated, misdirected, and worked to keep herself hidden.

"Awaken," said a voice.

Yuthura's eyes opened, and she realized it belonged to Kreia. Suddenly it seemed as though Yuthura was kneeling before Master Kreia within a dark cave. A slight beam of light emanated down from above, and Master Kreia was amid it.

"Master Kreia, what..." began Yuthura.

"You sense it, don't you?" asked Kreia. "The guards have at last relaxed their patrol. They are still on orders to stay alert, but how quickly the weak mind abandons the watch. And the mine guards have been retasked to sentry duty.

"Now is the time."

"But Master Kreia I..." Yuthura realized she couldn't stay here forever. So she shrugged off the leaves and made her way out of the roots, drawing her lightsaber. "Yes, as you command."

The Mandalorians were far afield. As Yuthura came to the edge, where they had stood a few days ago, she saw that there were many fewer guards. She'd slipped through the gaps in Aedal's encompassing net.

But how had Aedal known to search for her? Yuthura quickly made her way down, keeping low as she moved across the pavement toward the cave. The only people she could see where two Mandalorians eating their lunch.

"You hear about that ship Aedal sent out?" asked one.

"Yeah, I heard they're sending the kid to infiltrate a bunch of Dark Jedi," said the other. "They must really want him dead, don't they?"

"Either that or he's got a high opinion of him, Ren," said the first. "Aedal fits the test to the people who do it."

"Do you think he'll make it?" asked Ren.

"Well, he fooled us about those droids. Not sure how well he'll do in combat," said the first. "Don't worry, the Sith are as good as dead anyway. We Mandalorians are the future."

Yuthura slipped by, seeing Ren and his friend move on. Still, she sensed something... a coming presence or event coming. Looking up to the fortress, she had a vision of it writhed in flame with many ships around it. And a sense of urgency came to her as she reached the cave. Within, she saw a guard sleeping by the entrance.

As if the force itself was paving her way.

Slipping by, Yuthura was suddenly assailed by rage. The power washed over her, and she trembled. She felt as if a strange figure was coming at her with a knife. Drawing her lightsaber, she stood ready.

Yet there was nothing. Only the snores of a guard.

She should kill him here and now. He was a slaver, it was no more than he deserved and he could catch her later. Raising her lightsaber, she halted. No, this wasn't a fair fight, and she couldn't kill someone just because they might be a threat.

It was not the Jedi way.

Sheathing her blade, Yuthura moved onward, deeper into the darkness. Soon she came to a chamber where many slaves were mining a vein of ore. Several arms guards were standing by, and a taskmaster was cracking a whip.

"Move it, you worthless slaves!" snarled the man. "All of you keep working, if the ore isn't extracted by the end of today, I'll extract your blood."

"Slime," hissed Yuthura, wanting to attack. "No, control yourself. There is no emotion, there is peace..."

Yuthura didn't feel any peace as she moved on. In fact, the emotions, rage, hatred, bitterness came to her in greater degrees. The further she walked, the more she felt in danger. As she scaled down a metal ladder, it was like going into boiling water. Her flesh rang with the sensation of hate.

She wanted to bolt back up the ladder and flee. She had to get out!

But she couldn't run.

Yet if she went further, the hatred seemed to infect her. She had visions of killing slavers over and over again. If she resisted, she wanted to flee; if she went further, it became stronger.

"Ah, and there you sense it," said Kreia. "There is darkness in this place, concentrated rage, despair, and anger. You feel it as well, do you not, Yuthura?

"Do not reject it.

"Let it flow into you, but not control you. Focus that power, channel it toward your ends, and then release it when it is of no further use.

"To be driven by emotions is to be an animal. To have none is to be a machine."

Zaz-Kai Ell had taught her to channel her emotions. So Yuthura forced herself on, taking the hatred and channeling it into moving forward. If she did not move forward, her Master would die. She hated the fact that she had to use her hatred, and that allowed her to use it.

Kreia spoke no more.

Yuthura made her way on through the darkness, and as she walked, she heard the drip of water. The air was hot as if a fire was burning, yet the walls were cold to the touch. On Yuthura watched, desperately trying to head forward.

And then she saw it.

A single beam of light shot down upon a dead end, like in the vision.

Yet it was not Kreia there, but the Sith from years ago. He sat, kneeling and shirtless, his pale flesh broken and cut in many places. His head was bald, and one of his eyes was pure white. At his feet was a lightsaber, and his eyes were closed. And Yuthura knew his name.

"You come, at last, Jedi," said Sion.

"You..." Yuthura halted. "Master Kreia spoke of a Sith who died here in this place. You're Darth Sion."

"I am," said Sion, looking at her.

Yuthura could not strike first. He would crush her if she did that, and... and it was against the Jedi way to strike first. "Where are Master Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell?"

"Why do you seek them?" asked Sion. "Do you believe such fools can enlighten you?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Sith," said Yuthura.

Sion looked at her. "I remember you now, Jedi.

"You stowed aboard my ship, seeking to become Sith. I gave you a test, and the Jedi stole it from you. The struggle that should have led to your triumph became another form of slavery."

"Zaz-Kai Ell saved me!" said Yuthura.

"Did he?" asked Sion. "And how much trust has he placed in you? How much trust do you believe the Jedi shall place in you, should you become a Knight?"

"The Jedi are selfless," said Yuthura. "They serve others and liberate those from chains people like you put them in."

"And what of the slaves here?" asked Sion. "In Melinda? And on Sleheyron, have they been liberated? What measures have been taken to free them?"

"They will be freed in time," said Yuthura. "I trust the Jedi Council."

"Would you free them?" asked Sion.

"Of course!" said Yuthura.

"Would the Jedi let you?" asked Sion.

Yuthura shifted, backing up a pace. "What? I... of course."

"And yet they have done nothing," said Sion. "The Jedi have reigned supreme for ages. Four thousand years ago, slavery was commonplace. Today, it remains commonplace. Will it end tomorrow? Or the day after?

"What plans are in motion to destroy it?"

"Sleheyron is a fringe world!" said Yuthura. "It isn't part of the Republic!"

"Does not the Republic allow slavery?" asked Sion.

"Yes, I mean..." Yuthura shifted. She wished he would attack her. It would be easier than this. "It allows individual member planets their own customs. It is immoral to force one's will on others."

"Have the Sith not been hunted to near extinction?" asked Sion.

Were...

Weren't the Jedi forcing their will on others by hunting the Sith? "The Sith are evil. You are reckless and bloodthirsty, you kill and murder without regard for others!"

"So you have been told by the Republic. By the Jedi," noted Sion. "Will you end slavery?"

"Yes, of course!" snapped Yuthura before she could stop herself.

"Then why do those guards remain alive?" asked Sion.

Yuthura halted. She could have killed the guards and freed the slaves, she could have tried. They were off guard. But no, she'd have been overwhelmed. "Because I need to rescue Masters Zaz-Kai Ell and Kreia."

"Will they rescue the slaves? Can they do so?" asked Sion.

Yuthura realized that such a distraction would get them all killed. The Jedi Masters... they would know they had to avoid it. But then, was that why the Jedi had never ended slavery? Was it possible that if she remained a Jedi, she would never be able to hunt down the slavers? "...No, they won't. But even if we freed them, they'd just die anyway! They can't fight the Mandalorians!"

"You were a slave once," noted Sion. "When you killed your master, were you thinking of living another day?

"Or of revenge?

"Is it not better to die quickly harming the one who ruined you, than to sink into despair and molder?"

"You're one to talk," noted Yuthura, realizing that he appeared more like a walking corpse than a man. "And we may be able to save them later."

"All things end as they begin," said Sion. "If you begin by abandoning slaves to rescue the Jedi, that will be the pattern of your existence. To ignore that which you hate, for the sake of saving that which you are attached to."

Attachments? But... Jedi believed in severing attachments, not Sith. Yuthura scrambled to find a retort and picked something she'd read in a magazine. "Wars are won by protecting the things we love, not destroying what we hate."

Sion gave her a look with his decaying face that made his point for him.

It was a weak argument, to say the least. But it was all she could come up with on short notice while being menaced by a Sith Lord. Yuthura expected that whoever had come up with that line had probably made it up on a whim. It had the echoes of the pretentious about it.

It seemed like the sort of line someone trying to be profound would make. But of course, when you tried to be intelligent, you only made a fool of yourself.

"...Which wars do you speak of?" asked Sion.

More importantly, the argument was easily disprovable.

You could win wars by being incredibly brutal. The Sith would not have survived if such tactics were not workable.

"The Jedi, only fight to protect others," said Yuthura.

"Fine words from one whose only learning comes from them," noted Sion. "I know the true nature of the Jedi. They are ruled by fear, driven by hatred, consumed by pride, and full of their own vanity.

"In time, you will realize this. The Sith are but their reflection, inverted, but identical."

"You're a liar," said Yuthura.

"If I am a liar, I shall be revealed as such," said Sion. "You need only seek the truth with all your mind and spirit, and in time you shall find it.

"Open your mind, young Jedi. Look at the world without attachments, and you will see the truth of my words."

"I..." Yuthura wasn't going to listen to this. "None of this matters. It does not matter what you say or how good your arguments are. The Dark Side has no truth, it only corrupts and destroys. Even if you were right, I would not serve you because to do so would be to become a monster.

"I will not become like you."

Sion rose and took up his lightsaber. "Believe what you will, girl.

"You may take the Jedi with my blessing."

Then, suddenly, the light disappeared, and Sion was gone. A passage was opened before her, or perhaps it had always been there. Yuthura made her way down it, passing a cave in. And beyond, she found Zaz-Kai Ell meditating. Kreia was pacing beside him.

Eventually, she looked up. "Well, you certainly seem to have been busy, have you not?"

"Master Kreia, you're awake," said Yuthura. "How... why haven't you escaped?"

"The Dark Side is strong in this place," said Kreia. "I do not think you could have withstood the power within this place, were it sent against you. Those who walk here are assailed with visions and their doubts.

"Among other horrors.

"However, one who examined themselves fully is generally more prepared."

"You mean," Yuthura paused. "You mean that Sion let me through?"

"Quite possibly," said Kreia. "He has always been an immensely patient creature. Perhaps he hopes to sew seeds within your mind that may lead you back to him.

"For my part, I am far beyond his comprehension. I wonder what Aedal sought to achieve by putting me here? Certainly, it has irritated me a great deal and kept me in one place for a time.

"I take it you received my visions?"

"Yes," said Yuthura. "But, I thought they were a deception by Sion."

"In a way, they were," said Kreia. "I convinced Sion to allow me to send forth my mind to contact you when the time was right. No doubt, he put his own color to things.

"When a Sith is defeated, their last act is usually to try to kill or ruin the one who destroyed them. Sion is like any of the others, he likely wished to tempt you to the darkness. For my part, we were in need of escape."

"What's wrong with Master Zaz-Kai Ell," asked Yuthura, not sure how to reply.

"He is meditating," said Kreia. "He has sealed himself off wholly from his surroundings. A blunt force means of resisting the Dark Side, but effective."

Zaz-Kai Ell opened his eyes and looked far older for it. He rose. "I have dreamed many dark things, despite my efforts to shut this place out. Yuthura, I am glad to see you safe.

"We should leave and soon. I sense conflict coming, a terrible conflict. It would not be wise to be caught in the crossfire."

"But we can't just leave the slaves in this place," said Yuthura suddenly. "We've got to save them."

"If a breakout is staged now, it will likely lead to serious casualties," noted Kreia.

"Wouldn't it be better to die than stay in this horrible place, though?" asked Yuthura.

"I believe an impulsive action may be our only option," said Zaz-Kai Ell. "If we do not free these slaves now, they may be corrupted. Or they may all die in what is coming."

"You are incorrect," said Kreia. "Washing our hands of things and letting them die still constitutes an option. The road of apathy is one taken by many."

"Perhaps," said Zaz-Kai Ell. "But not a preferable one. Come, we have work to do."

The return journey took far less time. Yuthura felt oddly relieved, feeling as though she'd lightened a terrible burden. Scaling up the ladder, they came to the same room where the guards were staying. As they did, the guards reached for blasters.

Before they could fire a shot, however, Kreia raised a hand without stopping her walk. Lightning poured forth from her hands and struck them. The guards cried in agony, falling to the ground, dead. Kreia looked back.

"Quickly, Yuthura, free the slaves," said Zaz-Kai Ell.

Yuthura drew her lightsaber and rushed over to the bindings of the slaves. Quickly she hacked them apart. "Quickly, come to me, I'll free you."

"That power, Kreia, that is not one traditionally taught to Jedi," noted Zaz-Kai Ell.

"It is but one more tool," said Kreia. "Difficult to use when not consumed by anger, but not impossible. And without out lightsabers, we must improvise."

And so they went throughout the mine, freeing everyone they could. There were only a few guards, and they were rapidly defeated.

"Quickly, all of you have got to come with us!" said Yuthura. "We've got a chance to escape, but you must follow me!"

"Escaping will be difficult with such a crowd," noted Zaz-Kai Ell. "Still, we have to make the attempt."

Leading the slaves out, they fled out into the open. There they sprinted for the forest, and for a moment, it seemed no one was about. Then someone noticed them.

"The slaves are free!" cried someone. "To arms!"

Blaster bolts shot toward them, but Yuthura stepped in the way and deflected them. As they did, they made for the woods, Yuthura heard the sound of music.

It was happening.

* * *

Aedal was in his throne room, gazing out the window in contemplation.

He'd enjoyed his time on Melinda Daan so far. Yes, many of the actions he was taking now might not bear fruit. At the same time, they might. Clasping his hands together, he sensed it before the guards rushed in. A sudden onslaught of life and hope.

"Chieftain, the slaves have staged a breakout!" said the guard. "The Jedi Masters are making a run for it alongside your prize! We're preparing a pursuit now but-"

"Calm yourself," said Aedal. "Let them go and man your posts. Something else is coming."

"Yes, sir," said the guard.

Aedal gave a number of commands, having the feeling this place was about to be attacked. The Dark Side of the Force gave power, but the Light could illuminate the future. A true Sith, therefore, must remain alert of their surroundings.

"Sir, someone's hacked out speaker systems," said a man.

"What?" asked Aedal. "To what end?"

And then he heard a familiar symphony of straining cords and blaring trumpets. It brought to mind mythical Force Gods and beautiful Skywalker maidens. Ones who chose worthy warriors. And it was playing across the entire compound, he could hear it.

"They're... playing music," said a man.

"Is that... Rise of the Skywalkers?" asked Aedal, honestly dumbfounded. "But why would someone hack our speaker systems just to play some mediocre opera music?" And then he saw the gunships surging toward them in the distance at an alarming rate. With them were also a flight f heavy transports. "So, Daan's decided to get a head start, hmm?"

He opened a line. "Call all vessels online, get our ships ready for battle. Call the patrols looking for Yuthura back! Man the weapon systems and prepare for battle, now!" A series of missiles were launched and blasted several air defenses to shreds. The crews should have responded by now, but they were slow. "Where's Bastila Shan?"

A soldier ran in. "...Sir, Bastila has escaped!"

"How?" asked Aedal.

The guard halted. "...Someone left her door unlocked. And they stopped drugging her. The guards there have been having a lot of trouble staying motivated since the Jedi escaped."

The gunships passed over, unleashing bursts of turbolaser fire into the courtyards. Turning around, they prepared for another pass. But one of them was blasted down by an anti-air turret.

"So, we're at a disadvantage then," said Aedal, before opening a channel. "Men of Clan Ordo! You are being of steel! The ancestors who shall bring about the ultimate being! You do not know pain, you do not know fear! End them! FOR MANDALORE!"

"FOR MANDALORE!" came the cry back.

"Are the repairs on my vessel ready yet?" asked Aedal.

"Yes, Chieftain, Bastila's meditation did speed the repairs a great deal," said a man.

"Good, then she served her purpose," said Aedal. "Tell the ship to activate all batteries and be prepared to evacuate on a moment's notice.

"I'll join the fray myself. That should offset Bastila's meditation."

And he drew a lightsaber before heading toward the window.

"Sir, the stairs are that way," said a man.

Aedal smashed the window with his lightsaber, then leaped into the open air as a gunship passed. Landing on top of it, he raised a hand and grabbed the gunner by the head and threw him down. The man fell downward toward a storage building that exploded into a great rose of flame. Aedal's lightsaber cut down two passengers as they raised their guns. Then he clashed with a third, blade to blade.

With a nudge from the force, he sent the man falling away. Turning to the pilots, he unleashed a barrage of energy. They screamed and died as their controls were destroyed. As the gunship hurtled toward the ground, Aedal grabbed ahold of a side and nudged it in the air.

It headed into the path of another gunship.

Leaping out, Aedal surged into the air and saw the two collide with a vast explosion. The Mandalorians cheered, even as a great line of fire kicked up in the distance. For a moment, Aedal was in freefall, but as he descended, he shifted his weight, so he fell toward the walls of a tower. Slowing his fall with one hand, he landed on the ground and drew his lightsaber. As he did, the gates exploded into a million fragments beneath a barrage of missiles.

Walking fearlessly forward, Aedal wielded the force to destroy the gunships controls. Falling from the sky, it exploded, as anti-air turrets came online. But as the smoke settled, Aedal saw the forces of Milenda and Daan rushing up the slope. The Mandalorians joined him, raising their weapons as one.

"FOR DAAN!"

"FOR MELINDA!"

"FOR MANDALORE!"

This was where the fun began.

For a day, the war was bliss incarnate. And then the Republic ruined everything.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For context, Aedal's section is best to read while listening to Ride of the Valkyries by Wagner. Apocalypse now style.


	25. Meeting with a Goddess

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Meeting with the Goddess**

Revan was working on a droid in a field of flowers. In the distance, he saw Jorak's speeder taking Malak through the gates. No one had even noticed them meddling with the droids. Once he got ahold of them, he immediately started reprogramming it. He changed the watering procedure to give the flowers much less water then they should. He also removed the weeding protocols.

When he was done, he rigged the machine to blow itself out if anyone tried to meddle with it. No sense in leaving a trail. He'd gone through several of them and was now working on the Redflowers. They were swaying in the winds, and little behind him, he saw a forest of healthy trees with strong boughs.

"Why did you send Malak and not yourself?" asked Actava, lounging on a rock with a knife.

"Malak's more of a people person," said Revan. "He can understand people better, and he's also a way better fighter. Those things will be more valuable in there than out here, and anyway, I'm the guy who's good at repair work.

"So, only I can do this."

"And what am I doing?" asked Actava.

"You are going to stick around the fortress with your comlink," said Revan. "Wait for Malak to contact you and give him any tactical advice you might need.

"I'm going to go adjust some of the last machines with new programming."

"Quick question," said Actava.

"Yeah?" asked Revan.

"Revan and Malak aren't ordinary names, are they?" asked Actava. "I've heard them somewhere before, I just can't-"

"They're two of the Force Gods from an old religion," said Revan. "Revan was created from nothing by the Mother Goddess Galaxia. But he has created too many things so that the universe was falling into chaos. So Malak was wrought from that chaos to destroy that which was unworthy of existence.

"The two are a counterbalance.

"It's a custom to name one child, Revan, and one child Malak if you have twins, and at least one of them is male."

"Why only one?" asked Actava.

"Revan can be a girl's name too," said Revan with a shrug. "By some accounts, Revan is the Goddess of Creation, and then some people claim there are two Revan's. One feminine, one masculine. It's just that only one of them occupies a given universe at a time.

"And of course nobody can agree on what exactly their skillset or personality is. Or even whether they are good or evil. In some versions, Revan and Malak are both evil and exist in defiance of their Mother.

"Malak is pretty consistent in characterization, ironically enough for a God of Chaos."

"So the Malak in there," said Actava. "Are you brothers?"

Revan laughed. "Yeah, I wish. No, we just fell in together while in slavery. Though my Mother was named Galaxia, even though I was an only child. She always said that I'd encounter my other soon enough."

"Some coincidence, huh," said Actava in amusement.

"My mentor, Zhar, used to always say there is no such thing as luck. Only the Force." said Revan.

"Do you believe him?" asked Actava.

"Well, let's say I've started to trust my luck a bit more than is statistically wise these days," said Revan. He was giving a lot of information here. "Hey, Actava, mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," said Actava, sheathing her knife.

"Where did Aedal get all his weaponry and equipment?" asked Revan. "I mean, the Mandalorians control a few worlds with industry. But Clan Ordo doesn't own any of them. How is Aedal equipping all these people?"

"We make deals here and there," said Actava. "We're a real market, and we use our plunder to buy more. Lots of us work as mercenaries in the core worlds to gather information and credits.

"I heard a rumor though, that Aedal cut a deal with some Sith called Lord Scourge, though. Said he represented someone called Darth Vitiate. Some kind of god or something. "Anyway, apparently, Scourge got him a shipment of weapons which we're using now."

"Wait, so why is Aedal putting up with him?" asked Revan. "I thought he hated Sith."

"Who knows?" asked Actava. "Maybe Vitiate thinks Aedal works for him, or maybe they're just making an alliance. There are all kinds of Sith Warlords out there, with control over tiny little empires.

"Probably no big deal."

"He'd have to be at least a bit of a deal to call himself Emperor, wouldn't he?" asked Revan, thinking this somewhat important.

"Not my concern," said Actava with a shrug. "Vitiate probably thinks he's planned everything. But we were gonna do what we're doing now anyway. He's just one more Sith with delusions of grandeur."

"I'll keep it in mind," said Revan. "I'm going to check the last droid. Tell me if you see anything."

He made his way over to the droid in a hurry, going to one of the fields that were further out. Soon enough, he found himself in a field surrounded by trees. Both Pureflowers and Redflowers were wrangling with one another for the sunlight. Neither looked healthy. A single battered droid was working at things, while a large beast was eating them.

Revan made for the droid, but as he did, a great gust of wind kicked up. Flowers broke free of their stems and flowed around him as he reached the droid. Yet his vision was obscured by Redflowers and Pureflowers. The wind seemed like music as he groped his way out.

Then he halted.

Before him, Revan saw his Mother.

Galaxia stood before him as young, beautiful, and eternal as she had been when last they'd met all those years ago. No bindings were on her now, and she wore a fine green dress that gleamed like so many stars where she stood. She smiled. "Still doing repair work, Revan?"

"Sabotage, actually," said Revan, annoyed at her presence here. Why'd she have to show up now? "I'm reprogramming these droids to botch the farming process, so these flowers all die. Malak told me that Pureflower and Redflower need constant work, or they fail. So if I do this properly, they'll die on their own."

"Why not just set them on fire?" asked Galaxia.

"Malak suggested that. If I did that, the Sith would notice it was sabotage," said Revan. "They'd probably purge the villages or something. This way, the fields will all fail in a few days, so nobody will be able to use them. By the time we finish things off here, Malak will have gotten the info we need."

"It's a smart move, Revan," said Galaxia, "It has been a long time, my son."

So it had. Revan wondered if he should feel some terrible sense of sadness or anger. Yet oddly enough, nothing came to him. It was more like he'd been in one room and her in the next for a few hours. There was no sense of loss in her absence.

Malak was right, Revan did think like a god. "...I thought you were dead or enslaved."

"You sound almost disappointed," said Galaxia.

"Well, I did end up clearing a lot of minefields because of you, didn't I?" asked Revan, more annoyed than ever.

"I was watching over you even then," said Galaxia, as the clouds parted to let in the full sun. Yet the light did not obscure her.

Oh right, Mother identified as the goddess Galaxia, didn't she? Half the time, she'd mentioned a sister who didn't exist. Revan had forgotten that she regarded herself as a god, or was it the vessel of a god. It came with having massive force talent on a world the Jedi had little influence on. "Of course you were.

"You're not a god, you know."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" asked Galaxia.

"You're a force adept," said Revan flatly. "A human being who was not found by Sith or Jedi and who trained herself up despite that. In so doing, you gained enough understanding to predict events and appear to be divine.

"You probably detected that these winds and sunlight would behave in this way. You then positioned yourself in a way so they would herald your arrival."

"Or perhaps I desired it occur in this time and place, and they obliged me," noted Galaxia. "An event can be explained with science. That does not mean that explanation is correct.

"Very convenient, is it not, that such events should occur when you were alone for the first time in years."

"The Jedi do things like that all the time," noted Revan.

"And who is to say that Jedi are not gods?" asked Galaxia. "Or are you suggesting that Gods have no inherent flaws?"

"...Jedi are never any fun," said Revan flatly.

"Good point," conceded Galaxia.

"Still, the Jedi didn't inspire Sensarus," said Revan, "and all the wonderful things he did in his career."

"Sensarus was not a good man, but he has such passion, such devotion," said Galaxia, gazing upward, her green hair flowing around her. "Before such valor, how could anyone deny him his victories?"

"Ask Zhar, he's the one who put a lightsaber through his heart," said Revan, smiling at the memory.

Galaxia looked regretful at that. "Sensarus had come to the end of his path. And he had fulfilled what he was meant to do.

"He created you."

"I wonder which medical term applies to your particular mental illness," said Revan. "Narcissism? Egomania? I'm not an expert on the subject, something to look into when I get back."

"Whatever you wish to believe, my son," said Galaxia.

This was absurd.

The last time Revan had seen her had been years ago, and he'd been sold into slavery. He should feel something. But he didn't, and feigning outrage was going to do no good; she'd simply shrug him off. "...What do you want, Mom?"

"I wish to offer you a gift, Revan," said Galaxia. "I can show you the future, show you all that will happen based on your choices. But first, you must follow me."

"Why should I?" asked Revan.

But Galaxia was already walking away into the woods, moving with deceptive speed. The plants seemed to make way for her, and the trees shifted. Revan sighed. "...Fair enough."

He walked after her, and little by little, healthy trees gave way to unhealthy ones. The land around him was sick and rotting, with stagnant pools. Leaves choked the ground and streams were blocked up. This place desperately needed a bonfire.

And, at last, they came to the cave. It led deep into the ground, and within it was a darkness so black and terrible it could hardly be gazed at. Revan looked into it, and, for the first time in his life, felt fear.

It was...

An odd sensation. "Alright, I followed you, Mother. What is this place?"

"You already know," said Galaxia.

"This..." Revan recognized this place. "This is the place where Zhar killed Sensarus. I remember Malak and I were hiding here from him, and Zhar stood between us. He stopped him from killing Malak."

"Will you enter and gaze into the future?" asked Galaxia. "Or remain ignorant?"

"What will I see?" asked Revan.

"Your shadow," said Galaxia with a smile. "And the light that makes it."

Revan should have known not to expect a straight answer from her. "Fair enough. Should I put down by lightsaber?"

"No, you keep it," said Galaxia. "You never know when you might need it."

Revan nodded and moved down into the cave. For a moment, the fear raised around him, but he walked through. It seemed to roll over him as he delved down. Within, Revan found the walls covered in vines. A serpent slithered down near him, and he made sure to avoid it.

Soon enough, he came into a wide-open chamber and saw Sensarus. He was a brown-haired man with a stoic expression. He wore black leather, and in his hand was a lightsaber. Before him were two familiar figures. Malak and Revan as young children, with Revan standing between them.

"Leave us be," said the younger Revan. "What have we done to you?"

A blue lightsaber flared to life, and Revan and Malak backed away from him. Then a specter passed through Revan. "Stop, Sensarus. Let them go."

Sensarus looked up, eyes narrowed. "Master Zhar, I was wondering when you would catch up."

"Sensarus, you must stop this madness. How many innocents have you killed?" asked Zhar.

"None," said Sensarus. "They were all Melindanians."

"And what of the child behind you?" asked Zhar, as the two circled one another. "One is of Daan birth."

"I was going to let him live," said Sensarus.

"After killing his friend, no doubt," said Zhar. "When does it end."

"Don't lecture me, Zhar," snarled Sensarus. "You Jedi have allowed the blood of innocent to be shed for fall too long. So it fell on me to act. Melinda is failing, their armies are shattered. Their farms have been burned. By doing so, I have secured peace, security, and prosperity to Daan."

"And so they will do the same to Daan when they recover," said Zhar. "This cycle of violence will end so long as such hatred is your guide."

"It will end when one of us destroys the other," said Sensarus, turning his back on him. "And I shall do so."

"No, you will not," said Zhar, drawing his lightsaber. "Throw down your lightsaber, Sensarus. I will return you to the Jedi Council for trial if I can. But I cannot allow you to harm any others."

"You may allow me nothing," said Sensarus. "I have always been stronger. And I have long surpassed you.

"If you stand in my way, then you shall be destroyed alongside Melinda."

Zhar sighed and drew his lightsaber, brought blue. "So be it. I shall do what be done."

"You will fail," scoffed Sensarus.

Revan had remembered this moment his entire life. Before this, he and Malak had seen Sensarus slaughter his way through dozens of guards. He'd seemed unstoppable, beyond defeat. And Sensarus had obviously believed as much, as he backflipped toward Zhar.

If Zhar had sought to negotiate further, he might have only been able to block. But he had not, Zhar had said his piece and made his decision before the battle. If Zhar had been inexperienced, then he might have been forced on the defensive, but he was not. Zhar was a veteran of the wars with Exar Kun, and he'd fought many combatants, saber to saber. Sensarus had only done so in spars.

So it was that even as Sensarus flipped toward him, Zhara made two simple moves. The one cut Sensarus' hand from his wrist. The only plunged his blade deep into Sensarus' heart. Sensarus spat out blood that spattered over Zhar's face.

The twilek gazed into the eyes of his apprentice as he died, then lowered him to the floor. His face was somber but calm. Then he wiped away the blood and kneeled before Revan and Malak. "Hello there. You need not fear me, I am a Jedi, come to help you. Who are you two?"

Revan and Malak came forward. "I am Revan, my friend is Malak. Are you a Jedi Master?"

"That I am," said Zhar. "Where are your parents?"

"You just kill one of them," said Revan.

"Sensarus was..." Zhar shifted. "I see.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"We're slaves who are supposed to clear minefields," said Revan. "When Sensarus attacked our camp, we ran for it. If we go to Daan, they'll kill Malak. If we stay here, they'll kill me."

Zhar nodded. "I see the Living Force at work here." He offered them a hand. "Come with me, I shall prepare a place for you."

Though Malak had remained silent, he was the first one to come forward. And Revan followed him into the Jedi.

The vision faded.

Revan continued onward and found a slope leading downward. Clambering down it, he found himself within a much darker place. As he scaled forward, having to get to his hands and knees, he saw another vision.

Before his eyes, he saw Vrook and Kavar by a speeder. They looked like they had stopped in a village to ask questions. Now Kavar came forward, holding a comlink. "The attack is underway now. Zegil has landed troops in an assault. The Mandalorians are pulling back their forces to shore up their defenses. But things are going our way.

"It seems that Bastila is using her battle meditation to aid us. The Force is with us.

"However, there is something else."

"What is it?" asked Vrook, who looked distracted and miserable.

"A Sith Lord has been seen on the battlefield," said Kavar. "He is powerful enough to destroy entire gunships, and Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell were defeated at once."

"This is... unfortunate," said Vrook. "However, our present priority is rescuing Meetra. Even a Sith Lord may be killed by overwhelming power. And the darkness that lured Meetra out must be investigated."

Kavar nodded. "Bastila is not our concern.

"As long as we're forbidden from interfering directly in the conflict, this is the only move we can make."

The vision ended, and Revan found himself coming up out of the darkness. Now he was within a higher cave, and he could see the light shining on the wall near a turn. Glad, Revan hurried toward it. Vines were growing everywhere around him, but he sensed nothing ahead.

And then, suddenly, around the corner came a shadow.

It stood before him, wearing black robes and armor, and on its face was a red and black mask. In one hand was a lightsaber, and it drew the blade. As it came toward him, Revan drew out his own blade, and they clashed.

Baiting his enemy back into the darkness, Revan reached the slope he had climbed out of. As he enemy stabbed toward him, he rolled aside. The armored figure stumbled near the edge and seemed about to right itself. Then Revan's lightsaber came around and struck it across the neck. The body fell into the darkness, and the masked head rolled downwards to land at Revan's feet.

Looking down, Revan saw the mask and shuddered. He realized he did not want to know what lay beneath it, but he had come this far. Kneeling downward, he grasped the mask and drew it away.

There, at his feet, was the head of Malak.

The fear that once he had mastered now overtook him. He scrambled toward the light, abandoning the darkness. Turning the corner, he rushed out and found Galaxia waiting for him on the other side. Halting while gasping for breath, Revan could hardly move.

Why had Malak been there? It was a vision clearly, but...

"So, what did you see?" asked Galaxia.

"The past, the present and the future," snapped Revan. "Get to the point."

Galaxia smiled and walked before him. "You stand at a crossroads, Revan. You have already come far, but you could go even further.

"I give you the gift of two futures, Revan.

"In one, you stay as you are now. You grow strong in the force, you follow the Code, and work within the law and the rules to achieve your ends. You will become a splendid Jedi Knight, even a great one.

"You will lead a 'good' life, and a long one, but in the end, you will die.

"And when you die, you will be forgotten. A footnote in the glorious history of the Jedi Order.

"The other is far grander.

"In that future, you press on. You strive for greatness, to surpass every limit. You will inflict your will upon a stagnant universe. You will cause profound changes, shift the very thought of this universe itself.

"Savior, conquerer, hero, villains.

"You shall be all things, Revan... and yet you shall be nothing. In the end, you will belong neither to the light or the darkness. You will forever stand alone.

"And I will never see you again in this life.

"That is your choice," she looked to him sadly. "I'm sorry for what led to this and what will come after. But you have a story worth preserving, and I'd hate for it to fade away without a chance of being saved."

Revan said nothing. What was there to say.

"You don't have to say anything," said Galaxia. "You have a friend to meet out there in that field, and I'd hate to keep you." She motioned, and Revan knew already what choice he would make.

"...Goodbye, Mother," said Revan.

Then he turned and strode out of the wood and did not look back.

As he came out of the woods, he came to a far green clearing, beautiful and well-tended. Halting near a stone was a speeder, and sitting on the stone was a familiar face. She was eating some rations, and Revan ran toward her. "Meetra?"

Meetra looked up and nearly choked on her rations. Spitting them out, she moved to him. "Revan, where have you been? Where's Malak? I dreamed that you were both in pain."

Revan fell silent.

"Revan?" asked Meetra.

Revan made a decision. "Follow me."

Revan would make his choice soon enough, but he had no intention of making it until everyone was safe and sound.


	26. Malak Ascendant

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Malak Ascendant**

Malak was inside the back of a large speeder. With him were nineteen other boys his age, and all of them were terrified. They glanced this way and that, and one of them finally looked at him. "So, why are you alone?"

"I killed five Dark Jedi and volunteered to take the place of the rest of the village," said Malak.

There were murmurs among them.

"You want to become a Sith?" asked one.

"No, of course not," said Malak. "I told the Sith Master what he wanted to hear, and if we're going to survive this, we will have to cooperate."

"Cooperate, how? He's a Sith, we can't fight him." said another.

Malak knew he had to make these nineteen people listen to him and stay calm. Something told him he must get a hold on them. "Remain calm.

"Are any of you Force Sensitive?"

There was a long pause.

"We don't know?" admitted one.

Malak nodded. "Very well then, I'm going to give each of you some lessons on how to focus yourself and control your body."

"But how will that help?" asked one.

"Whatever they are teaching us, it is likely to be a fast and easy path to power that will destroy you," said Malak. "However, with a baseline of teachings in the Jedi way, it may be possible to survive it.

"More importantly, we have to avoid being drugged.

"Now, to start with close your eyes and think of nothing."

Some listened, others didn't. Malak reached out and sensed their thoughts. He radiated power to calm them as he had been taught.

"What?" said a man.

Malak eased their terror, pressing them to listen to him. "Steady your breathe and filter out the sound of the speeder. Forget all distractions, all fears, and anger. Focus a prayer, or a mantra, or some deep-held belief, even a word that is important to you. Repeat it in your mind again and again. Clear your thoughts.

"But don't try to clear your thoughts.

"You are either meditating, or you are not. There is no such thing as trying to meditate."

And so it went on. Jorak had visited several more villages after coming to Malak's starting position. As such, there was a fairly large amount of time, and Malak forced them to practice again and again. He focused on keeping their minds working toward a common goal, nudging them as best he could.

He did not dominate, only suggested.

This knowledge could save their lives.

And, at last, just as they were getting it, the ship slid to a halt. A door was opened, and Jorak Uln looked through. Beyond, they saw within the fortress and saw many black-clad Sith practicing. Their minds were a blur of rage and disorientation. Malak could hardly pick up thoughts when he tried.

"Welcome, students, to the Sith Academy," said Jorak Uln, motioning for them to come out. "Your fellows are watching."

Malak led them out, focusing on keeping them calm. If they were calm, they would be able to act properly. No one else here was calm, and that gave them an advantage. No one except Uthar, who looked at them with narrowed eyes.

At last, Malak and his fellows were assembled before Uln in three lines. Jorak walked before them. "Now, there are two kinds of students within this place. There are those who pass my tests and prove themselves to have the right gumption to be a Sith. If you pass the test, you'll be given proper instructions and have a chance to grow in power.

"Of course, at the moment, there are only twenty spots open, and there are ten of you.

"So, we'll be holding auditions."

Uthar opened a box to reveal ten lightsabers, but something was off about them. As they floated toward them and dropped down, Malak looked to the other Sith. Those sparring had blades that were red, but not like a lightsaber. It was like he was looking at a blaster bolt, even Revan's lightsaber had never been so unstable.

Then they all stopped and came toward them. Soon, Malak and his companions were surrounded on all sides by the Sith who were watching them. He felt as though he was being eyed by hungry wolves, not bloodthirsty men.

"These new blood don't look like much," said one of the Sith. "Let me kill one of them, Master. None of them will be worth anything anyway."

"Yeah, they might make decent sport, though." said a Sith. "Come on, let us have a crack at them?"

"Come now, students, we can't have all play and no work, can we?" asked Jorak. "Now, you students, there are ten lightsabers here. None of you are leaving this circle until at least ten people are dead.

"Which ones will be up to you."

For a moment, there was a long, terrible silence. Malak considered the words and a way out. Then he chose the ten most detached and bloodthirsty minds in the circle. They were near Jorak Uln.

Suddenly, some of his companions rushed for the lightsabers. Even as they did, however, Malak shoved them aside. Rushing toward Jorak, Malak drew his lightsaber and cleaved down the Sith near him. Another fell to him before anyone could react. A third was killed as he reached for his lightsaber, and a fourth while grasping it.

Jorak and Uthar leaped away, as Malak disarmed a Sith quite literally as his blade came out. Another stroke took off his head. By now, the other Sith had their lightsabers out. Pressing his assault, Malak beat down a defense and stabbed the man through the chest. Another parried him a few times, before losing his lower half. Two more were pulled forward toward Malak and impaled through the heart.

Ten down.

Malak stepped back and sheathed his lightsaber. Jorak looked at the bodies and blinked, while the other SIth stood on guard. They feared to attack him, and Malak radiated his aggression to cow them.

"Do I pass, Master?" asked Malak.

"Erm?" said Jorak.

"You said that the circle wouldn't open until ten people were dead. So I killed the people outranked me so I'd get a promotion," said Malak. "Did I do well?"

Uthar put his face in his hands. "...Lord Uln, this is a major violation of discipline-"

And then Uthar was force pushed back. "Quiet, Uthar!" said Jorak. "This is true Sith spirit! We don't need things like discipline! Promotions for all of you!"

Cheers came from the Sith.

"...Shouldn't we mete out some form of detention or punishment?" asked Uthar.

"My legs... my legs..." gasped a survivor.

Malak felt bile rising in his mouth, but beat it back. He kept his face impassive as he looked down at the Sith, trying to crawl away. Then Uln sent a bolt of lightning out, and he screamed, before dying. Malak said nothing; he must maintain appearances.

"He'll do," said Jorad. "Now, we'll do some... arts and crafts programs. Take those lightsabers and carve those bodies up, then... Uthar get some bags."

"But that's-" began a boy.

"Silence, worm!" snarled Malak, channeling his rage and grief into a snarl. "Do as the Master says, or I'll crush your skull!"

"Now, that is a good way to gain prestige," said Jorak. "Do as he says."

"Do it, or die by his hand," said Malak.

And so Uthar came back with a number of bags, and he looked truly furious. A dark glare was shot at Malak, and a chill went down him. As Malak and the other children began to cut up the bodies of the Sith, he knew Uthar would try to kill him. But he would do it indirectly, that was the way of the Sith.

For now, Malak told himself that the Sith he had killed were too far gone. Their minds had been warped, and they'd lusted after the chance to kill children. That was why he'd chosen them, and it had been his group or them. For the first time, Malak felt a sense of resentment toward Revan, why had he sent him out here?

No, no, Revan never told people to do anything beyond their ability. Malak could do this, that was why Revan had chosen him. So he cut up his body and forced the parts into sacks.

"Have you all carved up your corpses?" asked Uln. "Excellent, Uthar, take our students down below."

"Move, you worms, remember what will happen if you fail me!" snarled Malak to the horrified children. He could not afford to show weakness here.

And so Uthar led them away, as the Sith began to spar again. But Malak felt many dark glances on them, rising fear and hatred. He had been identified as a serious threat to the entire academy and gotten their jealousy.

And Uther was already contemplating vengeance. His thoughts were well hidden, but Malak was almost certain that would be the next move. He had to do something. "Master Uthar, may I ask you something?"

"Of course. I am here as a teacher," said Uthar, voice calm.

"How did you make all these lightsabers?" asked Revan. "To my knowledge, the crystals do not exist on this planet."

"That, young Malak, is a matter of resources," said Uthar. "The original lightsabers did not use crystals either. Those we are using is an older and more primitive design, one utilized out of necessity."

"I thought as much," said Malak. Then he glanced back to the others and sent them reassuring thoughts, trying to drive away their fear. Uthar was going to try to kill them anyway.

"I..." began a boy.

"Keep going," said Malak.

The tunnel led out to a pit, and within that pit were bodies. The entire thing was filled with rotting corpses and skeletons. Uthar motioned there. "Here is where we put the bodies of students who fail. Throw them in. Keep the bag."

Malak controlled his fear and poured the body parts down into the pit, before glancing to the others.

"How... how many people are down there?" asked a boy.

"Several hundred at least by now," said Uthar with a smile. "Master Uln has an unforgiving policy toward failure."

Malak was behind Uthar. All he'd have to do is draw out his lightsaber and cut him down. Perhaps he would defend, but he could knock him down. Hatred welled within him, he would kill him. He would cast him into the pit and-

No, no, that would be murder. And it would endanger everyone here.

Uthar glanced back and realized his vulnerability before quickly taking a better position. "Everyone done?"

The boys looked horrified, and Malak could sense their desperation.

"Good, then it is time you all had a meal," said Uthar.

It was going to be poisoned.

Fortunately, Malak had a plan. He just had to make it work.

They were led out of the tunnel and into the fortress proper. There they were brought into a dining hall, one for a far larger group than before. They were seated there, but Malak kept his chair out and was ready.

"Wait here," said Uthar. "The serving droids will be along shortly."

Then he left, and the door locked.

Malak could not defend them all at once. But perhaps he could get them to help him. Quickly he spoke. "...I believe the food here will be drugged. Jorak maintains control of his minions addicting them. They are so desperate to get a fix, they need it from him. I will guide your minds and help you filter out the poison, but I cannot do it alone.

"All of you must remember what I told you and clear your mind. It will help me.

"Remember what we did before, try it again. Forget everything."

No sooner had they begun to meditate, and vents in the ceiling began to spew out green gas. Quickly thinking, Malak reached out and made contact with their thoughts. Calling on the force, he moved to purify the gas as it entered their bloodstream. It was a technique all Jedi were taught, but most of the boys were not Force-sensitive.

He should let some of them die to save the ones he could.

No, no, he would not. Focusing with all his might, Malak took hold of their immune systems and made them work overtime. The gas poured in until it filled the entire room. Malak could feel the stuff circulating through his body and his companions. Yet he remembered his training under Kreia and the radiation room.

This was nothing. He was far stronger now.

The gas was no longer pouring in and was seeping to the floor. Within, they waited, as Malak kept them alive. And so they remained there, for what could have been minutes, hours or days. Time itself seemed to have no meaning.

At last, the poison was gone, and they yet lived.

The doors slid open, and Malak whirled around. He drew his lightsaber and taking a defensive stance. Uthar stood before them, and Jorak with him. Jorak laughed hysterically. "...Well, Uthar, it would appear your little plan to murder the competition failed. That poison gas chamber being retrofitted by a cafeteria was such a good idea, too.

"Still, what's a little attempted murder between teacher and student. Good job, students, you've all survived what should have been impossible!"

Uther gritted his teeth in a fury. "Master Jorak, this boy is clearly plotting against us. That is a Jedi technique."

"Good!" said Jorak. "Just like a real Sith ought to! I couldn't be more proud! You could learn a thing or two from him!

"Of course, from such a fine student, I must naturally be more worried. We'll discuss your next impossible task tomorrow.

"Uthar, take them to their chambers."

"Do nothing," said Malak to them within their minds. "Patience."

And so they were led up some stairs to a room. A room with ten beds within it. At once, Malak looked around him.

"How can we sleep like this?" asked a boy.

"We will not," said Malak. "There is only one way into this room. And there are only ten bunks." Closing his eyes, he reached out with his thoughts. And as he did, he sensed murderous plans, sensed the Sith even now gathering in teams.

Malak opened his eyes. "Barricade the door and prepare to make a rope from the bedsheets. There's a courtyard beyond there." Then he moved over to a far wall, sensing the open air beyond. Drawing his lightsaber, he cut a circle in the wall, before kicking it down. Below was the way down. "We'll use this as our escape route."

The boys got to work at once, as Malak paced restlessly. It was night outside, they must have remained within the gas chamber for a long time. Soon he would have to face his enemies, but the force told him not to do it here.

"You, keep a watch outside," said Malak.

They waited, and at last, the rope was done and tied to the beds and thrown down. But Malak sensed the Sith coming. He looked to his companions. "Start climbing down. I'll be right behind all of you."

They nodded and did so, and Malak waited, locking the door and drawing his blade. Soon someone was there and tried the door. When it failed to open, several lightsabers plunged through. Malak waited as the last boy slid down, and the door burst open. The Sith came at him, but raising a hand, he went a wave of the force.

Together they stopped it, but it slowed them, and Malak rushed to the rope. Grabbing ahold of it, he slid down to the bottom and found the others. "Quickly," he said, "we must go. Head for the gates."

They ran as fast as they could. As they did, Malak glanced back to see the Sith scaling after him. Hurling his lightsaber, he cut the bedroll and sent those on it, falling to land hard. They fell still.

Rounding the keep, Malak slid to a halt.

Before the gates was Uthar, and with him were a dozen Sith. They had blood on their mind, and their thoughts were clear. Yes, they were utterly bloodthirsty. But they had gone beyond the realm of madness and into a twisted clarity. The smiles on their faces could only be called evil.

Should Malak have killed Uthar?

"Going somewhere, Padawan Malak?" asked Uthar. "Jorak Uln might have no interest in maintaining order. But unlike those you've fought, these are real Sith. You'll die right here and now."

Malak would have to bluff. "You would do well not to underestimate my Master, Uthar. His ways are beyond you."

"I will make you a counteroffer," said Uthar. "Step away from those you guard and face us alone, and I shall treat their escape as an excused absence."

Then Malak sensed it, not a presence in the force but a warning. And one other presence, a familiar bond. "...Get back," said Malak, as Sith streamed in from the exits to hem them in.

"But we can't-" began the boy.

"Do it," said Malak. "We only need more time. And keep away from the gates."

Then he moved forward as the boys went back. Uthar looked around at the Sith assembled before them. "Students, your fellow, Malak, has violated curfew and dragged you out of bed. And his distraction has also allowed our beloved Headmaster to be poisoned and stabbed to death in his sleep.

"I will be taking charge now. And as for disciplinary measures... Kill him."

The Sith surged in on Malak from all directions. As they did, Malak felt as though he were fighting a sea, not an army. All the Sith were competing for one another, interfering with each other's attacks. They were chaotic and uncoordinated, and their fighting styles had all kinds of holes in them.

Malak drew his lightsaber and took his stance. He parried thrusts while dodging and weaving. And the Sith got in the way of one another. "There is no emotion...

"There is peace..." Malak knew the techniques they were using and saw all the flaws within. Directing a blade to this place, or that one, he sent multiple enemies falling.

"There is no ignorance...

"There is knowledge..."

Malak let them overextend and crash into one another. He did not need to strike them, for they themselves had become his weapon. Their emotions and warped minds clouded them. "There is no passion...

"There is serenity..."

They were howling in fury and outrage now. Yes, Malak's death was inevitable, but he was surrounded on all sides. He, a Jedi learner, was facing all of them. And their master stood by, stepping back a pace.

These were no Sith, for they had no strength of their own. They simply worked as a mass to tear down those who could be a threat. And in so doing, they weakened themselves anymore.

"There is no death..." said Malak, suddenly halting. The Sith snarled but were held at bay before him for a moment. Malak put up his lightsaber before him, feeling for the first time at peace. "There is the Force."

And then the gate exploded.

Actually, exploded was a bit of an understatement. It was literally blown off its hinges, crushing those Jedi standing with Uthar. Uthar managed to leap away and was blown through the air by the explosion. Smoke poured through the gates as the sound of massed blaster fire came over the walls.

Then many lightsabers appeared in the smoke, and Revan charged through alongside Meetra. "Forward, Knights of the Old Republic! Let not a Sith survive!" cried Revan.

The turbolaser tower exploded next.

With Uthar's guard obliterated, all semblance of leadership was gone. The Sith, easily scared, threw down their weapons and fled in terror. Some tried to scramble up the walls and hurled themselves off to their death. Others threw down their weapons and screamed for mercy. Men in brown coats rushed through, clasping red lightsabers.

Malak blinked as he saw Revan, giving orders to them. Quickly villagers with blasters came forward to snatch weapons. The sound of blaster fire could be heard outside the fortress as well. Malak sensed many of the terrified Sith being gunned down.

"Sorry, I'm late, Malak," said Revan. "I had to adjust my plans a bit. I'm surprised you didn't contact me on the communicator."

"It didn't seem necessary," said Malak. Then he stared at Revan. "Where did you get the army?"

Revan smiled. This was the part where he explained his plan.

Instead, Revan clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright, Malak."

This was new? Had Revan actually listened to what Malak had to say?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, any guesses how Revan pulled this off?

The information to figure it out is all there as it is.


	27. Homecoming

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Homecoming**

Malak was in his office, or rather, what had been Uthar's office a few days ago. The villagers were busy going throughout the academy even now. They were removing things that had been stolen under Malak's watchful eye. By now, the fields of flowers were dying out, and the bodies of the dead had been buried.

It had been an unpleasant business, but now Revan was taking the day off, if only for effect. He was sitting on that same rock he'd been with Actava by, and Meetra was beside him. Taking a draft from a pipe he'd borrowed from a village, he looked down the road. Burning small doses of Redflower was actually harmless and could relax one. It was extremes that were the problem. Likewise, Pureflower could soothe the nerves in small doses but could destroy them.

There was probably a lesson in there.

"I feel like I'm back on Dantooine, after a long day working the fields," said Revan after a moment, taking a draft.

"What are you talking about?" asked Meetra, taking the pipe. "All you ever did was organize. You said as much."

Revan nodded. "True, I am good at getting other people to do my work for me."

Then they saw several speeders coming toward them. He was carrying those they were waiting for. At the front was Master Kavar and Vrook, who shot toward them.

"There they are," said Revan.

This was going to be good.

The look on Vrook's face as he came through to the ruined and broken fortress was well worth all the hardship. Meetra stood up and bowed dramatically. "Welcome, Master Vrook, Master Vandar, to the Sith Academy of Milenda Daan!"

"You errant fools!" snapped Vrook. "We've come halfway across the planet out here to save you, and now we find you... smoking alongside Revan? How did you ever get here?"

"We are celebrating a hard-fought victory over the forces of Darkness," said Revan, biting on a ration. "And enjoying a few minor vices along the way."

"Also, we're acting as watchmen for the new Dark Lord," said Meetra.

"New Dark Lord?" asked Kavar incredulously.

"Yes, the Dark Lord Malak, who singlehandedly toppled the entire academy. He defeated his predecessor and now rules these lands," said Revan, blowing a smoke ring, or trying to. He ended up botching the job. "All without deviating from the Jedi Code at all.

"And since he did it while being Master Jorak Uln's star student, he also rules the Sith."

Vrook stared, opening his mouth, then closing it again. "Explain yourself now.

"How are you free and not Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell?"

"Now that's a bit of a complicated question," said Revan, taking a sip from his soft drink. "Either of you want some canned tea?"

"I am content," said Vrook.

"I'll take some," said Kavar.

Revan tossed him one. "You might want to sit down, this is a bit of a long story. And we're expecting several others at the moment.

"Now, have you had any contact with Kreia or Zaz-Kai Ell?"

"I fear we lost contact when the battle there began," said Kavar. "Our last word was that it was in full swing. Though the Mandalorians seemed likely to be defeated."

"Well," said Revan, "when Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell infiltrated the Mandalorian Camp, I applied for a job. I showed off my skills with machines and got recruited to fix the drones by a Mandalorian called Ren. Yuthura and I both thought it could be a good way to get information.

"Anyone, I did such a good job that I was offered a chance to work in the fortress. That's when Aedal and Kreia had their little showdown, and I realized I'd be found out pretty soon.

"Once there, I realized Aedal would find me soon. So, I went to him and asked a chance to join the Mandalorians, in exchange for Malak being given back. Aedal didn't want to lose his hostage, so I suggested he go after Yuthura. I figured if she wasn't captured, she'd starve to death or get killed trying to launch a raid."

"Our reports said many Mandalorian patrols were out hunting for someone," said Kavar. "You seem to have drawn them out when they were needed on the defense."

"That was pure luck, of course," said Revan. "I was simply trying to find a way to save what I could. Anyway, after a bit of negotiation, Aedal sent me here to destroy the Sith. They were growing Redflower and Pureflower to sell on the black market. Now, my plan was to join up legitimately and destroy them from the inside. But they shot us down. So instead, I had Malak take the place of some villagers who were being recruited.

"The idea was that he'd scout the place out, and we'd figure out a way to destroy it from within."

"That was extremely unwise," said Vrook.

"Yeah, I know," said Revan. "I was assuming Malak was like me, but he's actually like Malak. And Malak isn't exactly very subtle. He became the star student of the Sith Lord without actually doing anything evil. That meant the entire academy decided to kill him, and he had to make a run for it.

"During this time, I'd been working to destroy the drug crops that they'd been growing. I also used sabotage to destroy the guard posts of Sith. It wasn't hard once I got the help of the locals. With a bit of effort, we wiped them out without a message being sent."

"How?" asked Kavar.

"Standard procedure was to lure them into a trap," said Revan. "It isn't actually all that impressive.

"Jorak Uln only taught them the absolute bare minimum, and their ability to use the force was clouded. And we had a Mandalorian weapon expert with us named Actava who acted as war leader. Once the villages no longer feared the name of Sith, it was pretty easy to wipe them out. Meetra brought some serious firepower with her. The bridge clearing blaster was particularly useful.

"Of course, by the time I finished all this, the plan had already gone completely south. So, I had to improvise. I connected most of the weapon systems that Meetra brought with her to a droid. Then I reprogrammed that droid to fire all the weapons at once on my signal."

"What were you hoping to achieve by that?" asked Vrook.

"Shock and awe," Kavar said.

"Yes," said Revan. "I knew that attacking the fortress could get us all killed, so I figured I'd crush them with fear. So, I handed all the lightsabers we'd stolen from the dead Sith over to some wise-looking villagers. Then I dressed in brown robes and tunics.

"From there, I waited until the Sith were all focused in the courtyard."

"That's when I blew the gates down," said Meetra. "Actava showed me how to use them. I uh.. nearly dislocated my shoulder."

"And I gave a signal," said Revan. "As it turns out, the Force was with us, because the entire core of the Sith military was standing right next to the gates. We killed most of the commanders in the first go. Then I led a charge of villagers with lightsabers through the smoke, shouting orders. With the weapons fire and the lightsabers, they must have thought we'd brought a legion. Some of them made a run for it, and the rest surrendered.

"That only left Jorak Uln to deal with, but the Force was with us again. See, Malak had made Jorak's apprentice paranoid about his survival. So Uther, his name was Uthar, gave Jorak a drink with Pureflower in it that knocked him flat. Then he stabbed him near to death before any of this happened.

"We found Jorak near-death afterward. Don't worry, he'll live."

"Then Malak proclaimed himself the Dark Lord of the Sith," guessed Vrook.

"Yeah," said Revan. "See, we needed the manpower. If we revealed we were Jedi making fools of them, there might be rebellions. So, for our purposes, Malak took the title so he could disassemble Jorak's entire empire.

"It wasn't much of one, to be honest, but we did get some extensive records."

"And where are these Sith now?" asked Kavar.

"Tied up and drugged with Pureflower," said Revan. "They were drugging their apprentices and ruining their minds to control them. We've got the more advanced students locked up in quarantine."

"And this... empire you have gained?" asked Vrook.

"Naturally, we'll return the lands and holdings to Melinda, on behalf of Zegil of Daan," said Meetra. "That was my idea, I figured it would make a good peace offering."

"With some technicalities," said Revan quickly.

"...Where is this, Actava?" asked Kavar.

"At present?" asked Revan. "Training the local villagers in drilling. That was a favor I asked of her, it should prevent any warlords from walking in her.

"Am I forgetting anything, Meetra?"

Meetra thought about it for a moment. "Well, there was that thing about a Sith Emperor?"

Revan nodded. "Oh right, apparently there are rumors in the ranks. The Mandalorians bought some guns from a Sith Lord named Darth Vitiate. I don't buy it, personally. Sounds like a name you'd find on a medicine bottle."

"That's what I thought as well," laughed a voice.

Revan looked up and saw the other speeder had pulled to a halt. Aedal was coming out of it with his guard, as a third speeded came behind.

Vrook and Kavar both drew their lightsabers at once. "You, I sense the taint of darkness about you," said Kavar.

"Relax will you," said Aedal. "We're here on diplomacy."

"Yes, satisfying though it might be to see my student cut to pieces, I fear it would be a shortsighted pleasure," said Kreia, coming forward, looking faintly amused. With her was Zaz-Kai Ell and Yuthura. Where was Bastila, though? Revan hoped she was alright, though obviously, he wouldn't care if she wasn't.

"Kreia, what is the meaning of this?" asked Vrook, though he did sheathe the blade.

"Oh, you didn't know," said Revan. "I didn't get to that place.

"Well, after Malak got control of this place, we put out some calls to Zegil and Aedal. Turned out, the two sides had fought to brutal stalemate. Even so, I wouldn't have been able to do anything, but Captain Karath came down from space. It turns out some Republic Senators wanted an end to the wars.

"Something about 'persecuted minorities.'

"Anyway, Karath had gotten them to agree to a ceasefire. And it all actually worked out perfectly. I suggested they come to meet here on neutral ground.

"Zegil should be along shortly. Then we can put this mess behind us."

"Assuming all agree," noted Kreia. "I find that negotiations tend to break down on the details."

"That doesn't sound like my problem anymore," said Revan. "Malak will hold the position of Dark Lord until a decision is reached. I've got to talk to Vrook about some things."

"I believe I ought to speak with my student first-" began Vrook.

"Okay, yeah, great, whatever," said Revan. "Slight problem, we've got an entire academy of brainwashed Sith. They were tortured into insanity and forced into drug addiction. The Jedi are going to need to take them. If we leave them here, they'll all be murdered by the locals."

"...How many?" asked Vrook.

"A little less than a hundred," said Revan. "Most of the most Dark Sided ones died in the fighting when Meetra, Malak, and I took the fortress.

"Oh, and we have two Sith Lords for your interrogation. I've been giving both of them ten times the safe dose of Pureflower."

"That could permanently damage their minds," noted Vrook.

"Sure, but both can purify poisons, and if they wake up, we'd have all died," said Revan. "Uthar got hit with the gate explosion, and Jorak was nearly stabbed to death and poisoned by Uthar. If we had to fight them both, we'd lose."

"I see your point," said Vrook, glancing at Meetra. "Now, if there is nothing else, I must speak with my apprentice-"

"Also, there are a lot of records for you to go through," said Revan. "I've copied them into several datapads. Uthar had contacts with the Exchange, and using this stuff might help you implicate some of them."

"Yes, however-" began Vrook.

"In addition, Uthar probably knows a lot more than is recorded," said Revan. "This operation was slipshod in spite of him. Malak thinks he was the one doing all the organizing, while Jorak officially led the place.

"And there are also all kinds of things-"

"I was wrong, Meetra," said Vrook, ignoring Revan completely.

"What?" said Meetra in surprise.

Vrook bowed his head. "As your Master, I should have put my primary focus upon you. And, if I was obligated to train Bastila as well, it should have been at the same time. I believed that Bastila was of immense importance to the order. However, I was far too focused on the good she might do and disregarded the selfishness my harm was causing.

"It is my wish to speak with you about how our future training will proceed and find a regime that will suit you. In light of my failure, you going without leave is entirely forgivable.

"It is my wish that you allow me to set things right."

"Oh, come on!" said Revan. "I've literally got the dirt that could bring down the Exchange, and you're apologizing to her?!"

"Drop it, Revan," said Meetra in annoying, getting off the rock. "Master Vrook I... I'm willing to forgive you, and I would like to start again."

"That is my wish as well," said Vrook. "Master Zaz-Kai Ell, could you discuss the details of Revan's findings with him."

"Very well then," said Revan, before moving over to him.

There was a tense silence as Zaz-Kai Ell, and Yuthura looked at him.

"...Lead on, apprentice," said Zaz-Kai Ell at last.

Revan decided he could not in good conscience continue as he had been going on. "Yuthura?"

"Yes," said Yuthura.

Revan bowed his head quickly. "I'm sorry I had to tell the Mandalorians you were out there. At the time, it was the only possible thing I could think of to save myself and Malak. So I ended up using you as a sacrificial pawn and justifying it to myself later.

"It was a betrayal of your trust, and I'm sorry."

Yuthura hesitated, seeming to have not been expecting it. "I... you need not concern yourself with it. It actually proved tactically advantageous. If you had not done so, I would not have been able to free Master Kreia and Zaz-Kai Ell."

"Thank you," said Revan. "Now, we have a lot of data work to do."

The data work was long and boring, and the negotiations were worse. When Zegil finally arrived alongside the Melinda ambassadors, there were disagreements, of course. In the end, something of an agreement was reached. Aedal and all his forces would be allowed to evacuate freely from Daan and return to Ordo.

The Mandalorians did not seem to care about the fact they had technically been defeated. Then again, Aedal was able to take any slaves he had freed with him, so long as they were willing. Of course, in order to prevent a mass exodus from the Mandalorian ranks, Melinda quickly agreed to free them. Many Daans were thus returned to their families en masse.

Meanwhile, Aedal's fortress, such as was left of it, was given to Zegil. That, alongside all the surrounding lands. Melinda, on the other hand, was formally given control of all the lands Jorak Uln had stolen from them. Though, of course, this was only the dryest of summaries of a complicated mess of negotiations.

Revan, for his part, felt the whole adventure was properly over and wanted to be done with it. He practiced with Malak and the other apprentices when he had the chance. Aedal actually gave him some good advice on his fighting style as well. Though Revan made sure not to mention the fact to anyone else.

Days past and Revan was called to meet with Vrook, though the reasons for the meeting were not stated. When he got to the meeting room, he found Bastila in the waiting room as well. "Bastila," said Revan, "what are you doing here?"

"I am here for a meeting with the Jedi Masters," said Bastila. "You see, because of my, our efforts, I am being given an opportunity. I'm going to train at Coruscant, the Heart of the Jedi."

"Great," said Revan, "I'm happy for you." Not really, but it was what you said and did to other people that mattered.

Bastila blinked. "Revan..."

"Yes?" asked Revan.

"Well, I..." Bastila shifted uneasily. "You should not have abandoned the Masters to chase after me as you did with Malak. It was incredibly risky and dangerous, and... well...

"Even if the effects were good, you should not..."

"Yes?" asked Revan.

"Thank you for coming after me," said Bastila. "I am... grateful." She paused. "Revan, what you said before about being happy for me? Is that actually true?"

"No, I'm a sociopath," laughed Revan. "But I thought I'd make the courtesy, I'd better see what Vrook wants."

As it turned out, Master Vrook was not alone in the meeting room. It had a round table, and seated with him was Aedal and Zegil. Zegil looked very impressed, and Revan felt good about that. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk since all this happened. "You called for me, Master Vrook?"

Master Vrook and Aedal did not respond. Both of them were glaring daggers at one another. Revan reflected that both of them would much rather be having a lightsaber duel. These unusual arrangements had forced both of them to behave with courtesy. Courtesy to people they would much rather be killing. In fact, they probably loathed eachother far more than Melinda and Daan.

Zegil nudged Vrook, who shuddered, "Yes, this is a... discussion regarding your future."

"Is there a reason that the leadership of the entire planet is here?" asked Revan, feeling a bit odd about all this.

"Well, you seem to have played the sides well enough to warrant it," said Aedal. "I'm looking forward to when you crash and burn, though."

"What does that mean?" asked Revan.

"It is a matter of technicality, I fear," said Vrook. "You see, you are, at present, all thing."

Revan blinked at the echo of his mother's words. "What do you mean?"

"You were originally a member of the Jedi Order," said Vrook. "However, whatever your reasons, you technically entered the service of a Dark Jedi. Consequently, you are technically a Dark Jedi. Even if your actions and intentions were good. Ordinarily, I could simply arrest you and let you off with a slap on the wrist.

"Unfortunately, as you are technically working for Aedal, you are afforded diplomatic immunity. At the same time, you are a personal friend of Zegil, so he has a personal claim on you. For my part, I have recently received word from the Jedi Council." He drew up the folder in his hands and passed it to Revan.

Revan looked through it. "What's this?"

"This is the authorization for promotion," said Vrook. "Members of the Agricultural Corps are rarely given higher status. However, there are field promotions. These papers would allow you to become an apprentice, and you will be assigned to a Master to teach you."

"Why are they here, then?" asked Revan.

"Well, I have to say I'm very impressed with your actions," said Aedal. "You more than surpassed my expectations.

"I like you, Revan.

"Before I ran into you, I'd more or less given up on the Sith as an order. But I think you'd make an excellent starting point for creating a worthwhile order."

"And you're giving me this pitch in front of Vrook?" asked Revan, incredulous.

"I have diplomatic immunity," said Aedal, probably smirking. Revan then remembered the sight of a woman and her child cut to pieces.

Zegil coughed. "As for me, well, you've expanded my territory. You've improved my relations with Daan. And you've organized a coalition against Aedal by accident. I'm going to need to set up a successor at some point, and I think you are well qualified for it." Revan remembered the paranoia Zegil had been forced to endure.

Vrook coughed. "In this situation, the Jedi Order can do nothing. You may make whatever choice you wish. However, you should consider the ramifications carefully." Revan remembered the time spent on the ship here, and everything that had happened.

Revan looked at the papers in front of him. He could become anything he wanted to become. He could be a planetary ruler if he wanted political power. If that didn't suit, he could join Aedal and the Mandalorians. He liked Ren and could go far in that organization. It certainly appealed more than ending up like Kreia or Vrook.

So what was it that Revan wanted?

Ah, yes, that was the answer. "Master Vrook..."

"Yes?" asked Vrook nervous.

"Can I have my lightsaber crystals back, please?" asked Revan.

* * *

Back in Dantooine, the fields were a welcome sight after all the battles and struggles. The sun had never seemed to shine brighter than on the return from the darkness. And the grass seemed greener than ever before.

For his part, Zhar stared at Revan as he heard what happened. "You turned them all down?"

"Yeah," said Revan, unpacking his bags in his room. It had a nice window of the trees, plains, and cliffs and good heating to boot.

"You chose a return to your position in the Agricultural Corps?" said Zhar, in awe. "I must say, I am surprised at this."

Revan sighed. "Don't get me wrong, all of them had their own appeal.

"I considered becoming Zegil's protege, but I decided I didn't want to succeed him. I could have joined Aedal and kept making fools of the universe. But he's a heartless bastard, and I don't want anything to do with him, really. And as for being a Jedi Knight... well, it was tempting, but then I thought about my crew back on Dantooine. I figured they'd need my help, especially with Bastila being promoted."

"No regrets then?" asked Zhar.

Revan shrugged. "A few, but even if I got that power, I think I'd end up getting twisted by it. And I don't want to keep showing Malak and Bastila up, they might get jealous. I'd much rather fade into obscurity having made the galaxy better. Not if being famous means being like Aedal or Vrook. And really, I kind of enjoy farming." He thought about the propaganda Zegil had been putting out before he left. "Revan, the Prodigal Farmer rises to the occasion to do what must be done and goes back to humble living. It's a very good story, even if it isn't true."

"But you have gained something far greater than all the power in the world, young Revan," said Zhar with a smile.

Revan glanced up, wondering what he was talking about. "The lightsaber crystals Vrook took from me? I didn't think they were anything special. I just didn't want to have to go get more."

Zhar laughed. "That was not what I was referring to."

"Then what?" asked Revan. "It's not glory or honor. I think we both know the Jedi are going to give Bastila all the credit."

Zhar laughed. "Wisdom, young Revan. I'm very proud of you."

Revan had never heard that from him before. "...Thanks, it means a lot to me, Zhar."

Zhar moved over to the window and looked out over the fields beyond. "And so the will of the Force has been fulfilled. The Sith are thwarted, and Milenda and Daan are at peace, and the Mandalorians defeated."

Revan scoffed. "People did all those things. A lot of people made choices that made things happen the way they should have."

Zhar looked at him. "You cannot tell me you disbelieve in the power of the Living Force simply because it uses mortals? Your adventures, triumphs, and tragedies were not achieved for your own entertainment, Revan. Or even the profit of those who you did them on behalf of.

"You would make a terrifying Sith Lord, young Revan, and I believe you'll make a great Jedi. But you could give some more thought to the spiritual aspects of your craft."

Revan laughed. "Well, it's something to work on, I suppose."

It was good to be home.


End file.
